A Good Share of Dreams
by Sea Pony
Summary: Some people said that death was the final rest, they lied It's just a harder begining, when I died like for every inhabitant of the Gaia branch I was send in the veil where every single worlds have been created. Of course I chose to go in Equestria, unfortunately my arrival was not unoticed by Time Skip a member of the infamous Reapers last remnant of the war of gods
1. Introduction (edited)

Introduction: council of the elders gods

My name was Samuel a 17 year old brony. My life was pretty normal since today. Me and my family had move from Canada to the Unite state. I wasn't very social at the time so the bullies saw me as a easy target.

But I wasn't the type to let myself be bullied so I fought back and unfortunately that lead me to have problem with teachers. Over the years I became distant of all the peoples around me. For a long time i saw only the negative side of humanity and thinking they were all more or less evil in their own way. I was talking to peoples only when necessary. What i was liking was video games in these world i could become who i want and i became quickly a gamer. My favourite types of game were the plat-formers and the RPG.

when I became a teenager around fifteen year old I began to be bored of the games. Killing A.I all the times. That when I began to play online fighting against real people was new and exciting to me, sure i had play a few free MMO before but that wasn't the same. But then two years after I became bored of the games once again.

At my school their where almost nobody was left to bullied me anymore, but the teachers was still constantly on my back. Saying I had problem to socialise with other peoples that i didn't want nothing to do with. At my third year of high school my name 'mysteriously' disappear of the computers of the school and they had no more place for me. If someone would have told me that the head teacher was responsible for that I would have believe them since she was always giving me trouble since i arrive at that school.

After that all my days was pass by listening to video games music on YouTube and looking at random videos. I was bored and didn't know what goals i could have in my life. It's like that that i saw one video of My little pony at first I didn't want to see these videos thinking it's would be another annoying little girls show. But after the weeks pass i saw more and more random videos of Ponies and got curious as to why it's was so popular.

That when I watch my first episode, At first i didn't quite understand the appeal but since i had began be the first episode and i want to at least know what would happen next with the villain I watch the othe one. My next three days was spend looking for all the episodes, available.

I soon discovered the fanfics and the mains sites of the fandom. I began to follow the adventures of the colourful ponies each weeks. That how I became a brony, but even with this heart warming community I still wasn't able to socialise that much. Since even if most of the brony try to be good peoples their still humans and still have judged other peoples.

I soon began to dream of being a Equestrian a world of peace where you can have epic adventures and yet no one ever die. Where the others don't judge you for what you are but welcome you with open hooves. What I didn't know a that time is that my wishes would be realise. But is Equestria really the paradise that everyone know?

Today me and my family where on the road, each years since I was a child we would go back to Canada visiting our family. I was extremely bored at that moment i had nothing to do my father was driving, I could probably have my own car at my age but that would be a waste of money since i don't go out much these days.

Fog began to show everywhere and suddenly another car appear in front of us, my mother was nervous she never like vehicles and when there something more or lest dangerous on the road she have tendency to expect the worse, if only we knew she was right this time. My father who was driving the car try to escape the hit but instead we cash in a tree. One of the branch impale me in my lungs.

My parent and my older sister was panicking I wasn't able to breath. I cough and blood pour out of my mouth.

``Sam stay with me the ambulance will come soon don't close your eyes everything will be ok!`` My sister said frantically, that was a lie and we all knew it. My senses was slowly fading, I was seeing all my life before me and I release my last breath.

I woke up with the sensation of the wind, I was falling ``What the fuck happening?!`` I cried is as a purple ground approach me. I land with a loud thud what was strange it was that I fell the hit but I fell absolutely no pain and this could not by a dream I never had dream that lucid.

I then look at my hand and I was shoked at was I see my hand was transparent I was a ghost or something like that. I finally look at my surrounding and I see some humans and other strange creature like some feline type creature walking on two legs most of the humans I see are normal but some of them look like some cartoon character most of them don't look like ghost like me.

``What the…. What the hell is this place!?`` but no one pay attention to me is like the don't see me. ``Okay don't panic! I must be in a comma or something like that if i have a dream that lucid that the most logical explication. Or maybe i finally gone insane i knew this day would come but not this soon!`` I look around and scream again at the strange people maybe someone will answer me, okay peoples conjure be my subconscious will probably not know anything but what do you know?

``Hello anyone can explain to me what is this place?``

``They don't hear or see you`` a voice suddenly said.

I turn to see a guy with wings, on closer inspection they look fake. he had a notepad and glasses he look like a nerd okay well loo like my subconscious like cosplayers, weird.

``….Why can't they me?`` I said calmly, if it's a dream let's make the better of it and play the game.

``I don't know if you are aware but you're currently a soul whiteout body most of the people who have a weak sparks don't see souls`` he said a little amuse.

``And who are you?`` I ask curiously

``I am a representative of the council of the elder gods`` He said pride clearly showing in his voice

``Elders what?`` he face-palm.

``I should have known that a mortal of a Gaia world would know nothing`` he grumble under his breath

``Anyway it's my job to go search the lost soul like you in the veil and to take them to the council after that you will decide where you will go for your next life`` he finally said.

``… Okay well lets go its look like their nothing to do else here anyway.`` let's go on a epic adventure with the insane cosplayer!

We walk for a while I watch the other people walk in this. ``Veil`` like they see this place everyday and I see them open some doors. inside the door I saw something that look like a dark blue hologram they walk inside and do their business the door have some symbol on them like I see one whit a cross¸ another whit a mushroom that look like Mario bros. And another door whit a blue police call box.

We arrive at a market where people was buying all sort of normal and some strange objects. ``Here is the market of the veil you can buy all sort of thing from other worlds`` he said with a smile

``What do you mean other worlds?`` He was about to respond, but we arrive at a large golden door with two armoured angels cosplayers. But thes ones look more serious like they were really on duty. Who would pay someone to cosplay in front of their door?

``Ah we're here don't talk to the gods, excepted if they ask you to do so and be respectful and anything should be okay`` My 'guide' said. .

I was really nervous to see what was behind these huge doors the guards open the doors for me to enter and when I enter I see a place that look like a court room 4 figures stood before me.

One of them was a huge sphere of multicolour's lights.

Another was a woman with green hair brown eyes and a dress with flowers on theme¸ one of them was a man with a long black cloak and a hood, is costume look exactly like the grim reaper except he's not a skeleton. And the last one was a armoured old man with a long bearded. Somehow I began to doubt they are cosplayers.

``The council will begin now mortal give your name and the cause of your death`` The sphere said with a gentle but still commanding voice

``My name is Samuel I died in a car accident`` I said nervously the hooded man begin to write something on a scroll with a quill and some ink.

``Good now we will do the introduction I am author gods of creation I create almost all the worlds available in the veil`` The sphere said. Multi-verse so this theory is true? Well in this dream anyway.

The woman then speak `` I am Gaia godesse of life I am the one who create and supervise the evolution on all lifes`` She said a little bored like she made this introductions thousands of times.

The dark man speak with no life in his voice ``I am kira god of death I am the one who decide the fate of a soul`` chill crept in my spine and I gulped I don't really want to be judged by this guy.

And finally the old warriors speak ``I am harmony god of balance, I'm the one who must assure that a world is not too evil or too good``

Kira then leave his chair and walk in front of me then a light erupted from his hand ``You`re not the most good person I ever seen but your have respect our laws you are free to go live a new life in peace`` The other god and goddesses nod

``You will now decided where to live your next live.`` Author said.

``But I don't even know what type of world I can live in!`` I exclaimed and somehow i begin to wonder is this really a dream? No one ever return from death to tell us what to expect maybe it's really the after-life?

``That not true We have created many worlds based on the fictional work you mortals have make`` He said.

My hearth skip a beat at that ``Did you create…Equestria?``

The sphere seem to thing for a moment ``A yes the this the world of Celestia goddess of the sun the young luna goddess of the moon`` Author said.

I was excited at the fact that Equestria exist, even if it's just a dream i will be at least able to see Equestria in a realistic looking dream It's the best day ever!

``Okay I need two explained you something young mortal for each world they are two branch the branch of gaia and the one of kira if you choose to live in a world of Gaia all of your memory of your past life will be remove and you will be reborn as a newborn``

I don't want to lost all my memory to be gone how I will know that I live my dream in Equestria?!

``In a world of Kira you will remember everything bu-``

he was cut short as the golden door behind me open sudently.

``LORD AUTHOR! LORD AUTHOR! THIS IS A EMERGENCY! ``One of the angel cosplayer said.

``What is it David?`` Author said

``It Time shift he escape the wasteland! `` Silence fill the council, finally Author spoke.

``This is a bad new, send some angels to track is last location he must not be too far away!``

``Yes sir``

Two angels approached me.

``Do you have choose where will be your next home-world ?`` one them asked I nodded

``I want to go to Equestria in the kira branch`` They both nod

``You must know something young soul when you choose a new home-world you must become a inhabitant of this world and humans don't exist in Equestria you must choose what you want to be.`` one of them said.

``… I want to be a Pegasus`` They both nodded and lead me in a small chamber with what look like a operation table..

``Lay on the table we will create you a new form for your soul to fit the body of a Pegasus. I lay on the table and the hands of the two angels began to glow softly my eyes fell suddenly heavy and I black out. I think they were not cosplayer in the end. It's suck that this dream have finish that soon through.

Beep, beep, beep

I hate this sound.

Beep, beep, beep

Shut up!

Beep, beep, beep

Wait, wait, wait if I am in a hospital?! How long i was out my parents must be worried sick. At that moment i was both happy and sad at the idea happy to see my family sad that the dream was just a dream and not be able to go in Equestria.

Beep, beep, beep

``His heart work is new body is in perfect heal``

new body? What are they talking about? As far as i know humans technology can't create new body! I then open my eyes, all was blurred, I blink rapidly. I saw a white ceiling and a angel with a notepad again. Fuck! I can't be able to do two time the same dream, but all seem unrealistic compare to my world!

``He's awake,`` The doctor said to his nurse and then look back at me. ``Try to not move too fast, this will take a little while to adapt to your new body`` said the man or angel or whatever I'm suppose to call him.

I decide to look at my hand just to see a cartoony looking hoof.

``What the fuck happen to me!?`` I cried the doctor look at me strangely.

``You became a Equestrian you should not be that surprise it's was your wish after all.`` Well excuse me to live in a world where all seem real! The angel who guide me entered the room and look at me excited.

``Oh! You're awake I never said my name didn't I? Well its Jack`` For some angels who serve the gods they have some very commons names.

I tried to leave the very comfortable bed of the hospital to try and walk only to land on my face. Jack put his hand on his mouth like he was trying to stifle a laugh wich he fail to do miserably.

``BAHAHAHA you should see how ridiculous you look!`` he said, I grumble under my breath.

``Ok well why are you here`` I lift my eyebrow at him he look at me for a second.

``Oh yeah! I must lead you to the door of the world N. 5 100 Kira branch when you are ready.``

10 minutes later after learning the basics of how to walk with four legs. We were leaving the hospitable to finally go to Equestria. Soon we arrive at a door with a very familiar symbol a circle with at left the sun and a white alicorn and at right the moon and a midnight blue alicorn.

``Here we are, I hope our path will cross again some day you're a fun person or pony to hang out with.`` he said with a smile. .Two wing made of pure energy appear on his back and he began to fly. Holy shit! Look like he can really fly. After that i regain my composure I return to the task at han-, i mean hoof.

I open the door to see the familiar dark blue thingy that look like a hologram. I walk inside and my vision began to blur a little when my vision clear I saw mountains, beautiful blue lakes and a little city in front of me but this was not one of the place I have see in the show. And this was a little weird have you ever been in a cartoon world? Watching a cartoon and being a cartoon is two completely different thing.

A creature approach me he have a beak with two large brown wings the claw of a sort of birds the half of is body look like a bird and the other half a feline creature.

``Welcome to the Griffonia kingdom traveler`` The creature said with a smile


	2. new world

Chapter 2: new world

I have see gilda in the show but seeing a griffin in real life is impressive I don't know if this because I'm now in the body of a vegetarian animal but I fell intimidate by this huge predator.

``Oh you are a pony we don't see many of them here are you born a pony or are you one of those who came from a Gaia world ?`` he ask me .

``I come from a Gaia world I think I don't really understand all this multi-verse thing but why I am in the griffin kingdom don't I was suppose to being Equestria?`` he shrug at my question. `` don't ask me im not the one who place the veil here Author create and place most of the veil`` he respond

Something intrigue me for some time so I ask the griffin `` do you know why he is call Author?`` he look at me for a second ``sorry but I'm not really a historian of the gods anyway normally we give a free ticket for the train for the ones who come from a Gaia world like you but some of the trains been damage by a gang of bandits and the rail are close for proctection and investigation I'm afraid you will afraid you will have to travel by walking the only thing I can do is give some bits for survive a little while.``

Great I nees to die just at the moment when the train don't work *sigh* he then give a small brown bag I open to see some bits of different colors that look like copper. Look like Cole Buck was knowing what he was writing.

``Thank you I guess`` I said the griffin then said ``if you go to west`` he pointed to the right direction. ``You should arrive to equestrian in a week there are 3 town in the path I suggest that you visit all three of them and you should pack some food whit the bits I give you brown wings is a small cities but you can find anything you need for your travel ``I then begin to walk in direction of the city ``wait`` the griffin said I turn to ask what he want ``it too dangerous to go alone take this`` he give a small sword I try not to laugh at the reference .

When I arrive at the town this was full of griffins who were doing there business. I receive a couple of odd look from some of theme the must don't have a lot of random pony walking in their city.

A small stall was selling mirrors I decide to finally take a good look at myself.

My coat was grey I have a green and black mane and tail I have 2 wings not very more big than rainbow dash I was as tall as the mane 6 I have dark blue eyes. The stall owner decide to snap out of my trance at this moment. `` if you don't want to buy my mirrors scram you make the clients go away.``

I walk away to go at the stall for the foods when I arrive I see some apples¸ carrots¸ strawberry and watermelon. This must be the vegetarian section I was thinking to see more meat in a country of predator. I approached the apple stall to buy some of them for my travel.

``I what 10 apples`` I said to the stall owner ``this will be 5 bits`` he said whit a gruff voice I reach the small bag of bits that I attached on my wing and give him 5 small bits of bronze. `` its not everyday that we see the little ponies of the oh so precious Celestia.`` I already hate this guy he give me a small bag and put the apples inside without saying another word.

I continue to buy some food there and there for a few more minutes. And I buy a saddlebag they are difficult to find here since this is the country for the griffins but at least they still thing of the pony¸ zebra¸ buffalo and whatever species who need a saddlebag in this world.

I decide to see the meat just out of curiosity since I'm now a vegetarian animal I will probably never eat meat again. I not so sure becoming a pony was the best idea but I regret nothing.

When I arrive at the stalls this was disgusting the type of meat these griffins eat. I see the corpse of a chicken, I see a griffin eating some rats and fishs (at least this one is more normal) I think I will have nightmares of this place for the rest of my afterlife.

Anyway after that I decide to begin my adventure to Equestria I have the food and my bits in one of my saddlebag and my little sword in the other. I check in my bits bag to see that I have already spend half of all my bits I will have to economise or make some small jobs to have some quick bits if I want to survive.

If i walk all the way this will take a eternity let see if im able to use these baby. I through extending my wings I gave a little flap and I tried to fly after a while I finally was able to lift from the ground. `` Ah! This was a lot more easy than what they say in the fanfic`` then my wings deside to troll me and I face-plant on the ground. A few griffins who was passing laugh at my antic. `` Fuck this shit walking sound like a better idea.``

I began to walking in the wild country of grfin kingdom this place look at lot like Skyrim now that I have a good view of the environment .I sure hope that they are not as many danger trough. *ROOOAAARR* ``me and my loud fuckin mouth`` A freaking bear was running after I begin to run like as fast as I could im not completely adapted to my new legs they was a tree in front of me I climb as fast as I could in a branch.

As the bear arrive at the tree I was in I grab the branch whit my two front hooves to hold my dear life. The bear then begin to sake the tree I was in I never got scare like that in my life except maybe when they said I was going to die at the hospital but this is little details. After a few minutes the bear decide to give up and return in his home finally.

The sun was beginning to fall end the moon of Luna was beginning to rise. I was tired after all happen this day I fell asleep in the tree that save my life make me remember to thank fluttershy when I will arrive at ponyville.


	3. meet sonata

Chapter 3: Meet Sonata

I was finally in front of Ponyville I was running to enter the mane 6 was in front of me they where wanting to become my friend and go on epic adventure and suddenly I heard a boom. I turn around to see a portal whit my family in it.

``You will not quit us to see these pony are you `` my older sister Jessica ask whit tear in here eyes. I was going to join them but a voice interrupt me ``no ! Come whit us`` said fluttershy. ``You can work whit me to feed my animals friends``( in case you don't know fluttershy is my favourite pony.)

I look between ponyville and the portal `` I cant choose I don't to give up on my family but there maybe never going to be another chance to live my dream`` I stood here not knowing what to do.

My trough were interrupt by a loud *ROOARR* the same bear that chase me in the griffin kingdom run to attack me he lift is massive paw to hit me and….

I woke up sweating in the branch of the tree that fell asleep the other nigh. I sigh in relief ``I never had a dream that realistic before. ``I tried to get off carefully of the tree only to face-plant again! ``Fucking world what do you have against my face I am that ugly?`` I yelled to no one in particular a group of random squirrel who live in the tree that I sleep in laugh at me. ``Well fuck you too`` I grumble.

I began to raise from the ground on my four hooves this is still strange to be a completely different species. I had no really time to thing about yesterday but I hope I will adapt quickly I don't want to be stuck whit the griffins too long they make me fell uncomfortable not just the fact that they could easily mop the ground whit me but also

Because I don't fell at home whit them.

I began to walk again on the dirt road the guard the entrance of the veil said that they are three town in the road to Equestria and that will take on week to enter the border of the country by walking I wonder if the next town is far away? *Sigh* if only I could know how to fly.

I know some of you will find it cliché a human in Equestria who become a Pegasus again but is just that I have the personality of a Pegasus more that the other 2 pony sub-race. Most unicorn are ether bookworm like twilight because you need to study to learn new spells or like most unicorn in Canterlot they are snob I hate studying and I never really like snobs rarity is the only exception.

Earth pony are hard workers and most the time are good whit food or plant. I hate to work too hard but I will work if necessary of course and im a terrible cook and I never make gardening of my life.

Pegasus are just like me dreamers free spirits they can go where they want when they want they are just badass and they can walk on cloud who never want to go in freaking city in the cloud?

A few hours pass and I stop on close of a little river to eat some apples and carrots. I don't know if this because im in the world of Equestria or if its because I'm a pony but these fruit and vegetable taste better than on earth.

After that I practice to try and fly without big success and I also tried my small sword. It don't look like the best sword ever created but this should do if I encounter one of those bandit. The problem if that I fight a lot in my childhood little fight against some retarded bully no battle whit real criminal who will try to kill you. Then again this is Equestria nobody should try to really kill me here right? Right?

Anyway I continued to walk on the dirt road alone I was seriously beginning to be bored. I will try to follow pinkie pie example and to find something and try to have fun. Music start to play on its own. What the hell? Ok maybe I should not question the logic of a world of magic and mythological animal but this is still weird

( watch?v=E8McbJ75MU4)

I began to sing the song I was knowing the lyrics without thinking about it

Me: ``When you're rife with devastation there's a simple explanation: you're a toymaker's creation trapped inside a crystal ball and whichever way he tits it know that we must be resilient we wont let them break our spirits as we sing this silly song.``

Pinkie pie: ``when I was a little filly, a galloping blaze overtook my city so they shipped me off to the orphanage said ``ditch those roots if you wanna fit in`` so I dug one thousand holes and cut rug whit orphan foals memories are blurred and their faces are obscured but I still, know the words to this song.``

``pinkie pie!?`` I exclaimed taken aback by the sudden voice ``what the fuck are you doing that far away from ponyville?`` she just continued to smile and sing so I continued the rest of the song

Both: When you've bungled all your bangles and your loved ones have been mangled listen to the jingle jangle of my gypsy tambourine

Cause these chords are hypnotizing and the whole world's harmonizing so please children stop your crying and just along whit me.``

``pinkie you are here this mean you can help me to go to help me to ponyville?`` she just giggle at me ``silly colt if I help you this will ruin the story`` she then disappear as fast as she come ``wait what story what are you talking about`` I cried but she was already gone.

I shook my head she left me in the middle of nowhere ok she don't owe me anything but still *sight* I look ahead of me to see a small village a little more whit a little sign saying ``welcome to white paw`` I walk onto the town I heard a hammer hitting metallic things and a smell fire they must have a black smith. I also hear a violin playing in the background. I already like this town more than brown wing.

As I trough that a group of three griffin head toward me they had some scarf on their face and the one who look like the leader point a sword at me. Me and my fucking mouth again!

``If you give us your bits in your saddlebag we will only beat you a little`` The leader said. Fuck one of the reason to come to this world was to avoid the corruption of the human look like the griffins are not better.

I can't give them my bits I need them to survive that would be not that bad if I had a job or something for income but I'm completely new to this world. I have no choice I could not outrun I still don't know how to fly. I draw my sword and I begin to stand in a bipedal position. Being on 2 hoof as a pony have some disadvantage you are more slower than on four you can lost balance more easily than as a human.

I was in a defensive position the tree griffins laugh at me . ``The little vegan think he beat some predator like us you are a foal`` great even this world have racist why do they have to crate the veil in this fucking place.

I begin my offensive I swing my sword and cut the leader he stomach ``Son of horse what are two waiting kill him!`` Son of a horse seriously? The two muggers approach me and the one of the left try to hit me I barely block hit my sword. Fuck they are more stronger than me.

I then give a punch whit my right hoof of the face the attacker he recoil at the hit without thinking about it I swing my sword taking the opportunity and cut him the throat the blood was dripping on the ground and he fall on the ground dead.

At this point I was too shock to move at myself I never had kill even a animal and now I just kill a sentient being sure he was an asshole he tried to kill that was self defence but I could not accept that I have done that.

The mugger at the right see my shock and take the chance to attack me. I snap out of it but too late the sword cut my right cheeks. The leader and the other mugger then decide to attack me at the same time they are no way I can block this I try to run only to be cut in the back be the two sword. I fall on the ground my heart beat at 100 at the second. They lift there sword to achieve me…

I heard a violin play close of us when the final note of the song finish a bolt of lightning out of nowhere shot the two bandits. I look where the lightning bolt come from only to see another griffin whit a violin point at the mugger and a huge bow on the strings. Who the heck is this dude?

``Pff these pathetics bitches ruin this poor country`` the griffin said he approached me and look down at me my eyes were clearly showing pain ``don't worry I have a friend who know medicine my name is Sonata be the way`` he then play another little song on his instrument and I fell asleep.


	4. recovery

Chapter 4: recovery

The pink party animal appear out of nowhere in front of her lavender friend. ``Argh! Pinkie how many time I have to say to don't do that.`` they were in town hall they were preparing for a annual event.`` You should stop to disappear like that we need to be prepare for the summer sun celebration and we can't be late.`` The lavender unicorn said whit a sigh.

``You should relax twilight said cyan whit rainbow mane Pegasus who was busy napping on a cloud. ``The summer sun is in 9 days and I don't see what is the big deal anyway its not like princess Celestia is coming here like 2 year ago.``

``Silly Dashie even if the princess don't come we need to party is the most important part`` the two other friends roll there eyes but still smiles at the hyper pony.

``Where were you anyway?`` Twilight ask ``Oh! I was just singing with the main character`` she said. ``main what?`` rainbow ask but pinkie was already putting some decoration. ``Pinkie you are so random`` The pegasus said whit a smile.

I woke up whit the sunlight of sun in my face. ``Urgh why do you hate me Celestia.`` I was in a bed and for once no annoying machine finally. There was a mirror in front of me a sit up in the bed and I wince in pain I remember now I have been attack be three assholes.

I had a small bandage on the right cheek and two big ones in the back where they cut me. ``Ah you are awake`` Said a unicorn who entered the room. ``My friend Sonata bring you here you are lucky he was practicing and hear the commotion.`` He add Midnight blue coat like Luna a orange mane and tail and a gold heart as a cutie mark.

``Who are you`` I ask ``Oh! I don't present myself yet my name is medic kit I was a doctor before I come to the griffin kingdom but when I hear how hostile this land was for the griffins I move here to help them this don't pay as well as the canterlot hospital but I do a good thing.`` Now I know why he as a gold heart as a cutie mark.

``How long I was out?`` I ask the midnight unicorn ``You were asleep for 2 days I think the spell that Sonata make was a little too good.``2 days! Fuck my provision must be rotten and since when griffins throw spell I was thinking I was a knowing this world I was wrong.

``You look worried something on your mind`` he ask me ``My provision must be rotten after 2 days and I don't have enough bits to survive the rest of my travel whit all this food wasted`` I said

He just smile ``Oh don't they are in my refrigerator they should be still last long enough.`` What the fuck this place look like we are in middle-age and now they have advance technology fuck this is too hard to follow. Medic kit then leave me alone in the room.

``Where are you traveling?`` ask Sonata out of nowhere I jump a little bit ``My goal is to go to Equestria more precisely the little town of ponyville.`` I said to I'm ``I will go whit you.`` I was shock at this. ``No this is not necessary you already done enough for me thank you.`` I told him.

``This is not just for you this is also for me`` I look at him quizzically and he sigh. ``like you probably know I play violin this is what I want to do in life`` I nodded ``But here in the griffin kingdom is who is the best warriors who is the best to kill a prey my parent where disappoint in me when I was young because I want to play music.``

``And then a few year ago I found medic kit he maybe don't look like it but he is the best one of the best object enchanter he enchant my violin for him to throw some spells when I play some songs my speciality is to control the emotions and the 2 natural drugs of the body.`` (If you don't know about it the 2 natural drugs of a body is endorphin and adrenaline)

``what about that lightning bolt`` I asked ``this lightning bolt like you say is the only real offensive spell that I know on my instrument`` he said

``so ok you found how to be useful in combat whit your violin but what this have to do whit you coming in Equestria?`` I ask the griffin ``Its because I'm sick I want the people to love my work not that they be afraid of it because it mean that I tack theme and no one will never appreciate a musician like it should in the griffin kingdom in Equestria they accept everybody for what they are but it makes month that I want to go there but unlike I was not crazy enough to go alone`` he smile at the last part

``Why don't not just take the train when he was working?`` Sonata sigh the train only stop at the big cities and if I go there they will recognize me my father is a great hero he kill a dragon alone he is consider a legend here and if I try to take a train they will spot me and try to stop me they don't want the son of a hero to go play violin whit the ponies`` he roll hi eye sigh.

I still don't describe how Sonata look he had a silver armor on the torso is feather of is eagle part is mostly black and the lion fur is golden he had is violin suitcase on the back it was attach whit a copper belt.

``its cool that you want to to come and all but I have barely enough bits to survive alone`` I said ``He wave is claw in front of my face. ``Don't worry about that like I said I plan this for months for a traveler like you to come I save some bits for this trips.``

``Ok but there still one problem`` he raise is eyebrow I continue ``I'm not a fighter like you and I barely had enough time to adapt to my new body i will be useless in the face of other bandits or some wild animals.``

``Oh you're one of those from a Gaia world huh and don't worry I see you fight against these douchebag if you would not stop to fight after you kill the first one you would surely have put a good fight.`` I was becoming angry now

``How I was suppose to react I kill someone and you expect me to just shrug like this was nothing?!`` I scream ``hey relax he will come back anyway you just stop I'm for a while is not that big of a taboo in the griffin kingdom to kill.``

I look at him like he was retard ``What do you mean he will come back how a dead man can come back?`` He look at me for a second ``Don't the elders explain you anything?``

``They just said that if I go in a Gaia world I will lost all my memory of my past live before a guy interrupt the court room saying something about a criminal`` I explain

He sigh ``I guess is time that I have to explain you the history of the veil we have time medic kit said that you can't travel before tomorrow.``


	5. of pony name and history

Chapter 5: Of pony name and history

``Hey now that I think about it I don't quite catch your name`` the black armoured griffin said.

Should I give him my human name or should I come whit a pony name? Pony name are always better than these old boring humans name.

Suddenly for some strange reason I known exactly what my name should be. ``I guess you can call me peace dreamer.`` he raise a eyebrow at me

``Nice name anyway I was going to tell you the story of the veil lets begin.``

*Flashback*

Million if not billion of year ago they was nothing in this world at least that what they say. For a reason that no one know or can explained some energy began to build in the middle of nowhere.

This energy build up for decade if not centuries slowly but surely the energy begin to have more power and began to have trough and felling. The spirit became very bored whit nothing else in the world so he tried to create another life he created two being a woman and a man.

The two of them were always at each other throat always they never had the same opinion he name the two other being Gaia and Kira.

The energy being had no body yet he was afraid that if he was going to lost is power by being in a mortal body.

So to try and to cease the conflict he created a third being this one ad a sense of responsibility he named him harmony.

After a while the 4 being was wanting something more a kingdom full of life and hope to reign over Gaia created living things like small animal and plants.

Kira give them all a soul. And harmony was supervising each of the new races so that none of theme extinct or become too superior to the other animals.

A few thousand of years later their world was in great propriety but some of the animals was becoming more and more intelligent and was slowly evolving.

A few century pass again and finally some of the animals become sentient being some of them evolve from the ape other from the feline race or the horses each of the animals race begun to have there own sapient being. But that where all begun to go down-hill.

Each was at each other throat war begun to show everywhere the animal always kill others of course this is the nature of the world but whit these massive war the and the forest and jungle become more and more rare as the centuries go.

The four powerful being try to resonate whit them but nothing work and the world that they put so much work to create was slowly dying.

The four being then come to the conclusion that they would not live in peace. So the four of them try to decide to try to at least save the people from each other and began to create a world of energy were they could create other worlds more rapidly and easily they call it the veil they create a world for each sapient animals to separate them from each other.

A few centuries pass the sentient animals still kill each other even if there are one sentient race per world. They was still visiting each other by the veil and still fight. So the 4 being decide to cut all the world from the veil and now they was no way that they could see each other again. But to assure the security of the mortals the 4 being create other younger gods to guide the mortal in each world and create the angels for acting as messenger.

*Present*

``Interesting so Equestria was one of these worlds`` I ask him and he shook is head.

``No I heard we where a work fiction in one of these worlds and the gods create us as a almost perfect copy of it`` My jaw drop at this moment.

``But the show was create two years ago does this mean that they create this world in a few hours and give everyone fake memory's or something?`` He blink at me and I realize what I said.

``Aha! I knew it you were hiding something you where way too familiar whit this world for someone who is not from here.`` he said to me

``But for answer your question no we don't have fake memory even beings as powerful as the elders gods can't control the memory of 3 billion and 5 thousand people at the same time.

So this world have almost only half sentient being that on Earth? At least they don't have surpopulation problem yet.

*Flashback*

After a little while Gaia and Kira where again in a fight on one side Kira was saying that the people should live like they want without have to worry to ageing and to lost memory. after there death. And that they should have a second chance and give them access to the veil once again.

On the other side Gaia was saying that the thing should still the same that they should not disturb the natural way of the world. And that the mortal have enough make damage to the worlds they have create in the past.

Harmony then decided to talk of the conflict at his creator.

After a while the older being decide to give the idea of Kira a chance but he could not just change the rule of the worlds he have already create a few century ago. This would create massive confusion and change the nature of the world too much.

So he decide to create a exact copy of each world he have already create and apply the rules of Kira on it.

Since then each world have two branch one whit the natural way like Gaia want and another whit some rule totally different create by Kyra. The Gods decide that the mortal should be able to decide which world they want to live in but they apply some rules.

The souls of a mortal go in the veil each time he was dying in a Gaia world and the souls of a Kira world was returning in his main home-world each time he died.

The security of the veil was high for the few first decades they were not wanting to repeat the scenario. weapons were illegal sure a few of them could have pass whit a weapon or two but never for a purpose of war.

The system was finally in place in the worlds were more or less in peace. Thousand of year after the mortal was beginning was finally set they were no longer nomadic it have take a lot of time for the mortals to begin there live from the scratch. And the younger gods help them like they could.

The mortals soon begin to create there own fantasy music, pictures and fairy tails the older being was interested in some of the work of fantasy the mortal could create and decide to make a some worlds out of them.

Its when he chose to be call Author because like a author of book he was creating is own world whit the help of the 3 others elders he was wanting to the mortal to live in the world they always dreams of.

The angel had some vision from the future and whit them he created the world so the four being use them to create the world out of the imagination of the mortals from the future like this the worlds they creates would be ready for the ones who dreams oh this world.

Three thousand years ago a war erupt but this one was not create be the mortals. Some the younger gods and some demon and mortal was wanting more power to control the world on their own to have ``liberty`` a great war between peace and liberty began.

To make this the plan was to take the power out of the soul of author. The war zone was the firs world the elders create the detail of this war are forgotten by all the historian no one want to remember it this was a dark age of the history.

No one remember exactly what happen but something happen in this war that have make lost a big part of the power of Author. The battle zone is now known as the wasteland its is where the elders now send the most dangerous and powerful criminal of the multi-verse.

*Present*

``Ok they can see the future to create the worlds I really shouldn't surprise me.`` I said ``But what did you mean 'without have to worry to ageing' ?`` I ask

``It mean what it mean tell me how old are you?`` he said

``Eh 17`` this sound more like a question.

Sonata them lit a candle and tear a small piece of parchment he scribe on it 'Sonata 17' and he burn the parchment whit the candle.

A yellow aura envelope The griffin and a flash in the form of a griffin appear in the middle of the process.

When the aura clear a younger griffin have take the place of Sonata.

``So this mean that the inhabitant of this world are some sort of immortal?`` Immortality sound like a curse but if everyone in the world are too I don't see a too big problem.

``Yes more or less but there still some way to 'kill ' us`` he respond I raise a eyebrow and he continue.

``If you die here in this world your soul will quit this body and create a copy of your body and you will always wake up in this world since this is your new home-world but… `` he said of course there a but.

``Since we die and return to life with our memory and have a direct connection to the gods some people have develop some object to capture a soul most of them look like some gems.`` Sonata said.

``Whit them some people use the spiritual energy of people this is a consider big taboo in almost every worlds and the people who get caught whit these object win a direct ticket to the wasteland.``

``The gods try to move earth and sky to destroy all of them unfortunately some peoples still have some of these soul-catcher.``

``When the energy of a soul is use you lost memory personality and all what make a soul of course a soul never really disappear forever but this could take a couple of decades to finally have enough energy again to take a new body but since you lost all your identity in the process your soul will choose a random world to be reborn.``

``Ok I think I understand thank you to explain all this`` he smirk at me

``I don't want a loser **and** ignorant to travel with me`` I give him a glare and finally broke into a smile. I sense that traveling whit I'm will be both fun and a pain in the ass at some time

I fell asleep on the bed tomorrow I will continue my way finally.

Author note: I know some of you will not like the concept of immortality and all that but I was wanting to do something original for this story


	6. ally or pet?

Chapter 6: ally or pet?

``Are you sure you don't want to come whit us medic kit?`` the griffin ask.

We were outside of the small house of the doctor there was a small garden the doctor give us some of the fruit and vegetable for our travel.

``Yes I'm sure Sonata we will meet each other again but I'm need here`` he respond is old friend

I know I'm not a expert in medicine but I don't think some cut deep like that is suppose to heal that fast maybe the magic of this world make healing more quickly? Anyway back to the story.

Sonata hug the unicorn for a while and make their goodbye.

He approach me and said ``Hop on.``

``What`` I said flatly.

``Climb on my back you don't know to fly yet so come on`` he said getting inpatient

``there no way in hell I'm riding a dude`` I said to him strange since I come here I have less and less the need to swear. He roll his eye

``Stop whining and climb we don't have all day at least if you want to learn the basics to fly and wait that the bandits are reborn and try to take revenge on you I suggest that you come the next town is a city in the cloud and you need to fly.``

``How much time it take to someone to come back to life anyway?`` I asked

``Normally between three and seven days`` he respond

``Still there no way I'm climbing on you can't make me`` I said whit a glare he look at me whit a glare of his own.

Wind rush through my coat and mane I don't want to admit it but the bundle of feather and fur I'm on is comfortable.

``How do you convince me to do this already?`` I asked the griffin.

``I had promise to forge you a badass armour for yourself`` he replied.

``Oh yeah that`` I said.

I was gripping on his back for my dear life I don't know how to fly and if I fall I will die I will 'reborn' like he say if that happen but that don't mean that don't will hurt like hell.

He ad is violin suitcase attach on his belly like that I can be on his back it is attach whit his copper belt.

We heard a snarl coming from the ground I look down to see a pack of wolf surrounding… Is this a cat whit a freaking dagger in his mouth!?

``Hey look at this we must help him!`` I cried

``Oh come on we will not risk our live for a cat`` I shot dagger at him he sigh

``Fine`` he lowered to the ground ``he said he was not a pony before but he act just like one of them`` he grumble under his breath.

When we touch the ground some of the wolf hear us and growl. I draw my sword and Sonata draw the bow of is violin what do he want to do whit this?

My question was answer when I click a small button on the bow and a blade shot out of it.

``Watch and learn peace you will see what a pro look like in battle.`` I roll my eyes whit a small smile.

The cat Don't pay too much mind to us and jump on one the wolf and plant his dagger in the neck the wolf fall on the ground in a small pool of blood.

Only three wolf were left I charge at one of them I cut him on the belly he fall on the ground. But before I could achieve him I felt pain in the left back-leg. I turn around to see a wolf biting on it he was snarling at me.

``You need to think before to charge like this retard!`` my 'friend' said

Sonata then grab his violin and begin to play song the wolf who was biting me then look like he have seen a ghost and run away tail between his legs.

He was not kidding when he said he could control emotion whit his songs.

The cat approach the wolf who was on the ground and stab him right in the hearth he whimpered a little before closing his eyes.

I had to look away I love animals even if I have now to beat them to save people now I hate to see them suffer.

But I was curious how do this cat is that intelligent? He look like a sentient being.

Only one wolf was remaining on the battle ground he was snarling and I could see a little fear in his eyes.

Sonata charge at the last wolf but the creature jump on him he was going to tear away his throat but sonata was quick to react and impale the blade in his belly the wolf fall on the ground whimpering.

Sonata then achieve him. I was felling bad for hurting them at least to will come back to life in a few days.

``Thank you for saving my life even if this was not necessary`` said a feminine voice we turn around to see the cat. She had long orange fur and green eyes.

What the fuck she talk! I know that in the show the cats don't talk so why is she talking?

``How the fuck can you talk`` my griffin friend ask and this confirm my suspicious.

``Oh this is a long story`` she began to purr. I got to admits for a cat her voice is hot.

``So what are doing there alone on the road by yourself?``

``I need to survive and find some food so I travel town to town to make the people forget me because I'm stealing the food that I need because its not really easy for a cat like me to make bits.``

``I can imagine`` I said I think for a second. ``don't you have someone to take care of you?``

She sigh ``like I said it's a long story.``

``We have time`` I said.

``No we don't`` Sonata said I give him in the rib ``ok fine`` he said whit a sigh

*flashback*

20 years ago I was a normal cat like all the other at I was born in a cage I was not knowing what the word 'freedom' and 'love' mean but one day a young colt was in front of me a unicorn is cutie mark was a table of chess game with all the piece on it is name was chess play.

This young pony adopt me and take care of me he name me soft paw he was loving me as a pet and I was loving him as a master and I never want to change that.

But chess play was lonely he was a nerd a book worm who was a real genius at strategy and was also good at magic not the best but good none the less.

For a few months he tried to develop a spell who was concerning me I Didn't know what is was but I was always trusting my master one night ge finally achieve it and test it on me.

After the spell was complete I had gain magical vocal chord and sentient through. He become famous for is new spell for a little while.

Unfortunately 2 year ago a mercenary broke in his house and capture his soul for the knowledge he had. I was left alone the only talking cat of this world since then I steal food and travel town to town the memory of the good old times are the only things that make me keep me going on.

Damn this story is sad I look a Sonata who was trying to hide that he had a tear in hi eyes look like he's a big softie under his tuff appearance.

``You could come whit is I always like cats and you're cool`` she had a little light of hope in her eyes after I said this.

``A-are you sure? I can take care of myself you know`` she tried to act like she didn't care but I could see that she don't want to be left alone.

``Of course I'm sure I ask you didn't I?`` she smile at me and began to nuzzle my legs.

``Eh don't want to pop your bubble but we must go to sky dive city and she can't walk on cloud. She look down on the ground.

``We are just going there for supplies she can wait on the ground and then we come back for her. She began to regain hope.

He groan ``fine but you take care of her I don't need a cat to ruin my life``

She jump on my back. ``Thank you thank you thank you!`` she cried like a 6 year old kid.

``So since you're a cat and that you're sentient should I treat you like a pet or a sort of adopt girl.

``as long as you feed me I don't care how you treat me`` a small smile crept on my face a cat is still a cat even whit sentient through.


	7. trouble in griffins heaven

Chapter 7: Trouble in griffins heavens

I was eating an apple this was the last of my provisions. Sonata him was busy to chop the body of some wolfs.

``What the fuck are you doing?``

He look at me for a second before he continue to chop again

``We need some provision right? And wolf have meat beside they have a good fur we could make some clothes.``

``You mean you will eat this?`` I said a little shocked

``Yeah why not this will go to waste anyway.``

Ergh and some Bronies where afraid that the pony will find it barbaric that humans eat normal meat these griffins eat anything. Ok I heard some story of Chinese people eating dog and cat in the past but seeing it in front of you its another thing. And the worst its that he eat it raw.

``Anyway just don't eat this in front of me.``

I sense something tapping my fore-leg I look down to see soft paw.

``Not that I'm not enjoying seeing your friend chop those poor wolfs and all but when are we going? I want to stretch my legs.`` I sigh

``Yes we should continue we need more supplies unlike you I am vegetarian and even if I was still humans I would never eat this except maybe in a death or life situation.``

Sonata roll his eye. ``You're just a pussy you can't eat meat like a real predator no pun intend.`` He said the last part to soft paw she huff in response.

We began walking soft paw jump on my back and began sleeping. D'awww anyway we continue walking for a few hours.

After a while we began to see a huge cloud formation it was smaller than cloudstale by what I seen in the show but it was still impressive.

``I have a question do the griffins control the weather like the Pegasus?``

Sonata nodded ``Yes but the griffin territory is still a small country compare to Equestria so we only control the weather for the towns the rest of the country process naturally.``

Make sense I guess meh.

``Soft paw wake up.``

``Mmh?``

``we are at skydive wait here for us we come back later``

``…Ok``

I then climb on Sonata back I still hate this and we fly to the cloud town.

``They say they call it sky dive because sometime some griffins dive from the cloud to kill a prey when some animal pass under the city``

``Cool story bro`` I said in flat voice.

``I hate you know that?`` I smile

``I wouldn't have it any other way``

We arrive in the small city this was beautiful if heaven exist (and it probably exist since anything seem real because of the multi-verse thing) this is probably what it look like except maybe whit angels instead of winged half chicken and half pussy thingy.

Anyway let's continue we walk in the small city. Some griffins we pass give me a suspicious glare they are all racist in this world.

We finally come to the market part of the town. And I buy some apple again. What? there good and I don't rally know what other thing I should buy. Anyway I buy a couple of all sort of veggie and I buy a couple of fish for soft paw.

Sonata was in the meat section I shudder to think at what I had seen at brown wing he was buying all sort of meat from animals that I never think someone would eat.

I look at my bits bag almost nothing was left I hope Equestria is not too far away. We have one last town to see before we arrive at the Equestrian frontier. But after we arrive there where will we be going? I know where Equestria is but not where is Ponyville.

*BANG*

A loud noise interrupt my through some griffins were running and flying in all the direction I look at the direction of the noise to see a woman holding a handgun.

What the fuck a human in this world whit guns? And how the fuck does she stand on cloud a unicorn must have help her.

``I am here for Sonata your idiot of father buy my service to capture you alive don't make us hurt innocent and come peacefully.``

Fuck his father must have heard that he was leaving but how does he know?

And where is Sonata.

I heard a violin begin to play and a bolt of lightning shot in the direction of the girl.

She roll on the ground to escape the shot and shot a bullet in Sonata shoulder

``FUCK this shit hurt``

``Next time I will not miss the vital points so I suggest you come before I break the promise of my contract and give your father your rotten corpse.``

Wow this girl is crazy normally I would never try to hurt a woman but she's menacing innocent lives. I can't simply give up now she don't know I'm with Sonata yet I must take this chance to kill this bitch.

I try to sneak behind her it is pretty easy to not make sound on clouds. I draw my sword but unfortunately my sword make all the sound this professional killer was needing to hear me.

She turns around hate try to shot me

*BANG*

The shot hit my right wing.

``ARGH bitch your dead.``

I charge at her without thinking she was not prepare for this. I then slash the arm who was holding her gun and she drop it pass through the clouds I tackle her on the ground before she could react.

She then punch me in the face. And I recoil a bit she then draw a knife out of her pocket and she tried to stab me.

She swing her knife around and I tried to escape her hit but she was able to cut my chest.

``ARH`` I scream and I run to make some distance between us to regain my breath.

Meanwhile Sonata was sneaking behind being a predator he was more skill at the hunt that me so he was better to make no sound.

He then tap her shoulder and she turn around only to be slash be a blade and she fall on the ground. And then he achieve her be impaling the blade of his violin bow in the hearth.

``She really had no respect for anything`` he said I give him a confuse look and he point at my injure wing.

``A wing of a Pegasus or a Griffins is consider sacred everyone whit a bit of honours never attack the wing.``

We then made our way to the small hospitable of the town every griffins were hiding in there home they were scare to death after this attack its not everyday that they see that kind of weapon in this world.

Two hours later we quit the hospital whit the bullet removes of our and our cut bandage up. When then make our way to go take soft paw.

I hope our path will not cross whit this woman again this suck I was thinking equestrian there were no humans in Equestria but of course they will be humans everyone in the kira branch have a free access to the veil.

But why she was human when I had to be a being of this world? Probably because this world is not her home-world.

If the humans can come freely here does this mean that a lot of bronies already meet the mane 6? I guess I will just have to wait and see.


	8. the last town

Chapter 8: The last town

We arrive to pick soft paw she was sleeping in a tree waiting for us.

``*Yawn* its took long enough`` she said in a bored voice. And then she saw our bandage.

``What happen to you two?``

``It's a long story just come we continue our way.``

I will pass a few hours of the travel since nothing really interesting happen for once.

We stop for the night close of a lack whit a waterfall. Sonata lit up a bon fire and he was making cook this 'thing'.

``You sure you don't want this wolf meat this is really good``

``For the last time I'm a pony now meaning I'm herbivore I would probably catch some sort of disease be eating this and even if I could I don't want this shit.``

He roll hi eye ``Suit yourself``

Soft paw was eating a fish that I buy for her and I was eating apple again. I begin to be sick of these apple seriously its been too long since I eat some good unhealthy food.

I teen began stood up and began to walking to the water fall.

``Where are you going`` My new feline friend said.

``I'm going to swim I come back in a few minutes.``

I dive into the lake the blood stains begun to wash away I didn't wash myself since we quit Medic kit house this feel good.

Ten minutes later I return to the camp fire to see Sonata and soft paw fast asleep. I sigh and I lay on the ground. Tomorrow we will reach the last town before reaching Equestria.

I woke up whit the sun of Celestia in my face.

``Ergh when I'm in ponyville I'm buying a house without window``

Sonata was preparing his stuff to travel I grabbed my saddle-bag and I pick the sleeping soft paw and put her on my back.

``Hop on.``

``What`` I ask flatly.

``I'm tire of walking this take too much time I'm flying so hop on my back``

``But soft paw will fall``

``Nah don't worry I have a rope she should be fine.``

``Should?`` I give I'm a glare.

``Ok ok she will be fine I promise.`` I sigh and I hop on his back whit soft paw tied up on my back.

He then began to fly a high speed a few minutes pass and soft paw finally woke up.

``*Yawn* morning everyone why is there so much wind?`` she then open her eyes.

``AAH! Why are we flying what happening?!``

``Don't worry Sonata just wanted to go faster we will be in the last town in no time like this`` I said.

``And why you don't wake me up before just tied me up on a flying chicken!``

``Hey I hear that you know stop bitching in my back`` Soft paw huff

``You where too cute when you where sleeping I could not bring myself to wake you.``

A blush appear in her face. How the fuck can we see a blush whit the all the fur covering her body?

``A-anyway are we close of the town yet?``

``Yeah look down.`` We look down to see a small town a small sign was saying ``Feather dust town`` seriously where do they find these names?

We land in front of the city I hop off Sonata and I cut the rope off soft paw. We entered the city it was not a big town like most of the town of this country.

As we entered two griffin guard in armour stop us. ``State your business`` one of them ask.

``We are just travelers`` Sonata said the guard nod in the background a armoured mare watch us walking in the town.

``A griffin a Pegasus and a cat? They look strange maybe I should follow them…``

Since our provision are full because of our trip in sky dive coming to this town was pretty pointless. So we quit the limits of the city without knowing that we had a observer following us.

After a few minutes we see a sign saying ``you are quitting the griffins kingdom.`` I was happy we finally make it after being chase by a bear being slash by a group of bandits bite by a pack of wolfs and shot and stab by a woman I finally reach the border of Equestria finally nothing can go wrong now.

After I through this I heard the sound of two massive wings flapping I turn around only to be meet by the loudest screech I ever heard.

***SCRYYYYYY* **My vision began to blur and the earth was trembling at the cheer force of the creature voice all I see was a massive black blob approaching me.

When I open my eyes I finally see it a massive bat he was as big as a fucking elephant and he had the head of a snake as a tail.

I draw my small sword Sonata prepare his bow and violin and soft paw was holding her dagger in her mouth we were taking a defensive position.

Before we could react an arrow hit the massive bat in the chest. He only roar in pain and rage.

The mare who was following us appear beside us whit a bow and arrow we where surprise to see a random guard jumping in our battle. And she seem to have a lot of magic potion in her saddle-bag.

``Let me help you its my job to protect this town and he is way too close of it.`` We nodded glad to have help to fight this thing.

-BOSS BATTLE-

( watch?v=tgxFLMM9TLw)

Sonata began to fly and charge at the foe but before he could touch the bat the head of the snake give him a hit whit his head He crash on the ground the snake was going to bite him but I jump on the head and cut the head.

After this I grab Sonata and make some distance between the bat and us. The head of the snake began to reform after a few second only.

The new mare then throw a bottle one of her potion at the feat of the monster. Smoke began to form around him and the creature had tears in his eyes and began to cough.

After she just shoot a few arrow at him but this don't really look like effective against this massive beast.

Me and soft paw take the opportunity that the creature don't see clear to attack Sonata him prepare his violin to play a song.

The snake head charge at soft paw but she jump on him and climb on the bat whit his body. When she arrive on top of the bat head she plant her dagger in the right-eyes of the monster. Shit she is a sadist I don't want to piss her off. The bat screech in pain.

Me I charge at him and I implant my sword where is heart is but my sword was not long enough to reach the hearth of this massive creature the head of the snake then bit my neck. I fall on the ground whit pain beginning to filling my entire body.

Sonata play a song but it was more long than usual is violin began to glow more and more as the magic begin to build up. When the last note hit the instrument a massive bolt of lightning three time the size of the normal one shot at the bat he fall on the ground twitching slightly whit the electricity in his body.

Then the tree of them se me lying on the floor my breath was ragged I winced a couple of time as the pain continue to fill my body I was beginning to feel light head I was slowly dying.

``Fuck Dream don't die not after all we have done to come here.``

``I have potion for snake bite I don't if this will work whit a snake as massive as him but this is the only hope`` The two other give me a worry look.

She make me drink her potion all the bottle after a few second I was beginning to feel a little better.

***SCRYYYYY***

We all turn around the massive bat was waking up look like round 2 begin.


	9. welcome to Equestria

Chapter 9: Welcome to Equestria

``Father I have bad new`` said a young griffins teenager

``What is it?`` Ask a massive griffin who was busy eating at the table.

``It's the mercenary you pay for capturing Sonata the report say she died and return to her home-world.``

``I should have known humans are pathetic they think they are predator and they are almost as inoffensive as the ponies. Its look like Sonata won't come home peacefully I will have to kill him for dishonouring our family of warriors whit is useless dream of musician.``

***SCRYYYYY* **

The head of the snake began to split in two when it's finally split we could see the organs of the snake. This is disgusting anyway after that two heads began to form the bat now had two snakes on his tail. And the two began to bite the massive bat. What the fuck are they doing? When they release the bat began to search something in his throat and finally he spit saliva at me.

I jump out of the way of the projectile when I look at where he spit I see burn grass. This shit spit acid? Great.

-BOSS PHASE 2-

( watch?v=lNeVu12Y1E4)

We slit up around the bat like this we could attack all side of the monster but we don't go too far from each other in case of one of us is injure.

``Sonata why don't you play something to make him asleep or something.``

``I can't is too powerful to be affected be a simple spell like that.``

``Just great can you attack him attack at a vulnerable point make him roar I have a plan.`` he nod and began to charge the beast.

I ran to the new mare whit the potion.

``Do you have something to poison someone?`` she nodded and hoofed me a black bottle.

I turn to see Sonata punching the bat in the ball.

***ROAAR***

When I was saying vulnerable I was not thinking of this oh well work whit what you have. I then threw the bottle in the mouth of the creature. I wait a few second to see no reaction what happen?

``I should probably have tell you but the poison was made of snake venom so it don't really do anything to another creature who have the same venom in his body and live whit it`` she said in a sheepish voice I face-hoof.

``Great any other idea?``

Sonata began to fly away from the bat but the monster was wanting revenge he began to spit five time Sonata try to escape theme at best he could but one of them touch his left back-leg.

``ARG this burn like hell.`` he fall on the ground holding is leg.

The two head of snake began to charge for the kill at Sonata.

Before they could reach it the mare throw a orange bottle at the bat. When the glass of the bottle break the liquid on the bat began to burn.

***ROAAR* **

The creature began rolling on the grass to stop the fire. The mare then approach Sonata and threw him on her back and she began to run whit him away from the beast.

Soft paw take to opportunity to attack she approach the rolling monster the snakes try to bite her but she was too agile for them she evade the two of them. And then she then enter in the mouth of the bat. Is she insane!? The bat was finish to roll on the grass at this point but he began to make weird face.

***ROAAR***

He suddenly roar in pain he fly in all the direction like he want to escape something he slam in a couple of threes and after a few second he fall on the ground dead. After a moment soft paw come out of his mouth we all watch at her in aw.

The mare then trot to the dead bat and and she pick some sort of gem out of her saddle bag. Some sort of energy then began to approach the gem and its began to glow softly when all the energy was absorbed.

``You absorb his soul this is highly illegal you know that?`` Sonata say.

``Oh it's true it's illegal for most people but a representative of the council give it to me``

``Its make no sense why would they give this to you they are the one who make the law to never use these thing and try to destroy all of them.``

``Yes its both true but the gods keep a few of them in case of emergency I don't know why but a man give this to me saying to use it if I case a monster is too dangerous to be left close of the town. Don't worry It the only one I have and I'm still going to the wasteland if I was to use the energy of the soul. I will only give it to the council when I will have time and they will relocate this thing in a world where he will cause less trouble.``

``My name is Brew blade be the way.`` She lift the helmet off her head she was a zebra she had white and black strip she had long mane that look a little like Zecora at nighmare night and she had pink eyes.

``So why are following us?`` I ask

``Well its not everyday that you see a pony a griffin and a seemingly sentient cat in this town and I was curious fortunately because I save you and your friend a couple of time in this battle.``

``Yes thank you about that``

``No problem so anyway where are three going?``

``To Equestria of course``

``Can I come whit you?`` I was shocked

``Y-yes but why don't you have a town to guard?``

``I will be fired in 1 week so they say I'm too soft for the job so Equestria sound like a good idea.``

``Soft? You were not looking soft in this battle.``

``That because it was a monster who was just there for a lust of blood I talk about the criminals who we must imprison in jail I'm too soft on them and a few of them was able to escape.``

``Don't you have a family to go to?``

She then became silent oh shit what did I do? ``They disown me of our tribe they were already hating me for a reason that I don't want to talk with strangers but when I said that I want to be a knight they make me quit my home you see the zebras like buffalo have very strict traditions one of them is to never use violence.``

``I guess the more the merrier right guys?`` I turn to see Sonata and soft paw they both smile and nod.

``Thank you.``

We continue our travel when we finally see it a big sign with the picture of Celestia on it saying ``Welcome to Equestria`` in front of us we see two Pegasus whit gold armour they are the royal guards.

**End of ark: travel in the griffins kingdom.**


	10. ponyville newcomers

Chapter 10: Ponyville newcomers

We arrive in front of the royal guard I was expecting some serious guard like the ones in the show imagine my surprise when we meet them.

``Hey guys welcome to Equestria princess celly ask that you need to state your business not that we don't trust all of you of cours-``

He was interrupt by a slap in the head by his co-worker

``How many time I need to tell you take your job more seriously.``

He gave a mock salute. ``Yes sir.``

``Anyway like he said state your business in Equestria.``

``We came to find a new home and begin a new life.``

``Ok you may pass but you need to pay the passage ten bits``

I give him the money. I really had almost nothing now I have something around twenty bits left.

We pass and began to walking on the dirt road again one thing that I remark in Equestria is that the nature look less wild. Normal I guest the ponies have better control of the nature than the griffins.

We then arrive at the biggest city I have seen since I enter in this world a sign was saying ``welcome to fillydelphia.``

We continue our way some ponies give us weird look and began whispering to each other but for once its was not for me but because of Sonata and Brew.

``why are they looking at me like that?`` Sonata ask me felling uncomfortable.

``Because not a lot of griffins come in Equestria I had the same looks in all the town I visit in the griffins kingdom.``

``I'M NOT A OBJECT STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!`` the ponies gave a frightened look and walk away.

``You're a drama queen sometime you know that?``

We then see a train-station and this one was not close.

``Look a train we should take it we could go to ponyville in no time.``

We began to make our way at the cashier

``Four ticket for ponyville`` I said to the mare.

``But there only three of you`` she said

At this moment soft paw jump on the counter and decide to troll the poor mare. ``What I don't count as a person? The nerves of some ponies I deserve to be respect!`` she said in a exaggerate snob voice.

The mare just gawk at her and look at me for a explanation.

``It a long story let just says it's involve magic`` she nod and take four ticket

``This will cost twenty bits.`` Fuck all my remaining money. I sigh and pay her.

``The ponyville express will be on his way!`` We all step in the train. We all take a seat and the train was on his way for once since all this adventure begin I feel safe I was in Equestria the land of love and harmony nothing could go wrong now.

I feel asleep a few minutes later.

``Dream wake up.``

``Urgh go away I must sleep.``

``Dream we are almost arrive in ponyville wake up`` this wake me up.

I open my eyes to see Sonata in front of me. I look at the window of the train to see a mountain whit a very familiar castle on it.

The train then stop we were at the train station we all step out of the train and we were here finally I was finally in the town that I always want to be since I become a brony.

``So what are we going to do? I have no money left now that we are here how we will survive?``

``Don't worry about it I have a lot of money left from the service I done as a guard I have enough to be us a house at least after we will have to find a new job.``

``Ah I don't believe I forgot!`` Sonata face-claw

``What the matter?`` I ask him.

``We need to hide our weapons they are illegal in the limits of Equestria.``

``Drop them in my saddle-bag its not like we will need them a lot here`` said Brew.

``Thanks B.B`` I said as I place the weapon in her bag

``B.B?`` she said whit a smirk.

``What I think it's a cool nickname``

``Ok I will go at the town hall to see if there a good house you all go visit the town`` brew said.

``Why you why not one of us?`` Ask Sonata.

``I'm the one whit the bits``

``…Good point``

Ok where should I go do I visit directly the mane 6 or should I walk randomly in the town?

I need to learn how to fly this trip would have gotten a lot faster if I was able to fly. I will go visit twilight for a book.

I make my way through the town I see some familiar faces like lyra who was playing the lyre on a bench of the park and I see Junebug walking whit some flower in her baskets.

I then heard the sound of glass shattering in one of the house I see a stallion running away from the door before a frying pan hit him in the back of the head he fall on the ground. I look at the door to see carrot-top.

``I said no I will not date you already ask half of the mares in town nobody want a pervert like you go away`` She threw another frying pan in his face and he run away.

``One day I will have all the chicks you will see.``

Ok who the fuck was that I never see him in the show. I shrug it off and continue my way to the library I was about to knock when the door open to reveal a humans.

``Ok twilight I will come back later.`` He then bump into me and I fall on the ground.

``Oops sorry I didn't se you there man`` He help me to get up and continue his way.

Ok so some bronies probably already live here of course. At least I will not be the only one from a different world.

I entered the library and the familiar lavender unicorn was cleaning the book-shelf.

``Eh hello?``

``Ah!`` She fall on the ground surprise at my sudden voice.

``I'm sorry are you ok?``

``Oh yeah I'm fine I had worse`` she said laughing a little then she look at me

``I never see you before are you new?``

``Yes me and my friends just come in town a few minutes ago``

``Its always good to see a new face. So what is your name.``

I decide to not to acted like all these cliché fanfics and don't hide my real identity.

``My birth name was Samuel but since I'm a pony now my name is Peace dreamer just call me dream like my friends do.``

``Oh your coming from the veil I always want to go see this place imagine all the different type of magic's that I could learn by traveling in different world *squee*``

HNGGGH nerd twilight is too adorable. ``yes anyway I come here to have a book on basic flight I don't really had time to learn how to fly yet.`` I said extending my wings a little.

``Oh of course but it will be better if someone teach you how to do it you should go see my friend fluttershy she help a lot of baby birds to learn how to fly`` she said whit a smile.

I made my way to the towns all to see the gang talking to each other.

``Hey guys did you find a house?``

``Yes come I have the keys`` said Brew.

We then made our way where our house was. Life was finally becoming perfect.


	11. Home

Chapter 11: Home

We arrive at a cottage it was not too small but not too big either. Brew then unlock the door and we entered our new home.

Inside there were a couple of basic furniture like a table, a refrigerator, some chairs and some utensil in the kitchen

There was three bedroom one whit a double-size bed and the two other normal-size.

They also had the toilet of course this was a comfortable looking house.

``Dream?`` I turn around to see brew looking uncomfortable about something.

``Yes?``

``There something I want to tell you alone.`` she made her way in one of the bedroom. I walk inside and close the door.

``Ok what is it?``

``I don't you to say what I'm about to say to anyone yet if I say this to you its because you're the most accepting pony I don't know many ponies who would trust a griffin a talking cat and a zebra.`` She laugh a little.

``You remember I said that my tribe disown me because I wanted to be a guard but they were already not liking me before?`` I nod

``Like I said they were very traditional and they were hating because I'm….`` She trail off at the end

``What was that?``

``I'm a filly-fooler I like mares and they hate me for it they were saying that it's was not natural I try to date stallions but I never was attract by them I try to change for them so hard`` She began to sob.

I pulled her into a hug. ``Its ok they were a bunch of foal to hate you for something you can't control especially a beautiful and skill mare like you.`` she blush at my comment.

``Thank you Dream Not many accept everyone for what they are like you do.``

``If there one thing I learn as a human is that you should not judge someone only for his race, sexual preference or anything like that.`` She just smile at me.

After a while she fell asleep on the bed and I quietly left the chamber closing the door behind me.

I made my way in the kitchen Sonata and Soft paw were not in the house anymore. They must have Go to town.

I wonder if the ponies will accept my friends it have take time for zecora to finally be able to come here without scaring every pony. And they trust Gilda when she come but they maybe will not trust another griffin after how she act.

And I'm sure that some ponies will freak out seeing a talking cat.

Sonata was calmly walking into town.

``I hope they need a musician somewhere I wonder where I should go``

A few pony who pass give a worry glance to the griffins. He then see a music store its was written ``PON3 music and company``

``I should probably buy a new violin I don't want to accidently attack my audience if I have a concert.``

He made his way in the store inside they were all sort of instrument violin, cello, drums, guitars and they were also some amplifier. At the counter there was a white mare whit a pair of shade, a neon blue mane and tail and a music note cutie mark.

``Hello dude welcome to my store this make since that party at manehattan since I didn't see a griffin man this party was awesome.`` she was looking like she was reviving a happy memory.

``…Ok anyway you see I need a new violin the best quality you have the one I have would be…Inappropriate for a concert.``

``Sure check this one`` she said taking a violin from behind her counter

``My old friend Octavia from Canterlot have recommend to buy this one she a professional she already perform at the gala.`` she hoofed a good looking violin to Sonata.

``This look good your friend really know what she talking about.``

``Yes she good but she will have difficulty to beat my popularity after all I'm the one who have played for a royal wedding.`` she said smugly ``But anyway enough about my awesome self this will make 40 bits``

Sonata handed her the bits and he quit happily the store. He was not aware that above him a cyan Pegasus was watching him suspiciously on a cloud.

Soft paw was walking in the direction of a dangerous looking forest. She then see a little cottage whit a lot of animals of all sort around it. She then se another cat he was male he had black fur and had blue eyes.

``Hello handsome what are you doing here`` she said in a sultry voice.

``…Meow`` ( and who are you?)

``You know its not a way to threat a lady.``

``Meow`` (I don't care about you but if you try to steal my food you will be in trouble)

``Well I never, I don't want to see you ever again.``

She was going to leave but was interrupt by a canary Pegasus, whit pink mane and tail and sky blue eyes. Soft paw was put in a soft hugs by the animal caretaker.

``Oh a new animal friend oh look at you are so adorable *squee*``

``Well its good to know that someone appreciate me`` she stock out her tongue at the cat. He roll his eye and turn away.

``Oh you can talk I didn't know a cat could talk!``

``Normally they don't but I'm a special case.``

``I'm sorry if I disrespect your personal space I just like the animals so much`` she look away in shame.

``No no its ok I like to be pet even if I'm more intelligent I'm still a cat.`` Fluttershy eyes lit up.

``So where do you come from?``

``Oh I was traveling town to town before I come in town just today whit a few friends``

``Oh so other new animals friends have come into town?``

Soft paw laugh ``No there not animals there three of thems there is there Dream a grey Pegasus a former-human who is currently my 'master' even if he like to consider me more like a equal he is still the one who feed me. There also Sonata a griffin who want to be musician. And finally there Brew blade a zebra I don't really know why she come whit us but she is a good friend.``

``Mmh this is a interesting bunch I'm sure pinkie pie would like to throw you all a party if she was not preparing the summer sun celebration party.``

``Pinkie who? `` Flutterhy giggle

``You will meet her soon enough I'm sure of it.``

Rainbow dash was flying in the direction of the library. She slam the door whit a bang only to see a human reading a book on the couch.

``Hi dash.`` He said no paying too much mind out of his reading.

``Hello Dave is Twilight is home?``

``Yeah she's up-stair``

Rainbow then make her way in Twilight bedroom.

``Twilight you will not believe what I have see today``

``What is it Rainbow?``

``There a black griffin in town do you remember the last time Gilda come here.`` Twilight roll her eyes.

``Rainbow you should know better than to judge someone by his race``

``Yeah yeah but what if this a spy of the griffin kingdom?`` Twilight sigh

``Rainbow you think every pony who is new in town is a spy remember me or Dave?``

Rainbow dash blush a little. ``Ok maybe I'm paranoiac sometime but I don't want anything bad to happen to my friends``

``Aww its kind of you rainbow but we have already fight a jealous goddess, a mad chaos spirit and an army of changelings I don't think a griffin would be that dangerous for us.`` she said a little smugly.

``Yeah you're right``

They were interrupted by a canary Pegasus.

``Hi Flutterhy`` they heard Dave say

``Girls look what I found in face of my cottage`` she said whit glee as she show them a little orange cat

``…um hi?`` the cat said to the two mares.


	12. the mane 6 the bronies and the newcomers

Chapter 12: the mane 6, the bronies and the newcomers

_Dear princess Celestia_

_You ask me to write you a letter if we see some suspicious looking pony in ponyville in case some people would want to attack me and the other bearer of harmony._

_Today my friend Flutterhy found a sentient talking cat she was give sentience by a spell. This is so exiting imagine the possibility we could have whit others sentient animals. Eh sorry I am a little excite about this anyway the cat who the name's is Soft paw said that she come from the griffins kingdom. And she come whit three other pony._

_One of them is a former-human pony name's Peace dreamer._

_Another is a black musician griffins name's Sonata._

_And finally a ex zebra guard Name's Brew blade._

_I don't think they want to cause trouble but just in case I sent you this letter._

_Your faithful student_

_Twilight Sparkle. _

``Soft paw could you do find your friends I want to know them better.`` Soft paw nod

``Rainbow can you go find pinkie? I will go find Applejack and Flutterhy will go find rarity, And Spike?``

``Yes Twilight?`` ask the baby dragon

``Can you go find the guys?``

``sure no problem I'm your number one assistant after all.

They all make there way to go find everyone.

I was practicing flying in the park when Soft paw and the rest of the gang come find me

``Hey Dream!``

``Argh`` I was surprise at the unexpected voice and I crash face first in a tree

``That it at the end of this month I will become a male version of Derpy.``

``Dream here you are we need to go at the library.``

``Eh why?``

``Some people want to meet us for some reason``

Okay some people want to meet us at the library maybe the mane 6 want to see us but why?

We began to walk where the library was and we knock at the door. A little purple dragon open the door.

``They are here Twilight`` he said after he let us in

``Oh hello again Dream thank you for coming`` We then make our way in the library inside there was five familiar mares but there also was the stallion who was attack by carrot-top and the human I have seen at the library not so long ago.

We all take a seat around the library and I ask.

``So what its all about?``

``Oh we just want to know the newcomers more`` I raise a eyebrow I know there something else but I won't pry in.

``A buck this twilight what are you all doing in ponyvvile are you after us bearer of harmony or are you all spies?`` rainbow ask us the six other pony the humans and baby dragon all face-palm.

``Rainbow! That not how we treat new friends.``

``No its okay twilight she just want to protect her friend`` I said

``Like I said to twilight my birth name was Samuel but now I'm Peace Dreamer just call me dream for short.``

``Urgh lets finish whit this my name is Sonata I try to be a musician`` the other where a little surprise to see a griffins who want to be a musician they were known to be warriors.

``I am Brew blade ex guard of the griffins kingdom I decide to come here to find a new sense in my life.`` Rainbow was even more suspicious now.

All the other except Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow and spike was thinking the introduction were finish since the last of us was a cat.

``my name is Soft paw I was traveling town to town before Dream found me.``

``She talk!`` Exclaim the 6 other pony and human

``Yes it's a long story all I will say is that it involve a spell`` they all nod accepting what I said.

``Ok let's begin our introduction I am Twilight sparkle I'm the librarian`` the lavender unicorn said she had a star as a cutie mark her mane and tail was purple whit a pink streak.

``I'm Spike her best assistant`` said proudly the purple baby dragon. He had green scales and he had green lizard eyes.

A pink blur appear in front of us.

``Hi I'm Pinkie pie I would totally throw all of you a party but the summer sun celebration is coming oh I know you can come to the party there will be cupcake, cakes muffins …``she continue rambling. She had a pink coat, she had a dark pink mane and tail that look like cotton candy, her cutie mark was three balloon and she had baby blue eyes.

``I'm Rainbow Dash I'm the most awesome flyer in Equestria`` Smugly said the cyan Pegasus whit a rainbow mane and tail and a lightning bolt the color of rainbows as a cutie mark and had magenta eyes.

``Am Applejack I own the good ol' farm of sweet apple acres`` said the orange Earth pony she had a blond mane and tail, they were bound, she had three apples as a cutie mark, a Stetson hat was on her head and she had beautiful green eyes that say that you could always trust her.

``I-I'm Fluttershy I take care of some animals in ponyville`` The canary Pegasus Said whit a soft voice. She had a pink mane and tail and she had sky blue yes. She is too adorable I could just die, oh wait I'm already dead.

``I am Rarity I am ponyville best designer.`` said a white unicorn whit a high class accent she had three diamonds as a cutie mark, she had a purple mane and tail and had blue eyes.

The stallion of the group present itself it's was the same guy who try to date carrot-top and was attacked by frying pan that I have seen today.

``My birth name is Paul but now my name is Fire mark just call me mark I am ponyville fire-fighter.`` he had a red and yellow mane and tail he had a small fire whit a forbidden sign on it as a cutie mark, his eyes were brown and he was a earth-pony``

``Yeah but most of the time he is occupied to be rejected be the mares In town`` said twilight whit mirth in her voice.

``You need to say that to ponies we just meet?`` he groan

``Was that you that receive that frying pan this morning?`` I said whit a smirk he sunk on the floor. The human was next to talk he look like he have the body of a young adult but his eyes show that he is have a lot of experience and have endure a lot of pain in his life.

``I am Dave It's make 300 years that I'm a knight of the council my role is to travel in the multi-verse and destroy all the soul catchers this sound easy like this but sometime I had to fight dangerous criminals or even participate in a few wars who was using them. But now I'm on a vacation.`` He said the last part sipping a cup of tea. He had black hair whit blue eye his he had a red shirt and blue jeans.

``…Seriously?``

``Yes why would I lie?``

``….Ok anyway twilight why is the real reason we are here?``

``Ok I admit it your group of friend look a little dangerous and we were a little scare of all of you but now I see that you are all good ponies`` she hung her head in shame

``Aww its okay we don't hold a grudge against you right guy.`` They shook there heads smiling.

``So Dave``

``Yeah?``

``You are a knight for the council so you should know a lot about the multi-verse and I have a few question about the kira worlds.``

He sigh ``okay.``


	13. flight teacher

Author note: if some ponies want to suggest me some new OC's at this point in the story feel free to do so.

Chapter 13: flight teacher

All the other ponies, dragon and my friends leave me and Dave alone for talking.

``So what do you want to know?``

``Some basics thing for the about the kira world's like if no one is ageing how do a baby ever grown up?``

``Oh! That very simple you see all living thing age naturally until they reach maturity after that the only way to change our age is to throw a paper of some sort whit the age you want to be. But you can't be more old that you're soul.``

``What do you mean?``

``Tell me how old are you?``

``Ehh 17?``

``Ok I give you an example if you throw a paper on the fire and you write your name whit the number eight on it you will become a child but if you try and write 25 you will not change of age because your soul don't reach that maturity yet.``

``Ok I understand I think.``

``Ok I want to know if everybody come back to life after they die how do they deal whit overpopulation problem?``

``Again this is very simple the elder always create new worlds and all the sentient being can freely go in others worlds some people unfortunately get kill by soul catchers and some decide to go to a Gaia world where they can forget everything and begin a new life. And for the animals and plant each 20 years all the representative of the council like me go take some animals and plants and relocate them in a new world whit more place for them.``

``Ok I also have some question about this world.``

``Ok shout``

``Why there not more humans here? this world is very popular where I come from.``

``There two explanation the that the first is that some forme-humans like you come here and tried to be friend to the element I don't know how this world become popular in your world I'm guessing it was a fictional and the gods create this world base on it.``

``Anyway like I said some people tried to be friend whit the element but they are always on crazy adventures and some of them simply give up to follow them.``

``The reason two is that this world is not the only base on Equestria a lot of alternate-universe exist out there.``

``Ok so why are you still humans if me and mark are ponies?``

``That because you choose to be a inhabitant of this world so this is your new home-world and you must be one of the race who live here if you want it to be your real home for me this is not my world I'm just here for vacation like I said.``

``Ok make sense I guess, if you have died more than 300 year ago how did you heard of this place?``

``Oh in one of my missions I save a ponies is name was stars swirls something he was traveling to learn new spells from other worlds or something like that and he talk about is home land, and I decide to take vacation here`` Star swirls the beard he is alive again? So this not ageing thing is true.

``Last thing why is there some peoples who tries to capture souls?``

``For two reason like you probably know when a soul is drain of his energy he lost his memory and personality it takes dozens of year to a soul after to be drain to be able to reborn but when the soul reborn he will never be the same he have new personality and no memory basically you die.``

``Reason two the energy of a soul is like the magic of a unicorn you can control it whit your desires except a soul its is more powerful that simple magic. They are 6 types of soul they are classes in alphabet. A to F.

The most weak souls the plants is class F

The animals are class E.

The normal sentient being class D.

The mythical creature like unicorn, Pegasus and dragons, are class C.

The angels and demigods are class B.

And finally the most powerful ones the gods and goddesses class A.

``Wait a minutes I was a normal sentient being before and now I'm a Pegasus does that mean my soul is different?``

``Yes some angels have take you to the conversion chamber before you become a pony right?`` i nod and he continue

``They make evolve your soul to fit your body. A soul more weak that the body is not able to handle and after a while begin to reject the body. But a soul can enter in the body of a more weak body without too much problem.``

``Anyway back to the story. A long time ago it was the gods who created the soul catchers it was suppose to be used for good in the time the gods was teaching to the mortals how to control there own souls to used when need a soul.``

Isn't dangerous to use your own soul as a power source?``

``Yes but only if you are irresponsible. The energy of the soul always come back its only if you drain it too much of your energy that it can make irreversible damages.``

``Anyway the mortals was using there soul energy in the time the soul catchers was called soul containers. But some person discover that if you kill someone you can take the soul inside and use the energy against the will of the person.

``After that the gods destroy the soul containers and stop to teach how to use the soul energy but the mortal was already knowing how to make copy of the soul containers.``

``Almost all the mortal have forgotten today how to use your own soul energy but unfortunately the soul containers or soul catchers like they call them since that day are still produces by some criminals we try to stop them at the best we can but there always other mortal who want power.``

``Wow this explain a lot Thank you for answering my questions.``

``No problem.``

I quit the library after saying my goodbye to Dave.

I arrive at Fluterhy's cottage I see her flying around feeding some birds and squirrels she was humming the show theme song.

``Hello Flutterhy``

``Eep`` she fall on her back, and is that the sound of a goat?

``Sorry are you ok``

``Oh yes I'm ok I'm always scare easily anyways, so why do you have come here?``

``Ah I almost forgot I know you don't know me really and you don't owe me anything but could you help me to learn how to fly?``

``Oh my I don't know I'm not the best wouldn't Rainbow dash be better for that?``

``Do you seriously can imagine this Pegasus to be patient whit me while I learn the basics? Beside Twilight have said that you have help a lot of birds to fly.``

``Ok I guess I can try…``

Brew was reading a few book on the history of Equestria, she had no very good knowledge of the country excepted that it was the country of love and harmony but every pony know that.

``It's rare that someone study here most of the ponies who come here only want some fiction books.`` Twilight said.

``Yeah I always was studying in Zebrica even if I was not really interested to follow the traditions now its useful to know how to make potions.``

``So how its was in griffins kingdom?``

``I hate it I the only reason I was continuing to be a guard here is because I was telling myself that they need me but when I was wanting to be a guard I wanted to protect for peace and liberty but how can you protect that when half of the inhabitant have lust for blood?``

``This sound terrible.``

``Yes I was going to be fired of the guards too I was too soft on the criminals, that when dream and his gang come in town.``

``He have something strange about him, I feel the need to be on his side.`` Said Twilight

``Yes he not the most stronger or the most smart pony I know, but he help every pony he see like he can, and also there something about him that say we will get in trouble but everything will be alright.``

``Do you love him?`` If Brew had a drink she would have spit it.

``No were just friend, and I don't even like males.`` After that she realise what she said she place a hoof on her mouth.

``You are a… Filly-fooler?``

``Please don't say any pony`` She begged to twilight.

``Cross my heart hope to fly put a cupcake in my eyes.`` Brew look at her like she was crazy and Twilight sigh.

``It's a Pinkie promise every pony in ponyville know it, no one break these promise.`` Brew slowly nod.

``Anyway I should go I will have to find a new job to do tomorrow.``

``That it flap your wing you are almost there.``

I had been practicing whit Flutterhy for 2 hours and now my goal was to reach a cloud who was 200 metre from the ground. I was almost already there three flaps and I would touch the cloud. Whit three big flaps I fall on the cloud panting and sweating.

``You rock woohoo`` If was not too tired I would probably d'aww at this.

I began to fly slowly to the ground when I land I thanks Fluttershy and I was going home but I did not realise how much drain I was and I fell on the ground asleep.

``Oh my, I should get you inside its almost dark.`` Her animals friends help me to transport me into her bed and I sleep for the night.


	14. awkward morning

Chapter 14: Awkward morning

Fluttershy had put me in her bed and she was sleeping on the couch of course I would never let her do that if I was able to do something but I was fast asleep.

Angel her pet bunny was angry that a perfect stranger out of nowhere come sleep in his house he was going to wake me up and get me out of here but Fluttershy give him the stare. And he accept my presence in the house after a while

Later that night rain began to fall and the sound of lightning was heard in all the quiet town of ponyville. Fluttershy was scare and she didn't know what to do.

``I can sleep whit all these loud sound I am courageous I am courageous…`` she repeat trying to reassure herself.

Morning came be and I was beginning to wake up the first thing sense

was that two soft thing was touching me.

I open my eyes to see Fluttershy hugging me in her sleep. How did I get here what happen? Why I am sleeping whit Fluttershy!

I sense her breath two inches off my face, she was smiling, she was smelling like grass and cherry and she was mumbling softly something I think I was beginning to blush. Fuck if I try to move I'm sure to wake her but if I rest here I will look like a pervert who take advantage of the moment. What I am suppose to do?

I tried to move anyway the most slow possible way but the movement wake Flutterhy and she open her eyes to see me whit a blush on my face she give me a puzzle stare and then she see that she was hugging me.

``Eep`` She release me and I fall on the ground whit a thud.

``Oh I'm sorry I was afraid of the lightning and you where there alone and I thought….`` she trail off at the end.

``I-its..Ok r-really but why I am here?``

``Oh you fell asleep after your flight lesson yesterday and me and my animals friends help you to get inside.`` The memories decide at that moment to come back.

``So does that mean the training is over?``

``Yes you don't have to train anymore, I teach you all I know`` she look a little sad, I didn't know why but there no way I'm letting Flutterhy like that.

``You know I could help you whit the animals when I have time not today because I need to find a job.`` Her eyes lit up immediately.

``Oh I could give you some bits and you could work whit me.``

``Are you sure this don't look like the job that could give you a lot of money and I don't want to take the bits you need.`` She look like she was thinking for a second then a smile crept on her face.

``The government pay me for taking cares of the animals here maybe I could ask princess Celestia if she could give you a pay for helping me.`` she left her cottage before I could say anything.

``*Sigh* I don't know why she want me here that much maybe she lonely here, yeah she probably want all the company she can have.`` Angel bunny roll his eyes and face-paw, but I didn't give him too much mind.

When I left the cottage I was meet whit a exhausted looking Spike.

``Dream…some… pony…want to see you… At the library`` He said between gasp.

I run to the library and I knock at the door. Twilight answer the door and lead me on where a angelic looking pony was, she had a white coat, a flowing mane like rainbow, she had violet eyes, she has gold shoes and necklace and a gold crown whit a diamond on it, Its freaking princess Celestia.

My three other friends were also there waiting for me, and Flutterhy was also there she was nervous she was probably not excepting seeing royalty today. Dave was just there reading paying no attention at what was happening.

``Hello my little ponies I want to welcome you to Equestria.``

Sonata raise a eyebrow at here. ``No offence your majesty but why wasting your time to greet perfect strangers.``

``I always welcome the ones who become more or less close to Twilight and her friends they are like my children's for me so I want to all of you to take care of them and also…``

she take an angry glare, this make my blood to turn cold Celestia always whore a kind and motherly smile and when she angry that when you know that something is not right.

``If any of you hurt one of them you will wish to never have set a single hoof in this country.``

We all gulp. ``O-of course w-we will not hurt theme princess they are the sweetest girls I have ever meet.`` I said nervously I didn't notice that Twilight but mostly Flutterhy were blushing at my comment.

``Good I also take the liberty to take all the papers necessary for all of yours Equestrian citizenship.``

She give us some papers, quills and ink. After a little while we all finish the papers and Celestia take them.

``Good now Fluttershy you where wanting to ask something to me did you not?``

She let a whiny of surprise ``How did you know?``

``I have my sources`` she smile at the shy pony, trollestia strike yet again. She give me an angry glare who turn in a playful smirk.

Fuck she can read my through, this power should not exist this is a complete violation of privacy.

``I-is just that Dream have no job yet and I was wondering if he could help me whit my animals and get paid like me``

Sonata smirk at me and mouth 'you sly dog' I look at him confuse and he face-claw.

``Of course Flutterhy you must have difficulty to keep up whit so many animals at the same time.`` Celestia said and she wink at me.

We left the library and Sonata come talk to me. ``So you will get laid whit the shy pony huh?`` I choke on my breath and cough a couple of time.

``Why the fuck did you say that?`` I glare at him a little.

``Oh come on you pass at night without coming home and now there a cute chicks that want to have you in her house.`` I blush it true that sound wrong said like that.

``But she a pony I was a human.``

``Was you said it you're not human now and even if you where I don't see where is the problem my uncle is married to a deer and they are perfectly happy together.``

Then Brew who was listening to the conversation appear beside us ``Don't you think its ironic a prey who is married to a predator she is getting eat in a different way`` said Brew and she began laughing, Sonata groan.

``The point is you should not reject someone just because she is not the same species as you.``

``Yeah you're right, the thing is that on Earth we are the only sentient being so inter-species couple don't really exist so I don't know what I should do.``

``Its extremely cliché and cheesy but you should just follow your heart`` said Brew.

``Yeah but I don't know if I want to be whit Flutterhy yet sure she was my favourite character on Earth and she is the kindness girl I ever know but I don't know if it could work.``

``Give it some time you should know what to do when the time come, anyway I must go ask Celestia about something, so bye``

``Sonata wait!`` He turn around to see Brew who was searching in her saddlebag she then take a gem who was glowing softly.

``This contained the soul of the giant bat we have kill give it to Celestia she probably have a close contact whit the council since she is a goddess.``

``Ok see you later.`` He then make his way where Celestia was.

``I will return at the library me and Twilight where studying the plants in the Everfree forest.``

And Soft paw is nowhere to be seen this cat is always somewhere, oh well what should I do?

``Princess Celestia wait`` said Sonata to Celestia who was close to quit the town.

``Yes?``

``Do you have any need of a violinist in Canterlot?`` Celestia then think about it

``Oh yes this filly Octavia ask me to have a violinist for a duo whit her cello are you interest?``

``YES!`` He almost jump in joy, Celestia smile at his excitation.

``Come to the castle tomorrow and we should have a place for you now I must really go I have some duties to do.``

``Wait`` she turn to look at him again

``Brew said to give this to you`` He give her the soul catcher Celestia then had a serious expression.

``Where did she find this?``

``I don't know she said the council give it to her in case some monster show up.`` Her glare softened.

``Did it have a soul inside``?

``Yes some sort of giant bat whit two snake as his tails it was a tuff battle.``

``I can imagine. I will give this to the council. Remember tomorrow I don't like tardiness.`` And she was on her way

``Finally`` A tear run on his cheek. ``After all these year I can finally realise my dream all because of this idiot of Dream`` he smile.

A huge griffin was walking at the entrance to Equestria.

``State your business sir.``

``Family business``

He paid the passage and he was on his way.

``Sonata here I come you will regret to mock the honour of our family`` He grin evilly as he began to fly.

``Hey Dashie`` 'Dashie' turn around to see Mark there grinning

``What do you want Mark?``

``I have two ticket for the wonderbolts and I was wondering if you want to come``

``Oh my gosh oh my gosh yes I come…But don't you think it's a date.``

``Aww why?``

``For one I'm not into that mushy stuff and two you tried to date every mares in town how I know you will not cheat on me?`` she shook her head, ``If I can't have trust you a relationship will never work`` She then flew away whit the ticket in her mouth at her cloud-house

``Curse me whit my uncontrollable swag!`` he cried in the air, a few mares who pass by smile and roll their eyes, Mark was well know in town since a few months ago and some ponies like to see him fail to get a date.


	15. a father and son duel of souls

Chapter 15: A father and son duel of souls

Sonata tell me that he was finally going realise his dream of musician him happy for him but this also mean we will see each other less.

Soft paw have been helping pinkie pie whit the party apparently for some reason. And Brew pass a lot of time whit Twilight I wonder if… Nah.

Me on the other hoof I have been practicing flying a little more I have learn the basics but the muscle of my wings must be stronger. Presently I am napping on a cloud, now I know why Dash sleep so much.

Sonata was walking calmly head in the clouds he was living his dream finally. But a big griffins interrupt his walking.

``Hello son it's a good day to die don't you think?``

``Dad why are you here`` he had venom in his voice and he take a defensive stance.

``You have dishonoured our family I could kill you right now but I still have honour so I challenge you to a duel of the souls in two hours in the park of this town.`` And then he fly away a few ponies heard what happened and in ponyville rumours like this run like wildfire.

``Seriously he have to talk like a fucking high class all the time this is why I hate this family too.``

``Dream!`` I jump in surprise on my cloud and I look down to see Mark and Dave look of concern on their face. I fly down to the ground and join them.

``What up bronies?``

``It's your friend Sonata he have been challenge to a duel of souls whit is father.``

``Duel of souls what is that?``

``…I have no idea``

``Me I know.`` We both turn to listen to Dave.

``A duel of the souls it's a old sort of duel that are almost not practice anymore. The two challengers place a soul catcher in the middle of the battle-ground the first one in the duel to die get his soul absorb in the gem.``

``But you are a knight can't you stop him?`` He shook his head.

``I will stop him if Sonata refuse the duel. But if he accept the use of the soul catchers is consider legal this is a old law but it's still in place and unfortunately knowing the pride that have your friend he will accept`` I sigh.

Sonata was walking in the direction of the park he had his two loyal weapons his bow whit his hidden blade and his enchant violin.

He arrive in front of another massive black feathered griffins he had a big sword. A gem was encrusted in the sword it was glowing softly. ``Ironic don't you think both of us me and your mother`` He point at the crystal. ``Who give you birth will kill you today.``

The mother of Sonata have been kill by some bastards who tried to sell souls to the black market a few years ago. But before they could sell her. Kolard the father of Sonata killed them and save he's wife. But she was traumatize to have been killed so she want to rest in the gem since then he encrusted her in his sword and use a little of her soul energy when needed.

Mayor mare approach the two griffins a small crowd of ponies which me, Mark and Dave was in form around theme.

``O-ok lets the duel of s-souls begin`` she said nervously Equestria was not used to the duel to deaths and she didn't know how to deal whit it. The two challengers was back to back holding their sword in front of themselves.

``1`` They take a step further from each other

``2`` They keep walk when each number is pronounce

``3…4`` they were holding their sword more tightly

``5…GO!`` They turn to see each other and they took a defensive position.

Sonata then charge at Kolard, he give a swing and his father block it whit his own sword and he punch his son in the stomach whit his free claw. Sonata then jump backward and began to play a song on his violin and a bolt of lightning shot at Kolard and smoke was all around him after the hit.

After a few second the smoke clear away to reveal Kolard whit is sword in front of him and a white barrier in front the soul of his wife was glowing more brightly. A few ponies gasp at the display of power.

``At least your music is not that useless pity that you want to waste this talent to the ponies.`` Sonata face contort in rage.

``You never like my music and now that I can use it to attack you want it. Its why I don't want to be whit you mother fucker my music is art not some weapon that you can use at your will you will die today like the shit you are.`` Sonata then charge at him again.

He's father try to stab his son but he escape the hits and he slash him on the chest.

``Argh! Little fucker will you just die!?``

They both swing swings their sword and the blades hit each other Kolard then swing his blade again and hit Sonatas in the shoulder. Blood was dripping at the floor.

``The horrors the horrors`` A mare said in the audience and then she fainted.

His father then charge at him and before he could react Sonata was impale in the stomach. His soul was slowly going into the soul catchers.

``No!`` I scream I was going to run to save Sonata but Dave restrain me whit a sad look on his face.

'so this is how this finish' through Sonata ' after all this I'm beat by this assholes?'

'This mother fucker who think is BETTER THAN ANYONE!? NO FUCKING WAY!' he scream in his head.

His soul energy stop suddenly to fill the gem and he rise from the ground slowly. His father was too lost in the world of his 'victory' to remark the change of situation. But all the ponies in the public gasp.

Kolard turn around only to is throat to be cut by the blade of his son

``ARGH!`` He fall on the ground whit a ragged breath. ``I regret to ever have give birth to you`` Sonata then impale his blade in his hearth. All the soul energy of his father began to fill the soul catchers. In a last ditch effort Kolard plant his word on the ground.

The soul catcher began to shine bright and a white barrier become to form and his size extend really fast. The barrier then hit Sonata and threw him hard in a three and he black out. Kolard then fall on the ground too and he was dead.

I then run to him Mark was running whit me. ``Guys transport him to the hospital I will warn the nurses.`` They both nod and I flew in the direction of the hospital.

20 minutes later we where waiting in the hosptital for news of Sonata. A nurse approach us, ``Is he ok will he survive!?`` She was smiling at me.

``Yes calm down we gave him blood he will just need some rest and he should be ok. Tomorrow he could leave the hospital but he need to not do too much effort in a little while.`` Damn they heal fast in this world.

``But…`` she look at the ground a little sad. ``He lost a lot of his soul energy he should be ok but it's possible that he lost some of his memories they should come back when his soul energy begin to come back but its possible he will not recognize any of you for the moment.``

Well shit.


	16. Of love and memories

Chapter 16: Of love and memories

I rest at the hospital all night and now it was the morning I need to be to Fluttershy to work for my first day I will just leave a note to Sonata in case he wake up.

I made my way to the cottage to see Fluterhy. I then began to remember What Sonata And Brew have said. Did Flutterhy really like me? Maybe she is just kind like that to every pony in need she is the element of kindness after all.

``Hello Flutterhy.``

``Oh hello Dream you come to work? I was thinking you would stay whit your friend Sonata today.``

``Yeah but I need the money if I want to live sure brew and Sonata help me but I want to be able to live on my own.``

``Oh that nice if you want to begin start to feed the chickens the bags of foods are all inside close of the refrigerator`` I made my way inside and grab the bag for the chicken. There are just chickens and I always love animals this should be easy right?

Sonata wake up in the hospital chamber and he was confuse as to why he was there.

``This don't look like the house of Medic kit where the fuck I am?`` is talking was interrupt be a nurse what surprise him is that its was a mare ponies are not that common in griffins kingdom where is he?

``Oh you're awake you should not move too much you could reopen your wounds``

``Wounds what wounds? and where I am and who are you?`` The nurse smile.

``You're at ponyville hospital of course.``

``Wait ponyville isn't a town in Equestria!?`` the nurse then realise why he was that confuse and gave a sympathetic look

``Oh they mention something like that could happen``

``What are you talking about?`` he ask becoming a little angry to not have clear response.

``Yesterday you had a duel of the souls whit your father you win but lost some of your soul energy in the battle and now you lost some of your memories you should recover when you're energy came back son don't worry but you should be confuse for the next few hours``

``I beat my father!? That impossible he is one of the best warriors even if he is a total asshole he is more skill than me.`` Sonata then look at a small desk where there was a note.

_Sonata if you have lost your memory like is it possible you should know that you need to go to Canterlot today to be accept to play the violin at the castle whit Octavia. I don't know how much you have forgotten if it happen but I hope you will recover soon I will be working at Flutterhy's cottage._

_Your friend Dream._

``I realise my dream to play?! And who the fuck is Dream. *sigh* Now I know how feel my grandpa when he was drinking at parties.``

Brew and Twilight where enjoying some picture of art created by known artist in a book.

``I Didn't know you like art Brew`` Said Twiligth whit a smile.

``Of course I do even if I don't paint picture, but alchemy is a form of art I must pick the best ingredient and make complicate calculation to know exactly what to do to make the perfect potion.`` Twilight was a little impressed the pony here seem to don't care about studying. The only one who come regularly to the library is Dave and all is do is read some fictions books.

``Of course also in battle when I was a guard I was needing to make the perfects strategies to fight monster like who is the most qualifies for the missions.`` Twilight move a little she was liking studying and she was strategic.

``Oh and lets not forget all the poem writer in Zebrica who….`` She was cut in her speech by Twilight who began to kiss her. She open her eyes wide in surprise after a few seconds she close them enjoying the kiss.

Twilight then realise what she was doing. ``Oh my Celestia I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that`` Tear began to form in her eyes and she was going to run. But before she could do anything Brew grab her face and give her another kiss. Twilight let out a whiny of surprise. Brew then insert her tongue in Twilight mouth and she moan at the sensation.

``Hey Twilight where should I place that….books?`` Spike came in and see Twilight and Brew making out in the middle of the library. They lets go of each other blushing madly.

``Hum its… Not what its look like?`` Twilight tried lamely.

``I will come back later I think Bye!`` he then slam the door to get away of the awkward scene in front of him. And Brew and Twilight just sit there, blushing, not knowing what to do.

``ARGH!`` I scream. These chickens are evil I accidently step on the tail of one of them and now he's hitting my head whit his fucking beak its hurts like hay. Oh great I'm beginning to talk like the pony not that is a bad thing of course. Anyway back to the evil chickens.

``Flutterhy it's your chicken do something please.``

``Hum miss Angry beak could you stop attacking my friend please?`` Angry beak? its like these ponies have some sort of premonition when they choose a name. ``Please its was just an accident can you forgive him?`` The chicken just continue his angry attack. And then Flutterhy lose patience and gave him the 'stare'.

``You will Stop hurting mister Dream right now I am clear!?`` The chicken immediately stop his attack and run for his life into the chicken coop.

``Thanks Shy you're the best`` She blush at the nickname and hide behind her mane. ``I'm sorry is it too soon to use nickname? I didn't offend you do I?`` I asked worried.

``Oh no it's ok you just take me by surprise a little.`` Since when taking someone by surprise make them blush? Bah I don't think I should worry about it.

I continued to help her to feed and take care of the little animals for the rest of the day.

_Dear knight Dave _

_I know you're vacation is suppose to finish in one week. But Andros have yet again invade the Lylat system He have build a massive cannon that use the soul energy to fire at his target he get more and more souls for his weapon at the moment you read this letter. And the entire system could be in danger your going to help the star fox team in this mission. You will have to free as many souls you can and beat Andros before he can conquer the system. We will pay you the double of your normal pay since you aren't suppose to work, thank you in advance. _

_The elder Author._

``*sigh* look like the multi verse Can't live without me. Well this was beginning to be boring anyway.``

``The Wonderbolt!`` Loud cheer was heard in all the stadium. ``Oh my gosh thank you so much Mark, they are so awesome.`` The Wonderbolt was doing some all sort of tricks like the filly flash, some barrel rolls and making some images whit clouds.

After the show was finish Mark lead Dash to Ponyville. ``Thank you this was awesome Mark you're the best`` She give him a peck on the cheek.

``does that mean we are dating?`` Rainbow dash laugh.

``We will see I don't know if someone as awesome as me should go out whit a pervert.`` She tease.

``Its not because I ask a lot of mares to date me that I'm a pervert`` Dash raise a eyebrow and smirk at him.

``You know I have seen the pictures of me and my friends doing lesbian things in your chamber.`` He blush

``Ok maybe I'm a pervert but I'm still the guy whit the most swag in town!`` Rainbow dash laugh softly.

``It's what I like about you even if you're always rejected that don't stop you from trying again. But please Mark I'm not ready for a relationship I just want to be friend whit you`` she said whit a sad voice and she flew off to her house.

Mark was standing there he was wondering just what happens why Dash was so sad? Maybe if he hang out whit her she will open up. Mark don't look like it at some point but he is always loyal to every pony he care for.

Sonata was flying in the direction of the Canterlot castle he Don't remember how he got the chance to finally perform but there no way he will miss it. He arrive at the castle he was stop by two guard in gold armour.

``Name``

``It's Sonata``

``Princess Celestia is waiting for you`` He sigh in relief he was a little scare that the letter of this Dream was just a prank. He made his way to a huge golden door the two guard in face of it began to push it to make the way for Sonata. When he entered he saw Celestia in her throne whit her trademark motherly smile.

He also saw a young grey mare, she has a grey coat, black mane and tail, she had purple eyes and she had a treble clef as a cutie mark.

``So you are the griffins who want to perform whit me it's a pleasure to meet you.`` she had a smile on her face she had the accent of Canterlot but she didn't act as a snob like all the others.

``I heard you have lost some of your memories in the battle of yesterday.`` How did she know all of this he question himself. ``I have found this gem and this sword at the battle ground.`` This sword… Only his father have a sword like that so this is true he beat his father in a duel. ``This gem contain the spiritual energy you lost but also all the soul of your father I will resituate you your energy you could recover your memories without it but it will be more fast that way and I will give you the choice what to do whit your father and his sword.``

A small white sphere then began to make his way out of the gems and the energy began to return in the body of Sonata. He began to revive all the memory he lost, the three bandit that attack Dream, the cat and the wolfs, the woman in sky dive city, the giant bat, the mysterious mare and their arrival at Ponyville.

``I want my father to be release but I want the memory of all my existence to be erase I never wan to see I'm again`` Celestia nod and smile its not every pony that would just release a dangerous enemy like that. ``And I want the gem in the sword to be broken its time that mother stop to be in her own world and live her life and finally I want the sword of my father as a trophy.`` Celestia nod again she know that the griffins like to keep something from a foe that they consider like a great rival.

Octavia was stunned by all was happening she was just suppose to great her new co-worker not some sort of trial for the family of this griffin. She clear her throat and Celestia and Sonata look at her. ``So Sonata I know I should have wait to meet you before this but I already compose a song for my cello and your violin I want to practice whit you we have our first concert together in two weeks.`` Sonata smile and nod life was great for a musician.


	17. summer sun party

Chapter 17: Summer sun party

Two days pass since Sonata have accept the offer in Canterlot and it was finally the summer sun celebration. Pinkie pie send all of us an invitation to go to the sugar cube corner tonight.

I remark that since two days ago Twilight and Brew try to avoid each other and each time they see each other they begin to blush and walk away.

And Mark have also have stop to try to date every mares and look like he trying his best to be the best friend to Rainbow dash.

As for Flutterhy each time she see me she smile brightly and blush rather easily and she always kind to me but then again she kind to every pony. But when others mares except her friends are close of me she seem a little bit defensive for some reasons

``CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS PONY CATCHERS YAY!`` Three small pony slam into me and I fall into the ground.

``Argh! What happening?`` I look on top of me to see three little fillies grinning ear to ear

``So mister Dream are the rumors are true?`` ask a white little unicorns whit

``What rumors?`` I ask as I raised my eyebrow

``Are you dating Flutterhy?`` I chock on my breath and blush.

``N-no were just friend and can you let me go now? Its really uncomfortable down there``

``Oops were sorry.`` I know exactly who they are from the show but its probably better if I play dumb to don't freak them out.

``So who are you three are?`` A huge grin appear on their faces

``Am' Applebloom``

``Scootaloo``

``Sweetie belle and together we are…``

``THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS YAY!``

``We are on a crusade``

``We will climb any mountain``

``Search under any rock``

``and we will never give up till we get our cutie mark``

``Oh that cool you are a group of adventurers just like me before I come to ponyville`` That perk up their interest into me.

``Really can you tell it about it?`` Ask the orange filly.

``Maybe another time I need to go prepare myself for the party of tonight``

``Awwww`` came the response of the three crusaders, and I was on my way to my house.

It was the night almost all the town was in sugar cube corner. I spot the mane 6 whit my friends Brew, Mark and soft paw they wave at me as I approach them.

``Wow this party is amazing Pinkie`` Vinyl scratch was playing music who was just loud enough to be heard in the background of the party and a lot of ponies was dancing and talking to each other.

``Aww thank you Dreamy now I will go sing the pony pokey yeah!`` She was going to zoom on stage but Dash stop her.

``NO! I mean you probably know another song right another that you didn't sing at EACH party`` she said whit a fake smile.

``Nope I don't know another so except if someone come whit another song… PONY POKEY YAY!`` The mane 6 and Mark all groan Brew and Soft paw was just confuse. I decide to step in.

``Hey pinkie I know a song`` She turn around whit a huge smile.

``Cool go sing Dreamy go show who is the best`` She threw me on stage before I could say no. Vinyl watch at me and I whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

(watch?v=fpz6smh-vYI)

Me: ``Stamp on the ground Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump Moving all around Tep tep da dow Stamp on the ground Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump Moving all around  
We're jumping all around Düp düp düp düp düp ... Jumping all around We're jumping all around Düp düp düp düp düp ... We're sending out an invitation to everyone in every nation. But don't sleep get on the run Stop thinkin' and have some fun!``

Pinkie cheer at the last line (not that is surprising) and the ponies begin to dance to the beat of the song. Vinyl was bobbing her head whit a huge grin and I continued to sing.

me: Stamp on the ground Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump Moving all around Tep tep da dow Stamp on the ground Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump Moving all around  
We're jumping all around

Stamp on the ground Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump Moving all around Tep tep da dow Stamp on the ground Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump Moving all around We're jumping all around

Düp düp düp düp düp ...

So come and join our love foundation Go feel the heat, the sweet vibration 'Cause we are about to ignite And we wanna go out tonight! Düp düp düp ... Jumping all around. Jumping all around Düp düp düp düp düp ... Jumping all all around.``

The song finish and every pony cheer and stomp their hoof on the ground. Me and Vinyl bro-hoof and I hop off on stage and join my friends.

``Wow Dream you have a good voice`` Fluttershy said whit a smile. Rarity giver her a knowing smile.

``Hay there Dream this is my family`` Said Applejack there was Apple bloom whit a big red stallion whit a blond mane, the picture of a green apple was on his flank and he had green eyes. There was also a young green mare, whit orange eyes, also a blond mane and an apple pie as a cutie mark. She look familiar but I can't place a hoof on it.

``This there is ma' little sis Apple bloom`` she point at the little filly.

``Hay there again mister Dream`` She said whit a huge smile.

she then pat the big stallion ``this big lug is my older brother big mac``

``Eeyup`` He said simply whit a small smile.

And then she point at the young mares ``And there is my granny Apple smith`` If I had a drink I would have spit it in the face of Applejack at that moment.

``What but she look so young how can she be your grand mother?``

``But of course am young how can a take care of the farm if am old? What do they teach in school to these youngins now a day?`` she give me a look like this was the most basic thing in the world.

Mark then approach me ``I was surprise too but don't forget the rules of this world are different remember? She can easily have the age she wants.`` I face hoof for not remembering this I'm not totally adapt to this world.

``Ok sorry for that but I have a question Applejack where are your parents?`` I really hope I don't touch a soft spot. But I was reassure when Applejack smile.

``They follow the old tradition of the Apple family, they travel all across Equestria to sell apples they come visits the farm when they have time`` Well that good.

Apple bloom then join the other crusaders who was dancing close of the stage. Big mac was going to drink punch. And apple smith or Granny smith like everyone know her on earth was at the food table eating some apple relate bake good.

Me and other hang around all the night the guests began slowly to quit the party as the night continue.

When morning was almost there we all make our way to a little hill the same one we see in the owl`s well that ends well episode. And we waited for the sun to come out. When the sun finally rise we all cheer. If I comprehend correctly the summer sun celebration is to celebrate the day Celestia become princess and began her reign of harmony across Equestria.

The party was finally finish and the ponies began to make their normal routine of the morning after a while. How can they stay awake that long and still be awake? Fluttershy have give me the day off today so I will sleep. Man this will be a pain in the ass to regain my sleeping hours after this.


	18. a hater redemption

Chapter 18: a hater redemption

A week pass since the party I finally had time to relax after all the adventures I had since arriving in Equestria. But I begin to miss Earth for some things. One my family I had no really time to think about theme before but now I miss them but I know I can't see them It's the natural way of life someone death in a Gaia world can come back in this world whit his memories. But I reassure myself knowing that one day they will join me.

Also technology Equestria have most of the technology we have on Earth but they don't have internet or computers. They have video games at least but only on arcade and their game lack of violence since this is a world of peace. And they also have movies but most of the movies they have is romance since this is a country where the mares is in majority.

Maybe one day I will return into the veil to buy a console of video games and real good movies. But now I don't want to go to the griffins kingdom for a long time. Anyway back to the story.

I was napping on a tree of Applejack's orchard she said that it's don't bother her as long as the trees is not in one of the orchards she is working on. She is always so welcoming I can't help but feel at home when I'm around her.

Today was a normal day in the calm town of ponyville. The bird was singing, a soft breeze of wind could be heard in the leaf of the trees and a human was falling from the sky screaming for his dear life…. Wait what?

I shot out the sky as fast as I could in the direction of the falling human. I had become a lot better at flying I was a lot more slow than rainbow dash but I was still pretty good I think. I grabbed the human and he lost consciousness. He had a black shirt of Metallica on him and he had blue jean and brown hair.

I get him to fluttershy's cottage since the hospital would probably not knowing what to do whit an human and Fluttershy already help Dave to be heal.

-15 minutes ago-

The human who the name was Carl have died because a stupid guy had stab him to death because he had harass his brother because he was one of those fagot of bronies and this worthless shit tried to kill himself because of bullies like him and he was the last straw to make him blow up.

He wake up in a strange world and now was in the face of four powerful looking being the one whit a black robe approach him and his hand began to glow.

``You have harass a lot of people only because of what they like you will need to seek redemption if you want to choose your next life you will have to live the next week in the world you hate the most Equestria. If you don't become friend or at least respect some ponies there in the time you have we will erase your memories and personality and you will not have a choice as to where you will live your next life.``

``What no this shitty world no stop please!`` and like that he was envelope in a bright white light and began to fall from the sky. The last thing he remember is a green and black blur.

He wake up he was felling warm he was in a bed whit some blankets. This was just a dream he was scared for a second there.

``Oh you're awake`` said a soft voice.

``Who the fuck are you`` his eyes where blindfold did someone capture him?

``I'm Flutterhy my friend found you he said you were falling from the sky and he save your life`` Oh no fucking way so all what happen to him was real?

``Why I am blindfold then?``

``Dream said that it's possible you don't know this world and he don't want you to freak out I will go search him`` He heard hoof quiting the room. Wait hoof they have a horse in the house?

Flutterhy said to me he was awake and I entered the room.

``So you are the one who save me?``

``Yeah anyway I will remove the blindfold but be warn this is a lot more colourful that where you come from.`` Colorful? What the fuck is he talking about?

I remove is blind fold and he blink a couple of time. ``Oh shit you are a fagot of pony from this stupid show`` Oh great they need to send a fucking hater in Equestria fuck my life.

``I am not a fag and even if I was what is your problem insulting the first thing you see?``

``But you are a pony they are little fagot for little girls who are always happy and do nothing better than go to spa and make stupid girly things.``

``I don't see the point to arguing whit you, talk to me when you're not going to be an ass.`` I then leave the room slamming the door.

I made my way to Mark house and I knock at the door. ``Hey Dream what up brony?``

``We have a problem`` I said whit a sigh

``What is it`` He asked a little bit worried.

``We have a hater in ponyville`` He groan and face hoof

``We need to have these assholes again in this world too?``

``I think I will warn Twilight Celestia must know this we don't need of this guy here I hope she can send him in the veil or somewhere where he is not going to cause problem.``

We send a letter to Celestia and she respond to us saying that the council send this guy here for some sort of redemption for his attitude. He will stay here for a week, fuck this will suck I can already sense it.

I made my way to Flutterhy's and I see this guy scraming at Flutterhy. Fuck I should not have let her alone whit this asshole. She was whimpering at in the ground.

``I hate this shitty place I don't deserve to be whit you're worthless species.`` He scream and tears began to form in Fluttershy's eyes this was the last straw no one make this sweet girl cry and still alive to talk about it. I think sugar cube corner will make delicious cupcakes for a while.

In ponyville the, ponies who was minding there business heard a loud scream in all the town.

``AAAAAAAAAHHH GOD DAMMIT!``

He was laying on the ground whit blood out of his mouth and nose he had two black eyes and he had a ragged breathing.

``Dreams you shouldn't have massacre him that hard just for me``

``Nobody make you cry it's a crime against nature herself`` She blush.

``Thank you Dream but I think he should rest.`` After this Carl learn to never make Fluttershy sad ever again.


	19. the danger of the everfree

Chapter 19: the Everfree dangers

One day have pass since the arrival of Carl, I can't believe they send a hater here why this Equestria? There are other version of this world to send some assholes like him why the world him in? Ok I should stop to complaining at my bad luck and let's begin our story.

This morning I got to check on him but he was not in bed anymore fuck. I run outside of the cottage and I saw foot prints leading to the Everfree forest. Oh this stupid retard he don't know how this place is really dangerous does he? He probably thinks this world is just butterfly and rainbow all the time I should have talk about all the mythological monsters.

I need to go find my friends and go warn them that I'm going in there in case something happens. I made my way to Twilight house.

He left the cottage this morning there no way he will rest whit these insane girly animals. So he made his way into a dangerous looking forest after all what the worst that could happen in this world. Getting attack by a stampede of innocent bunny?

He go further into the forest and he then heard the flapping of massive wings he turn around to see a giant butterfly and when he mean giant he mean the size of a bear. He began to laugh his ass off.

``So this is how this world is dangerous. Giant butterflies oh I'm so scare.`` The butterfly then spot him and it began to growl he open his mouth wide he had teeth similar to a shark, a giant dart appear underneath his body and some sorts of blades appear everywhere on his two wings.

***ROAAAAR***

``What the fuck is this shit!?``

Brew, me, Soft paw and Twilight were making our way into the forest I had take my small sword and my golden armour that Sonata have send me from Canterlot. Soft paw had her bow, arrow and her potion, Soft paw had her dagger and Twilight said that she can defend herself whit her powerful magic.

When we entered we heard a loud roar and someone screaming we run in the direction of the sound. I hope this fucker is okay he is an assholes but he don't deserve to die for that as far as I know.

The butterfly try to attack Carl whit his dart but he jump on the ground to escape it. The monster then try to hit him again and he roll on the ground to try to not be hit by this massive things each time the dart the ground its make a loud thud if it was to hit him he would die.

He then run away but the butterfly began to bite a tree whit his shark teeth and he rip off the tree bark and spit hit on Carl he fall on the ground and the butterfly was charging him whit the blades of his wing for the kill. He close his eyes accepting his fate he never through this girly world to be this dangerous. But before the beast can't hit him he heard a growl of pain from the butterfly.

He open his eyes to see an arrow in the chest of the monster. He turn around to see Dream, whit a zebra, a cat and a lavender unicorn whit a glare of determination in their faces.

I charge at the monster, I tried impale him but he then block me whit his wing I began to fly around and the butterfly follow me in the air. It charge at me and tried to kill me whit his dart But a ray of magic hit him in the faces. I see Twilight underneath whit her horn glowing.

I then made my way down in the forest for my friends to have a best aim on the beast. But the monster charge at me and some of the blade cut my shoulder.

``Argh!`` I fall in direction of the ground but before I could hit the surface a purple aura levitate me. ``Thanks Twilight.``

``No problem but you shouldn't attack him alone Brew have make a potion to paralysed enemies for a while but we need to make him drink hit or at least pour it in one of his wound.``

``I'm going to do it`` Said Soft paw and we nodded she was the most agile of our group. Carl was gawking at us he was thinking the ponies where just pussy who are scare of anything's but here they was fighting a beast three time their size whitout showing too much fear.

I then fly around the butterfly and Twilight had cast a shield around me. When he was occupied whit me Brew shot a arrow on the monster and Soft paw charge at him whit the potion in her mouth.

The monster it me whit one of his wing I fall on the ground he was going to impale me whit his dart but suddenly is wings stop to flap and he falls on the ground I then see Soft paw at my side whit a empty bottle. I cut the head of the monster and blood was dripping everywhere he was finally dead.

Carl watch at us in aw he won't admit it openly but he began to have some respect for these girly ponies.

``I suppose you want me to thank you?`` He said to me.

``No I want to stop to act like a retard you could have be seriously wound out there you think this world is not dangerous because the main inhabitant are ponies but it's not true almost all the animals you can see in the Greek mythology exist here.``

``Why did they put these dangerous beast here are they insane?`` I sigh

``Look you really don't like me. And at some time I just want to punch you in the face but you should at least be respectful to us I could easily just let you fall on the ground the first day you come here.``

``Like I owe anything to you. You should have let me die instead of letting me in this shitty colourful world.``

``Ah forget it I'm going to sleep I'm tired after saving your sorry ass.``

Brew and Twilight was in the library reading some magic spells books. ``Twi I know you don't want to talk about it but… does the kiss you give me one week ago had mean anything?`` She blush.

``I… I don't know I was thinking I was straight and that I was just not interest in romance and that was why I never got attracted by colts but now I'm not so sure anymore.``

``Maybe we could… try to a ground date and see if we like each other?`` Twilight look at her a little startled.

``Are you sure do you think my friends would approve?`` Brew smile

``Twilight your friend would never judge you for that… Not like my family`` She look at the ground a little sad.

``It's ok Brew in they were too much into their traditions they were foals in Equestria you will be accept for what you are.`` Brew smile.

``Thanks Twilight you're the best. So where should we go?``

``I heard they make a documentary of the dragons empires at the cinema maybe we could go watch it together`` Brew smile

``Cool``

``Oh come on cloud chaser look at me I'm the most hot stallion in town`` Cloud chaser groan

``I said no Mark I have something planed whit flitter tomorrow.``

``Your twin sister can come too if she want I have no problem whit threesome.`` Cloud chaser then flew in the sky, she grab a black cloud and she kick it, a bolt of lightning shot out of it and hit Mark on the flank and he yelp in surprise.

``I said no!`` And she flew away some ponies who was watching the show began to laugh at the scene. Some things never change.


	20. turnabout soul reapers part 1

Chapter 20: Turnabout soul reaper part 1

After a good night of rest I made my way to the Carousel boutique. When I open the door a bell jingle and I heard a voice.

``Coming`` Said the voice in a sing-song, it was Rarity ``Oh its you Dream you never come to my boutique yet.``

``Yeah sorry I'm not a bug fan of fashion.``

``Don't worry none darling I know fashion is not for every pony, so what the reason of your visit today?``

``Oh yeah Sonata send me a letter saying he was making his first concert whit Octavia in a few day and I need a fancy suit.`` Her eyes where sparkling at this point.

``Oh its fabulous and of course you won't pay.``

``What why? I can perfectly pay you know.``

``A friend of Flutterhy is a friend of mine and you will surely need this suit later or sooner for another occasion`` She give me a knowing smile. And I gave a confuse look.

I left her at her work and I was going to relax on a cloud like usual but a voice call me. ``Dream! Did you hear the new?`` I look down to see Mark whit a concern look on his face.

``No what is it?``

Carl have been arrest for murder.`` I gasp.

**``WHAT!``**

``Yes I had the same reaction I know he hate ponies but to the point to kill and use the soul of one of them is a bit extreme.``

``B-but that not possible ok he is a dick at time but he don't look the type to go and kill some pony. And beside how can he have capture a soul as far as I know he know nothing of the soul catchers business.``

``I don't know but he will be accuses guilty anyway there no lawyer who want to help his case they have too many proof and asyou say he is a dick at the start this don't make them want to defend him.``

``Fuck if only someone I know was good whit law…`` We both look at each other for a second.

``Dave!`` We scream at the same time.

There in the space of the Lylat system five arwing was making their way in the direction of a dangerous looking planet. ``We are finally here planet Venom, after nine day of traveling the Lylat system and fighting Andros army we are at the last battle`` Dave said to his new friends.

``Yeah we do like we have plan, me and my team fight Andros you go destroy that canon and free the souls of the innocents.`` Said fox McCloud the captain of the mercenary team star fox.

Then a big light illuminate the arwings of Dave and a letter appear.

_Dear Dave _

_I hope I'm not bothering you in a bad moment but a guy we know (he's an ass) name Carl have been accuse of murder. And no lawyer want to help his case I was wondering If you could give me some advice I know I will probably fail but I must at least try to save him I know event if I hate him he would never kill some pony._

_Your friend Dream._

``Oh why the element and their friends always find a way to have trouble?`` Dave began to scribe a letter and he encase in it two gems and he send it on his way.

``Ok Fox let's roll!`` They all activate the boost and they were rapidly entering the atmosphere of Venom.

*Bleach* a green flame shot out of the mouth of Spike and a letter had materialise herself. ``Dream your letter is here.``

I pick the letter there was two gems on it one was a normal one but the other was green and look somehow familiar.

_Dear Dream_

_I have encase two gems in this letter one of them is a soul catcher containing a part of my own soul energy. Concentrate on the gems and you should learn all the memories I have stuck inside to be a good lawyer. The second one it's a Magatama it's was a gift from Phoenix Wright an old friend of mine wear it like a necklace and you should be able to find the truth._

_The multi-verse knight Dave._

``Find the truth what he mean be that?`` Spike just shrug. ``Phoenix Wright I don't know but that name sound familiar.`` I then concentrate on the gems and the soul energy began to fill my body and I began to see memory like if I really have experienced them.

I began to remember a lot of all sort of law and some memory of a man in a blue suit and spiky hair who was slamming his hand on his desk, pointing to a lot of peoples whit his finger and crying some things like 'OBJECTION!' 'HOLD IT!' and 'TAKE THAT!' he had save a lot of people be finding the truth in case who seem impossible to win.

I then shook my head to clear all the memories away, this was a strange experience. I then made my way to Canterlot were Carl was.

I arrive at the castle it is very impressive. Two guards stop me.

``What is your business here``

``I need to see the princess for the case of Carl.``

``We will se if she is free what is your name?``

``Dream``

Sonata was repeating their song in front of Celestia she had a smile. She was clearly enjoying the music, then a guard entered in the chamber. ``Majesty`` He said bowing his head a little. ``A pony by the name of Dream want to see you.`` Sonata was surprise Dream was suppose to come here in a few days not now.

``You can take him to me`` The guard nod and make his way where Dream was. A few second later I entered the chamber.

``Hey Dream it's make a little while what are you doing at Canterlot?.``

``I'm here because, a stupid ass is into trouble`` I replied whit a smirk.

``What is the honour of your visit Dream?`` Celestia ask taking a sip of tea.

``Oh yeah I want to be the defence attorney of Carl`` Celestia spit all the tea on me in surprise.

``Eww princess I know you need to keep your regal composure less whit us than the rest of the public since we know the elements but that not mean you can spit on me like that.`` Sonata was laughing is ass off and Octavia was mortified and princess Celestia just blush.

She then clear her throat. ``Sorry about that but it's impossible all the evidence poin that he is guilty, all the lawyers of Equestria have give up his case, you don't have experience on the field and you barely know him why do you want to defend his case?``

``Because I believe he is not guilty no one should be accused of something he didn't if I don't help him he is sure to go directly to the wasteland.`` She sigh

``Fine I give you the case it's can't be worse than without defence attorney.`` She then give me a badge in the form of a pink hearth. ``This is the badge of a lawyer.`` Sonata then again began to laugh his ass off. And Octavia put her hoof on her mouth to try not to laugh.

``Fuck my life`` I sigh.

I made my way to the detention center of Canterlot. I show them the badge (If I meet the ones who made this badge I'm going to kick his ass) and I made my way where Carl was.

He was there sitting alone in the cell he had an angry expression. ``Hello Carl.``

``You!`` He point a hand accursedly at me. ``It's because of you I'm here``

``What are you talking about?``

``You couldn't just let me die when you saw me falling do you and now I'm being accused to have killed one of those pony.`` he spat.

``Look I will try to help you whit your case.``

``Oh its so reassuring a pony who is going to defend my case.`` He roll his eyes.

``You know you wouldn't have to be here if you didn't treat every body back on Earth.`` He glare at me. ``Anyway I want to know did you do it did you kill this pony?``

``NO! I'm an dick maybe but not a killer they just take me in because they are racist and want to take the blame on someone.`` Chain out of nowhere began to form around his body and two locks appear.

``What the fuck?``

``What do I have something on my face?`` What he can't see that? This must be the effect of the matagama Dave gave me so he is lying about something? I will found out about this later now I need to find some evidence for my case tomorrow.


	21. turnabout soul reapers part 2

Chapter 21: turnabout soul reaper part 2

I made my way to ponyville they say the crime scene is close of the library maybe Twilight have see something' I entered in the library. ``Twilight are you home?``

``Coming!`` I heard her say. And I heard hoof step coming form up stair. ``Oh it's you Dream what are you doing here?``

``Do you have seen what happen last night?`` she shook her head 'no'.

``I was watching a movie whit Brew`` I raise a eyebrow.

``You seem awfully close whit her are you two dating?`` She began to blush, I knew it.

``NO! I mean maybe, I mean why do you ask that?`` I began to laugh.

``Just curious, but anyway I will try to defend Carl tomorrow if you know anything tell me.``

``I heard some rumours that Fluttershy will be one of the witness tomorrow.`` I was surprise poor Fluttershy don't deserve to have seen this.

``Thanks Twilight I will go see her later.`` I made my way in an alley, where the crime have been made. I see a pony in a fancy suit searching some evidence whit his team.

(watch?v=-Ae2tQWrfO0)

``Hey you civil are not authorise to come here.`` he said to me, I show I'm my badge, and he tried to keep a serious face but I could tell he want to laugh, *sigh*.

``I'm the defence attorney for tomorrow and I need all the evidence I can have to defend his case.``

``Well good luck whit that it's Solid proof who will be the prosecutor he is the best at what he do he found all his victims guilty of course most the time is just little case like stealing, or harassment here in Equestria but he participate a few murders cases too.``

Fuck of course the first case of my life and I'm against one of the best. ``So do you have a copy of the autopsy?``

``Ah yes right there.`` He give me some papers and I put it in my saddle bag. ``Me and my guys must go we have found all we can o wish yo good luck you will need it.``

When they finally leave I try to find some evidence they must have miss something there no way he can really be guilty. The name of the victim was Picture flash. She was a photographer for the Canterlot time.

She was investigating a case for a few weeks but she didn't want to talk about it she said it's was personal. They found her body in the alley, the autopsy show some residue of soul energy their guess is that the killer use a soul catcher to attack her. I search around the crime scene for a while. After a while I found a parchment close of the trash whit something write on it.

_the snaKe Is goIng sLowLy THil hE Gave Is will to heR Licence TO Neglect Is Good nature He take the Train._

What the fuck is this, nothing is making sense who write this? Maybe I should keep it we never know. I look around and I see some blood forming a message it's was written 'soul reapers, strange I have think of take a camera whit me in case I found some proof that I can't take whit me. I took a picture of this. Now I should go ask Flutterhy if she know something.

(stop music)

I arrive at the cottage and I knock on the door. I heard really quiet hoof step and the door open. ``Oh hello Dream you know you have a day off today you don't have to help me.``

``Oh sorry Flutterhy but I'm not here for that I want to know if you know anything about the murder.``

(watch?v=m5FrP3VrLoY)

``O-of course not.`` Chain began to show up and one lock appear. Fluttershy have lied why would she want to lie about this?

``Are you sure the rumours say you will be a witness``

``Eep the ones who said that must have lied to you.``

``Its was Twilight she is almost as terrible as Applejack to lie.`` Sweat began to form on her face.

``Maybe she just have bad source?`` she tried lamely. I search for the report of the case on my saddle bag.

``TAKE THAT`` she let out a whiny of surprise at my voice. ``It's say in the report that a mare have call the guard at 9:32 that night she was so shy that they barely have any information out of here, this make you think of someone?`` the locks then explode in pieces.

(stop music)

``O-ok you win I have see the crime but why do you want to know so bad?``

``I will be the defence attorney tomorrow and I need all the information I can have to find the truth.``

``B-but you hate Carl why are you defending him``

``I hate him he s an total pain in the ass but he don't deserve to be throw in the wasteland for a crime he didn't committee so why do you want to keep what you saw secrets?``

``Because Solid proof ask me to not tell anyone before the trial`` Shit I knew someone who find every pony guilty was an asshole. ``So I guess you will have to find what I have to say tomorrow sorry but I'm too scare of I'm.`` I sigh

``Ok Fluttershy but don't worry if he try to do anything to you he will he will regret it even more than Carl… And maybe this time Pinkie will help me`` I mumble the last part.

``Thank you Dream I hope you good luck tomorrow.`` Ok what do I do now the detectives have probably find most of the evidences already and I know nothing about Solid proof this case seem already lost but I won't give up.

The next day I made my way to the Canterlot castle, princess Celestia herself will be the judge. Unfortunately she can't just say he is not guilty and everything would be alright Celestia have a strong sense of justice and she will have to make her verdict whit the evidences we will give.

I was now in the recess room waiting for the court to begin. ``Hay sugar cube ya sure your up to the job?`` I turn around to see Applejack and Twilight.

``Oh hey girls yeah I have to do this I'm not sure if I'm up to the job but I'm the only one who will defend him so I will try my best.`` Applejack smile

``Ya're a mighty good guy I'm proud to be your friend.``

``Thanks Applejack but I'm not that a good guy I made a lot of bad choice``

``But you saved a lot of pony and now you're trying to save a person you hate.`` said the lavender unicorn.

``Thanks Twilight and say hello to Brew for me when you're not busy kissing her.``

``Dream!`` she gasp ``Now Applejack know how could you`` Applejack just laugh

``Don't worry none Twilight I already knew that ya two would be together`` We were both surprise.

``Why?``

``Even if ya don' realise it yourself ya look at my flank a mighty share of times sugar cube and ya and Brew are like two pea in a pot.`` Twilight blush madly and Applejack laugh.

``You don't have a problem whit me being a filly fooler?`` The earth pony place a hoof on her

``Of course not sugar cube you're my friend I don't care one bit if you like stallions or not.`` Me and Twilight smile at her she truly have a hearth of gold. I then look at the hour.

``Oh the court will begin I must go see you later girls.``

(watch?v=WmS898afOSU)

``The court will now begin`` Celestia slam a hammer on her desk.

``The defence is ready your honour``

``The prosecutor is ready and the next time you will be need will be to slam this hammer will be to say guilty `` said a smug looking black pony whit blond hair. She give him a little glare but keep her composure.

``We call the first witness`` And then a pony show up it was the detective of the scene crime. The prosecutor then began to talk

``Name and occupation``

``I am detective Clumsy work`` Gee his name inspire confidence to us all.

``Me and my team have investigate the crime scene and we have found the victim in the alley, the defender Carl unconscious and this soul catchers whit his hand prints on it here a map of the crime scene.``

``There is two exit to the alley we found the victim here`` he point to a place close of the exit of the alley. ``And we have found the defendant here whit the gem`` he point at the exit of the alley.

``Thanks mister Work the court accept this as evidence.`` Clumsy work then leave the trial room.

``I call another witness`` This must be Fluttershy.

The witness came and it was… Princess Cadence? ``Name and occupation`` said Solid proof.

``I am Cadence I'm learning how to be a proper princess to help to rules whit my two aunts one day.`` They had a lot of whisper in the crowd, a princess is rarely a witness in a court.

*SLAM* ``Order in the court.``

``Begin your testimony witness.``

(watch?v=JW98ThbV6PU)

``I was going to leave ponyville when I saw Fluttershy one of my braid maid at my marriage I think it was around 9:30 she was terrified so I check in a alley to see a human whit a shock expression on his face, I then see I huge flash of light and the human was unconscious. I was going to help him but some guards then take him away.``

(end music)

``You can begin you're cross examination.``

(watch?v=bp3RaRI_sQA)

``I was going to leave ponyville-``

``HOLD IT!`` The crowd was a little surprise at my shout in Equestria the trials are normaly calm. ``Why were you in ponyville in the first place?``

``OBJECTION!`` said the prosecutor. Again the crowd was a little shock but Celestia seem calm about this. ``What she was doing here is irrelevant to the case.``

``No every detail must be take on account.`` I said, Celestia nod

``OBJECTION OVERULED.`` she slam her hammer.

``I was giving some advice for romance to my sister in law before she go to the cinema after that I made my way to leave and that when I saw the crime scene.``

``Can you add that in you testimony`` Cadence nod.

``I was giving some advice to my sister in law and I was preparing to leave when I saw Fluttershy one of my braid maid at my marriage I think it was around 9:30 she was terrified so I check in a alley to see a human whit a shock expression-``

``HOLD IT``

``Why did he was shocked?``

``I don't know he was looking a little confuse too like he didn't know what happen.``

``OBJECTION``

`` He was simply shock that he had kill some pony```

``OBJECTION`` I slam my two hoof on my desk. A few pony jump a bit, and I point a hoof at the prosecutor.

``If that was really him that kill her then the mare would be reborn but her soul have been capture so that mean someone who know what he was doing was there.`` He just wave his hoof whit a smug expression.

``So a pony help him to use the soul catcher that don't change anything`` Fuck I had him.

``I have an evidence to show to the court`` He present a camera. ``Miss flash have take a final picture before her death.`` She was in a alley, the same one they found her body. There in front of her there was a human in front of her blocking her way.

(end music)

Fuck what Carl was doing there that night? ``As you can see your honour this is a decisive evidence to the case.`` The ponies in the court room began to all talk.

*SLAM* ``Order in the court, you are right it's look like he was there I will give my verdict.``

Shit no I can't let Carl get accuse guilty.

(watch?v=_I34nshlOPk)

``OBJECTION``

I point a hoof at Solid proof ``The defence would like to see that evidence more closely.``

``Do what you want this will be useless.`` He think he already win we will see that. I then watch the picture again and then I found it.

``There are clearly a contradiction whit this picture.`` Everyone in the room was surprise.

``Can you show the court this contradiction mister Dream.``

``TAKE THAT``

``The suspect don't have any gems on him at the moment of the murder the killer couldn't have been the defendant!`` The court was all surprise and talk to each other.

*SLAM* *SLAM *SLAM* ``ORDER ORDER ORDER IN THE COURT``

``We will make a recess in the court we will continue in ten minutes.``


	22. turnabout soul reapers part 3

Chapter 22: Turnabout soul reaper part 3

I was in the recess room again I'm less bad that what I was thinking but without decisive evidence I have nothing to defend Carl. ``Must admit that was the most interesting trial I have seen ye-haw.`` Said Applejack who was whit Twilight again.

``Thanks I try my best.`` I respond whit a smile.

``The court will begin.``

``Oh I must go buy wish me good luck whit this.``

``The defence is ready your honour``

``Yes let begin already`` I really hate this guy.

``Lets the court begin.``

``I call another witness`` A very familiar shy pony arrive she was hiding behind her mane.

``Name and occupation.`` all we heard was a whisper.

``I said name and occupation.`` she just squeak.

``Please Flutterhy talk to the court.``

``Oh Dream you are here this is so wonderful`` Solid proof was enrage that she was talking to me but not him.

``My name is Fluttershy I'm ponyville animal caretaker.``

``Witness can you talk about the night of the crime.`` She then began shy away again since it was Solid proof who was talking.

``Mister Dream the witness seem more open whit you could you do the talking?`` Celestia ask me. The prosecutor look like he was ready to slam his head on the desk.

``Of course your honour, Flu- I mean witness could you talk us about the night of the murder?`` She look unsure of her but nod.

``Ok I'll try my best.``

(watch?v=JW98ThbV6PU)

``I was going to buy some basic things to feed my animals like I do each weeks and then I saw a flash of light in alley it was around 9:30 when I see it I immediately call the guards.``

(end music)

``The defence can begin his cross examination``

(watch?v=bp3RaRI_sQA)

``I was going to buy some basic things to feed my animals like I do each weeks and then I saw a flash of light in alley it was around 9:30 when I see it I immediately call the guards.``

``OBJECTION`` she eep at my voice.

``Why would you call if it's was just a flash of light?``

``B-because it's was a suspect light?`` she tried lamely a few ponies in the crowd face hoof.

``I don't think so I want you to tell what you really saw in that alley``

``I heard some strange sound close of me so I check in the alley and I saw Carl holding a gem and a flash of light shot out of it and after that I call the guards``

``Witness can you add this to your testimony`` She nod

``I was going to buy some basic things to feed my animals like I do each weeks and then when I heard some strange sound of me so I check in the alley and I saw Carl holding a gem-

``OBJECTION`` I point a hoof at her.

(end music)

``Ther is clearly a contradiction in your testimony`` I slam my hoof on my desk and I point at her. ``Cadence mention that the defendant had a shocked expression and this picture clearly show that he had no gem when the crime happen.`` Futtershy took a shock expression and began to sweat.

(watch?v=wq1jknZp0ic)

``Witness what is the meaning of this.`` Celestia had a disappoint look on her face

``Please don't make me tell they, make me promise to not tell anyone.`` Tears began to fall of her eyes. The court room was silent as she sob.

``…Flutterhy who are 'they'?`` she wipe her eyes a little.

``I don't know they say their group are called the soul reapers`` Celestia gasp but keep silent, She know something. Tears begin to fall off her eyes again. ``They said if I say anything in the trial they will take my animals away it's probably already too late.`` she fall on the ground sobbing again.

``GUARDS`` scream Celestia every pony in the court room look at her. Three guards make their way in front of her. ``Protect Fluttershy cottage by any pony who look suspicious`` They make a salute.

``Yes ma'am`` Celestia horn then glow and the three guards were disappear in a flash of light.

``They will protect your animals, now witness we want all the truth.`` Flutterhy smile.

``Ok``

``OBJECTION``

``Your honour noting prove that the killer was really some of the soul reapers she could be lying to us`` Said solid proof.

``OBJECTION

``Your honours`` Celestia look at me. `` I would want to present a evidence to the court.``

``TAKE THAT`` I show her the photo I have take in the alley.

(end music)

``ARGH what! why the detectives did not find this writing whit bloods?`` Solid proof said. .

``The court accept this as evidence.``

``Witness make you're testimony`` she just squeak.

``Fluttershy could you please tell us the truth`` I said in the most friendliest voice I could muster.``

(watch?v=bp3RaRI_sQA)

``O-ok`` she clear her throat a little ``I was going to buy some basic things to feed my animals like I do each weeks and then I heard weird sound I check the alley whit Carl who was whit me when we see a masked men running after a mare whit a camera when he see us he kill the mare is gem and absorb her soul energy``

``Carl then tell me to run and call the guards I was hesitant at first I didn't want to leave him alone but I saw the determination in his face and I fly to call the guards as fast as I could but I was too shock and scare to form coherent words so I just tell them to go to the alley.``

``A few minutes later I receive a call from an unknown phone number they said that if I said anything in the trial they would take my animals friends away. And unfortunately the guards had took Carl in jail instead of the real killer and I couldn't say anything.``

The trial room at this point was completely crazy.

*SLAM * *SLAM * ``ORDER, ORDER IN THE COURT``

``Since we don't have enough evidence we will adjourn this trial to tomorrow`` *SLAM*

(end music)

I made my way at the detention center it's time to find the truth. There he was Carl again he don't look happy, did he ever look happy?

``Hey Carl`` He turn around.

``Oh it's you, you were not that bad in court, I just want to say thanks I been I ass to everybody in this world and to everyone who like this world and yet one of these girly animal try to safe my ass.``

``Yeah thanks for the compliments but that not why I'm here I want to know the truth what did you do after you have tell Flutterhy to leave?`` Chain then again appear around him. And two lock appear.

(watch?v=7hqDzxiPDcc)

``I don't know what you're talking about like I said they just take me because they are racist.``

``TAKE THAT`` I show him the report. ``The report say a shy pony had telephone she probably be too shock to move if you didn't help her`` One of the lock explode

``T-that not true s-she probably would be able to call without me``

``So why were you there?``

``I was not in the alley``

``TAKE THAT`` I show him the photo of the court room. ``The mare took a photo of you in the alley that night before she died`` The last lock explode and the chains disappear.

(end music)

He sigh ``Ok I was there after you leave me alone last night I made my way to Fluttershy cottage there was a letter for me in front of the door I find it very odd the letter said to come in a alley close of the library at 9:40

`` I had nothing to do so I go to the alley before the time the letter said to come and when I arrive the crime scene was in front of me my guess it's that was their plan from the beginning to accuse me someone who nobody would miss if he was send to the prison at least that what they were probably thinking.`` He smile at the last part, he then give me the letter he was talking about and I put it in my saddlebag.

``Thanks but I don:t swing that way`` He look at me quizzically and then realise what I mean.

``What! Fuck you`` I laugh

``No thank I just said I don't swing that way`` He glare at me angrily. ``Now that I think about it all the time you call me faggot was probably your weird way to ask me on a date.``

``You're a fucking asshole`` I just continue to laugh my ass off


	23. turnabout soul reapers part 4

Chapter 23: Turnabout soul reapers part 4

I made my way to the Canterlot time bureau I need to know what any pony have like reasons to have kill the victim.

As I entered the building I see a secretary mare she had glass and she was scribing some things on paper. She then see me. ``Oh hello what can I do for you?``

``I'm a lawyer for the case of Picture flash and I need all the information I can have.``

``Oh another lawyer who's name is Solid proof have take almost all what is concerning I don't know if we have anything important left but we can check.``

``Thanks`` We then made our way to a little room whit full of case. We stop at one whit the name Picture flash on it.

``All what is left is her person journal if she was still here no one would touch it but if it's can make help the case…``

``Thanks I will do my best to find the truth.`` and I made my way outside.

_Entry 19 _

_This morning I have met someone strange he was wearing a mask and a cloak over him he said to come in an alley at Ponyville tonight that it's was for the case I follow for a few weeks does he really know anything about the soul reapers? And does he know that I try to find the truth about them? But If he know anything this will be the scoop of the century almost everyone have heard of them but no one actually know a single name of a member of this criminal organisation. He didn't want to say his name but I discretely pick his identity card I know is bad but there no way I'm following this weird dude whiteout at least his name. His name is Time skip_

``Poor girl she was too naïve and she fall in the trap. But at least she have some good evidence for the case Time skip that sound familiar somehow.``

*Flash back*

``In a Kira world you will keep your memory bu-`` Author then get interrupt by an angel

``Sir it's an emergency it's Time skip he escape the Wasteland``

*Present*

``Now I remember I've heard of I'm the first day I died. Ok I should talk about this whit Celestia she seem to know something.``

I arrive the throne room where Celestia was. She look very bored her life must suck she have do this for more than one thousand years.

``Hi Dream what are you doing here.``

``Princess what do you know anything about the soul reapers`` Her expression became very serious.

``It's a dangerous organisation of criminal who want to overthrow the elder Author and take the power they are the last rebel of the war of 3000 years ago we try everything to try to find their identity but almost no one know a single name of a member of this group but why do you ask?``

``Just a inch that it could be important in my case thank princess`` I then my way outside of the castle as Celestia was continuing receving other ponies complaining about some things.

I pass a few hours in ponyville trying any clue but almost nothing was left. I had a plan but it's was dangerous I had take my sword whit me and I made my way in an alley were no one could see me and I pay attention to every single noise I could hear.

I hear very quiet hoof step I quickly draw my sword and hit who was behind me I was and two blades meet each other. ``I know these coward would send an assassin there are afraid to someone to find the truth eh? You will pay to have kill this innocent mare Time skip.``

``You know my name I had my doubt that someone would knew it since some very curious mare have steal it.`` He spat the words. Seriously this sound like we are in a bad anime.

``Ok asshole come on I don't have all night fight me already.`` He charge at me and I swing my sword and I cut his torso. He then suddenly disappear like this and I had two cut on my chest out of nowhere.``

``They don't call me Time skip for nothing Dreamy`` I was shock that he knew my name and I didn't remark that he was behind me, he then charge at me again but I jump in the air whit my wings when he pass in front of me I dive on him and tackle him on the ground.

``I don't swing that way you know`` He said, I then punch him on the muzzle and he fall unconscious. I threw away his sword and I attach him on my back whit a rope and I began to fly in direction of Canterlot.

I arrive at the throne room again. ``Oh Dream already come back?`` She then see me whit a guy on my back and two cut on my chest. ``What happen to you my little pony`` She said it! Ok anyway.

``He attack me when I was trying to search evidence.`` Celestia expression began angry.

``Guards!`` Two guard who was standing there come to Celestia and bow their heads.

``Take him in the jail and question him be any mean normally authorized.`` They both nod.

``You should rest Dream.``

``Even if I want to I can't I have to defend Carl tomorrow.`` She sigh.

``Ok I will begin the trial more late tomorrow I have a guest room close of my chamber go rest now!`` I hung my head I knew there no argument whit the sun goddess. I sigh whit a small smile and made my way to the guest room.

I wake up and the trial was in twenty minutes. I quickly prepare myself and go to the recess room. Where I was met by the familiar duo of Twilight and Applejack but there was Brew there this time.

``Hey Brew I have heard you had get laid.`` Both Twilight and Brew sputtered Applejack had the same teasing smile as me.

``We didn't do it yet!`` Then she face hoof realising she just admit she was in couple, I laugh.

``Don't worry you two making a cute couple I just like to tease you two.``

They give me stinks eyes. ``You are evil`` Said Twilight

``Aww don' be like that sugar cube.`` Add Applejack. The court then was beginning

Again.

``I mst go girl see you next time.``

``Is the defence ready?``

``Yes your honour``

``Is the prosecutor ready?``

``Yeah lets go``

``I will no called the witness`` A stallion entered the chamber he had an orange mane, a

brown coat and a infinite sign as a cutie mark. He had a cut on the torso. This is him

(watch?v=8qq7BtdA0eg)

``Name and occupation.``

``Time skip no occupation``

``That not what my case said.`` He groan.

``I'm an assassin for the soul reapers.`` Almost all the pony gasp and became crazy.

*SLAM* *SLAM * *SLAM * ``ORDER, ORDER, ORDER IN THE COURT``

``Yes I'm working whit criminal but you have no proof that I'm connect to that case.`` I

hate when they are smart ass.

``OBJECTION`` I slam my hoof at the desk. ``The defence would want to show some

Evidence.`` Celestia nod

``TAKE THAT`` I show them the journal of Picture flash.

``The court accept this as evidence.``

``So? That prove nothing he was cloak whit a mask it's could be some one else who have

steal my identity card.``

``Yes it's could be not you if you didn't not have the same cloak if it's was not you do

you?``

``TAKE THAT`` I show them a picture of him whit the cloak without his mask that I had

Take yesterday after have put him unconscious. He began to sweat.

``OBJECTION`` said Solid proof ``Ok maybe he is a suspect in the case but that don't

Prove the defendant any less different.``

``TAKE THAT`` I show them the letter Carl have show me yesterday. ``Carl had receive

a letter for him to go in the alley at 6:40 but he got here at 6:30 instead and the killer then

kill the victim in front of the defendant.``

``OBJECTION we find his finger print all over the soul catcher but we didn't find any

hoof print how do you explain that? `` I point at Time skip

``Simple he had sock on all his hooves. `` (Yes pony wear socks instead of glove since

they don't have any fingers) ``After the witness have kill the victim he put the gem into

his hand to have some evidence like that Carl would become a suspect.``

``OBJECTION this still don't explain what it is motive``

``Someone had ordered to kill the girl because she has too much information about the organisation.``

``OBJECTION``

``Do you have any evidence?``

``TAKE THAT!`` I give Celestia the letter I had found in the alley

``What does this mean mister Dream?``

``Place the majuscule letter and you will see what was his orders.``

``K-I-L-L-T-H-EG-I-R-L-T-O-N-I-G-H-T`` she said placing the letter together. `` kill the

girl tonight``

``ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGH`` Time skip began to scream in rage.

``OBJECTION`` said Solid proof ``What do this prove ?``

``Simple the witness have receive the order to kill the girl because she want to know too

much about the soul reapers after the crime he want to make someone else pass guilty for

his crimes and choose the person who he was thinking no one would miss a human who

arrive only a few days ago.``

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* Before anyone could say anything else a sarcastic applause

coming from time skip interrupt us. ``Bravo Dream bravo you find the truth I am so scare

now`` He roll his eyes and began to laugh. ``The only reason I am in this trial it's because

I want to have fun well I guess you piece almost everything together so let me tell you the

Rest.``

``You are the killer why hide it if you plead guilty now?`` Ask the godess of the sun.

``Oh but what fun would that make to simply tell ever pony that I'm the murderer?`` This

make remind Celestia of a old enemy and she narrow her eyes. ``Anyway yes I always

a long time ago my race-``He was interrupt by Solid proof.

``What do you mean your race?`` Time skip sigh in frustration and a black aura envelope

him and his form began to change he now was the height of a human but he had no lips

no eyes no hair he was a man whiteout a identity. ``Over the millennia I have been call

many things killer, monster, sonic jumper oh and my favourite the slender man. But I go

by the name of Time skip and I'm the last fate eater.`` Celestia gasp as he smirk.

``This is impossible your race was wipe away in the great gods war.``

``That what you think now that you have enough information about who I am I must go

Oh and Dream.`` I glare at him. ``We will see each other in the future or in the past, the

next time I will see you I will not let you win the fight that easily.`` He took is pony form

again and he was going to escape but Celestia cried. ``Guards! Don't let him escape``

Two guards charge at him but he keep is smug smile and suddenly disappear out of sigh

and he was behind the guard to the left he gave him a kick on his helmet and he fall on

the ground unconscious.

The other guard was a unicorn and threw a magic beam at him he took the helmet of the

Other guard and reflect the beam back to the receiver and he too fall on the ground

Not moving.

``Ahahahah that was fun Celly see you next time.`` He stomp a hoof at the ground and he

Disappear in a black aura leaving no trace of his existence.

``Celestia sigh loudly. ``I guess this prove enough to the court I will now give my verdict

the defendant is``

``NOT GUILTY`` But no one was celebrating there where either too sad since the killer

escape or too shock after all happen in the court room

``You did it you save Carl`` Said Twilight

``Yeah`` I said whiteout emotion.

``What is the problem are you not happy``

``Time skip have escape and who know what he is going to do now``

``Shook's don't be pessimist sugar cube even if it's true you win and Carl is free``

I smile .

``You're right I guess``

There was a reunion betweens dangerous looking creatures there where all around a big

Rectangular table. A man whit a black cloat spoke up ``This fucking retard of Time skip

reveal our existence to a goddess no Less we should banish him of this organization.`` All

the table began to agree whit him

But then a man-cat whit a cut on his eye slam his paw on the table. ``Silence! It's true

that he is a sword whit double edge and he make what we want but he the only left of his

race and one of the rare person who control time who would work for our organization

his power will be one of the most important for the redemption of the multi verse.``

He then pump his paw in the air. ``For the redemption of the mortal who think the council

make good leaders of the worlds we must keep him.`` The others sigh and nod.

``Good now Celestia will probably report our actions to Author and the other elders gods

Now that they know that it's confirm that we still continued our rebellion we must be on

Our guards the access to the Gaia world will probably be more difficult form now on But

that not what will stop us to collect the shards.`` The other nod.

``The reunion his over now I must prepare for my next trip.`` And like that the cratures

began to go to their respective worlds.


	24. the matchmaker

Chapter 24: The matchmaker

Disclaimer: my first clop chapter, don't worry for the ones who don't like this sort of chapters there will not be a lot of clop in this story there will be mostly sexual reference.

Flutterhy was whit Rarity at their weekly spa day. Rarity was talking all about fashion and also all the gossips she heard like usual. ``Hum Rarity?``

``Yes darling?``

``C-could you tell me some advice about something?``

``Of course darling that what friends are for.``

``It's about Dream`` Rarity then have the most knowing smirk in the world. ``It's just that I can't help but feel to want to be close whit him and I want to be less shy when I'm around.``

``What make you fell like that about him?``

``I don't know maybe the fact that each time I have a problem he's there you and the

girls help me but him he always there to protect me and also I fell this way because of the trial.``

``Oh? Why is that.``

``He hate Carl from the beginning and yet he was helping him at the beginning I was thinking he would just try is best and give up on him but when I see is determination when he was saying 'objection' and 'take that' whit the determination in his eyes I knew he would not give up till he is prove not guilty.``

``The fact that he protect someone like Carl show me he would protect anyone he care for and I can't help but fell safe whit him.`` Rarity smile.

``I think you have a crush dear.``

``W-what a-are you sure?`` Rarity just nod.

``Yes darling maybe you two you could go on a date and see how it's go.``

``B-but Rarity y-you know I'm way too shy to ask any colt out`` she look away whit a sad expression.

``Hmm we will think of something dear I'm sure``

Princess Cadence (who was absolutely not eave drooping for juicy love stories) heard what Flutterhy and Rarity said while she was waiting for her turn in. She was coming from Twilight's library the poor dear know almost nothing about romance so she ask her new sister in-law Cadence since she is basically the princess of love for advices. And Cadence is always happy to help someone about romance.

``Oh it's time to play my favourite of all game`` She claps her hooves together and giggles like a school filly. ``Matchmaker.``

Twilight entered her library but she was tackle on the ground by white and black stripped mare. And her lips meet the ones of Brew. ``Wow what was that for?``

``Because I miss you.`` She then begin to kiss the neck and bite slowly on it. The lavender mare moan at the sensation. Shen then madder her way to kiss her chest and was beginning to go more down Twilight then realise what she was doing.

``B-brew`` Brew stop her kissing and look at a blushing Twilight. ``I don't know I never done it before`` she loo at the ground shyly.

``It's ok we can make it another time.`` she was smiling but it's was clearly visible she was a little disappoint. But she would never do anything Twilight was not ready for.

``No I want to do it b-but maybe in a bed and please be gentle`` Brew then ad a huge smile and they make their way in Twilight bedroom. Brew the pin Twilight on the bed and began to kiss her on the lips again she then insert her tongue in her mouth and Twilight began to moan.

Brew then began to pet her mane still kissing Twilight. She then ran her hoof on her body slowly making her way to her love hole. She circle a little around and began to tease a little her clit. Earning a couple of moan in her mouth. She then press her hoof harder on her mare hood and began to rub on it The lavender mare then began to whimper in pleasure after a few second Brew stop rubbing and Twilight had a disappoint look.

But the zebra just smirk and her muzzle make her way to her mare hood and she began to tease it. After a few seconds she insert her tongue in the pussy of the lavender mare She cried in ecstasy. ``There right there`` Twilight said and her mare friend began to lick the spot she was talking about.

Twilight then press her hooves on the back of the head of Brew making her muzzle going deeper in her mare hood but that don't bother Brew one bit she was happy to make her Mare friend fell good. After a few second Twilight had her first orgasm her juice covered the face of Brew. They were both panting ``Your turn``

But then they hear a knock on the door ``Twilight it's Spike why is the door lock?``

``You'll pay me back another time Twiley now we must respond to him`` Twilight sigh disappoint to not have make her mare friend fell good. She began to clean the bed sheet before anyone could see it.

I was relaxing whit Soft paw in the house Brew had buy this place will be useless if this continue like this Sonata have leave for Canterlot Brew is now always sleeping whit Twilight there only me and Soft paw and she would come live anywhere I go since she is a cat. I come here almost only to sleep since I'm always visiting Fluttershy and the other mane 6 when I'm not occupied into a crazy adventure like the trial. Carl I'm is resting in an inn I give him some bits he didn't want to go sleeping in a house of another pony.

I then heard a knock on the door, I made my way and open it and there was no pony on the other side. I look around and there on the ground there was a note.

_Meet me under the tree in face of the Canterlot zoo in 2 hours._

There was no name on the letter who is sending this?

``Oh the zoo is the best place for their first date they both love animals they will feel right at home`` Cadence giggles She had give a similar letters to both Dream and Fluttershy and they would meet each other there in two hours.

She had also buy the tickets to entered the zoo and she would give it to them at the good time.

Two hours later I made my way at the tree in front of the zoo like the letter said, but there where no pony after a while a familiar shy Pegasus show up. ``Flutterhy? You're the one that send the letter?`` She had a surprise face now.

``No I was thinking it's was you who send it to me`` She present me a letter where the same thing was written. What going on?

At that moment two ticket 'accidently' fall from the tree were Cadence was hidden. And it land on the ground between me and Fluttershy.

I look around to find who could make that prank and then I see two ticket for the zoo in front of me laying there on the ground. ``Look Flutterhy two free ticket since we are already here maybe we should ju go in the zoo.`` She smile at me

``Ok`` Cadence was almost jumping on her tree this was working way too well. But then Flutterhy turn around to see Cadence she was surprise at first but then realise what happen she wave at her and mouth 'thanks' Cadence smile and wave back.

``Who are you talking to shy?``

``Oh no pony at all.`` She lied and we continue our way in the zoo.


	25. first date

Chapter 25: First date

We made our way at the cashier at the entrance of the zoo and I show the tickets to the mares. ``You can go in have a nice day`` She said in a cheerful voice.

We of made our way inside most of the pony inside were colt and filly whit their parent but they were still some mares and stallion who didn't have foal like us and was enjoying the zoo.

``So where do we go first?`` I asked the shy pony.

``Oh look the monkey section I want to see them come on!`` She then grab my hoof and we ran. Wow she totally lost her shy demeanour when we entered the zoo she is very comfortable when she is around animals.

We arrive at a section were there was ape some of them were climbing some tree and most of them was just sleeping. ``Oh look at them are they not cute.`` I roll my eyes whit a smile is there a sort of animals that she didn't find cute?.

``Did you know that the humans have evolve from the apes?``

``Oh yes Dave have talk about that whit us I would never have guess.`` I then see that there was a feline section and like you probably know I love cat but I also love all the type of feline there are so badass.

``Hey shy can we go there`` I point a hoof at the section and she smile.

``Of course let's go`` and again she grab my hoof and we ran. We see all type of feline there in this world like tiger, lion, leopard, lynx and even a manticore. We made the tour of the zoo for a few hours and we finish whit the aquarium section. We were in front of some sea pony who was singing some sort of song.

``Thanks Dream this was wonderful.`` Without warning she learn and kiss me on the lips. I was surprise at first I didn't know if I should accept I mean I was human not too long ago is this is wrong to like a pony? She finish the kiss and she blush looking me in the eyes.

Her beautiful blue eyes, her long pink mane and her soft coat fuck this if anybody think is wrong to love this beautiful mare they can all go rot. I lean and kiss her back. ``YES VICTORY`` we heard in a nearby bush.

And we also heard some colt filly saying ``Awwww`` and some ``Ewww`` we blush as we realise we were not alone. And we look away from each other.

And we began to quit the zoo this was a great day. ``M-maybe we c-could do it a-again g-going out I mean`` I smile at fluttershy.

``Of course shy this was really nice to be whit you and I must admit I always had a soft spot for the shy type.`` She blush a little and we made our way to Ponyville.

``Cadence this make three hours you should have return from Ponyville were have you been?`` Celestia raise a eyebrow at her niece

``Nowhere I was just… sleeping yeah that it sleeping`` She gave a big fake smile .

``You were doing you're matchmaker do you`` Its was more a statement than a question Cadence gave a sheepish smile. And Celestia shook her head smiling. ``Who it's was this time.``

``Hum Fluttershy and Dream`` Celestia sigh.

``Well these two would have been together sooner or later anyway so I guess it's not that bad.`` Cadence smile at that moment green flame make their way to Celestia and a scroll materialise in front of her she clear her throat and read it out loud.

``Dear princess Celestia

Today I learn that you shouldn't hide your feeling only because the one you love is a different species as long as you like each other you shouldn't care what the others have to say about it and follow your hearth

The lucky brony Dream

Ps: Fluttershy said to thanks Cadence.`` Celestia smile widely

``My little ponies grow up so fast it's seem like yesterday that I send Twilight in ponyville``

``Thanks Spike``

``No problem Twilight is waiting for you`` I made my way in the center of the library were the mane 6, Mark, Soft paw, Brew and Carl where I sit close of Fluttershy. Me and Applejack had already a pretty good idea what was going on.

``What it's all about darling I have important order to fill for tomorrow``

``I have a announcement to make me and Brew are going out since three days ago`` here was a silence for a second in the library. Me and Applejack began to cheer first.

``Oh you should have tell me I would have design your dress for your first date.`` The

fashionesta said whit a over dramatic voice.

``Oh my I'm so happy for you two`` Fluttershy said in a wisper

``Can I join you if you need someone for a threesome.`` Mark said, he receive a hoof behind his head.

``Oh my gosh we need a party to celebrate their will be cake, streamer, and a lot of sorts of games.``

``I'm happy you found someone Brew`` I said

``I knew these pony were gay`` We all glare at Carl. ``But I'm still happy for them``

``Good for ya sugar cube`` said the orange earth pony.

``Romance Is over rated`` Said Dash whit tear and her eyes and she quit the library slamming the door. We were a little shock at her. Then Mark began to follow her.

``I will go see what is the problem I'm sure it's nothing.`` He then close the door

Mark tried to follow were Dash had been its was not that hard since she made holes in some cloud by passing in it. He then heard sobbing he see Rainbow dash close of a lake. He approach here and place a hoof on here she tense a bit. ``What is the problem Dash you can tell me``

``I-It's nothing really``

``That don't look like nothing to me.``

``It's silly really you will laugh at me``

``I promise I will not`` She sigh.

``Ok this happen at here in ponyville one year before we become the elements I was dating a colt is name was Jumping streak he was an exited one not as much as pinkie pie but close.``

``One night I found him in bed whit another mare. Normally the other filly of my age would recover of this after a few months but me maybe because I'm the element of loyalty and he betray me, it's been more emotionally pain full I never wanted to date any stallion after this the only pony I talked about this is Fluttershy so I don't want you to talk about this ok?`` He nodded

``I know now why you don't want to date let me tell you have a better reason than all the other to refuse this body`` He stuck a pose and Dash laugh a little bit. ``But seriously I will stop to try to date you but I will never give up on you as a friend you will not get ride of me that easily.`` She smile at him.

``Do you think she have something's against us being together Brew?`` Twilight began to tear up a little.

``I don't know but she will regret it if that the case.`` she was angry that someone made Twilight cry. Fluttershy approach them.

``Don't worry Twilight she have nothing against you something happen whit a colt and since then she never had the courage to be in another relationship and when she see you and brew she is jealous of you she will come around.```

``What this guy do to her.`` I ask worried.

``I promise to not talk about it ``

``We won't tell her you tell us we want to know she is our friend too.`` said Twilight.

``Ok`` She then began to tell us the story.

``Poor Rainbow loyalty is all being betray like that must be THE WORST POSIBLE THING `` said Rarity as she somehow fall on the couch out of nowhere.

After a while I made my way outside of the library I saw a stall whit a young colt whit new papers. One of the paper was reading 'a rookie defence attorney find the identity of a soul reaper member' oh fuck I don't want to become popular I was wanting to live a tranquil live whit the mane 6.

``Look like you're a celebrity for saving my ass.`` I look around and I found Carl relaxing under a tree.

``Hey I didn't see you a lot since the trial what were you doing?``

``I was at a bar of a certain DJ-PON3 this place is not that bad when you know it better.`` I smirk.

``All bronies haters in a nutshell.``

``What this is suppose to mean`` He give me a glare and I laugh.


	26. panic in Canterlot

Chapter 26: Panic in Canterlot

Today was the final day for Carl before he quit Equestria and receives his judgment this was also the day Sonata had his first concert at Canterlot. When we arrive at canterlot princess Luna greet us. ``Greeting Twilight we- I mean I reserve some place for you and your friends.``

``Thanks princess``

``You know I hate formality call me Luna we are all friends here.``

``Hello Luna do you want to go stargazing whit me and after that we could go in the royal chamber.`` Mark said Twilight glare at him angrily and I hit the back of his head.

``Ow``

``Mmh maybe we could skip the stargazing and go directly in the chamber.`` Our jaw drop and I swear I could hear Twilight brain trying to reboot..

``What you think a princess don't have need? But don't get idea this will be a one night thing this relationship will not go deeper.`` She wink at him and then she fly away. Twilight stare blankly in the nothingness and I wave a hoof at her.

``I think she broke her.`` Mark him was still surprise but eventually shook his head.

``Wish me good luck`` He then ran away following Luna. The others then regain their sense.

``Well that was unexpected alright.``

``Hey Sonata how it's going?`` The griffins turn around he had a nervous expression.

``It's the first time I'm going to play for a crowd I don't know if they will like it.``

``I'm sure everything will be alright`` I then made my way to the a room were they were plenty of chair whit ponies waiting and a stage and I took a place beside Fluttershy she smile at me she is so adorable.

Then Sonata, Octavia and a small group of musicians made their way on stage and they began to play a song.

(watch?v=hYgJAN1Ol5g&feature=related)

The song was so beautiful and had a lot of sadness in it I knew Sonata was good but wow this is something, I heard a sniff from Rarity had tears in her eyes but this was real tear and not her dram queen act.

When the song finish we all stomp our hooves to applaud the song. The musicians bow to the audience in respect.

After a few seconds the public clam down and the orchestra began to prepare themselves for the second song.

But as the song was about to begin out of nowhere a bomb exploded making blown away plenty of ponies some of them died and some was just injured. In the confusion I check where was Fluttershy but she was not there anymore.

I then see a lizard he was as big as a human and he was walking on two legs he look like an Argonian from the elder scroll games. He was holding Fluttershy whit a knife and he was in front of princess Celestia, if this motherfucker touch her I will make him sure he die slowly.

The pony in the room was running in all the sense they were trying to quit this place the most quickly possible.

``Celestia tell me the location of the amulet of Epona now or this innocent child will die.`` Celestia was shock she put a stern glare.

``Ok I will tell you if you release the filly.``

``You tell me and after I free her.``

``Ok the amulet is located in the ruined of the castle of the royal pony sisters``

``Thanks for the info now I didn't have any reason to keep you alive.``

``No please don't hurt me I didn't do anything please.`` Fluttershy said whit tear in his eyes. He lift his sword to attack her but when he try to stab he was met whit a white shield.

I don't know what came over me but seeing Fluttershy in danger unlock something unlock in me my body was glowing and I think I made that shield but I had no time to question it. ``If you touch her believe me I will make sure that you will die very slowly motherfucker.`` Fluttershy was a little scared at me because normally I'm angry sometime when a monster attack me and menace my friend but that wasn't angry I show a expression of pure rage and hatred.

An arrow stuck in the arm of the lizard and is knife fall on the ground, I saw Brew whit her bow and arrow why did she come whit this here? Who cares, I charge at the lizard thing. And again this strange sensation came and a freaking block of ice shot out of the ground and hit the lizard he let go of Fluttershy.

I then fly at her and take her in a safe place, And I saw Sonata Carl ant the rest of the elements join the Brew for the battle. The lizard thing then realise he was outnumbered and he point at a window a sort of ray of light stuck the wall for a seconf and after that he snap his fingers together and the wall suddenly explode.

He then run in the direction of the wall to try to escape. Sonata tried to stop him but the lizard was too agile for him he kick him in the face and he hit Sonata whit is knife in the neck. Sonata eyes shot opens before he close them releasing his last breath.

``FUCK! Sonata you motherfuckers come here`` I scream at him but he jump on a sort of pad he snap his fingers again and he teleport away and the pas destroy itself.

``I-is dead`` Ask Fluttershy worried I nod my head and she began to cry. Then Celestia approach us.

``Don't worry my little pony he had no soul catchers on him he will come back.`` I sigh in relief.

``What was that amulet he talk about?``

``The amulet of Epona contain the soul of a demigoddess we find is location two days ago we were going to send some guard to recuperate it but it look like we have some spy in our castle.''

''I hate spies'' Said Rainbow dash and her friend roll their eyes smilling.

''All these ponies dead they will come back sure but some of them will probably be traumatize, he had no moral'' I stomp my hoof on the ground. Celestia shook her head.

''Our world ia too much innocent for his own good and some people profit of it. Dream I would like you and Brew to go search that amulet before him my guard will be occupied here and I know its a selfish request but I don't want to risk the bearer of harmony.''

''No Dream stay here whit me please.''

''Don't worry shy I will come back everything will be alright'' I kiss her on the lips. After I finish the kiss the other mane 6 had a surprise expression, oh right they didn't know yet. They then congratulate us when they see Fluttershy smiling at me.

''I have a gift for you dream'' I turn around to see Celestia to see a long sword who look a lot better than my own its had a golden handle. This is the sword we give to the roya guard its not the best there is but its should be better than the one you had in the griffin kingdom''

''Thanks I will protect the peace the country deserve`` I then sense a tingling sensation on both side of my flank I turn around to see a huge flash and there it's was my cutie mark. It's was a sign of peace whit two sword crossing in front of it. Celestia smile.

``Your talent is to strive for peace you would make a perfect royal guard`` I shook my head.

``No thank I prefer to defend this world my own way.

``I think I can respect that`` Celestia smile again.

Flutterhy then hug me ``It's represent you perfectly you may not what we would call a peaceful pony but you always defend the ones who deserve it.`` All the girls smile at me. And I hug her for a few seconds.

``Thanks shy but now I must go.``

I made my way to ponyville, I hope I'm not too late. I made my way into the forest Brew had prepare a few potions in case. We entered the forest and we follow a path we were listening every sound. My ear twitch as I heard a branch crack I turn around just to see Brew I sigh in relief.

After an hour of walking we saw a familiar small bridge, but then explosion in face of us threw us back of the bridge. ``Ah not you two again I should have kill all of you in the auditorium`` The lizard said to me and Brew.

He charge at us whit is knife and we took a defensive position. He try to hit me but I block him whit my sword and I give him a buck whit my hind-legs. He then jump on my face and threw me on brew whit his legs. He then point at us and the white ray appear again. Me and brew jump to escape the zone as he snap his fingers and made explode the the place where we were laying.

I hide in the branch of a three but I heard another snap of fingers and I jump out of it before the tree explode. Shit I must stop him before he make explode the entire forest. Brew then threw a potion in the air it's was upside the head of the lizard and then she shoot arrow on it.

When the liquid touch our enemy it's look like all his body began to freeze and he had difficulty to move. Brew took the opportunity and shoot an arrow between his two eyes, ``BOOM HEADSHOT!`` she cried.

But then the body of the lizard began to glow brighty. ``Brew run he will explode!`` we run to the bridge and then it's explode some fire touch the rope of the bridge and it's began to burn. I was on the other side but Brew was still running on the bridge.

``Jump I will catch you.`` The rope then cut and the bridge began to fall. Brew jump and I grab her hooves and pull her whit me on the other side. We were panting heavily after this for a few minutes. And we began laughing like two retards.

Inside the ruined castle we search for a few minutes and we found a old vault not use for probably a few centuries. We saw some things like old books, old gems and some pictures of royal ancestors. At the end of the volt we see it a necklace whit a medallion on it it's had the symbol of a horologe and something was written on it 'Epona demigoddess of time and child of the sun' child of the sun do they mean Celestia she had a filly? I took the necklace and wear it. ``Ok we must return to Canterlot I don't want to worry the princess and the girls more than they need. ``Brew nod and we began to quit the castle.

But then the necklace and my body began to glow and I fell an intense tingling sensation all over me. ``What happening!?`` I scream Brew turn around and began to panick.

``Dream throw that necklace away come on`` But too late I disappear in a flash without leaving anything. ``Dream? DREAAAAAAMMMM!``


	27. A bright future

Chapter 27: A bright future

When the light engulf me, I became really dizzy all I saw was blurry I shook my head aster a few second my vision readjust itself. I was still in the ruin, So all that light for absolutely nothing? But there was something Brew was not there anymore and the ruin loo a little more… ruined for the lack of a better word.

Maybe she just walk away? I don't know how that the only explanation I try to find something to explain my situation. well I guess nothing will be answer if I rest her I should return see Celestia.

I exit the castle and I was in front of the bridge again but its was attached again. There no way I'm traveling that bridge again, I began to fly upside of the bridge and I land to the other side of the cliff. I began to make my way out of the forest I remark that the fighting zone had nothing left. Seriously there some thing not right there.

When I exit the forest my jaw literally drop to the floor there in front of me was not the calm little town of Ponyville but a modern city whit sky scrapers and some sort of massive ship was flying in the sky there also had some sort of guards whit copper armour they had gem who was glowing whit golden energy this must be magic gems and not soul catchers a soul is normally white.

``What the fuck happening!?`` I had no idea what was happening wait the amulet, I check it 'Epona demigoddess of time' is that possible that this thing transport me in time!? If yes what year are we I know that It's was 3020 A.W (After War) before that all this happen.

I made my way in the city a sign was saying 'Harmony city' they must have name it like that since the bearers live or was living here. A guard approach me. He then point at me what look like a metal scanner but they were the yellow crystal in it. The machine began to make a frantic beeping noise. ``It's a human!`` he said to the other guards.

``In the name of prince Blueblod you are under arrest!``

``Blueblood!? What happen to Celestia and Luna?``

``Don't mention the names of these bitches in front of me sonny`` He spat, what the fuck is this place? I can't be arrest something isn't right here, I open my wings and I shot out of the ground at high speed. ``Don't let him escape shoot him`` Some guard fly to catch me but the ones whit no wing point some sort of weird guns and they place one of the yellow gem in it and shoot some sort of magical beam at me.

I saw an alley I land on the ground and began to run in it to try to lost them. A Pegasus guard arrive and slam in a wall he lost control and crash on the ground. At the end of the alley there was a pile of hay I jump onto it and tried to hide.

``Buck he escape we must report to the prince that we have visit he is probably not that dangerous but we never know.`` Fortunately there are as retard as the guard in assassin's creed. I quit the pile of hay and I tried to find something familiar in this big city. My first plan was to find Celestia but it's look like they overthrow her I hope the elements are still around here I don't know any pony else that could help.

I finally see a familiar ginger bread house and I entered in it inside I saw mister and miss cakes they look as young as before but there was also two butter cream twins a young mare and stallion helping. Is that the two foal of the cakes they grow up a lot.

``Hum hello`` Miss cake turn around and greet me.

``Oh hello dear… You look familiar somehow did I see you somewhere?``

``Excuse me but can I ask a very weird question?``

``Yes of course``

``What year are we`` She had a look of surprise at the question.

``We are 3340 why?`` Fuck I travel 320 year in the future! So many thing could have happen.

``Does pinkie still working here?`` She had a sad look oh shit.

``No her and the other element have form the group of rebel since Blue blood have take the throne 5 years ago. But everyone know that, who are you.``

``My name is Dream`` She had an angry glare.

``The same Dream that quit every pony all these years ago and broke the hearth of poor Fluttershy?`` Oh shit.

``Fuck yes I think it's me I was send to take this`` I point at the medallion. ``And somehow it's look like I travel in time.``

``You expect me to believe you have travel in time because of a medallion?!``

``Twilight have already done it whit magic I don't see what so hard to believe.`` She glare for a second and sigh in defeat.

``You're right its just you where there for a few weeks but yet they never forget about you.``

``I must help them do you know where is the rebels.`` She was surprise.

``You want to fight the prince?!``

``Yes a there no way he is a good authority figure and I'm sure that story of traitor is all lies.`` she sigh again.

``They are under the library.``

``What seriously? I through I would have to enter an impenetrable fortress or something.``

``Yeah that why they never found them no one would search there.`` I face hoof at the stupidity to go under the library.

I made my way silently in Harmony city to avoid the guards and I saw the library the tree was bigger than before. There was a few guards looking around probably searching for me. I sneak in a bush a guards was just in front of me, shit this is not good if they find me I can't enter the library that would be dangerous for the others,

I found a little rock under my hooves I threw it a few metres away and the ears of the guard twitch as the rock hit the ground he make his way to investigate and I silently make my way to the giant three, and then I push the door it's made a creaking noise and I wince I quickly entered making sure no one see me.

Inside the library was dark and suddenly I got tackle on the ground. ``Who are you are you working for Blueblood?`` I would recognize that voice anywhere.

``Dash!`` I scream and I put her and I bone crushing hug.

``W-what a-are you doing spies are not suppose to be happy to see me.`` she said in a flustered voice.

``Dash what happening here?`` Suddenly the lights of the library lit up and I saw Twilight.

``And who are you?`` well this make three hundreds years she didn't see me and I don't think they have a picture of me so it's probably normal she didn't recognize me.

``I'm offend you wouldn't recognize the weirdo who have come whit a griffin a talking cat and you're mare-friend`` Twilight gasp loudly jump on me and Rainbow and hug me

``Dream!``

``Oof get off of me Twilight`` the rainbow mane pony complained.

``We miss you so much Celestia regret it everyday after you disappear in that castle.``

``I hear you and the elements had become rebels but what about the others.``

``Brew and me are married now and she help us to be a rebel Sonata travel in different worlds for his music to be heard everywhere. And Carl we think he choose a different home-world after the day you disappear. As for Soft paw she began to travel town to town again Fluttershy would have want to take care of her but Soft paw didn't want to

``… Did Flutterhy found love after me?``

``Yes of course but she wait ten years before she began to date again she had a few colt- friends but nothing really serious she never made a family yet.``

``Fuck all that because of me she deserve better.``

``It's not you fault Dream we knew you could have travel in time after you disappear since this is the amulet of the demigoddess of time we just didn't know at what year this could had been the past or the future.``

``I hope their a way to return at my time.``

``I'm sure the medallion can help you, but you need to wait the soul of Epona need time to regain her power since she is a demigoddess she regain her soul energy faster than the others but time travel is still a power that need a massive amount of energy.``

``An amulet to travel in time imagine how it's could be dangerous if that land in the wrong hooves like that reptile.`` they shuddered as they think about it.

``We had a meeting before you arrived d you want to see the other? `` I smile and nod.

We make our way in the meeting room aka the old experiment room of Twilight. She ask me to wait before entering the room ``Attention every pony we have a special guest today.``

``And who is it darling?`` ask a very familiar white unicorn.

``You all remember Dream who disappear three hundreds years ago?`` they all nod sadly. ``Dream you can come!`` I open the door slowly peeking inside and they all took a surprise expression.

There was all the elements a familiar purple dragon now close of the tall of Celestia The cutie mark crusaders where now young mares the same age as the elements, Big mac and apple smith. Brew the parent of Twilight and Rarity and some stranger that look like from the apple family that must be Applejack parents, there was also Dave, Mark, Shining armour, Cadence and Luna, I can't believe there all are alive after all this time.

``DREAM!`` they all scream and I was in a bone crushing group hug. By the mane 6 and the crusaders, After they finish Fluttershy come to see me and put me in a passionate kiss. That surprise me I was thinking she had move on after all this time

``I'm so happy to see you`` I stood frozen but after aand then I give a hug and smile.

`` Me too Fluttershy'' I turn to the rest of the pony and said ``Now mind telling me what all this about?``


	28. the plan

Chapter 28: the plan

Brew arrive at the Cantelot throne room whit a concerned look on her face. ``Brew what happen where is Dream?`` Asked Twilight who was there whit the others elements.

``I don't know we found the amulet of Epona but then Dream disappear in a flash of light a didn't knew what to do after an hour so I came back here.`` Celestia had a guilty look.

``Oh no it's all my fault I should have go there myself its possible he accidently travel in time I just don't know what year he will appear in``

``He is probably in the future right since he is not here.``

``But if he was in the past we would have Dream would be here`` said twilight Celestia shook her head.

``The control of the law was not as good as today in Equestria in the past and some criminal whit soul catchers could have attack him.`` The mane 6 had a sad expression and Fluttershy began to tear up.

``Don't worry every pony it's not some retard criminal that could kill that idiot.`` Brew said. They nods smile a little.

``You're right.`` At that moment a flash appear in the throne room, when the flash clear they saw Dream whit a gold armour of royal guard, he had some yellow glowing gems in his saddlebag, the sword that Celestia had give him, a strange gun whit some of the yellow gems inside, He had four midnight-blue gems and he had some cut and burns over his body.

``Dreams!?`` Celestia ask surprise. ``What happen to you.`` Dream just smile and said.

``Guess who just made blow up a castle?``

``So Twilight there a few question I want to know about that timeline.``

``Ok what do you want to know?``

``Well firstly what did you already do against Blue blood army, where is princess Celestia.``

``Well most of what we have do is find other rebels for the cause we have attack small attack there and there but we were waiting for the good moment to strike.``

``And when is that?``

``Tomorrow Blue blood celebrate is 5th anniversary as a ruler and we plan to free Celestia who is held captive in the castle dungeon, the problem is that there is a powerful magic lock and she can't free herself alone she is powerful but a few unicorns have cast this spell together.

``So how do you plan to free her you don't look to have enough rebels to attack the castle.``

``Oh we have a lot more of rebels than that we are just the leaders of squads``

``Oh my bad so how and why Blueblood had take the power?``

``Well after you left other humans was entering more and more in the world of Equestria we accept them whit opens hooves of course, and a lot of bronies like Dave you and Mark entered Equestria but unfortunately some of them was causing some trouble and some ponies began to tried to make them go away of their towns.``

``Of course princess Celestia tried her best to help them and treat them like any other pony when they were doing something against the law she judge them like any other pony in the country.``

``Then seven years ago Blue blood began to be less and less present in Canterlot at first we were thinking it was nothing. Blueblood always had some caprice time to time.`` We heard Rarity snort and we snickered a little. ``But six years ago he attacks the castle whit an army of rebels who want the humans and other people from other dimensions away. A lot of building of Canterlot had been damaged that day Celestia give up her title if he promise to not hurt anymore her subject.``

``What happen to the humans and others?``

``They imprison them and become slave for the nobles`` Ok this asshole he will pay.

``But what about Luna?``

``She escape Canterlot to find us the elements after that happen and we form the rebel we call our self the dawn my brother shining armour have give us the traditional gold armour of the royal guards for our soldiers.``

``Ok what about these strange guns?``

``Oh yes they appear 30 year ago we inspired our self of humans weapons but we make it to shoot magic and not bullet``

``I really hope this will be the only weapons from humans they will copy, so what is the plan for the attack?``

``You want to come? But you can go back in time to your own timeline you don't have to come``

``Nah I'm coming if I don't help you even if this is the future this will not quit my conscience and also did I already miss a chance to get my ass kick?`` she laugh and smile shooking her head.

``Well I guess we can give you two pony to go whit you for the attack we will give you the role to occupied Blueblood if he discover our plans. Me and my squad go free Celestia, the crusaders will place traps in the castle Apple smith and Dave will make evacuate the civilian in the city and the rest will be on the battlefield.`` I nod.

``But if I have a armour and a weapon they will spot me directly.``

``That why we have these.`` she show to me a glowing dark-blue gem. ``Wear it`` a light flash and she was in a golden armour.

``Wow that is badass.``

``We have these gems we need two exemplar to make them work look at the desk there`` I look at a desk were there was another gem. ``Wear off`` The armour quit Twiligth and go upside of the gems. ``This work at any distance as long as there is two gems to make them work there is your armour`` She point a hoof on another desk' there was already a glowing gems on it.

She give me two dark-blue gems ``why two?`` She point a hoof at my sword.

``you can do it whit weapons too the word need are different though the words are 'offensive' if you want your weapon and 'peacefully' if you want your weapon away and you must touch the gem whit a hoof for the word to work.`` I place my sword in a small armoury in the library and I place a small gem behind it.

We then made our way to sleep tomorrow will be the battle whit Blueblood who through a snob like him had it in him to overthrow a goddess?

``You what!?`` Twilight asked

``I made blow up a castle not exactly my fault but still`` I tried to not laugh at them as I said this like this was the most normal thing in the world.

``And what whit the get up you look you got into a epic war of the future.`` Rarity point out.

``More a civil war but close enough.`` They all had a shock expression.

``So what happen to you``

``Oh you see after I got teleport in times more precisely 320 years in the future I join t-`` Celestia interrupt me.

``Don't you think is dangerous to tell us the future?``

``Yes maybe but meh just be returning in the past I probably change all the history in a way or another, so as I was saying….``

It's was morning I wake up in the basement of the library the rebels was preparing them self for the attack already. ``Hey Twilight I don't think I have a house anymore can I make myself breakfast?``

``Oh sure no problem Dream we begin our attack in three hours be ready I also need to present you the ones who will be whit you.``

I make myself some eggs whit hay bacon, at least in the pony have made some sort of substitute for the meat that don't taste as good as real bacon but this still good. Anyway back to our story after I finish breakfast I go see Twilight. ``So Twilight who will help me?``

``Dream this is lucky he is an expert for all concerned the guns and the enchant gems and this is Anny she was a human like you but she didn't want to change of name. She was a actor in her world she can perfectly distract Blueblood by playing the rich snob and she is a good spy when she want to have information's.`` Lucky had a white orange coat he was a unicorn and had a lucky charm as a cutie mark.

Anny was a Pegasus she had a the masks of comedy and drama as a cutie mark.

``Cool dude I'm sure we will save our country after all the work we have put to save it.`` he said in a friendly voice.

``Oh you don't look so bad you know it's not everyday I meet another human.`` She talk in an sultry voice. I don't know if she act or if she is serious.

``W-well good to meet you``

``You know we could go in a motel before we go on the battlefield you and me… Alone.`` My wings shot open, fuck this shit is true?, I back away nervously.

``Eheheh no thanks I have already some pony.`` She just laugh.

``Oh I still have it`` Fluttershy who was listening glare a little angrily at her. I remark she was there and I smile as I approach her.

``Hey shy you sure you're up for a battle like that`` she nod whit determine eyes. ``Ok just be careful ok.`` I then kiss her after a few second I stop to kiss and she was blushing and she nod again.

``Don't get attaché too much to her you are lucky that I let you kiss her I am is colt-friend`` Fluttershy give me an apologic look.

``I'm sorry I dind't wait for you but it's make hundred of years and we weren't even sure If you were alive and-``

``doN,t worry Fluttershy it's my fault in the first place``

``No! You didn't know that the medallion would make you travel in time.``

``I will probably return to my own time after this what should I do continues our relationship there or I should let you meet lucky in the future? It's your choice.`` Lucky took a sad look, like he knew what she will say.

``I want to continue I love you Luckie but-``

``I understand Flutershy I will not even be aware that I was suppose to be whit you anyway but I hope that in the different timeline I will be at least your friend.`` wow I like this guy he must love Fluttershy a lot to do that, I love her too a lot but he probably had a longest ralshionship than me it was only a couple of days that we were dating before the accident.

``You're a good guy sorry and I hope to meet in a better circumstance in the future.`` Whit that we shook our hooves.

``Dream prepare yourself we go in twenty minutes.`` Said Twilight, lets end the tyranny of Blueblood once and for all.


	29. end of tiranny

Chapter 29: End of tyranny

``I never think Blueblood would be a traitor`` Celestia said sadly.

``The future is never written before it's happen mother.`` a voice suddenly said.

``That voice… Epona?!``

``Yes mother it's me, long time no see`` The ghost of an alicorn suddenly appear she had a golden mane whit brown coat and a horologe as a cutie mark.

``WHAT?!`` Twilight scream. ``Princess why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?``

``Well before she imprison herself in that amulet for a reason that I don't know she threw at me a lock memory spell of all her existence I unlock it began to weaken whit the time and a few months ago I was beginning to regain little bit of memories and I remember what she did. It's then that I search for the amulet. So Epona why did you do this?``

``Well…``

We entered a flying ship I saw when I arrived there this one was almost a flying fortress it's had magical canon on the side of the ship. When we entered Canterlot the horns of some rebels unicorns began to glow and the ship began invincible. We were finally upside of the castle the squad of unicorns of Twilight and the crusaders was the first to quit the ship to go free Celestia.

My group exit the ship after them, we were sneaking around the castle some guards were making there round Anny then approach two guards. ``Hello boys`` She said in her sultry voice.

``Hum miss civil are not authorize here you must go before we use force``

``Oh forget your jump I'm sure some strong handsome stallions like you two want some good time whit a mare like me.``

``h-hum miss go away`` She then grab a dagger and stab him in the heart after she kick him on the ground, before his co-worker could react she buck his stomach, grab his hoof and threw him on the ground whit some judo movement and cut his throat he made a silent cry and died. We were slack jaw at her skill.

``Are you two coming we don't have all day.`` She then walk away in the direction of the ball room were the party was. We began to follow her.

The ball room was the same one as the grand galloping gala it's was a little different since we are three hundred years later but it's was still easily recognisable. We all said 'wear up two' since we were on a mission of distraction we prepares some fancy suit for me and lucky and a beautiful dress for Anny.

She then made her way to see Blueblood she was flirting whit him they talk and laugh for a few minutes together.

``Wait so a guy force you to imprisoned yourself? `` The alicorn nod.

``But who?``

``He said is name was Time skip if I didn't do it he would attack my family I know mother is powerful enough to beat him but I didn't want to take that risk.``

``Time skip him again but why would he would wan to do that an why did you teleport me in the future.``

``He give me instruction for when you come to me I don't know why he want to give that power to you but I don't care.``

``I'm not sure if it's a good idea to have another time traveler wandering around there already Time skip and your father the Doctor.``

``WHAT?!`` Pinkie scream and began to tear up. ``But he said he was single`` she look like she was at the verge of crying.

``Oh don't worry my little pony we quit each others a while ago he want adventures and I had a kingdom to rule so we quit each others in good term and he left behind a beautiful girl he was always coming visiting me and her though. Before she suddenly disappear I remember a time when he came to see me and he ask me where was Epona and I ask him who she was he was angry at me and stop to visiting me that day I was always wondering why and now I know.``

``Pinkie you have a colt-friend? How do you meet him each other``

``Oh I was trying to reach the readers again and the doctor said that what I was doing was tearing apart the space and time so I help him to clean my errors and a thing lead to each other.`` She smile and bounce in place.

``….Ok anyway can you continue your story Dream?`` ask Dash

``Oh yeah after I talk to Fluttershy…..``

Apple bloom, Sweetie belle and Scootaloo were silently sneaking around the castle, They then spot a corridor perfect for one of their trap, the crusaders placed two red glowing gems at each wall and attached them whit a little rope.

Before they could do anything else they heard several hoofsteps and they heard a gruff voice giving orders. ``Go, go! Somepony is trying to freed the tyrant of the sun stop them``

``Quick girls we must hide`` Said Apple bloom, her friend nod, the horn of Sweetie belle began to glow brightly and they disappear whiteout a trace.

The guards then approach the trap one of them trip over a rope the two gems on each side glow brightly and….

A explosion shook the entire ballroom. Shit the attack have begin we summon our armour and weapons. ``GUARDS! The dawn is here begin procedure 24!.`` We took a defensive position as the guards begun to approach us.

Blueblood began to run. ``We must catch him go, I will distract them`` Lucky said as he grab his gun.

``B-but``

``No but we do all this to overthrow him we can't just let him go like this now go!`` We run after him.

A guard was in front of us I jump and began to fly and I kick him in the face he fall on the ground. We were in front of two golden door. The throne room, we entered and Blueblood was there whit five guards. I work too hard to be the prince to be taken away be some filthy rebels kill them!``

They point their magic guns at us and began to shoot. Anny began to charge at them she reflect to magical beam to a guard who was shooting and then she grab the head of another and this it and it made a sickening 'crack' sound and he fall on the ground dead.

I then began my attack too they shoot at me but I escape it be jumping to right and left. I then stab a guard in the stomach and I grab his gun and then hit another guard behind me whit the gun and shoot him.

The last guard was scare and tried to run but Anny threw her dagger and I shoot at himat the same time and he fall dead. After I pick some yellow gems and put it in my saddle bag. We then made our way to Blueblood who had a grin.

``Finally I can use it`` He then touch a Dark-blue gem and said 'wear up' a huge flash appear and when it clear there was a massive armours whit a lot of yellow gems on it Blueblood was sitting on top of it on where the head of the armour was and there was a glass protecting him. The armour was bipedal whit two arms and it's look like some things was hidden inside the armour.

``Hey guy what did I…Miss`` Lucky entered the room at that moment. ``Well shit``

The team of Twilight had almost unlock the magical seal there some guard tried to stop theme but the crusaders and their squads had concentrate their trap around this zone and their squad was helping to eliminate the guards that didn't fall in a trap. ``Almost, almost and yes we succeed!`` Scream Twilight in joy she open the door to see Celestia she was tied up whit chain her white coat was dirty and she had red eyes like she had not been sleeping a lot.

``My faithful student I knew you would come.`` Twilight threw herself at her hugging her whiteout a care in the world for the others who was watching.

Blueblood tried to punch us we jump out of the way and a he made a holes in the ground.

The arms of the armour turn and blades took the place of it. Me and lucky began to fire whit our guns but without too much effect. So I took my sword. But then he swing his blades in all the senses and it cut lucky.

``LUCKY!`` Anny scream I charge at him I then stab the arms of the armours some sort of electricity was heard and the arms stop to move. Then his other arm grab me and he kick me in toles was made in the stomach and I slam in the wall of the throne room and I cried in pain.

Some holes then form in his legs and little canon was seen he then shoot at Anny She try to jump out of the way bu there was too many shoot so she try to reflect them whit her dagger. But then a beam shot her dagger and it fall on the ground and three shot hit her. She fall on the ground.

He was going to achieve her but that strange sensation like in the auditorium appear again and a big block of ice shot out of the ground and blocked the way of the beam of magic. ``What is this? It's is you let see If you like that.`` He approach whit his blade to kill me but a shot hit him in the back he turn around to see Lucky and Anny on their hooves panting.

``Filthy worms you will all die`` He was going to charge but I stab the neck of his armour. He grab me whit the hand of his armour and threw me at my two new friends. ``Enough of this lets finish it.`` Then a big holes form in the stomach of the machine and a massive cannon was seen magic was quickly building in it.

The squads of Fluttershy and Pinkie pie were disperse in all the city their role was to evacuate the civilian and liberate the slaves in from the nobles. Two stallions in golden armour had their back press the cold brick wall of a little house.

``Do you see anything Jack?``

``I told you dozen of time already call me green hoof.`` his friend roll hi eyes.

``Why does the humans always change of name when they come in Equestria are you not proud of your birth name?``

``You wouldn't understand anyway I see some royal guards they are trying to take the slaves somewhere.``

``We can't let them capture them let's go.`` 'Green hoof' look at him like he had propose the stupidest plan he ever heard… Oh wait he had.

``Are you insane!`` He whispered harshly. ``We can't take them alone go report to the boss Fluttershy. In the meantime I will…`` He was interrupt by an explosion coming from to castle.

The royal guard was now in full defensive mode, in a panic the ally of Green hoof shoot a blast of magic in the sky, The guards all watch in the direction of the sound and then saw the two rebels spying on them.

``Don't let them escape, fire!`` Cried a black stallion who look in charge of the group.

``Silver star ya big dummy I wonder why Fluttershy accept you in her rank, now run go tell the information to our allied I will distract them.``

``B-bu-``

``GO NOW!`` He roared and silver star ran for his life tail between his leg.

The soldier sigh, ``Where are the smocks when you need them?``

``What do you wait for kill him!`` They lift their weapon and Green hoof took a cover behind a brick wall, two shot of magic shot at it and left burns mark. The resistant then run and shoot two shot to a guard and he drop dead on the cobblestone. But before he could take a new cover the the rebel took a magical beam to his shoulder and before he could recover another shoot him in the stomach.

His leg then gave up and he drop down on the floor breathing heavily.

``Now tell me where your friend fleed and maybe we will use your soul to kill your other allied`` the leader said smugly and bitterly. The rebel smirk.

``This is the last seconds of my life at least let's have fun whit it.`` He painfully raise himself from the ground and prepare himself to say his final words.

``LEEEEERRRROOOOOYYYYYY JENKINS!``

Applejack and her squad was the squad of sniper they were a rebel of her team at every strategic spot of Canterlot. She heard static in the microphone that Twilight created, shthen heard a very familiar shy voice.

``Applejack do you hear me`` She then hear a sniff she probably been crying.

``Fluttershy what is the problem sugarcube?``

``There are guards who are moving slaves in the west part of the city there are close of you, they got mister Green.`` Quiet sobbing was then heard. This poor girl is too soft to be on the battlefield, through Applejack to herself.

``Ok ah will make sure is death will not be in vain`` She jump off the house she was standing on making a soft thud when she land on the street, she trot silently looking around and listened to her environment and she heard footsteps.

She jump in a pile of hay and look in the empty street she saw a human, let's call him

'Ben' he was running like discord was possessing him. And she saw why a guard was running after him trying to shot him but fail to have a accurate aim and shot in the wall of some building.

Applejack point her gun at the assailant she look in her scope and took a deep breath and she shoot the beam made a headshot and the guard died directly, The man turn around when he heard the shot who was more loud than the normal shot and was surprise to see his enemy dead.

He look around to who could have done it but only saw an empty street. He shrug and made is way to the dead stallion and began to search for something valuable.,

``I don't like people who go stealing like that but I guess is a hard time for humans.`` The man jump a bit at the southern voice of a mare.

``Applejack?``

``Eeyup`` she respond in a proud voice.

``What are you doing here?``

``Don't ya read th' journal? Me an' the rest of the dawn prepare this attack for years, anyway I don't have time to chat whit ya`` she began to run in the direction that Fluttershy give her.

``Wait!`` Applejack stop in her track. ``I want to help`` She was about to decline his offer but she heard some gunshot and wince, she then think how it would be foolish to let a civilian alone in there.

``Fine do ya have any weapon?`` He point at the corpse.

``I think is gun will be enough`` she sigh and nod.

``Ok let go ah have lost enough time.``

Big Macintosh and Mark was on the front whit their squad fighting all the guards that they send on the battlefield.

``Dream have the job easy distracting Blueblood must be a piece of cake`` Mark said.

``Eeyup`` The a loud explosion was heard from the castle they check so see what happened and they saw Dream and Anny holding Lucky as they were flying follow be a massive machine who was firing some magic beam at them.

``…You think we should help them?``

``Eeyup``

They command to their squad to follow them and they ran where we were fighting Blueblood.

``Ear flop twitchy tail`` A gun shot was heard and the crazy party pony escape it whiteout a sweat. And then she grab her famous party canon seemingly out of nowhere and shot at the attacker. An anvil shot out of it hitting the guard in the face knocking him out instantly.

``Itchy hoof burning tongue`` Another guard threw a black round ball whit a glowing red gem at her before it could reach her position she disappear out of existence

….

….

The grenade explode but cause harm to nopony, The soldier look around in confusion to try to fin the pink mare. He saw a the shadow of a pony behind him, before he could react a bucket was harshly placed on his head.

Pinkie pie then took a metallic bar and gave a hard it on the bucket making the pony body to shook violently, she then place a cliché big round bomb whit a fuse on fire. The guard lift the bucket of his head and hi saw the bomb and it explode and he died quickly.

The mane of pinkie deflate a little when she saw the corpse. ``This party is no fun at all`` She sigh and grab her party canon and make another shot. A Entire squad whit armour of royal guards appear looking confuse.

Pinkie put a military helmet on her head and began to talk to her stallions. ``Ok in this street Applejack is attacking the guards who are transporting the slave our role is to escort the slave out of the battle zone.`` She then appear behind a random bulky stallion.

``Did I made myself clear!`` She scream in his ear making it twitch furiously.

``Ma'am yes ma'am`` He respond.

``Ok lets party!`` A few rebels facehoof but most of them smile and nod.

I tired to escape the shoot but one of them hit me and fall on the ground. He was going to stab me but was stop by an arrow. Blueblood tried to remove it but then it's explode and Big mac and Mark come whit us whit their squad.

Blueblood then kick a stallion who was on his way and began to shoot magic beam at at the rebels killing five of them before they could attack. One of the shot touch Lucky,

``LUCKY! Are you okay?`` He cough violently and he then spat some blood, he laugh weakly.

``I don't think so Dream make sure to take care of Fluttershy``

``Even if you die you will come back right? This is how this work in this world.`` But Annie respong whit a sad shook of her head.

``I'm afraid this won't work you see a few months ago is soul energy was stole in a battle almost all of it he would have e for died but a magician created an artificial spark to keep I'm alive the problem whit an artificial soul is that it's keep I'm alive but don't keep is identity if he die. He didn't tell you this because he didn't want to make you worried.``

``No you will survive I'm sure of it.`` He gave me a sad look and close is eyes.

``Don't sleep come on wake up, WAKE UP MOTHERBUCKER!`` But it's was too late he was gone for good.``

``SHOOT!`` screamed Mark. They all shoot at him but all the beam bounce harmlessly on his armour. The tyrant was going to attack again but something interrupt him. An alarm began to be heard inside of the machine.

``Oh no they have freed Celestia this Cant finish like this bye my friends.`` He then began to run and then demolish a wall of the castle by slamming in it and he began to run to the dungeon.

``We cant let him touch Celestia charge!`` the rebel scream and charge after him.

``Oh no you will not escape Blueblood, this is now personal this bitch will pay.`` I flap my wing and glide at high speed to the tyrant. ``Anny rest here I don't want more victims into this.`` She cried something at me but I wasn't listening.

A loud crash shook the entire castle Twilight and her team took a defensive position. They then saw a huge machine. Its punch two rebels sending them in a wall knocking them out, they shoot and again nothing happen.

``This thing have a magical barrier Twilight I think you can deactivate it whit your power.`` She not and her horn then glow brightly a barrier then began visible on the thing.

``Shoot at it!`` She ordered and she shot some magic beam of her own, after a few shot the barrier crack and broke like glass.

The thing shot beams at the soldiers killing almost half of her team. ``Retreat! We can't take it, protect the princess at all cost!``

They then hear an electric sound from the armour and they saw me whit a sword plant in the neck of the thing. Blueblood then grab me whit his working arm and slam me several time in the ground. Is arm then let me go and he kick me before I could reach the ground. I slam into Twilight and then I lost consciousness.

Rainbow dash and Luna was flying around the ship of the dawn who was piloted by Brew Blade. A sigh escape the cyan mare looking down she saw the damage inflicted to the castle but that wasn't since five year ago this castle was a representation of Tyranny. What was really sad was the city of Canterlot sign of that battle was evident from the sky.

She could see some corpses, doors smashed, destroyed walls, and building on fire. She heard the voice of Luna in her microphone.

``Pinkie pie does thou have the slaves?`` She heard her pink friend reply.

``Yep we have almost all of them some of them didn't make it.`` It's was clear that her happy voice was forced something that broke the hearth of Dash even if she won't admit it.

``Ok wait there thy princess is coming whit the ship to make the evacuation`` You would think after centuries of her return from the moon she would have learn to speak modern Equestrian.

Rainbow saw from the distance a ship whit the cutie mark of Blueblood on it. ``Brew we have company to south!``

```Thanks Dash`` The ship turn slowly around and some sort of canon appear on the left side of the ship. Massif magical beam shot at the enemies only to be block be an barier.

``Rainbow the ship is protect by a shield of clover the clever``

``…OK and this mean?`` She heard an exasperate sigh.

``Her shield his made to block magical propriety``

``…And?``

``Ergh you are helpless, fine this mean you can enter the field but not the magical beam``

``Oh why don't you said that in the first place``

``Anyway if you enter the ship and kill the caster of the spell we should be able to destroy it be quick I don't know when they will attack.`` she dash to the ship when she arrive she half except to be stop by the barrier but she pass whiteout difficulty.

She land on the ship she heard several click form guns and a voice shoot at her. ``Stop right there criminal scum!`` An explosion blast away the guard before an An explosion blast away the guard before ant anypony could comprehend what happen. A midnight blue alicorn land beside of Rainbow dash.

They shoot at the princess and bounce to a shield that Luna cast on herself, Her horn began to glow and two bolt of lightning shot to the guards. Other guards then appear on all side of the deck.

``Go Rainbow dash find the unicorn and execute him`` She gave a salute before kicking down a door.

On the other ship Brew tried her best to escape the blast of the enemy the unicorns tried there best to deflect the shot but there where not magic experts and was failing to block all the beam.

A boom was heard and the entire ship shook. ``Shit! Motor 4 is touch all the engineers on board stop to protect and repair it``

``Yes ma'am``

Back to Rainbow dash.

Inside it was dark she pass another door and saw some guards aiming something whit cannons. And there was also a stallion unicorn whit a glowing horn.

``Intruder in the ship!`` They all look at dash there was three guards protecting the caster. She took off the ground and grab a guard and threw him to one of his ally. Before they could get up she buck both of them in the face knocking them up.

``She receive a hot on the shoulder, and she fall on the ground but she gave him a round kick in the legs and he fall whit her. She jump back and he do the same, she then tackle him and the soldier slam in a window breaking the glasses and he scream in terror as he began to fall from the ship.

``Help!``

``There was a time where I would have save you but we can't afford to save enemies, now lets finish this`` The unicorn look terrified.

``No please I'm not a fighter I'm just a shield caster`` Tear ran the cheeks of rainbow dash as she threw a grenade at him.

She dash out of the ship before hearing the explosion and Screaming from the unicorn.

``Brew he is dead fire at will`` Just after she finish her word she heard firing and she and Luna leave the destroyed ship behind. As he crashed in one of the many abandon building of the city.

``You think you can just escape your prison auntie? Nothing will take my throne now I have it``

Cadence and Shining armour arrive at the scene Cadence didn't let him time to react and shot a magic beam whit her horn in the glass of the armour. And the two lovers then shot a spell of protection around Celestia. Smoke was everywhere on the machine and the armour make sound of electricity and had some sort of twitches.

The yellow gems began to slowly stop to glow one by one. ``BITCHES if I can't have Equestria no one will have it`` He press a red button who was in the armour and he eject himself and began to run away a counter appear on a screen inside of the machine and a feminine voice began countdown of 20 seconds.

``Evacuate the castle now!`` Celestia scream. Twilight levitate me on her back and ran alongside her mentor. The horn of the princess of the sun glow and she teleport everypony nerby whit her outside of the castle realise the. After that she fell on the ground panting hard.

``Princess Celestia are you ok?``

``Of course I just need to recover.``

``What about Blueblood?``

``He will be easy to track down whit magic you should call the others elements I will give him redemption or punishment depending of his action.`` Twilight nod.

``Applejack, Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity come here we need all the bearers.``

I wake up felling drop of water on my coat, I was sensing some fur under me and the smell of lavender. I open my eyes and saw that it's was raining, I groan and began to stir.

``Dream you're awake?``

``…Twilight? What happen``

``You lost consciousness after your encounter whit Blueblood.`` I began to panic Twilight probably sense it.

``Don't worry we beat him but he escape we track him Applejack and Rarity are searching for him.``

``We are her darling this coward was hiding in slave camp do you believe the nerve hiding whit the ones he cause so much trouble.`` Applejack threw the tyrant on the ground whiteout sympathy.

Celestia cut the rope off of him. ``You have lost but I'm ready to let make you deserve my forgiveness.``

He spat on the ground. ``There no way I'm bowing to you anymore I still have my army you will all die .`` He laugh hysterically She shook her head sadly the others elements approach whit their necklace and tiara.

``This is your last chance Blueblood you will have to work hard to deserve forgiveness but you could help us to rule a fairly whit us.

``Buck you I have my empire why should I listen to you, I know you would never attack me anyway, IM THE PRINCE I CONTROL EVERITHING``

``Girls is too late for him activate the elements,``

``WHAT no you wouldn't dare.``

Twilight activated the elements and they began to levitate a colourful rainbow shot out of the element of harmony and it hit the prince. His body began to shrink more and more each second. After the elements stop to glow we look were blueblood was only to see a mice.

``It's finish it's finally finish`` Said Rainbow dash.

``I'm afraid this is not finish my little ponies there still slaves to deliver and some ponies will fight for the cause Blueblood was striving for even if he no longer rule but I guess the ponies need I sign of our victory today Rainbow dash could you do a sonic rainboom for us.`` Celestia cast a spell on her and she shot out of the ground at high speed.

**BOOM!**

Instead of the color of the rainbow like we are all use to the circle form a sign of the two sisters alicorn whit the moon and the sun. This day cheer of joy could be hear almost anywhere in all of Equestria.

Clap, clap, clap.

We heard someone clapping his hand we saw a man on the top of a destroy building.

``Who are you`` As Applejack. But if he heard her he didn't show it.

``War it's a beautiful thing when someone whrite history the things we will remember is the war we won or lost through the life of the country. It's a beautiful thing if like me you feed yourself of time paradox`` This voice no him again.

``Time skip since when are you human.`` I said bitterly.

``My race the fate eaters can change of species at their will to fit the timeline or the world we are in it's more easy to change the world like this.``

``What do you want`` Celestia ask

``I want many things feed myself, more power, liberty and of course having fun at the expense of the mortals, Like I had whit this naïve of Blueblood. I mean who do you think were the 'humans' who was causing trouble in Equestria and who gave all this technology to Blueblood, I gave him a way to have the throne and a way to the ponies to revolted against the princesses and like this 5 year of history that shouldn't have happen and the massive paradox cause me to have a lot of power. ''

``You! You cause all this you won't get away whit this.`` Cried Twilight.

``Oh but that were your wrong I always get away I have done it for millennia and it's not the pathetic power of friendship that will stop me the only that have a change is you Dream maybe not now but in the future I will have fun playing whit you for now ta-ta``

Whit that he disappear again. ``Dream you should return to your time now thanks for your help but you don't belong here yet.`` Celestia said to me

``But there are so much left to do I can't-``

``You have done enough Dream believe me `` Rarity replied.

I then think of Canterlot Castle of my own timeline. I appear in the throne room whit the mane 6, Brew and Celestia.

``Oh.. My.. Gosh this story is so awesome whit all the explosion and the evil prince and the best of all I was in it.`` Rainbow dash said the other and me roll our eyes at her.


	30. the spark

Chapter 30: the spark

``So Time skip have force you to send me in the future but why me why not you?! You're the daughter of Celestia I'm just a simple Pegasus``

``Well I don't know why you exactly he really said his intentions but you're a better choice that me except to travel betweens time I'm pretty useless``

``That not true Epona! You are smart and have good tactics you could make such a good princess if you didn't leave me.`` Celestia said sadly.

``You should return with your mother if this bastard return I will be sure he don't go anywhere this time`` I said confidently

``Yeah my mission for him is almost over but I have one final thing to do he ordered to give me one of my sparks.`` Celestia gasp. And every pony just look confuse.

``What is a spark?`` I ask and Celestia respond.

``A spark it's like the hearth of a soul when someone use all his energy the spark is the only thing that left nothing can make disappear a spark all the living creatures to rank F to C have only one spark but some demigod and god can have more than one some times and Epona have two of them.``

``So why didn't he didn't just ordered you to put one of your sparks at the beginning instead of just disappear?``

``Because if I'm doing this I'm not controlling my power anymore and any pony good or bad could have take my power without my permission. And I didn't knew what type or pony was 'Dream' before I was thinking you would be evil since I was force to give you my powers, that why you surprise me when you were against him why would he want to help his enemy?``

``I don't know but this guy is strange not only he gave me the power to track him but also, he could have perfectly won the trial before it's like half of the time he's trying to help and the others he's trying to kill me!`` I said a little frustrate a the mysteries of the madman. Epona took the medallion and a little ball of light exit her chest and it move into the medallion.

``Mother I will now let my soul recreated a body I will see you in a few days.`` Celestia nod smiling, and she began to fade of existence.

``So princess do you want me to give the amulet we could I know this creep want me to have it but it the powers of your daughter after all`` she shook her head.

``No keep it Dream I have a presentiment you will need it in the future but keep it safe`` I nod in response.

``Well I guess we should make our way to ponyville`` The mane 6 and Brew agreed with Twilight and we began to leave Canterlot.

Mark was panting in the royal bed. ``This was awesome princess Luna.`` She smile.

``Yes it was good but I think I sense the magic of Twilight beginning to leave Canterlot you should join your friends.``

``Oh ok I hope to see you again princess.`` He then ran in direction of Ponyville.

When we arrive in Ponyville, whit Mark who join us in the way, I entered my house to see Carl relaxing. ``What are you doing here?``

``I come to say goodbye this is the last day I'm here so I just want to say thank you I was a total ass and you save my life two time and I hope to see you on day again even if we are not in the same world, but you ponies are still assholes, so you better be the one to visit!`` Is body then began to glow and it's some white miniature sphere of light began to leave his body and he slowly fade of existence.

``Goodbye Carl and keep yourself away from the law I will not be here to save your sorry ass next time!.`` I said and he vanish giving me the middle finger. Well I can't believe I will say that but I will miss that guy.

Carl was then in front of the elders gods again the cloak man approach I'm and his hand glow again. He nod in approval. ``You pass the test I grant you forgiveness now you can choose your own home-world``

``I want to go in the world where my mother is.`` The gods seem to think at what he said.

``Hmm your mother was name Catherine if I remember correctly, I think she ask to go in heaven the most common after-life. You're wish shall be grant young mortal.``

An arwing was firing other enemy ship it's was in a huge base. ``Dave are you alright in there?`` ask Slippy

``Yes I'm almost at the canon now but they have some enememy protecting it.`` He do a barrel roll and reflect some lasers that the enemy shoot at him. He then charge his own laser and shoot on a group that explode at the impact.

He then saw a massive room whit a giant and cannon and thousand of glowing gems. ``Jack pot`` Then a squadron made theur way to him and began to shoot. He escape their shoot be doing a summer Sault and then shoot at them and they all explode. ``They seriously need more skill``

Then he shoot his bomb in a hole of the cannon He then boost the engine of the arwing to escape the base the fastes way he could. A loud boom was heard and the enemies ship realise what happen and tried to escape but they were caught in the explosion. Dave escape the explosion at the last second. He turn around to saw, a massive amount of soul energy to be freed were the base was standing.

``Another mission accomplish Author will be happy I think I will return to Equestria it's one of the only world that I feel at home.``

``Bye Dave you did a good job you would make an good member of the team`` Said peppy.

``Thanks guy this was fun working whit all of you.`` He then boost in the direction of one of the veils of this world.

``Hey Fluttershy``

``Oh hello Dream what are doing here.`` I blush a little.

``I-It just… its pretty lonely in my house since every pony have move there are just me and Soft paw and I was wondering… Can I move in you're house?`` I look away to wait her response.

``Oh yes this would be wonderful.``

``Another question… Do you w-want to be my fillyfriend?`` She was surprise but then smile widely.

``Oh yes! absolutely yes`` She hug me and give me an hard kiss (for fluttershy standard.) She pull away and we smile blushing to each other. Life was great

Soft paw who was standing a few metre away roll her eyes at the mushy scene in front of her but she had the ghost of smile on her lips.


	31. The bet

Chapter 31: the bet

A few months have pass since the travel in time. Epona and Celestia have done a lot together to make up for the lost time. I had some surge of that strange power then and again not too much it's look like it's began to show up when some pony is in danger and since everything was calm for a while the power didn't show up a lot.

As for Sonata after he comes back to life he began to make concerts all around Equestria and We didn't have any news of that lizard that tried to have the amulet of time, after he attack the auditorium but we found that he was called Ralf he is a professional to steal valuable objects, but also know for his techniques less than discrete.

I have met the doctor one day when he was visiting Pinkie pie all he was doing ``Hey hello Doctor what are you doing today?``

``Not too much at the moment I'm taking a day off even me need to rest some times even if I prefer to go on adventures.``

``Must be lonely out there``

``Ah it's not so bad Dream Pinkie and other ponies come on me sometimes in my TARDIS speaking of that do you want to come to my next journey I'm planning to see Equestria in the Dicrod era.`` He said excitedly.

``Ah no thanks I had enough time travel for a little while`` He smirk at me.

``So I heard I'm not one for violence but you did a good job in that civil war.``

``…Well goodbye Doctor I have things to do see you next time.``

Dave had come back from his mission and now he come visit on occasion when he is not call for a mission. Brew and Twilight love begin to be stronger each day for me and Fluttershy too but she is reserve and scare to pass at the second level of our relationship. But I don't care, I'm not with her for sex, as cheesy as it's sound, I don't really care even if she never want to do it as long as I'm whit her.

But it will probably hard to not pass at that level in the spring since most of the mares are in heat for a week in this season, through some of them are in heat a little later like in summer or in fall I got to see more in it later.

Today it's was the running of the leaves. I decide to participate in it, me and Mark had made a bet. If he lose he have to dye himself in pink and try to score some mares in the street for a day. If I lose I will have to change myself for two days in a colt and go to school whit the cutie mark crusaders.

Rainbow, Applejack and Twilight will participate again this year and Fluttershy said she was going to cheer for me.

For now I was busy working in Flutterhy cottage to feed all her animals I had work whit her for the last two months that I was there. This is not the best pay we can find but I was happy of my job, I always like animals and I like Fluttershy this is the perfect job for me.

``Dream the race begin in twenty minutes you should go`` Said Soft paw.

``But I don't finish my job yet.``

``Don't worry I can do it even if I'm a cat, now go and win this race.`` I sight in defeat.

``Fine``

``Welcome to the annual running of the leaves! This year Rainbow dash and Applejack are yet again the center of the attention but we have also Dream and Mark who have made a bet for the race. Weee this will be so fun!`` Said the excited Pinkie pie who was in her air balloon.

``A bet why did ah not think o' that yet?`` Said AJ.

``Maybe because you know you will lost`` Said smugly Dash. Twilight roll her eyes.

``Calm down girls we don't want to repeat last time are we?``

``Ah come on Twilight don't be a stick in the mud``

``So Dream what is the bet you and Mark have done?`` They look at me, so I told them what it's was. Dash put a hoof on her mouth.

``BAHAHAHA Mark in pink or you in school as a colt? I need to see this.`` The other girls was trying not to laugh too. Me and Mark roll our eyes. Then the voice of Spike was heard in the microphone.

``Ready…set…GO!`` We all began to run, I then heard a 'yay' that was barely a whisper I look in the public and saw Fluttershy trying to cheer, D'awww.

I turn around to continue to race but was met whit a brach in my face and I saw Mark snickering. That fucker he want to play at this? Then lets go.

I began to ran as fast as I could' I then saw some bucket of maple syrup and I took one of them I had an evil grin on my face. I threw the bucket in the air and it's land on the head of Mark he couldn't se where he was going and he had maple syrup all over his coat he then slam into a three and fall on the ground.

I just run and took advance in the race. I then heard, ``Mother bucker you will pay for that`` I snickered.

Dash and AJ was side to side running as fast as they could, look like they decide to play fair this year boring. Twilight her was just walking like the other year admiring the scenery as all the ponies run for winning.

Mark threw the bucket away and then saw and then saw a mares he smirk. ``Hey baby you and me in bed tonight.`` She slap him and he began to fly in my way. What the fuck were are we in a cartoon?... oh we are.

And flew be me whit and land he had the red mark of a hoof on his cheek. I will se you at the finish line.`` He then sprint and left me alone, there no way is going to win. I look around and saw Pinkie in her balloon the my mind then com whit a idea I smirk.

``Hey Pinkie``

``Yeah Dreamy?``

``Did you know that there are candy at the finish line for all who have run?`` Her eyes became wide she jump out of her balloon and, I grab her tail. She then ran fast and when I mean fast it was like Rainbow dash but whiteout flying. I let go her tail and I was beside Mark again.

``Fucker you will be pink at the end of this day``

``Oh yes I'm sure the crusaders will love their new classmate.`` We sprint side by side and we finally see it the finish line. We where almost their Mark was taking advantage I grab his tail and threw him away. But before I could reach the line he threw a rock and fall on the ground.

I rise from the ground quickly and we were side by side again and then we reach the finish line and the flash of a picture was seen as we reach it. Congratulation you reach the third and fourth place.`` Said Spike.

``Who win?`` I ask panting.

``Ehh wait a minute`` He then pick a picture who was in a camera and show us. ``Look like the winner is Mark.``

``YES!`` he scream in joy and I fall on the ground a little depress. The other four girls approach us they were all smiling except pinkie pie. Uh ow

``You lie to me you meany pants there are no candy.`` her mane deflate a little.

``Don't worry I will buy you some promise.`` I smile nervousely.

``Yeah! You're the best Dreamy.

``So girls what place have you won?`` Ask Mark.

``Oh I win the second place this year.`` Said proudly Twilight.

``Ah win the first place``

``I am 5th`` Said an angry Dash.

``Aww don't worry Dashie we can't always be the best.`` Said Pinkie.

``So you lost our bet Dream`` Mark smirk. `` I think Cherilee will like to have a new student.``

``FUUUUUUUUU-``

``Oh my gosh Dream you are so adorable`` I blush in embarrassment as my fillyfriend hug me tightly. I had to throw the parchment in the fire and change myself into a colt and tomorrow I will have to go in school fuck why did I made that bet too?

``I'm not adorable and we need to see Cherilee, and this voice is annoying.`` I had now a high pitch voice of a colt and it's was annoying as hay. We made our way to the school-house.

When we arrive Cherilee was working on some paper and she saw me and Fluttershy. ``Oh hello miss shy I didn't know you had a colt.`` Flutterhy blush.

``Is not my colt I was wondering if he could be in your school for two day after he will return to his town.`` She had a nervous smile she didn't like to lie.

``I know when some pony lie to me miss shy please tell the truth.`` She sigh.

``This is my colt-friend and he lost a bet to Mark and now he have to go in school for two day we where wondering if he could come in your class… If you want to I mean.`` Cherille shook her head and laugh.

``Well this is an unusual request but I don't have a problem whit it you will begin tomorrow.`` Well fuck I had hope she would say no look like I have to do it.


	32. Return to school

Chapter 32: Return to school

``Twi`` Ask Brew as she was helping spike to clean around.

``Yes Brew?``

``Did you talk about us to your family?`` Twilight then began nervous

``N-no`` the ears of the zebra droop.

``Are you…ashamed of me?``

``What!`` She gasp. ``No of course not it's… Just I'm scare they will hate me for it like your family.``

``Don't worry Twi my family were assholes from the start I have see your family they are always kind I'm absolutely sure they will accept you like you are.`` Twi sigh.

``You're right I will write them and we will visits them tomorrow ok?`` She nod in approval.

``This would be nice, thank you Twilight tour the best.`` she embrace her filly friend, the book worm return to hug and gave a content sigh.

I made my way to the school most of the ponies just smile and wave at me they began to know me after a few months, they didn't pay too much mind to me being a colt, they know the humans and all the ones who are around the elements always are on something crazy.

I then arrive in the school and the bell ring. ``Class today we have a new students his name his Peace.`` Yes I decide to use my first name since almost every pony know me only by the name Dream.

I entered the class and then I saw the CMC. ``Dream?!`` they scream in surprise. The class look at them strangely and then shrug. Diamond tiara and Silver spoon had an evil smirk. Oh they will pick on the new student eh? I can already see it, this game can be played by three player, I smirk back at them.

``Peace you can take the place beside Pipsqueak.`` Said the teacher I nod. I'm glade I didn't have to do the awkward presentation. I take a seat beside Pipsqueak and he put a friendly smile.

``It's good to see a colt almost every pony here are filly.`` He had some sort of accent, He extend a hoof at me. ``My name is Pipsqueak by the way I'm from Throtingham.`` I shook his hoof.

``I'm Peace I arrive from the veil a few months ago`` Now he look interest in me, sigh of course the kids are always interest of the unknown.

``Wow that so cool we will be great friends I know it.`` Well those two days in school don't look so bad.

``Ok class today we will begin the test of mathematic.`` Forget I said anything.

``Shiny``

``Yes honey?``

``Your sister have send you a letter.`` He smile and took the letter and began to read it.

``Oh Twiley want to make a family reunion to announce something do you want to come honey?`` Cadence smile excitedly and nod.`` I wonder what she want to say do you think it's about the date she had a few months ago whit who it's was already?``

``I don't know I just give her advice she didn't want to tell me who it's was.``

``I just hope that stallion take care of her.``

This test was boring as hay and the worst is that this will give nothing to me since I will not stay at this school. Now it's was time for the recreation and I was standing not too sure what to do should I play whit these kid I mean I'm two times older than all of them even if I don't look like it now, fortunately I didn't had to think too long.

``Dream what are you doing here?`` Ask a familiar white unicorn filly.

``I lost a bet at the running of the leaves and now I have to go to school for two day.`` The crusaders laugh at me. Then two familiar fillies that almost every bronies hate approach us.

``Well look like the new colt hang whit the losers.``

``Oh yeah? Since when I hang with you two?`` She look at me strangely and then what I said hit her and she grit her teethes and she stomp a hoof on the ground out muttering darkly and the crusaders burst laughing.

``How dare you do you know who I am.``

``Yes you are a rich filly who think she better than every pony and don't realise how much we don't care about her``

``This isn't over you will regret to ever cross my path come Silver spoon.``

``Wow Dream no pony stand up to Diamond tiara like that``

``You should a bully when see that hold no power against you realise how weak they really are but I have see a lot of bully on Earth more cruel than those two filly.``

``There are more cruel than her?`` Apple bloom shuddered to think about it. Then the bell ring again and we make our way into class.

We were inside class and Cherilee was teaching us about history If you think this world have less war than our world you are completely right but there are many war outside of our world who have affect the live of the other world the most know war is the great war of the gods.

In this dark ages all the mortals like us were afraid to use the veil since the rebels used thousand of innocent souls to attack the elders and all their allied, Star swirl the beards had develop a lot of defence spell well know now a day and it in this time that the Pegasus began to make thunder cloud this was meant as a weapon if a enemy ever entered the land of Dream valley.

At this point I was thinking that this world was connect to the G1 event but apparently no even if that was the first pony country the Dream valley of this world was very different from the first generation of the show. By what I saw anyway the ponies seem to have a lot of trouble to find the real event of these ancient times so we didn't learn a lot about this era.

Finally in the great war the allied had win but not whiteout sacrifices and unfortunately the war is finish but the fight never really had end yet, the soul reapers are one of the last rebels of this war even three thousands year later they still fight for their cause.

In this world ponies had got some war but never something of a major scale one of the biggest war they had was when Nightmare moon had appear and this had only last a two years . The royal guard and the lunar republic soldiers had a lot of battle during that time some village have been destroy.

Celestia have tried to reasoned with her sister again and again but when her sister began mad and literally took the sun away she had no choice to end the battle and imprison her with the elements.

But the elements where not powerful enough to make her become normal again the elements can't be wield correctly alone so with a last ditch effort Celestia had no other choice to use the powerful magic to banish her sister to the moon.

After that the element lost their power since the harmony between the two wielders was broken the element judge Celestia not qualified to use this powerful tool and the element transform themselves into rocks waiting for new and younger's heroes worthy to make harmony reign

After the few decades Celestia had problem whit the dragons, griffins and the other sentient races of this world. Since her sister had make the eternal night on them for a month the others country began to think that a goddess was too dangerous to rule over a country.

And the politics tension was rough for Equestria for a while but no war had happened because of this.

How did, Cherilee knew all this? Twilight probably talk to her about this because in the show there are only myth and legend about it but in a other way some pony could have written this I keep forgetting that the princesses are not the only one not affect by the time in this version of Equestria.

``Boring`` Said a annoying familiar voice. Diamond tiara was not interest in the less about the history, the bell then ring and every colt and fillies run excitedly out of the school.

I approach Cherilee and she gave me a warm smile. ``How was your first day 'Peace'``

``Not bad but it's just strange to be a kid again.``

``I imagine this must be pretty boring for you probably already all this.``

``Nah not really`` She raise an eyebrow ``Okay yes I already learn all of this excepted history since I'm new to this world that was really interesting``

``It's good to see it's was not useless`` She smile and I made my way to Fluttershy's.

``Bye teach`` I wave some younger ponies give me an odd look that I was so casual with the teacher but paid not too much mind and was too occupied to go home.

This was not a too bad day I guess unfortunately I must come back tomorrow stupid bet. When I pass in town some older ponies snickered at me when they recognise me some Mark asshole you talk about this to every pony I'm sure of it, sigh well let just go relax.


	33. Twilight's family

Chapter 33: Twilight family

Nothing really interesting really interesting happen after school finish yesterday. It's the last day that I have to be a colt, I made my way to school like yesterday when I arrive I saw a colt whit a smug smirk whit the crusaders. He had a white coat, a black mane and a business suitcase cutie mark.

``Well, well, well if it's not the blank flank my cousin talk about did you burn any house lately?``

``Shut up at least we are not dumb like you`` Scootaloo said

``Oh if it's not the little girls of the filly-fooler .`` Scootaloo grit her teeth.

``They are not lesbian and even if they were I don't see why you should care``

``Yeah who ya think ya are insulting Bonbon like that?`` But he push her out of the way and she land on the ground whit a loud thud.

``Get out on my little bitc-`` He was cut short by a hoof in his face he saw Scootaloo whit a angry glare. ``Oh you will pay for that`` He lunch himself at her he punch her in the face she punch back.

``Fight!`` A colt suddenly said the colts and fillies made a circle around them as the battle continues. ``Fight!, fight!, fight !,fight!`` I was going to stem them but a angry teacher came before me.

``Scootaloo, Silver Tongue!`` I heard an angry Cherilee say whit a disapproving glare. ``What is this all about?!``

``She attack me for no reason!`` Said the colt Scootaloo gave him a glare.

``I want to see both of you after school.`` Said the teacher not really believing him.

``What! Why me I didn't do anything.``

``Scootaloo you shouldn't have done that now you will have detention.`` Said Sweetie belle.

``Meh totally worth it`` The colt huff indignantly at her and then run away. In direction of a familiar pink and snob filly.

``Who was that? `` I ask trotting behing them they jump a little in surprise but Sweetie belle gave a answer to my question.

``Oh it's was Silver Tongue a cousin of Diamond tiara that have come visit for the week, I swear it's look like all her family are snob and mean.`` We were interrupt by the sound of the bell rang and all the colts and fillies made their way in the classroom. I join the foals in the school loo like today excitation is over.

A train stop in the city of Canterlot and two familiar mares get out of it. ``Twilight stop to be that nervous everything will be ok.``

``Of course everything will be fine why wouldn't fine? They will accept everything I says and everything will be sunshine and rainbow`` She had a maniac grin like when she had no friendship report for Celestia.

``Relax Twi we are almost there`` She gave a desperate sigh.

``Ok, ok I'm relax let's go`` They arrive in face of a little house, Twilight knock on the door and her father answer smiling.

``Hey Twiley and is that you're friend? Come in the others wait inside.`` Inside the house her mother, Shining armour and Cadence were already waiting for Twilight.

``Twilight I didn't see you since the trial how are you? And who is your friend?`` Ask Cadence.

``I'm good this is Brew she came to Ponyville whit Dream a few months ago.`` She wave at the family awkwardly.

``So Twiley what is all about did you find a stallion I heard Cadence gave You tips about romance.`` The lavender blush at her brother uestions.

``W-well about that if I tell all of you, you promise to not hate me?`` She ask nervously she was really scare since her mare-friend got reject of her family for the same reason.

``Why would we hate you did you enchant your smarty pants doll again?`` Ask her mother, and Twilight blush as the zebra raise a quizzical eyebrow at her.

``No it's because I am…`` She mumble the last part.

``What is it sweetie?`` Ask his father.

``I'm dating a mare`` She said again loud enough for them to hear. They all had a surprise expression, and she began to regret to have said it her ears laid back on her head and she look down at the floor.

When she look back at her family they had a sympathetic expression. ``It's ok Twi I have saw a lot of gay couple I am the princess of love after all.`` Cadence said whit a smile.

The next thing was two hoof holding her big brother pulling her in a hug, ``Yeah Twiley did you honestly think you could rid of me that easily? I will annoy you till I'm dead. We don't care you love a girl as long as you are happy.`` She look at her parent and Cadence to see them nod, she hug her brother tightly and whispered.

``…Thank all of you`` She said happily as tear of joy form in her eyes.

Mark was chilling with Rainbow Dash close from a lake Pinkie Pie was there swimming and doing random trick in the water. Then a loud ringing noise was heard in all the calm town of Ponyville. Mark bolt out of his seat.

``This is the fire alarm gota go girls`` Before they could reply he began to run where the smoke was coming from. When he arrive he saw some of his co-worker already there.

``Help my muffin is still inside.`` A wall-eyes mare cried as her house was on fire.

``Why didn't you send a stallion in there already?!`` He ask to the leader.

``The house is too unstable we can't risk the live of another pony``

``Screw that I'm in going in there.``

``Are you crazy! Come back here``

Mark charge to the cottage and kick the door down and charge inside the burning basement. Inside he heard crying of a young child.

``Hello do you hear me?`` all he heard was whimpering the sound was coming from a the last door on the right he ran close of it. ``Okay I'm going to kick the door get out the way ok?`` He heard a quiet ok from the other side and he tackle the door open.

Inside there was a little unicorn filly crying on the ground. ``Jump on my back we will see your mother.`` She grab the stallion tightly, He ran in the hall but the fire was blocking the exit he then around he had little time.

He saw a window ``Grab me tightly I'm going crazy are you ready?``

``N-no``

``Too bad`` with that he ran he jump to right as a chair on fire fell on the ground. Then the roof was beginning to fall down on them. He ran like a mad colt and jump in the window whiteout thinking twice.

They both land on the ground rolling and panting heavily. ``Are you nuts we could have been kill!`` Cried the filly. Before she could say anything more a gray Pegasus with a blonde mane grab her.

``My muffin thank you so much I will do anything for my gratitude`` Mark smirk.

``Maybe we could go to the restaurant you and me alone.`` The co-workers of mark face-hooves.

``Um okay if that what you want?`` She respond smilling totally obvious to his real motives.

``YES! Finally.. I mean I will take you tonight at 9:00 Pm so what is the name of this beautiful mare?`` Said Mark smoothly covering his outburst, the young unicorn filly made a gagging motion. But the mare just blush.

``My name is Ditzy doo but my close friends call me Derpy.``

``Charm to meet you I'm Mark I will see you tonight goodbye my love.`` He kiss her fore-hoof and he began to gallop back to his house to prepare to his first date.

``What a hero`` Muttered sarcastically a stallion as he roll his eyes. Seeing Mark running like a colt who had his new toy.

``So Twilight who is the lucky mare?`` Ask a now excited Cadence. Since she is the number one matchmaker in Canterlot she set-up a lot of filly-foolers and colt-cuddlers so that don't bother her one bit that her sister in-law like girl.

``It's me`` Said shyly the zebra who was just listening to them since the beginning.

``You better take care of my daughter`` Said her father with a smile that made his threat look like a joke. But She nod nonetheless.

``So Twi I already met Cadence and Shining armour but who are your parents?``

``Oh where are our manners, I am Velvet sparkle the mother of Twilight``

``And I am Star light is father``

``Good to meet you two`` She said nervously shaking their hooves.

``Ah don't be so shy we are all family now`` Said Velvet as she put her in a bone crushing hug.

Twilight sigh happily everything turn alright in the end she should have more confidence in her family.

Later they return to the town of Ponyville they would have want them to rest there but she had to study a new spell that she found it could make her control gravity if she succeed she could literally walk on the walls Spike would found this cool she is sure of that .

Pinkie pie and Rainbow that Dash who had return at the lake the next day since there was nothing much else to do, saw a familiar howl flying in their direction. ``Yo Owlicious wassup?`` The cyan Pegasus ask.

``Who``

``You Owlosious``

``Who``

``I said you!`` Pinkie snort and laugh.

``Silly Dashie you should know he can't say anything else by now`` Dash blush and embarrassment, the owl took a scroll was attach to his leg in his beak, Rainbow snatch it from him and began to read.

``It's from Spike 'Emergency Twilight is becoming all stress up for nothing again' uh oh`` They ran to the library but then the tail of Pinkie pie began to twitch she gasp

``Twitchy tail, I gota go dash see you later`` She then zoom to a speed that shouldn't be possible to a non-Pegasus.

``Pinkie pie you're so random.``

Scootaloo groan because of this lame bully she probably is late for supper, her mom and aunt will be worried again. She heard a loud cry of frustration followed by a explosion. A large shadow began to form around here. She look up and instantly scream in horror a big three was falling from the sky or more precisely the library of Twilight. She began to see all her life before her.


	34. Scootaloo origins

Chapter 34: Scootaloo origins

This day it's was raining hard, a lone mare whit a cloak was walking quietly in the empty of the little town of Trotingram. She made balance a little cradle on her back, she finally arrive at her destination, a little building whit a sign saying 'Trotingram orphanage'.

She took the sleeping foal and place it at the doorstep ``I'm sorry my little angel.`` The mare sniff and a tear roll down of her cheek. ``I hope you'll find a better family.`` She then took a piece of paper and place it the cradle,

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Whit that the mare galloped in the rainy night as fast as she could. The door open a old looking mare look around and then she look down to see a little orange filly sleeping at her doorstep. She saw a little piece of paper on her she unfold it, its was reading.

'_My name is Scootaloo please give me a good home'_.

``You poor little thing let's get you inside before you freeze to death`` The elder mare said whit a sad frown.

**4 YEARS LATER**

A coffee brown mare and a yellow stallion was visiting the orphanage today the foals were excited one of them will have a family at the end of this day. A certain orange foal was trying to look her best today. ``C'mon Scoot you can do this they will see how awesome you are they can't reject a radical filly like you.`` She said to herself.

Finally after they talk to Pipsqueak a young colt who have arrive at the orphanage a couple of months ago they come to talk to Scootaloo. ``Hello there.`` Said the mare smiling brightly. ``What is your name sweetie?``

``I'm Scootaloo I'm the most athletic foal of all Trotingram orphanage`` The filly replied smugly. The two adult chuckle at her attitude.

``So Scootaloo did you learn how to fly yet?`` Suddenly all the attitude the filly had vanish replace whit a frown and she began to paw the ground.

``No I was born whit a malfunction of the wing the doctors said I will probably not fly.`` The two older ponies gave her a sympathetic look.

``I'm sorry I didn't know… well we should look at the other foals don't you think honey?`` The stallion nodded to her wife and they left the filly alone. Her heart sank she knew what this mean when a adult leave a foal that soon after they meet them, they are not interest to adopt her, she couldn't blame them after all who would want a flightless Pegasus?

Tears began to build in her eyes she didn't want to show weakness in front of the other colt and fillies so she began to run as fast as she could in her room and she slam her door whiteout looking behind.

She began to sob in her pillow, she cry herself to sleep and began to dream of the perfect family why did she was abandon what ever she did wrong to deserve this?

She was awake by a soft knocking at the other side she heard the voice of a familiar young colt. ``Scootaloo are you in there?``

``Nopony is there come back later.`` She respond she didn't have to see the foal face to know that he was rolling his eyes after that response. The door then open, in the door way there was a earth pony whit a blond mane you could easily tell that he didn't brush it everyday he had silver eyes whit a big pair of round glasses, he always had a quill on his ear in case he want to write something and he had a blue coat.

How did she become best-friend whit this dork she will never know but she didn't care she wouldn't exchange him for the world. ``What do you want Night quill don't you see I'm occupied here.``

``Oh yeah you're activity is sooo interesting right now.`` he said sarcastically the filly glare at him but he continue.`` So why are you in there you miss the adoption of Pipsqueak.`` He then look in the eyes of his friend and he saw that they're were bloodshot. ``Have you been crying.``

``NO! I mean of course not a filly as cool as me are don't cry``

``You are terrible at lying you know that`` He deadpan and he sigh. ``So what is the problem aren't you happy for pipsqueak?``

``*Sigh* It just it's make four years I'm in there, four years! Every time a family know I'm flightless they know I'm useless and choose another foal``

``Who said that you were useless tell me who it is he will have I will beat him to the pulp`` He said angrily.

``Nopony said it but I just know that what they think I'm just a stupid useless blank flank''

``Look me in the eyes Scootaloo`` She look at him sniffing. ``You are not useless you are the most beautiful and talented Pegasus in this orphanage I'm sure one day you will fly don't listen to these stupid doctors they know nothing I'm sure you can even be a wonderbolt one day promise me to never give up``

Scootaloo was blushing at the praise. ``Ok I promise at one condition``

``What is it?``

``Never call me beautiful ever again I'm way too cool to lost my time caring to what I look like`` The colt laugh loudly at this.

``This is the Scootaloo we know and love`` after he stop the chuckle died down he made his way to his bed saying goodnight to her friend but before he could go out of the room of the room the filly call fro him.

``Night wait`` He look at Scootaloo she was avoiding his gaze and was blushing. ``C-can y-you sleep h-here tonight?`` She kick herself mentally after she said it.

To say the colt was surprise was an understatement but then he smile at her and he accept her offer he climb in the bed and awkwardly, after a few minutes laying there he felt two hooves and he flinch looking at his right there was Scootaloo cuddling him she sigh in contentment the colt blush but didn't say anything.

``Goodnight Night``

``Goodnight Scoot``

A old scholar of Canterlot was passing frantically in front of two golden doors. Finally after an eternity the guards call for him. ``Mr Starswirl the princess will receive you.``

In the throne room he saw the familial regal figure sipping her tea and then her eyes fall on him her motherly smile cross her face. ``Ah starswirl the bearded my most faithful court mage what is the matter.``

``Your majesty do you remember last week you ask me to detect that weird magic in Trotingram?`` The alicorn took a serious look and nod. ``Whit the sources that I have I think that it's was changeling magic``

``Changeling? In all my years I never heard of them what are they?``

``Well it's normal that you don't know them you were after all a filly the last time I have heard of them, before we found Equestria we had some problem with these thing, changeling are creature that are half pony, half bugs creatures, they can copy the form of anypony and they feed on the love of the pony today most of the hives of changeling are in what remain of Dream valley``

``Ok and what is the problem with that?`` she ask patiently.

``The problem is that most of the hives of Changelings capture a pony and take his form after that he take the place of the said pony to take the love of his family``

``I see`` She said whit a frown, ``if we send unicorns could they detect a changeling?``

Starswirl took a moment to think at the suggestion. ``I guess this could work the problem is where to search in Trotingram?``

``We will have to search everyplace where they are potential to find love. Starswirl I trust you to give instruction to my guards.``

Starswirl made a salute to Celestia and he trotted out of the throne room.

This morning the foals of the orphanage were confuse and a little scare some royal guards was telling to all the colt and fillies to line up in the main lobby. ``Ok kids don't panic we are here because the scholars of Cantelot have detect a threat we will just scan the magic of everypony.`` The foal relax a little at this but where still nervous what was the treat and why would a threat would be interest in a orphanage were the question that Scootaloo was wondering.

When she look at Night she notice that the place where he was a few second ago was epty where did he go? One by one the colt and fillies was put in a magical aura but nothing happen each time finally they arrive at Scootaloo a blue aura was around here after a few second the aura turn green. The foal gasp at here and the guards took a serious expression

``She have changeling magic`` The eyes of the filly was wide in horrors what was a changeling and why would she be dangerous because she have this magic on her? ``So she is a changeling?`` Ask a random guard.

``Not sure she could have been only in contact whit a changeling we need Starswirl to be sure.`` A few unicorn foals gasp at the mention of the name he must be a well know unicorn.

After a few minutes a unicorn whit a weird robe entered the orphanage the guards were talking to him and then they point a hoof at the frightened filly. He come closer of Scootaloo whit a glowing horn and again a magical aura was enveloping here and again it's turn green, but then she felt a weird tingling sensation and then

…

…

…

Nothing happen Scootaloo open her eyes the foals were whispering to each others, Starswirl then shook his head. ``She is not a changeling but she been in contact with one tell me little filly do you know somepony who could have been feeding on your emotions?``

Feeding on her love by she don't love anyone except… NO not him he couldn't by him right he was her best friend but then again he disappear just after they mention that they're was a threat, no she wouldn't believe that he was a threat to anyone even if he is one of these changeling or whatever is the name of these things

She then realize that the old unicorn was still waiting for her answer, she shook her head. ``Nope I don't know anypony who could be feeding from my emotions`` She replied with her best poker-face.

The mage look at her suspiciously but didn't say anything they were beginning to leave but at the last moment they heard a commotion. A guard burst from the door he was levitating a all too familiar colt whit him. ``Sir I found this foal hiding in the kitchen``

``Ok come here that I scan him.`` The heart of Scootaloo sunk she knew that if they scan him they will find he is a changeling all the evidence point to him she must do something she didn't care that he was one of those things, she didn't care he feed himself with her love and she certainly didn't care that he lied to her all this time because in front of her was the only pony that ever care for her.

She made a sprint to her friend if she could hit the horn of the guard the magic would stop and she could save Night, but before she could help him a guard grab her to keep her in place. ``Get off don't you dare touch my friend old man or you will regret it.`` But starswirl didn't listen to her and activate his spell like for Scotalloo it turn green and then a green fire envelope the colt and when the fire dissipate at the place where the colt was there was a black giant bug all the foals gasp and some filly even faint at the sight. But it's look the spell was painful since that the changeling didn't move from the ground and the only sound he made was a moan of pain.

``It's a changeling take him to Canterlot we will be dealt whit.`` The guards nod. Scootaloo in a panic buck the guard who was restraining her hooves connect whit the most sensitive are for every colt. The guard fall on the ground in a fetal position whit two hooves between his legs.

She made her way and pick the changeling and put him on her back and she began to run as fast her legs could go. ``Catch that filly she have the monster whit her!`` The word made her snap, monster? How dare they treat her best friend of monster! Who they think they are? They are the one who came here and tried to take her only family away from her and they say that he is the monster!

She grit her teeth together but didn't slow down, after a few minutes the guards were still searching for her fortunately they didn't think to have Pegasi whit them she then saw a little bridge under of it there was a pond whit no better option jump in the water whit her friend.

After she made resurface the first thing she made was to be sure her friend could breath, after that she hide herself and the changeling under the bridge. She was afraid, cold and wet but she was hidden.

``Scoot?`` Ask a voice she look widely around but she realise the voice was coming from the changeling. What surprise is that the voice was feminine.

``Yes night?``

``You should have let's them take me now they will consider you a treator for helping a monster.``

``You are not a monster Night they are the evil ponies in this story ``

``Scoot I'm not a good colt I use you for two years for feeding myself you don't even know my real name you shouldn't have help me``

``Do you really use me only to feed yourself?``

``Of course I'm a changeling that what we do.``

``Don't lie to me! Your left eyes is twitching when you lie.`` He sigh.

``Ok I admit at first I join the orphanage only to feed myself I took the appearance of a colt who nobody would recognise and plan to be adopt by a loving family but then I saw you lonely bullied by a couple of fillies and saw how alone you where I saw the perfect opportunity to feed myself but then I became more attach to you that I should have I even refuse to be adopted three time to be whit you! Can you believe that and I stick around you for a different reason than just feeding myself you become like the sister I always wanted even if you are not a changeling.``

After the story Scootaloo remark that the guard were now really far away. ``Night do you know where to go?`` The changeling scratch his chin.

``Well my caretaker in the hive always talk me about a dangerous forest where the ancient hive was, what was the name everfry forest? Or something like that nopony would dare to follow us there`` Scootaloo raise a eyebrow at the strange name for a forest but shrug it.

``Is that far from here?``

``I think we could be there in three hours by walking.``

They were walking quietly since a good hour the temperature for a reason have drop considerately since they began their adventure at this point their breath was making steam, then Scootaloo something white falling slowly from the sky and then another and again another at this point she realise that it was snowing.

``Great just what we need winter couldn't come tomorrow?!`` She muttered angrily in the corner of her eyes she saw green flames when she look at the changeling instead she see… well she didn't knew exactly what she was seeing in front of her was a white pony but he had so much fur that if she didn't see his face she could have almost confound him with a young buffalo ``What are you doing?``

``Climb on my back all this fur should keep us both warm``

``What there no way you giving me a piggy ride I'm way too cool for that.`` He grunt in annoyance.

``Seriously Scoot? This is not the time to protect your ego climb on before you freeze to death.``

``*Sigh* Fine but if you talk about this to anypony your dead.``

``I will try to remember that`` He smirk as she roll her eyes. Finally she climb in his back and like he promise the fur keep her warm from the cold temperature they continue their walk in silence for another hour.

At this point the little snow became a storm Night was exhausted but he tried to hide it to Scootaloo she don't need to worry more than she already is. But now is vision and his other senses started to give up and he fell on the cold snow.

Scootaloo who was sleeping until now wake up when she felt the cold snow on her body she wondered what happen but then she heard the familiar sound of the changeling changing his appearance and she look at the cold body of the changeling.

``Night are you crazy why didn't you wake me up I could have help you!`` But the colt gave her no response he was out cold. So she decide that it's was her turn to carry him she place her muzzle under him and lift him on her back and tried to make it to the direction she knew the forest wouldn't not help agaisn't the cold but it's was the only destination they had.

she didn't knew how long she could last but she would die trying.

40 minutes later Scootaloo was cold, hungry and above all exhausted the snow was so cold that it's feel like it's was burning instead of freezing she tried her best to stay awake she knew she wouldn't survive if she didn't make it but she couldn't stand it anymore and the more she resist the more her vision blurred she began to think to all she will fail to accomplish. She would never fly, she will never have her cutie mark, she wouldn't have protect Night and she will never have find a family that care about her.

The last thing she saw was a green blob calling for her. ``Are you two alright? What are you doing outside whit this storm?`` But she couldn't respond to the stranger she was already falling in the bliss of unconsciousness.


	35. Unexpected guests

Chapter 35: Unexpected guests

**One days ago**

Lyra Heartstring was a simple mare she was a student at the Celestia school for gifted unicorn but she wasn't a magical prodigy like Twilight Sparkle and she love music but she wasn't a famous orchestra player like Octavia, but she was content whit her simple life but she will learn that some times fate have other projects.

Lyra was currently playing her lyre under a tree it's always help relax today she and her class had a surprise exam how she hate those of course Twilight Sparkle had the best note she wasn't Celestia protégé for nothing after all.

She then heard somepony clear his throat she look around to see who want to grab her attention but saw nopony she shrug and began to play a new song but then the sound of somepony clearing is throat came back this time she look down to see a familiar baby dragon.

``Oh I didn't see you there Spike.`` Everypony in the school have seen Spike at least once since he is always helping Twilight around. ``So what are you doing there?`` She ask awkwardly.

``Oh yeah that it's look like somepony have delivered your mail to Twilight instead of you she was suppose to come to give it to you herself but you know how she is when it's come to studying.`` They both chuckle at that. ``So yeah see you next time Lyra`` With that the baby dragon ran probably going to make another errand for the lavender unicorn she should seriously stop to make him work so much, but oh well what can she do?

She then open the letter and recognise the sloppy writing made by the of a Earth pony.

_Dear Lyra_

_It's Bonbon long time no see hein? I am writing you to say that I have finally buy my store of candy I am so excite but the shop was in a little town call Ponyville not too far from Canterlot The capital are way too expensive and I would have way too much competition too, _

_but there are also a candy shop in Ponyville call Sugar cube corner I have already meet the owners and their employer from there the owners is a stallion and his wife they are absolutely the most friendly competitor you would ever seen I mean I was worried that they tried to make me shut down my shop or something like that when they come to see me personally but it's was the opposite they help me to install myself and even gave me tips how to make good business!_

_And their employer is… Special to say at least I mean it's like she high on sugar all day long and even that don't explain how she seem to defy certain physics laws she is strange at first, but when you learn to know her better you learn that she have a hearth of gold I mean how many pony are ready to sacrifice all their day planning a party only to make somepony feel more at home?_

_Anyway I will try to adapt to the life of this crazy little village I hope that you succeed in your study in magic and also I hope you learn some new songs._

_Your old friend Bonbon_

Lyra smiled warmly at the letter it's made at least three months she didn't heard anything from Bonbon and now she realise her dream, mmh Ponyville eh? She hear about it she can see the little town from there maybe she could visit some times… She almost face-hoof when she realise that tomorrow the school close for a week since it's the winter festival she could go see Bonbon and congratulate her right now and it's exactly what she plan to do.

``H-hum miss ?`` Lyra suddenly jolted awake at the unexpected noise, standing before her was a butter-yellow Pegasus she hide shyly behind her mane her voice wasn't rising more than a whisper. ``I-I couldn't help t-to notice that your ticket say that you're s-stop is Ponyville and s-since we are here and you are sleeping…`` She trail off at the end. Lyra notice that she was right the train was arrived in the little town.

``Oh! Thank you miss…``

``Flutter…`` the rest of her name was too quiet to be hear be the green unicorn.

``What was that?``

``Fluttershy m-my name is Fluttershy I mean`` she then pawed at the ground nervousely, but Lyra just smile warmly.

``That a beautiful name I'm Lyra by the way I would love to chat more whit you but the train will not wait for me forever.`` Whit that she run to the exit she faintly heard the Pegasus trying to say bye before she pass the door.

Lyra have heard of little rural towns like Ponyville of course everypony does but she never been in a small town herself in her life and she like it, she was expecting it to be a boring place were their where nothing interesting to do since it was what the stuck up of Canterlot were saying.

But she discovered that their in fact a lot of interesting thing in this town and more importantly the ponies was very friendly she receive a couple of greeting and bright smiles the only ponies who receive this tip of treatment was the member of the nobles families, but contrary to the ponies of canterlot this was their greeting were genuine and not some sort of way to have fame.

They would lost their time if they want fame be being friend whit Lyra anyway since she is nopony important just a normal little musician who play the lyre for nothing more than her passion for it.

She check the address again she was now in the residence part of the town, she found the house of her best friend it was a modest little cottage very little and normal. She sigh and shook her head smiling, Bonbon wasn't rich that was true but her family had good job and can afford more thing than most families of Canterlot but Bonbon was the type of pony who don't want to stand out and it's was probably the only reason she didn't buy a better use than this.

She knock at the door and wait a few second after a while she trough she wasn't here but then she heard quick hoofsteps and then the door open to reveal her friend standing there, but she probably just come out of the bath since her mane was dripping wet, and lyra found that attractive.. Wait did she said attractive? She mean its made her look… Original yep that it original.

``Did I come on a bad time?`` Lyra said raising an eyebrow, Bonbon blush as she realise she forgot to dry her mane but her embracement was replace by surprise and joy as she realise that her foalhood friend was here.

``Lyly how I miss how have you been you should have warn me you come you always do thing first and think after you silly unicorn.`` Bonbon said to lyra as she put her in a tight embrace.

``Can't…Breath``

``Whoops`` She said as she release Lyra

``*Gasp* Sweet, sweet oxygen how I have miss you``

``You always a dram queen Lyra`` she roll her eyes and giggle.

``You're not the one who was in the death grip of an earth pony and why are you so excite anyway I know it's been long but you're not this excite except when…. Have you been eating more candy that you should again?`` She said suspiciously.

``…Maybe`` She said whit mirth in her voice, And Lyra sigh in exasperation this pony will never learn but this odd normally she never eat many candies except on nighmare night or special occasion so what is she celebrating… Oh yes the opening of her candy.

``So Bon how is your new business?``

``Oh!`` Bonbon exclaim at the unexpected change of topic, ``Not so good right now but that probably because I just open the shop and most ponies go to sugar cube corner since it's a shop they know of their quality and they know nothing of me but I'm sure after I do my mark I will roll on gold!`` she exclaim overdramatically a few ponies gave us weird glance but quickly shrug it off.

``So lyly-`` She was going more but Lyra cut her.

``Don't call me that you know I hate that nickname.``

``Awww you're boring, but anyway as I was saying what are you doing here?``

``Well I receive your letter and the school is close for the week so I through to visit you like the good old time.``

``You should visit more often you know it's was extremely boring back there whit my parents whiteout you but I'm happy to have you now that I begin my new life in this town.``

We will skip the rest of the day since nothing else interesting happen after that except a few chat about their foalhood in Canterlot. That nigh Lyra wanted to sleep on the couch but Bonbon convince her to share the bed.

'Lyra?' she heard a voice say in her slumber, 'Lyly wake up' She mumble incorehently and tighten her grip of the pillow she was holding. ``WAKE UP!`` She was startled out of her mind at the loud shout. When she open her eyes she saw her 'pillow' who was frowning at her whit drool evident in her mane.

``Lyra I know my name is Bonbon but that not a reason for munching on my mane`` the unicorn blush furiously and get off of the bed.

``H-hum oh look the bathroom I have never the pleasure to see gotagoseeitbye`` And whit that the flustered Lyra ran in the bathroom to hide her embarrassment. Bon bon just smile in amusement.

After a while they had breakfast and Bonbon propose to Lyra to go visit the town. The first pony they saw was completely pink hit baby blue eyes when she laid her eyes on Lyra she gasped overdramatically and disappear like Discord was on her tail.

``What was that?`` Lyra ask confused as to what exactly happened Bonbon giggled.

``That was Pinkie pie I talk you about she always excited to meet new ponies but she is a sweet girl.`` She was sceptical to say at least why did she disappear that fast if she is happy to see her? For that matter how did she did that? Not even the best students of the school for gifted unicorn could disappear like that whiteout at least a flash of magic and she was an earth-pony.

Bonbon must have notice the puzzle look on Lyra at that moment. ``Don't worry about Pinkie she seem to don't respect the law of physic most ponies shrug it off saying it's just pinkie being pinkie.``

Before Lyra could respond she felt a cold thing on her muzzle she look in the sky to see that it's was snowing. ``Hey Bonbon isn't winter suppose to be in a week?`` Her friend gasp.

``Oh no Lyly can you return in the cottage I have absolutely nothing to wear this winter I must go to carousel boutique.``

``But I can come whit you.``

``No, no, no it's alright it's won't be long I know you would be bored to death in a clothing shop.``

``*Sigh ok you're right I will wait for you see you later``

``Later``

A few hours later the little snow became a true storm and Bonbon didn't came back. Lyra became more and more worried each minutes. Finally she decide to go see this carousel boutique but there was only one problem she had no idea were this boutique was.

She wandered in the town aimlessly for a little while finally she decide to ask somepony for direction, she saw a vast orchard whit a little farm she decide to knock there. A orange pony whit a blonde mane opened the door a little annoy and surprise.

``What the hay are y'all doing in th' storm sugah cube are ya crazy?``

``My friend didn't come back home after she left to buy cloth can you point me the direction of the Carousel boutique please.``

``Ya see th' river over there? Ya shoul' see the place when you arrive there.``

``Thank miss…``

``Applejack an' it's notin' sugah cube jus' be careful.`` Whit that in mind the mint unicorn made her way in the direction Applejack gave her. But in the distance she saw two small shadow she trhoug maybe it's was her friend when she arrive she was surprise to see a orange filly Pegasus whit a strange black creature on her back.

``Are you two alright? What are doing outside whit this storm?`` But before she could get a response the poor little filly black out of exhaustion. In a panic she levitate them on her back and became running at her friend house completely forgetting her first problem.

She bust the door open and quickly lead them in the salon she then produce a spark whit her own to lit a fire she then place the foal close of it she then ran in the room of Bonbon and grabbed two blanket, covered the colt and the filly and finally she prepare a spell that she learn in school it was controlling the temperature of the target objects she then relax when she was sure they wouldn't die of hypothermia.

At that moment she heard the door of the house open Bonbon was home. How was she going to explained to her best friend that she found two frozen foal?


	36. Goodbye my friend

Chapter 36: Goodbye my friend

Scootaloo woke up at the sound of two mares arguing she didn't know what they were arguing about and she didn't care at the moment, because now she was occupied to panic. Where was she do the guards capture her and her friend? But she shook that idea when she realise her friend was beside her and that she was in a cottage and not a jail.

Then the voice stop follow by the sound of hoofsteps, in a moment of panic Scootaloo jump on her hoof and took a defensive stance in front of her changeling friend. Her vision began to fade quickly and every muscle of her body was begging to gave up but she stubbornly stood her ground.

She saw the form of two ponies coming down of the stairs, One was green and another cream color ``Ah you are awake you shouldn't stand up this soon you wil-`` She was interrupt be the filly.

``Don't come closer if you touch my friend I will… I don't know what I will do but it's will be ugly!``

The two mares was stunned for a few seconds but then they smile at her. ``Aww don't worry sweetie your friend is certainly… Different but we wouldn't hurt him for that right Bonbon?`` The other mare shook her head. Hearing that Scootaloo stop to fight her sleepiness and black out once again.

Celestia was in her private chamber looking in her window at the stars and the moon. She look at a special star that hr and her sister have done together before Nightmare moon. She began to sing a old lullaby.

(watch?v=8Jg2D3ve_kg)

``Natsuhiboshi Naze aka

Yuube Yume wo Miita

Naite hanashita Akai me yo

Natsuhiboshi naze mayou

Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru

Dakara kanashii yume wo miru``

``I didn't know you could you were talking neighphone princess`` She jump a bit in surprise but she relax when she recognise the voice.

``It's a lullaby than an old friend of mine have sing for her son. But enough about me how did your investigation been?

``It's been good for the most part we have capture height changelings we still have work to do of course we didn't found all the civilian they had replace yet but it's coming.``

``For the most part did something happen?`` Celestia ask whit a frown her court mage made a sad sigh and made a nod.

``A changeling at the orphanage escape us.``

``Why what happen? Did he have a powerful magic?`` Star swirl gave a somewhat embarrass laugh.

``If only that was that I wouldn't be humiliate but no it's was probably the most young changeling we have made but before we could imprison him a filly save him out of nowhere.``

``A filly did she was another changeling?``

``No we check her she had changeling magic on her but she wasn't one that mean the changeling in question feed himself on her.`` Celstia began to scratch her chin.

``Do you think he was mind controlling the filly?``

``No and that the weird part a changeling who is mind controlled be a changeling practically became a vegetable but her she was acting like we were the villains in there.``

``Do you have an idea were they could be now?``

``Well it's was difficult whit this storm but we believe the magical trail lead to a little town call Ponyville.``

``Hmm maybe they wanted to go in the forest but they couldn't survive in this storm.``

``Do you want me to go investigate in Ponyville too?`` Celestia shook her head.

``No you and your team have enough to do in Trotingham as it is I will go in Ponyville personally.``

``Do you want to go whit Twilight Sparkle? She could learn interesting things whit this changeling`` Celestia shook her head.

``I don't want her to make contact whit monsters at her young age not yet at least she doesn't even socialise whit other ponies if only I could lift her nose of her dusty old books she make me remember of somepony else at her age`` She said whit a playful smirk they laugh a little and whit that the conversation ended.

Scootaloo woke up yet again but this time she saw that made her heart sank Night was nowhere to be seen. ``Night? Where are you if they done anything to you…``

``I'm in the kitchen Scoot``

In the kitchen there he was Night was back as a pony what shock her was that the two strangers were that she saw before collapsing the second time was there like he it's was the most normal day of their life and she knew that they saw his true form before.

Night himself was making pancake he always had sneak in the orphanage to make pancake for Scootaloo on special occasion. ``Scoot it's ready come don't just stand there`` He said making her snap out of her trance.

In the middle of breakfast she learn the two mares where called Lyra and Bonbon they were old friend Lyra is currently only in visit to celebrate the new job of her friend and that the green unicorn found her and Night when she was searching for the other mare.

When the green mare found the Pegasus and the changeling they had an argument if they should have help the colt or not but they didn't have the heart to abandon him in the cold like that and they later learn that he was not the monster they first through he was.

After they finish their meal Scootaloo and Night propose to wash the dishes, but the cream color mare refuse. ``Night you already made Breakfast and you two are guests here go relax in front of the warm fire.``

A few hours later the snow mysteriously stop to make place to the sun, a few ponies open their doors and windows to try to see what happen since the snow normally don't normally stop whiteout pegasi. he ponie and changeling in Bonbon's house didn't really care at the moment they were occupied to play to cards game.

They suddenly hear a knocking at the door. ``Argh Lyra can you go open it I don't feel like moving right now.``

``Seriously candy-butt? If you continue to be that lazy you will become fat.`` She said slowly trotting to the door.

``Fat? How dare apologise right now!`` Lyra blew raspberry at Bonbon at the same time as she open the door and said.

``Well excuuuussee me princess`` she then look at the new guest and gasp in horror.`` Oh my Celestia, excuse me princess!`` There in the doorway was the goddess of the sun herself, she raise a eyebrow, but if she was offend by the slightest she was hiding it well, in fact if Lyra didn't know better she would think she was stifling a laugh.

``Don't worry my little pony it's quite alright`` She said whit her trademark motherly smile but then her expression became a little more serious. ``I'm sorry to intrude but my scholars have detect the magic of a monster in Ponyvillle and I would be grateful if you would let me investigate your home.``

Lyra became extremely nervous And force a nervous smile. ``I'm sorry princess but we are in the middle of a… Spring cleaning and all is missy now could you come in a few hours?`` She resist the urge to facehoof to the lame excuse.

The princess raise a questioning eyebrow. ``Sorry my little pony but this is a important matter.`` The green unicorn gulp and make way to the princess. When she arrive in the main room she saw the cream color mare and the Pegasus filly but there was no changeling.

The princess cast a changeling tracking spell, like her court mage told her the little filly had changeling magic residue on her but were the source of energy was more concentrate was under the pillow of the couch. She lift it whit her magic ans she saw a young colt.

``Wha? You found me already Scoota… Holy guacamole!`` The princess chuckle at his reaction, but then remembered what he was her face hardened. Again she cast another spell to reveal his true form and like expect the colt was transformed into a bug like creature.

``You are a changeling you are trespassing the territory of Equestria leave this country now or you will rejoin your brother and sister changeling in imprisonment.`` The princess said sternly. She was confident that this creature would run whit his tail between his leg to his swarm and the land could be peaceful, what she wasn't expecting was that the orange filly would defend him even after she reveal his true identity.

``Don't you dare touch a single hair of him you tyrant!`` The two older mares gasp in horror at the filly. Celestia frown Night was curl in a ball scare of Celestia judgment.

``I'm doing what is good for Equestria the changelings feed on love this is the only reason why he is whit you in the first place.`` Lyra step in front of Celestia.

``So? Ponies need love too every sentient being are made to be love our whole society is base on friendship and love so why the changelings should be punish to follow there insincs?.`` Celestia began to lose her cool at this point.

``They are not only feeding of love all the changeling we have encountered have took the place of somepony else, they capture them and put them under a sleep spell we have case of ponies who have lost years of their lives because of these monsters!``

Night who was still covering began to speak. ``I-i d-didn't took the p-place of somepony this form is was i-inspire of a c-character in a book I have r-read.`` Celestia eye soften for a few second but her face hardened.

``You will hurt a pony of my kingdom sooner or later I can't take the risk to let you wander in my land now my little ponies give me the changeling and I will give him the choice to leave or be imprison.`` Lyra with sham clearly showing in her face let's Celestia pass she had too much to lose to risk it to a colt she just met, but Scootaloo didn't move an inch. ``Come on little filly I know you must be attach to him but he lied to you believe me I am your princess I always make everything I can to help my ponies.``

``My flank!`` The filly cried some tears roll down her cheeks. ``You can't take him away from me he is the only family I have you said you want to help the best you can? You were not the one that protect me from bully for all my fillyhood, you weren't the one that gave me a snack the night when the caretaker of the orphanage didn't gave me nothing because I was not in my best behaviour when some pony come to adopt and the only thing you ever do for me is send your guards to attack my only friend that ever care about me!``

Celestia had a sad expression ``I'm sorry really but I will have to take your friend I know how it is hard to be alone but I will do my best to help you in the future.`` She charge a spell and the young filly became more and more sleepy and finally she fall on the floor. ``Maybe one day the he will return but for now I can't risk to have a single changeling in my land it's would not be right for the rest of his species.``

After this day Scootaloo never saw Night again but she receive letter from him on occasion, Lyra finish her studied at her school as for Bonbon she took pity of the young filly and nether her or Celestia could send her back to the orphanage after she lost everything so Bonbon took her in her house. Her and Lyra raise her the best they could because of their closeness and the adopt filly some rumours of the mares being filly-foolers spread in all Ponyville. It was awkward at some moment for the two best friend but they laugh it off most of the time.

A year later Rarity came install her boutique and the orange filly became quick friend whit her sister Sweetie belle. Even if she was a lot more girly than her she was the best friend of Scotaloo and after a while they meet Applebloom and became the now well know cutie mark crusaders.


	37. Summons

Chapter 37: Summons

Scootaloo Continue to star in horrors as the library is falling on her, Pinkie pie was in her party canon she light the fuse she duck inside the cannon and she was shot along side of confetti and she was lunch in the direction of the orange filly.

The pink earth-pony slam in Scootaloo and successfully move her out of the trajectory of the tree. After Pinkie pie recovered she heard the filly moan in pain. She saw that her left back-leg was bend in a strange way

The rest of the mane 6 come running were the tree have hit and saw the party pony looking worried. ``Pinkie pie are you ok? I should have control my frustration better.``

``I'm ok but Scoot need to go to the hospital now! I think she broke her leg.`` She said in panic.

``I-I could maybe help her if you don't mind `` Fluttershy said.

``No we have to go to Canterlot Celestia have summon us``

``Celestia can wait Scootaloo is way more important`` Dash snarl

``Ok, ok if you are happy Brew can rest here to check her I have a feeling that she want to see the six of us will be involve with this test.`` Whit that they made their way to the hospital.

I was trotting randomly in town whiteout any destination in mind I then heard a explosion and I saw the library in the sky. ``Holy ***Buy some apples*`` **What the fuck was that? Did I was just censored!? And why the fuck is there a mother fucking library flying in the sky?! I ran to see when I arrive I saw the tree had land on the house of somepony and this somepony was me.

``***Buy some apples*** my house!`` I tried to check if there was anything left that I could save I then saw a couple of familiar objects I suppose this was where my trophy room was. Because yes I had a trophy room I found all the objects I have conserve as a souvenir.

A medal of the running of the leaves, the blade of one of the bandit the first person I 'kill' in this world, a teeth of snake form the giant bat we slay in the last town of the griffin kingdom and my most prized possession the medallion of time that I receive after we defeat Blueblood in the future.

``Well I hope Fluttershy will not mind me staying at her house.`` I then saw a lot of objects from the ruined library scattered around. Like quills, books, parchments, bottles of ink's, candles and some box of mach's, I look at the position of the sun at what I could see the bet I made two days ago should be over so I took a mach and a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and began to scribe my name whit my original age.

I then lit it on fire the familiar yellow mist began to from around me when it's clear away I was finally back in my old young stallion form. I then saw Pinkie pie bouncing in her usual happy demeanour. ``Dreamy`` She said in a sing song. ``You're just the colt I was looking for.``

``I am?`` I ask not sure if I should be happy or worried.

Scootaloo woke up whit a groan she blink the first thing she saw was the concern eyes of Lyra and Bonbon. ``Eh what going on?``

``What going on? WHAT GOING ON!?`` Bonbon cry in anger Scootaloo was now officially scare. ``This little miss I-know-all almost kill you that what happen! The next time I see here she will be lucky if her horn is still on functional!`` Lyra cringe at the treat she heard tale of unicorn losing their horn was extremely painful.

``Bon relax girl you're scarring Scoot`` the cream color mare took notice of the filly frighten expression and calm down.

``Sorry, but I tell you she will pay to hurt my little foal.``

``Mom I'm not a foal anymore you can't always protect me!`` The mare took a very serious expression.

``As long as your under my roof you will always be my little filly.`` The Pegasus groan and Lyra smirk in mild-amusement.

``So where is Twilight and Pinkie pie?`` The mother took a sour look.

``She's been summon by the princess the perfect excuse to run with her tail between her leg after what she done.`` Lyra and Scootaloo both roll their eyes.

``Come on she couldn't know her library would put me in danger it's not her fault.``

``Everypony always forgive her too quickly since she came to Ponyville she made disasters after disasters The first day she arrive a freaking dark goddess attack our town, ,after that the Parasprites eat our house because of a spell she herself cast, she brainwash the entire town only because she didn't had a report for her precious teacher, because of her and her friends Ponyville became the capital of chaos for a day and her assistant destroy most of our town a second time when he became greedy!``

``Ok yes she made a lot of mistake but you forget all the good she did since she came, she purified princess Luna of her dark side, now we have a new princess who can help us, she save the town from a ursa minor, she organize winter wrap up, she trap the spirit of chaos in stone, She help to save Nightmare night and also sweet apple acres from the Flim, Flam brothers and she rescue Cadence from the changelings where I was a flower girls and auntie Lyra was brainwash in a crystal cave.``

Bonbon Groan in frustration and stomp out of the room. ``Did I go too far?`` The filly ask to the green unicorn.

``Nah give her a few minute to cool off she hate it when she's wrong about something.``

I was at the Canterlot with the rest of the girls while Twilight was Talking to the princess. For some reason I heard a song about somepony who wasn't sure if she pass or not. Weird, but that not the first time that I hear a song in my head that I know nothing of since I came to Equestria I always shrug it off and say it's magic and the most ironic is that it's probably is. Twilight then arrive singing the end of the said song then Spike ask her.

``Uh, prepare for what exactly?`` But before she could respond Applejack was in front of her.

`Twalight!`` She then gave her a strong hug whit one of her hooves. ``Did ya pas!?``

Pinkie pie then bring her Party cannon and it's slam into Spike making I'm crash. ``Are we gonna celebrate your awesomeness with princess Celestia?`` She then shot confetti in the air and she began to levitate alongside them.

``Not quite`` the lavender unicorn respond, The party mare and the confetti then came back to their origin point and Pinkie had a disappoint expression. Ok wtf seriously I know I shouldn't question Pinkie pie but seriously?

``We're going to the Crystal empire!``

``Huh?!`` We all respond confusedly. She then proceed to tell us all of what the princess said to her. We were going to go to the train but Twilight call me.

``Dream wait!``

``What?`` I ask curiously, she look embarrasses.

``Well I almost forgot but the princess ask to see you``

``Huh? But I can't let's you go alone what about Fluttershy I can't let my fillyfriend go whiteout me in a dangerous mission!``

``Dream we save Equestria from threat like this before you and the others came to Ponyville and no offence but saving an empire is a delicate matter and you tend to go head first when a enemy show up.``

Damn she's right, I gave a loud sigh. ``You're right but if anything happen to Shy…`` She nod understandingly

``I know how you feel when you and Brew were chasing after this naga I was worried sick for her.`` I tiled my head in confusion.

``Erm what is a Naga exactly?``

``You know the mad reptilian who blew up the entire auditorium?``

``…Ah ok, anyway I shouldn't make the princess waiting.`` With that I said bye to the mane 6 and gave a peek to the lips of shy. We both blush when we saw the D'aww expression of the girls. With that I began my epic trotting to the castle…. Ok no it's was boring as hay. Let pass this scene shall we?

I was in a hall where all the windows was showing the history of Equestria the same hall were the elements talk to the spirit of disharmony the first time. I then saw the Goddess of the sun but she wasn't alone her daughter was with her.

``Princess Celestia and duchesse Epona, long time no see.`` Celestia smile at me, but the demi-goddess of time grimace at being call a duchesse.

``You know I hate title Dream``

``Oh sorry to insult you, oh your great majesty.`` I said whit a exaggerate bow. Her mother snickered at her sour expression ``Anyway joke aside why did you call me Celestia?``

``You have been summons to the council of the elders.`` My expression became instantly serious.

``What would they want from me?``

``I have a idea what it's about but I am not sure.``

``Wait, wait, wait the veil is in the griffin territory don't tell me I have to travel this damn place again`` I said whit exasperation, Epona then took the parole.

``It is not the only veil in this world but it is the closest, but you've been there already.``

``And I don't see what that will change.`` I said and she facehoof.

``Don't tell me after two month you didn't learn how my medallion work`` I gave her a sheepish grin and she groan.

``Ok like you know you can travel in time with it, but there more to it than that I don't want to spoil all the power you have with it yet but I can tell you can also teleport at place you already been So you could go directly to Brown wing.``

``Can't I travel directly in front of the council?``

``No my medallion is a powerful artefact but not powerful enough to travel between worlds but you will be close enough of your destination anyway.``

``Ok I will go as fast as I can`` I begun to trot out of the hall.

``Um whar are you doing?`` The duchesse ask.

``I'm going to Ponyville I left the medallion to Fluttershy's``

``Ugh I must tell you everything?! Just think of the medallion it's connect to your soul after the first time you use it you should control it easily from distance.`` Ok a part of the soul of a random girl is connect to mine, that a little creepy.

``Ok I will try`` I try to think of the object and then… Nothing happen. ``It's not working.``

``Ugh seriously you're useless.`` Her mother gave her a hard stare after she said that, but she brush it off, she close her eyes and then the medallion appear in her hooves.

``Now go, it's not the best idea to make wait the most powerful and oldest living beings`` She chuckle to herself. I grabbed the medallion and began to think of my destination the familiar tingling sensation began and my body began to glow and I disappear in front of the royalty.

``GAH!`` Somepony scream when I appear I probably made him shit his pants. Even if no one have pant in this world but you get it. The first person I saw was the familiar Griffin that gave me my sword.

``What in tartarus? Where do you come from you're not even a unicorn!``

``*Sigh* It's a long story anyway can I use the veil?``

``Oh sure some time I'm wondering why I'm even here anymore I mean who would be retard enough to attack a country of predator eh?`` I made my way into the veil where everything have begin, I can't believe it's was only two months ago it's feel like it's was a eternity.

I wonder how my family are doing whiteout me if only I could tell them I was ok but I guess if we could do that everyone would know what is the afterlife after all this time. But I guess this would spoil the surprise, but the other side, we wouldn't be so damn confuse when we arrive in the middle of all of this.

I then saw the two familiar huge door I saw an angel looking closer I thing his wing are fake it's look like it's only to show and not to actually fly. ``Hello I have been summon to meet the elders.`` The man in front of me look at his list.

``Name?``

``Dream, Peace Dreamer`` He look at his list he turn a few page. I was growing more nervous each second. What if they forgot to add me to the list or what if they still think I have my human name?

``Ah there you are you can enter.`` I sigh in relief as he began to open the door for me. Inside there was only two of the four elders I saw the first time Author the god of creation and unfortunately Kira the god of death I mean this guy give me the creep he is so cold and emotionless all the time and he's the god of death just there it's already grim.

``Ah Samuel or Peace dreamer as you call yourself I think come in we have a lot to talk about my equine friend.`` Author said in a friendly voice. A little strange for a deity then again Celestia is more or less a goddess too and she didn't even want to be worship I guess there are not all the cliché serious being who look down at the mortals because they are inferior to them.

``So erg your majesty-`` It's sound more like a question since I don't really know how to address to a living god I don't if a should treat them like royalty or something like that

``Just Author will do this meeting is informal``

``So what is all about?`` I ask.

``Let me respond to your question with another question. When you had a lot of adrenalin in you, like in situation a of life or death for you or that one of your friend was in danger did it already happen that strange occurrence happen?``

``Like what?``

``It's could be anything like I don't for example the protégé of Kira was producing a gust of winds when she was in anger or sometime a shield of energy`` Kira have a protégé seriously? He don't seem the type to care for anypony enough to have a somepony under his protection. My ear perk up when Author mention the shield of energy this sound like what happen when the Naga threaten Fluttershy.

``I guess it's have happen a few times`` If a orb of energy had a face i think I would saw a pleased expression.

``Good! It's a rare occurrence that a mortal have this sort of powers these days Kira here will teach you how to use them I would love to teach you but I don't have a body since a few millennia ago.`` Well this is sad do this have something to do with the great war I heard he never was the same after that.

``So how do we do this?``

``Simple I will eat you`` he respond whit the most serious voice he could.

``WHAT!``

``AHAHAHA you should see the look on your face.`` I heard Kira give an exasperate sigh. ``Anyway yes I will eat you but not literally, you will step into me when you will be into my orb you and Kira will be sent into my subconscious there it will be more easy to learn the basics of your powers.``

``What powers what will I learn?``

``You will have to learn it yourself believe me, it will be more easy to learn on the field that whit a speech. Now Kira we will begin`` The silent man nod and jump into the huge orb of light and he slowly fad out of existence. I gulp and began to trot slowly to Author. I could literally feel the power emanating from him it's was like I was about to step in the most sacred of places. Which it's probably was.

I jump into him and I fell a crushing sensation it's became more and more intense each second slowly I saw my hooves fading of existence my vision became fuzzy and I black out.


	38. Sword VS feather

Chapter 38: The sword VS. the feather

I woke up with the felling of the blade of the grass poking under me. I blink my vision was blur but I could make out a dark figure that was sitting a few meters away from me. I tried to lift myself from the ground only for my legs to gave up and falling whit a thud in the grass.

``Don't try to stand up too soon it's always hard the first time you enter in there especially for a mortal.`` I wait a around fifteen minutes before trying to stand again.

``Ok there will be a few tests for you to learn the basic first thing first I want to know your intentions, what would you do if you had great powers you could have anything you want with it what would you want and be honest if you lie I will know.``

``Eh, Honesty I don't know before my dream was to go to Equestria and live a normal live of a ponies I can say the normal part is ruin but I wouldn't want it any other way after all I've been through but I guess if I could have anything I want I would do my final goodbyes to my family, but I guess I can't do that.``

``Unfortunately no I personally wouldn't have a problem with it but it's go against the law set by Gaia.`` I nod sadly. ``Anyway you've been honest I guess I will teach you even if you don't know what you will do with your capability it's better you learn how to use it.``

``I have a question before we begin`` He nod and wait that I continue.`` Why do you want to teach me to use my powers I mean you could just left me and don't inform me that any ability.``

``For three reason: the first is that if you don't learn to control you powers it's could become dangerous to let you in liberty, two it's sad but since you spirit is powerful, for a mortal that is, some bounty hunters could want to kill you to sold your powers in the black market and you wouldn't have any change against some of them whiteout your power and three I believe it's a crime to have power like yours whiteout using is potential.``

I nod satisfy with the answer and a little worried about the bounty hunter part would it's put my friends in danger? Should I still live close of them knowing they could be hurt?

``Ok next step is to know what exactly is your abilities`` He said in his usual cold voice, he then motion me to follow him. This place felt like I was in a dream except but my senses where too realistic to be one, my vision was a little fuzzy too if I want to give an example of this place look like a bigger version of the inside of the Majora moon in Zelda except whit more trees and a waterfall.

``What is this place?`` I ask curiously.

``This is the subconscious of Author where all form of lives have begun but in your world I think you call it the garden of Eden.`` My jaw could have hit the floor.

``You mean this story is true?!``

``Well the real story is a little bit different from the one you know, but yeah this is the place.`` I could hear some sort of mild amusement in his cold voice.

``So that mean that I was knowing the real religion?``

``Yes and no`` I raise an eyebrow. ``Each of the gods you mortals have think of are the guardians of a world or another I don't exactly remember which one is guarding you're a lot of the god don't want to reveal their existence to the mortals, they believe they should be free of their own life and not be guide every step by a deity in short they are there mostly to protect their world from the other out-worlder who would more powerful and dangerous than the inhabitant of the realm they guard.`` I nod in understatement. ``Anyway enough talk about religion and all this boring stuff I think we have more important thing to do.``

We arrive in a clearing were all sort of animals were running around. ``I was thinking I was about to find my power what are we doing here?`` I ask a little annoy to have walk all this for nothing.

Kira chuckle a little to himself. ``You mortals are always impatient ones and these are not simple animals they have a strong ability to sense all living souls, we should know what are your powers you have when a certain tip of animals will be drawn be you.``

``And how I am doing this?``

``You absolutely don't know anything are you? Ok let's begin whit the basics, spiritual energy tend to manifest itself more easily when you have some adrenalin in you so flap your little wing and make some trick and come back here.``

I made black flip in the air, some barrel roll, I began to fly in all direction and I finish whit by diving dangerously at high speed I land on all four whit a loud thus panting a little.

``Good enough now come in the middle of the animals and try to focus all your energy in one of your hooves Imagine a orb of energy forming in your hoof.`` I tried to do what he said but noting work I tried again and again but nothing was working.

After a few hours of this Kira became impatient and he did something I wasn't excepting even if he is the god of death. He shot a dark bolt at the ground at soon as the impact was made a giant orb of dark matter about I would say it's was around ten meters. Inside I saw a figure forming itself when the dark matter dissipate I saw myself.

The only difference between me and the clone was the colors. While my mane and tail was a mix of green and black hair is mane and tail was only black and also while my coat was a light grey is coat was dull grey.

``War Nightmare you order are to kill Peace Dreamer``

``WHAT?!`` I said in shock and terrified expression, when death himself is after you, you better run like a bitch. So that what I did as my counterpart chase after me. He then took off of the ground and came after me to a aggravating speed I took off myself and tried to lost him by making dangerous stunt close of the trees but he easily followed me.

My wings were more and more tired after I tried everything to lost him my only option was to fight him and hoping that the creation from the god would not be too powerful. I land close of a lake my clone also land close of me, we look in each other eyes not sure who would dare make the first move.

He decide to charge first and I began to gallop at him too When we finally close the distance I gave him a punch which he easily block whit his own hoof I tried to kick him, bite him even dive from the sky to touch him but it's like he knew exactly what move I would do next. He then decide to counter attack he gave me a round kick in the torso followed by a head-butt that send me plummeting head first in the lake.

To say I was lightheaded after the combo of hits would have been a understatement since it's seem I was out of the battle-zone it was time to elaborate a better strategy but my counterpart had other plans. He dive after me underwater and proceed to attack me in all the direction each time I would try to reach the surface he would find a way to kick me back down. My entire body was begging for oxygen I became more desperate each second. When I tried to reach the surface a last time and saw my clone again trying to stop me all my fear, anger and desperation explode inside of me.

Intense energy began to build-up inside of me, a big orb of light formed in my hoof and shot to War Nightmare when it's touch him the water exploded and he was send out of the lake. Whit the threat out of the way I reach the surface gasping loudly as much sweet oxygen I could take in my lung. When I arrive at the chores I collapse on the grass panting erratically all the fatigue accumulate in the battle finally caught me. In the corner of my eyes I saw my eyes I saw movement I look at the form and I was horrified, there he was War Nightmare still alive and whit murder in his eyes.

He began to slowly trot for me, I couldn't move and even if I was able to stand up I wouldn't have enough energy to hit him a single time. He lift a hoof to crush my skull when he arrive at my body. But then a dark mist form behind him follow by a sword impaling his heart, his eyes widen in shock and his body disappear in a dark matter.

Behind there was Kira ``Rest young one you deserve it.`` Normally I would have tell him to go fuck himself after all he have done and I would have want answer as for why he became mad, but I was way too exhausted and my eyes close of their own and I began to fall in the dark bliss of my dreams.

I woke up a few hours later it was still the middle of the day it look like this place have no night it's feel like time itself don't work in this place even if I knew that the time still work outside I wonder what happen to the girls, I know they can handle themselves when they are together but him still worried.

A shadow over me then block the light of the sun I look at the intruder and I saw the familiar cloaked man. ``YOU! Stay away from me you bastard!``

``Hey, hey relax I won't hurt you.``

``How dare you say that after trying to kill me yesterday!``

``If I would have want to kill you I could easily done it while you where asleep`` That shut me up. ``I'm sorry for what I have done but your spiritual energy seem to show more when you are in danger and if I tell you my plans from the start you wouldn't have fell menaced. I keep a close eye on all the combat I almost stop everything when the clone and you was underwater.``

``…I know I will regret to ask but what is my next step?``

``Try to remember how you good your energy to show up and we will determine in what category your power are.`` We return at the place were I saw all the animals yesterday. I concentrate myself on the emotions I have feel in the battle, anger, fair, desperation and above all a strong will to survive at all cost.

I feel the same rush of energy I concentrate it in my hoof it's form a white orb of light slowly rotating, all the animals in the region bean to sniff the air in my direction but after a while all of them lost interest and continue to do whatever they were doing. All except one in a lake nearby there was a young dolphin he was jumping and making blackflip in joy when he sense my spiritual energy.

``Hum the dolphin quite ironic.``

``Why is that?``

``Because that mean that your category of power will be fixate mainly on water.`` Oh yeah I'm the element that almost kill me, joy.

``From what I know of you the dolphin is a animal that represent yourself quite well he is dangerous to his prey, have sometime need of his friend to hunt and he save other creatures that need is help.`` I admit that a good representation of me, well since I arrive in Equestria at least.

``So that mean all my power will be about water?``

``No, not necessarily how to explain you… Ah! I know think about the cutie mark of a unicorn their magic will be centered around their special talent but they will be able to learn levitation or light spells since it the basic spells but they will be better for the spell about their talent.`` I nodded understanding

``With your soul the basic powers are the forming solid forms of lights like you already mastered with your orb quite well already and the spiritual shield.``

``So these power are use to fight and nothing else?``

``Yes, you could probably use them to do some everyday thing or helping some people but it's mostly use in fights.``

``God know I had lot of these recently.``

``Yes we know`` he said with a ghost of a smirk, I look at him for a second wondering why he said that and I remember he was a god I resist the urge to facehoof this will take some time to getting use that I'm in the company of a living deity.

``So what happen next ?``

``I have a little challenge that I make pass to all my students.`` I wait patiently for his explanation but instead he pluck a feather of my wing whiteout warning.

``Ow! Are you crazy?`` But if he heard me he just didn't care, he made a shadow appear and the War Nightmare appear again. My eyes got wide in horrors I was preparing to fly out of here in ten second flat.

``Calm down I'm the one who give him order he will do nothing without my orders. Now your goal is simple, you have to cut that feather with this.`` Another shadow form around his hand and it began to expand taking the form of a blade. He threw the sword at me and I catch it in my mouth.

``You want me to cut a feather? It will be a piece of cake.``

``I didn't yet say the conditions of the fight Dream, you will have to cut the feather but your counterpart will try to protect it at all cost and he have the basics of the spiritual power this time and the feather is impregnate with my spiritual energy a normal mortal wouldn't be able to even make a scratch.`` I look at him in disbelief.

``How I am able to cut it if it's impossible?``

``I said for most mortal, most mortal don't have the type of ability you have and I didn't infuse too much power in this feather of course, if I do that even a younger god would have difficulty to break it and your clone will be more on the defensive than the offensive this time. ``

``I was meaning to ask how did I have my power if most mortal don't have it?`` He shrug before telling.

``They're are many possibilities we could have accidently gave it to you when we make evolve your soul to be a Pegasus , it could be the exposure to magic that woke your powers who were since then asleep inside of you or one of one of your ancestor could be a god the list go on. Anyway enough of chit-chat let's begin.``

As soon as the words left his mouth the copy of myself took a defensive stance. ``The goal of this test like you already know is to cut the feather for that you will need to put your energy inside my sword I know of your potential you should be able to cut it with only the tier of what you're maximal ability.``

I try to concentrate as much power I could before taking off the ground I point sword at the feather and swing at it when I was close, the sword instantly met a transparent shield. I saw my copy smirking as a orb form in his hoof he slam it in my stomach instantly I lost my breath the form made a little explosion of light making main me hit a tree.

I slowly regain my breath and thinking of my next move, my clone was just standing there smiling creepily I never wanted to punch myself that in that moment. I form a orb and threw it in his just a few inch of his face to see if I could distract him, but he didn't even flinch it's like he was a A.I program to only protect the feather and nothing else.

He know all my move my attacks are normally always directs, I need to be more unpredictable than usual. I charge again and he wait for me patiently whit his annoying smirk. When I was close he prepare his shield, I jump over him clearly he didn't wasn't excepting this whiteout missing a beat I tilt my body And gave a kick on his legs.

While he was losing his balance I concentrate myself on the feather I swung at it again but this time I actually touch it. What I didn't except was that a feather would be as hard as steel. Instantly a gust of dark wind blow me off the feather I roll in the grass a long distance before I regain myself.

I form a other orb this time I really aim for the feather he easily block it whit the shield, I tried to check if I could break it whit multiple projectiles as soon as I tried that War Nightmare sprint at me. I tried to make a shield like him but it's was extremely weak and he easily break it he kick me whit two time quickly on my chin making my body rise in the sky and gave a powerful punch in my torso making my face colliding in the dirt.

I roll out of the way of my foe, I make appear two orb of energy around my fore-hooves War place his usual shield in front of himself and began to furiously giving a tornado of punch. ``ATATATATATATAHATAAAA!`` I give a powerful final punch breaking his last defence. I clench my teeth on my sword a aura began to surround it and I hit the feather whit all my force I hit my target I was met whit the same resistance I was thinking I have feel again, the gust of wind return but I didn't gave up this time I apply more and more pressure on the feather each time the wind more powerful, I began to flap my wing to try to resist the wing. The feather began to glow intensely and the wind threw me and my clone at the same time.

The dirt and the tree had had multiple scar from the fury of the wind me and War had a few cut but nothing major I look at the feather And my heart beat in excitement it's was cut in half!. I let's myself to sleep once again.

**A/D: WILL DREAM DISOVER ALL HIS POTENCIAL, WHAT HIS THE SECRET OF KIRA WILL, WAR FINALLY HAVE A MUSTACHE? DISCOVER MORE ON THE NEXT DRAGONBALL Z… WHOOPS WRONG SHOW CALL ME NEXT TIME YOU NEED ANOTHER DRAMATIC VOICE.**

…**Ok anyway I just want to tell I will now relax on the fights the next few chapter will be more romance/slice of life type of chapter.**


	39. I wasn't prepare for this

Chapter 39: I wasn't prepare for this

I awoke yet again in the now familiar grass, Kira was waiting for me, did this guy ever sleep? ``Morning mortal`` He said in his cold voice, I was thinking he was beginning to warm up to me yesterday, sigh, oh well.

``So what happen next?`` I ask curiously.

``You're going home.`` He said flatly.

``What?! But I barely learn to control anything!`` He tsk at me.

``Everybody or in your case everypony need to learn to control their power on their own we all have different way to learn and since My powers are centered around the reading of souls and the control of shadow I couldn't make you learn to control water even if I want to.`` I sigh in disappointment as he motion me to follow.

We arrive at a glowing golden gate before I could enter he block my path. ``One last thing before you go, I teach you the basics that you have to know to mastered your own energy, if you ever abuse of your powers I will take the case personally and track you down is that clear?`` I gulp nervously.

``Crystal``

``Good`` He said satisfied, with that he open the gates and as soon as we pass the light I became lightheaded again, but it's wasn't as bad as the first time. I began to hear two voice arguing. One of them was definitely feminine and the other sound more like a old man whit a lot of wisdom.

``…Irresponsible why do he did that?! A mortal shouldn't have these abilities we have enough problem with the soul reapers as it's is, we don't need him to be forming every mortals that show up whit a potential.``

``Personally I think it a good thing if we have a few mortal with spiritual ability scattered around in the multi-verse, the soul reapers would have more difficulty to find the lost shards.``

``Harmony you're always thinking what is balancing the worlds and not what is good! You know as good as me that the mortals are easily corrupted.``

``Yes and I also know that some of these 'mortals' have save some worlds multiple time from tyrants who was abusing of their powers.``

``Fine I will let it go for now but don't come crying when one of those try to rebel against us like the ones thousand of years ago.`` She storm out of the council.

I turn to look at Kira. ``was that…``

``Yes it's was Harmony and Gaia the two other elders Gaia became distant to the mortals since the war she feel betray that her own Childs would try to kill her, I can sympathise with her but she should let it go it's was millenniums ago.`` I can't imagine how that would feel to be attack by your own foals.

``Ah Kira and young Peace Dreamer you're are both back.`` Said the booming voice of Author. I bow to him respectfully and Kira just glare at him.

``So anything interesting happen since I left?``

``Nah nothing major some nobles that fuss about their life, Some petition and paperwork and new souls to greet, the usual.``

``Ok, well Dream you return to your world your friend and your little girlfriend must have miss you.`` I was shock I didn't even talked about Equestria since I meet him how did he knows about Fluttershy?

``How did you…``

``Your soul is like a open book.`` He said creepily I stare he stare and he snickered, something I seriously consider that was impossible for the god of death.

``Nah seriously Celestia just mention it in her letter.`` I facehoof I should have know, but why did Celestia even mention that? And why did she send letters about me? it's probably because of her they know of my power in the first place, but why mention my life in Ponyville this have nothing to do with with that, maybe they are just good friends? After all the princess is close of the mane 6 and if she is close of the elders it would be normal to mention them in a casual letters, I think.

I said goodbye to the two of them and I trot in my merry-way in the veil, one of the many doors caught my attention on hit was a golden triangle separate in tree part whit a empty triangle in the center, the small body of a bird point to the triangle with his two talons on each side and two wing encircling half of the triangle. Every gamers if not every person in my birth world know that symbol the tri-force this door probably lead to the land of Hyrule this is the second world I could consider myself live in after Equestria. I almost reach the door to enter the world but decide against it, the girls are probably waiting for me. Maybe I will come back another time.

I opened the door leading to Equi and was met with once again, a griffin but this time it's wasn't the one I was use to see, this one didn't even said a word he just glare at me with indifference. Now that I was in my world I reach my medallion and teleport in direction of Ponyville.

I was standing on a hillside on my point view I could see the entire town whit the many pastel color ponies trotting around and talking to each other. ``It's good to be home.`` Home… It's made two months that I died, in a few minutes I lost my family, my humanity and my vision of what I through was reality. But I finally accept this place as home, of course I always want to come here like a lots of bronies but I never think I would one day consider this colourful and peaceful world as home.

In the sky there was a sort of aurora boreal. Don't these thing are suppose to be in the north? I through fuck it it's magic and I will let it at that. I saw that the library regain her place, wait I wonder if… Awww fuck my house is still destroyed, In the window I saw multicoloured lights flashing and the sound of dubstep was muffled. They have a party whiteout me? Well I guess I can't blame them but there no way I will miss all the party.

With that I gallop to Twilight's, I burst the door the party was in full swing already in front of the crowd was Vinyl Scratch banging her head whit the rhythm. The first familiar Pony that I saw after Vinyl was a familiar cyan Pegasus. ``HEY DASH!`` I said trying to be heard whit all the sound that the party was doing.

`` Hey, hey that the Dream`` She said whit a slurred voice she's obviously drunk I didn't know there was alcohol in Equestria. ``Oh man you better not let Shy see that.`` I gave her a puzzled expression.

``What do you mean?``

``WHAT?`` she said as the bass drop muffling my question.

At that moment Vinyl finish her song and the only sound that could be heard was me screaming. ``I SAID WHAT DO YOU MEAN`` all of the ponies look at my direction I gave a sheepish smile.

``Dream is that you?`` Ask a soft and shy voice in the crowd. The ponies made way for the canary Pegasus. When she saw me her joyous expression quickly change to a angry one. ``Peace Joseph Dreamer what did you do again!`` in all my time here she never said my middle name I'm not even sure when I gave her my middle name but I was too scare to think of that.

``W-what do you mean shy-shy?``

``Don't shy-shy me mister and don't tell me you not notice your black eye and your scares what did you do!?``

``I was just training whit Kira-``

``Well I want you to never see him ever again do you understand me?!``

``B-But h-he is a elder g-``

``I DON'T CARE WHAT HE ARE!`` she screech furiously I have fought dangerous monsters, wild animals, a mad time traveller and even a evil clone of me, but I wasn't prepare for this. I would gladly fight a Manticore instead of dealing with a angry mare. ``Now you will come to my cottage and I will patch you up after that you are ground in Ponyville for a month mister.`` She said sternly.

``B-but I'm your colt-friend not a kid.``

``I DON'T CARE IF YOU LEAVE PONYVILLE YOU WILL SEE WHY I CAN MAKE A GROWN DRAGON CRY ARE WE CLEAR!?`` I nodded vigorously sweating bullet. Without warning she grab my tail with her teeth and drag me out of the library.

``Shy I can walk you know`` I said embarrassed at the stares the crowd gave me.

``SHUP UP!``

``Meep!`` I didn't dare say anything else as she drag me in her cottage. Everypony stare at the door Fluttershy have drag me through for a few tense seconds,

A single mare in the crowd said. ``All the ponies in this town are CRAZY!``

**A/D: Wow I never except Fluttershy to be that harsh and I'm the writer of the story! See you next time… If there a next time.**


	40. Equestrian relashionships

Chapter 40: Equestrian relationships

_This chapter contain clop you have been warned._

We were now at the cottage of my fillyfriend, I'm sure if Sonata could see me now he would laugh is ass off. ``On the couch now`` The normally shy Pegasus ordered. I didn't dare disobey her at this point so I complied. She left me alone in the room I could hear her rummaging some things in her house. The noise stop replace whit the sound of her hooves clip-clopping on the ground.

She didn't look angry anymore at less, now she look like a mother taking care of her child. She had a bottle of ointment under her wing. ``Now relax mama gonna made you feel all better .``

``Mama?`` I ask whit a raise of eyebrow her cheeks turn scarlet.

``S-sorry I'm use to treat animals`` she hide behind her mane and began to paw nervously the ground,

``Well your animals are lucky I almost want to be one now.`` I said jokingly and her cheeks became more hotter. She took the bottle in her hoof and put some ointment on it, she began to rub gently one of my wound. I wince in pain it's feel like it's was in fire even with her gentle touch.

``Sorry but you should now better than go head first again it's like you never learn! It's will be all over soon I promise.`` For the next few next minutes I sat in silence and wince occasionally as Fluttershy apply pressure on my cuts. After she finish she gave me a kiss on my forehead, well I am afraid of angryshy, but I can definitely deal with mothershy everyday. She then look at me whit a little frown.

``You're messy we need to brush your mane and your coat.`` She declare suddenly.

``No need for that shy-shy`` I said confidently.

``We brush now or I make Rarity come her later and you will have a makeover.`` I gave a horrified look.

``You wouldn't dare.`` She smirk evilly.

``Try me`` I sigh in defeat.

``Ok fine you can do whatever you want`` She squeal happily and she lead me in her bedroom. She motioned me to sit in her bed, in front of me was a mirror and I saw she was right my mane, coat and tail where messy, whiteout talking of my wings who are aching from all the flying when I was trying to escape my evil twin, I also saw a that I had effectively a black eye, most of the wound I had had disappear when I ask Fluttershy she said that the ointment in Equestria had healing magic in them.

Fluttershy began to softly my mane of course sometime she had to be a little more hard when a torn was presenting itself. It's feel comforting normally iwould feel awkward to be brushed by somepony else but Fluttershy was my fillyfriend and lovers are made to share intimate moments like this, right?

Brush, brush, brush, brush.

When she finish my mane she began to my tail, this was a little more awkward since she could easily see my private I parts where she was standing, I tried to not thing about it but I'm sure she saw my blush.

Brush, brush, brush, brush

She then began my coat it's was a lot more longer than the other parts since it's was covering my entire body she began whit my back, gently stroking all my hair I almost feel asleep at certain point because of how comforting Fluttershy was the entire time.

Brush, brush, brush, brush.

``How my goodness you have a lot of tension Dream you must have a lot of stress recently do you want me to give a massage after?``

``I-I don't know feel like I'm abusing of your kindness enough as it is`` Immediately after the word left my mouth I receive a little hit behind the head.

``Don't ever said that I'm happy to do it for you and you know it.``

``W-well ok I guess`` She clap her hooves together excitedly and resume her brushing.

Brush, brush, brush, brush.

After she finish she finish my back she said to roll on my back to do my belly. I refuse at first because yes I'm more or less use to be naked in public by now but in this position she could even see more than whit my tail, but then she made a puppy eyes, oh my god I swear I nearly did a heart attack being this cute should be illegal.

``No Shy don't make me do this.`` Her lower lips tremble. ``Come on it's that important nopony will look there.`` For her finishing move she began to have teary eyes my ears droops in defeat. ``Ok ,ok fine! Just stop whit the face.`` Her tears disappear and her frown turn into a bright smile. I turn on my back I stood there awkwardly as she brush me again

Brush, brush, brush, brush.

``All done`` she said satisfied whit her job. ``Now we can begin whit the massage`` Oh I had almost forgot about that, well I guess there are no escape I did said yes. ``Now you just relax and I will do all the job.``

``Um Shy?`` I ask curiously.

``Yes Dreamy?`` My heart did a little jump at the nickname, sure Pinkie pie call me that but then again she give nickname to everypony. Time Skip also call me that but I don't car because he's an asshole. But Fluttershy it was different she said it whit love and I was ok whit that.

``I mean no offence but it's seem I'm the submissive one isn't is suppose to be the stallion who take care of the mares?`` She look at me curiously and then a look of comprehension cross her feature.

``Is that how it's work on Earth? On Equestria it's a little different you see in this country all his around harmony and of course magic, is well know that the male is more strong at the outside, the female them are strong in the inside and since that magic come from within us well let's just say that the females Pegasus will be faster than the stallions, it's the same for the unicorns mares tend to be better at magic than stallion of course there are some exception but it's like that for almost everypony. So a long time ago the mares were the dominant one in a relationship of course today stallions and mares are equal but some things stayed the same.`` When she finish speaking she realise how much she talk and she shy away. ``B-but you can tae control if you are uncomfortable with it, if you want to I mean`` She said nervously.

``Wow In my world it's the same thing except it's was the other way around now we are also equal but unfortunately there are still some injustice to woman even today.`` Sometime I'm happy to not be human anymore but then I remember that even through my old race had a lot of bad apples there are still a lot of good people. ``But anyway Equestria is my new home so I should adapt myself so you can continue if you want to it's just I feel bad to do nothing for you``

``Thanks Dream I admit that being the submissive would have been weird for me to be the one to receive, and don't fell bad aboutnot giving me enough I want to do this.``

It's will certainly will take time to get use to I was raise to be courteous to the girls but it's look like it's the other way around here, I should probably see it coming they have two mares to lead there lands and in the heart warming episode all the leader of the tribes were also mares. With nothing else to talk Fluttershy began her massage It's feel wonderful it didn't have the precisions of fingers but the softness of her coat compensate.

A groan escape my lips I was embarrasses but Fluttershy didn't seem to mind. She just continue to rub my back and I feel more relax each minutes, finally she stop to rub and trot in front of me she grab my chin whit her hooves and forcefully (for fluttershy) gave me a kiss on my lips a spark of electricity run in my entire body as she did so.

She pin me down on the bed and was now on top of me her tongue was pushing on my lips wanting to enter my mouth. I open my lips granting her access, the tongue of a pony was definitely more longue than a humans. Not that I know a lot by experience my last girlfriend was so many years ago and we where both too young to do more than a peek on the lips.

I began to stroke the mane of my fillyfriend as our tongues were fighting for dominance I let her win after a while, she began to exploring every inch of my mouth and she began whimpered, She stop the kiss and we were both panting for oxygen a trail of saliva was still connecting our mouth.

``Wow… I like… This assertive… Side of you`` I said still trying to regain my breath. Whiteout a word she return in my back and resume he massage. She move her hooves at each side of my flank, for some reason she stroke more and more close of my cutie mark each second pass.

Finally her hooves met my cutie mark a intense surge of pleasure ran through my entire body. I buck my hips as she continue to massage my mark and she giggle at me. ``I-Fluttershy you s-should stop before it's go too far``

*Pomph*

I look behind me and my wing where fully extend and I could barely move them, I heard my fillyfriend giggle again. Her mouth move closer of my ear and she whispered: ``Too late`` She said in a sultry voice my ear twitch furiously at the sensation of her hot breath. Her hooves move on my right wings.

``Oh look at all the tension you shouldn't overwork your wings like that.`` She began with the tip of my wing, I buried my face in the mattress of the bed and let out a content sigh. Normally I have no problem to follow order but I never liked to be submissive not at that point anyway, maybe is my pony instinct that kick in? I have no idea.

Again a surge of pleasure began to build-up but this time it's was in my right wing that Fluttershy was rubbing I groan in pleasure, What the fuck happening? wings are not suppose to be a pleasure point they are just wings… Right?

When she saw that what she was doing was doing was working Shy began to rub faster and harder on my wing, My left wing flap helplessly as the pleasure reach is peak. At this point my stallion-hood was fully erect I tried my best to hide it from her view. She move on my left wing and began to apply the same treatment.

She gasp as she realise something and she ran out of the room saying. ``I'm a horrible pony`` What the fuck she massage me and heal why would she be a 'bad pony'?

I trot downstairs Fluttershy was crying for some unknown reason I was really concern for her.

``Shy-shy why are you crying you didn't do anything wrong!`` I almost shout in confusion, she sniff and replied.

``You don't know? That make me even horrible!`` She cried harder.

``What are you talking about!?``

``You know the massage for your wing and your cutie-mark?`` I nodded and she continue. ``They were pleasure point when somepony massage these point like that it's consider…`` She whispered the rest inaudibly.

``It's consider what?`` I ask

``It's consider like sexual action`` She said blushing and a ashamed look on he face. I was stunned in silence for a few silence Fluttershy continue cried harder thinking I was hating her now. I move closer and move her in a embrace.

``Hey, hey it's ok I had I began had a idea that is was that after my wing.``

``B-but I still did-``

``Shh I said it's was ok, if I didn't want it I could easily have stop you`` She look at me and a small smile crept into her face she return the hug and began to nuzzle my chest. I d'awwww inside of my head at the scene.

She suddenly look very shy, ``I-I think I'm ready.`` She said suddenly.

``…Ready for what?`` I ask curiously``

`` Ready for fourth-base`` She said barely about a whisper.

``Are you sure about this maybe we could do it another time.`` I replied nervousely.

``I'm sure, I want to this with you.`` She said lovingly.

``I don't know…``

``Why so nervous Dream?``

``I-I never did that.`` I look at the ground and she giggle.

``Is that all? Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine.``

``…You sure?`` She nod gently putting a hoof on my cheeks.

``Let's go up-stair.`` And we did just that, when we arrive in the bedroom whiteout a warning Fluttershy pounce on me. She was on top me her lips met mine again and we make out like their were no tomorrow. I push Fluttershy on the bed and I was on top of her.

I stop the kiss Something caught my eyes Fluttershy had teats on her neither region, my heart sank as a through cross my mind, is this bestiality? The question herself made me want me to punch myself.

``Dream are you alright?`` Fluttershy look at me with a concern frown. Looking in her eyes I had my response to my question, no it's was anything but bestiality. They can say what they want in my old world but nothing can convince me that this sweet mare is a simple wild animal, I smile back at her.

``Nothing wrong Shy.`` A idea struck me, I move my head on her belly and carefully I pick one of her nipple in my muzzle, she gasp in a combination of surprise and pleasure. I place a hoof of another of her nipples and began to play whit it.

``D-dream…AH!... w-what are you doing?``

``I'm returning the favour after you took care of me.`` I continued to licking, sucking and rubbing her nipple her moan and whimper of where like music because it's was meaning I was doing a good job to pleasuring her. As I continue to play with her teats a strange smell was making knowing itself, I look down her mare-hood was dripping wet she was more than ready to have more. Fluttershy seem to have notice where I was looking because she blush furiously and whiteout warning she tackle me again. Her mare-hood was just a few inch of my throbbing stallion-hood.

``Shy wait! I know that not the sort of question you ask but are you a virgin? It's always hurt when it's the first time of a mare`` she hide behind her mane nervously.

``Well no, not exactly.`` I admit I was a little shock that a shy mare like her had done it before but then again they always say it's the quiet ones. But I was aslo relieve because I didn't want to hurt Fluttershy. ``I flight camp me and Rainbow we were teenager our hormone was still crazy and we were unsure of our sexuality so one night we try to see if we were attract be fillies and it's turn out we were both straight.``

``Do you regret to have your first time whit Dash?`` She shook her head smiling.

``She's my oldest friend and like she said to me it's was better to lose my virginity by my best friend than a stupid colt who could ran away at the first relationship problem.`` And she blush when she remembered that I was a the stupid colt. ``Hum no offence.`` I just smile.

``None taken``

``In the past I sometime dream we woud be both filly-foolers like that maybe she wouldn't have meet that colt that hurt her so badly.`` She said with venom. ``But then again if I was I wouldn't be with you.`` She said nuzzling me. ``But I have a question of my own why would it's hurt the first time?``

``Well you know because of the hymen that every females have.`` She shot me a quizzical look.

``Never heard of that I don't think ponies have them.`` I look at her in confusion and shook my head, remember it's not the same world of course some things would be different. She then shot me a look that I could translate as 'are you ready yet?' I nod in response.

Whiteout waiting she lowered her tights she let out a long moan as she let the lips of her mare-hood take all my stallion-hood, she then began to ride it lifting and lowering her tights, I never experience that much pleasure in my life and I didn't know how to handle it. I tried to dig my fingers in the mattress but then I remembered that I didn't have fingers anymore. Fluttershy cried as her juice drop all over my fur. She rest on my chest panting after her first orgasm but I had yet to be satisfied.

I roll her on her back I trust my Slation-hood on her over-sensitive lips she didn't complain she just put me closer as I continued buck my hips. Pleasure build-up for bot of us. I was beginning to have difficulty to not reach my peck too fast.

``Shy I think I'm coming.``

``I want you inside.``

``What! But won't you be pregnant?`` I ask worrying.

``Of course not I'm not in heat yet.`` She grab my back and slam my hips into her as we both come at the same time. I roll on my back panting. ``Are we going to wash our self?`` she look at me lovingly and shook her head.

``We're just going to be dirtied again.`` she said with a giggle The rest of the night was spend cuddling and some oral-sex.

I woke up whit a groan as the smell of pancake filled my nostril, I silently trot down-stair, Fluttershy was making breakfast she was humming the theme of the show. ``You didn't have to do breakfast for me Shy.`` She turn around surprise at my voice but then smile.

``But I want to and Mark pass a few minutes before you woke up the girls want to see us at the at sugar cube corner you need to have something in you.`` I agreed and I sit on her table.

``Hey shy I hate to take advantage of your kindness but the library of Twilight have crush my house and I have nowhere else to go…`` She gasp in horror but I caught something else in her expresrion was that…. Excitement?

``You poor little thing of course you can come live here.`` I smile and roll my eyes at how she treat me some times but I wouldn't change it for the world. Her cooking was really good it's really rare that Fluttershy is bad at what she do.

After breakfast we trot merrily in the town. When we arrive at the pastry shop every lights were off, ``I think I know where this is going but there are nothing to celebrate that I know of.`` I shot a curious stare to Shy and she shrug. I open the door inside all was dark suddenly the lights open and I heard a single shoot.

``SURPRISE!`` Said two baby blue eyes who was in front of me I took a step back and realise it's was Pinkie I look at the rest of the room their was the Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Brew blade were all blushing madly, Mark who was standing next to them snickered, I look at my fillyfriend and notice she was appalled about something I look where she was looking and immediately I felt very embarrass and a little angry, In front of me was a big banner saying 'happy you-got-laid party'.

``PINKIE PIE!``

**A/D: I know my clop chapters suck ass but I want to include every step in the relationship of Dream and Fluttershy. **


	41. Drunk partygoers

Chapter 41: Drunk partygoer

``Yes my name is Pinkie pie thank to remind me Dreamy, aren't you excited? I finally got to threw a party just for you there are games like monotroty, pin the tail on the pony, cards games, there will also be food and drink, cupcakes, hot sauce, cakes and of course spiked punch. Thiswillbethebestpartyeverev enthroughitrhowapartyalmoste veryday!``

I stuff a cupcake in her mouth to stop her blabbering. ``Pinkie this is not the type of thing you party about! And how do you even know about it?!`` I ask annoy but also curious about it.

``My Pinkie sense told me that somepony took it to the next level and I put two and two and two together and it's added to you and Fluttershy.`` We both look at her like she was crazy, she bounce away and she put a song for the party.

We rejoin the rest of the gang, well I was rejoining them and I had to drag Shy who want to hide behind me. Rarity was the first to talk.

``I can't believe she threw a party for that this so uncouth`` Everypony present roll their eyes.

``I find it it hilarious and congratulation by the way dude It's was about time I must say`` Mark said while laughing.

``Didn't she threw a party yesterday?`` I ask ignoring Mark comment.

``Pinkie always try to find out a way to threw a party yesterday was to have save the crystal empire and today… Well you know for what.`` Replied a blushing Twilight.

I sigh ``Well she it's already threw the party it's would be rude to run away.`` I made my way to the cupcakes the frost was the color of rainbow. I taste it and it's was absolutely delicious it's was like a combination of vanilla, skittle and apple. Pinkie remark me and come bounce at me.

``Do you like it do you, do you? The frost is made whit zap apple jams I keep some for special occasions.``

``It's delicious Pinkie but that this is not a special like occasion.`` She gasp overdramatically.

``Are you kidding losing your virginity? happen only one time.`` At this point a spit the frosting of the cupcake in her face``

``PINKIE! Stop being so blunt about this! And how do you even now about this?!``

``You'll never know`` She said whit her usual grin and she bounce away. Ok this is really creepy at least she's not the type to go gossip like Rarity.

Equestria girls began to play everypony began to dance at this song, I dance Fluttershy and Brew dance whit Twilight the rest was dancing close of each other but everypony keep a safe distance from Pinkie. Twilight was absolutely terrible at dancing but no pony was caring we just had fun.

All too soon the song finish and I relax whit my fillyfriend as the other continue to talk to each other the both of us didn't like the attention too much even if the party was for us. Twenty minutes of doing nothing Dash approach me. ``Dream I want you to talk to you`` She look at the canary Pegasus. ``Alone``. I nod

I began to trot alongside her and we got in a corner of the candy shop. ``Look I'm happy for you and Fluttershy, she is happy and I never saw her that assertive but she's like a sister to me so it's my duty to warn you if you ever hurt her I will fly you two kilometre in the air tie your wings and let you crash, once on the ground I will let Big Macintosh buck you till you look like a pancake do you catch that?`` I gulp very hard and shook my head up and down.

``Good we have a understanding you're a cool guy see ya next time`` And she zoom at the other side of the patisserie. Ok that was extremely scary it's me or even after all I have done these girls are able to keep me in leash?

I overheard a conversation between Applejack and Mark. ``So Mark ya didn't invite y'are fillyfriend at the party?`` my ears perk up at that, Fillyfriend? Somepony is crazy enough to date that guy?!

``Nah Dinky Doo had homework and she need help so she stayed home.`` Dinky Doo don't tell me he's dating who I think he is.

``She is such a good mother ah have to admit ya'll didn't seem the type of guy who would want to stay with only one fillyfriend, and a mother nonetheless with how ya were acting with every mare in town.``

``I'm many thing but I wouldn't never break the heart of Ditzy the poor mare had a enough difficult life as it is.`` I stop to listen at the conversation because Rarity want to have my attention.

``Youhou Dream I want to know what are you going to wear for the holyday?``

``What holyday?``

``But Nightmare night of course.`` she said a little surprise I didn't know.

``It's soon? I completely forgot about that! I think I have a idea I will go see you at your boutique when I'm ready``

``Of course darling ta-ta for now.`` She trot back to Twilight and Brew.

Later in the day everypony was drunk except me and we where tire of dancing so of course Pinkie had a plan to keep the party going. ``Alright everypony! I see you're all tired of dancing so we will do my favourite part karaoke!`` Instantly everypony had a smile on their face. Lesson number one in Equestria the ponies love to sing.

The first one to go was Mark. He put some glowing headset I ask Twilight about it apparently since all the music from Mark come from Earth and that they were not available in Equestria she develop a spell that could take the music we have in our heads and put in the machine. These ponies never cease to amaze me.

``This song id for my good friend Rainbow Dash`` Announce Mark.

``If you're strong you can fly

You can reach the other side

Of the rainbow It's all right

Take a chance 'cause there

Is no circumstance that you

Can't handle when you your mind

Sonic boom' Sonic boom, Sonic boom

Trouble keep you running faster

Sonic boom, Sonic boom, Sonic boom

Save the planet from disaster

From the dark to the light it's

A supersonic flight gotta keep it going!

Sonic boom, Sonic boom, Sonic boom

Trouble keeps you running faster

Sonic boom, Sonic boom, Sonic boom

Save the planet from disaster

Sonic boom, Sonic boom, Sonic boom

Spinning throught the world in motion

Sonic boom, Sonic boom, Sonic boom``

We all stomp our hooves on the ground as the song finish. Rainbow Dash had a smile, cheeky bastard everyone know to make Dash happy you only have to boast her already big ego

``Dangit Mark we didn't need Rainbow to brag more than usual`` Scoff Applejack Mark gave her a sheepish smile.

The part continue Pinkie pie was next to sing, she was singing song that she made on the spot. I notice that Fluttershy was more… Friendly than usual, she nuzzle and gave hug to me and the girls, must be the alcohol that made her act like that. ``I love all of you so much right now, you all deserve a kiss come here everypony`` her voice extremely slurred and before we knew it she fall on the ground asleep in a few seconds.

I put her on my back as she snore softly. ``I think she had enough drink for tonight I should go home goodnight everypony``

``What! But it's too soon come on you didn't even drink the punch.`` Said Pinkie over the microphone.

``I don't drink Pinkie and I can't simply let Fluttershy here she's exhausted.``

``No, no, no it's not the first time Fluttershy she usually woke up after a few minutes and she want to party please come on you can even relax in a corner if you want.`` She gave me her puppy eyes and as if it's wasn't enough she was able to do the sound of a whimpering puppy.

``Ergh fine! I will try your punch but don't expect to drink in your other parties`` She grin ear to ear and I heard a squee. I place Flutterhy on a couch close of the table and I took a cup of punch, taste it the punch itself was had more sugar than the regulars ones but then again not surprising coming from Pinkie what surprise me was the taste of salt.

``I was thinking this was alcohol why do this taste like salte?`` Mark was the one to respond for me.

``You see alcohol have no effect on a pony it's salt that get them drunk`` I gave I'm a disbelieving stare. ``I know I was surprise the first time too.`` I drank the rest of the cup, I think it's wasn't that bad I drank a second one and I was my vision became more blurry as the salt took effect.

``Eheheh whoops, I forgot to tell you Pegasus tend to be lightweight.``

``C'est okay j'aurai pas du boire deux d'un coup aussi.`` Everypony turn silent to look at me curiously. ``Quoi? Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage?`` I dumbly ask as I ran a hoof on my face.

Rainbow put a hoof on her mouth to try to stifle a laugh which she fail miserably. ``Pfftbahahahah Dream is talking prench.`` On her side Rarity eyes were practically sparkling and nopony noticed that Fluttershy was slowly waking up.

``Why didn't you never said me you speak prench? I know a few words only to talk fancy but I could learn so many thing from you!``

But I ignore all of this in my drunken state the only thing I want to do now was singing.

``Pinkie pie je veux chanter donne moi le micro.``

``What? Can somepony translate me I never learn prench`` Rarity said that i want to sing and Pinkie pie let me take her place i took the magical headset, and I through of the perfect.

``Cette chanson décrit parfaitement ce que je recent envers Equestria`` Whit that a tribal song began to play in the speakers and I began to sing one of my favourite song made be Disney.

``Put your faith in what you most believe in

Two worlds, one family trust your hearth

Let fate decide to guide these lives we see

A paradise untouched by man

Within this world blessed whit love

A simple life they live in peace

Softly thread the sand below your feed now

Two worlds, one family trust your heart

Let fate decide to guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees

Only love can enter here a simple life

They live in peace

Raise your head up lift high the load

Take strength from those that need you

Build high the walls, build strong the beams

A new life is waiting but danger no stranger here

No words describe a mother's tears

No words can heal a broken hearth

A dream is gone but where there's hope

Somewhere, something is calling for you

Two worlds, one family trust your hearts

Let fate decide to guide these lives we see``

The first one to applauded was Fluttershy who was now fully awake she was follow by the hooves of the other. ``Do this mean you consider us like family?`` I nod whit a smile.

``Bien sure vous êtes la meilleur chose qui mes arriver dans ce monde`` Sudenly a familiar regal voice let herself know.

``You were right Dream even if there a few difference but the song did represent well my fair country that I work hard to prosper.``

``Princess Celestia?!`` Twilight exclaim with a gasp. ``We are honoured to see you but what are you doing here?`` Ask Twilight.

``Well I wanted to see what were the progress of Dream with is training.`` She then look at the banner. ``But it's look like you have something else to celebrate.`` She said with mirth in her voice. Everypony gave a glare at Pinkie.

``What?``

``Je peux vous montrer ce que je peux faire princesse`` I realise that i talk french again. ``I mean-`` But Celestia lift her hoof to stop me to talk.

``You don't need to translate for me it's one of my jobs to learn the many languages of the others country, I'm a little surprise you were able to hide your maternal language this long.``

``Vous le saviez?``

``I'm good to pick the little details when somepony is speaking it's help when I question some suspects.`` She said sadly the room was silent. ``Anyway the response is no you must be tired after this party I will come tomorrow see what you have learn.`` Her horn glowed and she disappear in a flash of light.

``Tu veux allez a la maison Shy?`` Fluttershy nod tiredly and I support here as we quit the party. ``On se voit demain Rarity j'aurait surement une idée pour mon costume.`` With that we were gone.


	42. Where is everyone?

Chapter 42: Where is everyone?

The bird singing happily preparing themselves to be soon leaving Equestria for winter in a warmer country could be heard outside of the window, It's was sunny day Celestia certainly was generous this morning, except for two lover whit the hangover.

``Damnit Celestia! I bet she raise the sun sooner just to troll us.``

```Mmmh`` The shy Pegasus wince a my voice but continue to snuggling me. I pet her mane no one wanted to get out of bed tan his morning and we didn't had any reason to Celestia didn't come for a few hours later.

Suddenly I began to remembered of my past, how are everyone? What happen to them where are they today?

Derpy place three plate at her table she have made eggs and hay bacon, she was clearly exhaust this morning she hadn't sleep that much last night after Mark had return from the party. She blush at the trough but quickly tried to hide it.

``Is mister Pervert is here again this morning?`` Ask the voice of a young filly at the other side of the table.

``Dinky what have I told you about calling mister Mark that?`` Dinky ear droop and sigh.

``To not to`` She mumble. Mark trot in the kitchen.

``Good morning angel`` He said and gave her a kiss, Dinky made a gagging motion. He sat at alongside them and began to eat breakfast.

``So Mark what happen on your job lately?``

``Oh nothing dangerous happen since I save Dinky.`` The said filly huff. ``Most of the calls we have are about the cutie mark crusaders what about you two?``

``I mess up a package again and my boss fired me`` Derpy said whit a frown, but then her bubbly happy expression return. ``But Bonbon hire me to help to make pastry I'm good at this especially the muffins!`` the wall eyes Pegasus was almost jumping in joy to do Muffins as a job.

``Diamond Tiara made fun of mom eyes again, but Pipsqueak was there to stand up for me he was amazing`` She gush and Mark and Ditzy doo share I knowing smile.

``Well I must go work you never know maybe Opal will be stuck in a tree again.`` With that gave a kiss on the cheeks of Ditzy and ruffle the mane of Dinky and he leave the house.

Dave had a long cloaked, a hood and a scarp was covering half of is face as he was walking in the boiling sands, he was in one of the most dangerous world for someone like him, he was in a world where the souls catchers were very abundant and sell to the public, he was in Tamriel more specially in the dessert of Elsweyr.

The main inhabitant of this country where the Kahjits half-man and half-feline. He had already visit this world more than once the last time he was visiting Skyrim a mountainous region inhabitant by the barbaric Nordics, because of the return of the long forgotten dragons everyone was on the edge and was colleting souls for protection he had to help someone call Dovahkin to kill the king of the dragons to not cause a riot when he confiscate the catchers. For him it's was a year ago but for Tamriel that was twenty years ago, this was the type of world where time was running faster than the rest.

His mission was simple the jarl of the capitol was in need of a professional escort he's threw a campaign against the usage of catchers, but that was not appreciate by everyone and the elders send him for the task. The ground bellow him began to shake Drave draw A long sword out of his case. The ground explode in a cloud of sands. Standing there was a giant scorpion with his tail waving side by side menacingly.

``Aw shit this is going to be one of these days isn't it?``

The mansion of the Kolard family was one of the great monument that made the griffins kingdom the monument is associate whit honour and power because of the history of the family.

``Sir Kolard we have report that a group of minotaur rode at the east coast of our kingdom the king said you were giving the order for the warriors.`` The bulky griffin that sat in his chair writing some paperwork gain a thoughtful expression.

``Send the 14e division they are the best to deal to bigger monsters and send a negotiator we will try to find what they want first if they are offensive the warriors will take care of them.`` The younger griffin salute and fly in the direction of the castle.

He then walk in front of a picture of his family there was his wife and his two sons. Since two months ago he had some hole in his memory his son don't stop asking question about a certain Sonata

and his wife who was too afraid to get out of the catchers he had in his sword suddenly is outside. But she wasn't able to return to the society quite yet and since griffins didn't have psychologist the griffin consider it like a weakness when you confide your problem to someone else so they had no choice to find a human physiologist

They tried whit the ponies but they were unfamiliar whit violence and could do nothing to help her. He then look at his two sons in the picture ``It's strange I don't recall ever had another son, who is this griffin?`` He said looking at Sonata.

A young woman was standing in a graveyard. The girl place a bouquet of flowers in front of one grave, tears were falling from her eyes. On it was write [i]'R.I.P here lie Samuel Dubois loving son and little brother'[/i] ``Why did you have to go so soon? idiot! It's not fair why did you left me?!`` She scream angrily and she break down sobbing. After two minutes she compose herself and stand up again.

``I hope you are happy wherever you are I miss you little brother.`` She sniff and she slowly walk away, returning at her home.

The wasteland also call the world prison, some of the best angels are guarding every veil available, there are some prison all over the world but the most famous one is the tower of the tree judgment, It's the biggest prison ever made the tower have nine stage and is separate between three sections.

the first three are uncontrollable monsters who have attack and nearly or have destroy entire towns only to satisfied their craving of meat. The seond sections are people who have kill or sell a massive amount of souls. The last three stage are reserve for gods and people who have learn to control spiritual energy who have abuse of their powers in this section are the most dangerous foe of the world.

Murderer, rebels who tried to take the crown of a guardian and tyrannical gods who have rule their peoples whit a iron boots. Harmony the elders god of balance was assigned to keep order in this prison. He stop harshly every soul crazy enough to try to escape one of his technique when people are out of their cell is to release a monster when they arrive at the first stage.

**``SCRYYYYYYYY!``**

``What the fuck is that thing, is that a bat?!`` One of the two man who was running from the beast said.

``Impossible a bats isn't suppose to be this big or have mother fucking snakes as his tail!`` Scream the other man. One of his two snake tails caught the first man in his mouth injecting a good amount of venom in him. ``Fuck Jimmy! Are you alright`` Is companion groan in pain but wasn't able to form words.

**``SCRYYYYY``** The monster charge at them licking his lips at his next meal, but a pillar made of woods shot out of the ground making I'm slam in it.

``That enough Fluffy they learn their lesson`` Said a lone man whit a long beard, the best let a roar of frustration at his new master. ``If you let them go I will give six steak tonight.`` The frustration on the monster face vanishes replace whit happiness he return obediently in his cage and the door slam shut. The elder look at the two cowering man.

``Ha-Harmony!`` Scream the second man in shock The god gave him a stern look.

``Return to your cell right now!``

`B-but-``

``I will treat your friend now go before I decide to let Kira take care of you.`` The man face drain of his color and began to run. Kira was once the one that made the execution of the criminals today execution are not practice anymore but the fear of Kira remain.

``Let's take care of you shall we?``

A lone cat was walking in the busy street of Manehattan, Soft paw decide to travel all Equestria she like Dream but she got use of her nomadic life style. And life was good In this country at the opposite of the griffins the ponies were welcoming of her they were shock of a talking cat evry now and then of course but they got over it.

She even have free meal that the ponies gave her like that sometime they are so generous of course they are some place to avoid like Canterlot there are just some snobs who didn't give a shit about others pony except the celebrity.

She saw her favourite fish stall and she had a mischievous grin. Close of the stall there was another one this one was selling oranges. One friend of the seller was making small talk, she ran and knock the stall one orange fall from it and she grab in her mouth.

The seller of fish was more precocious that his neighbour since it's was the first time she steal some fish from him, she place the orange on the ground and buck it, It was send hitting the head of the fish seller. He rub his head and he saw a single orange in the middle of his fishes he trot to the orange stall and began to shout the proprietor of the stand just look at him in confusion.

Soft paw snickered before jumping on the stall and grabbing two fishes in her mouth. The shout stop she look and she remark that the stallion was fuming looking at her. ``Uh-oh`` She began to run as he chase after her

``Come here you little varmint you don't going to get away this time!`` She giggle at him like a school filly.

``I will get away old man I always do!``

Epona was sitting on a desk whit a mountain of papers. ``Urgh!`` She groan slamming her head on the desk. `` I wish I could be imprison in my amulet again at least I wouldn't have to do all these paperwork's!`` Her aunt pat her back.

``We know how thy feel our niece we know``

A griffin was in front of a crowd of pony playing his violin alongside a grey mare. After the song finish the snobbish ponies stomp their hooves respectfully. They bow to their public and made their way backstage.

``It's was a good performance Sonata your one of the best pony or griffin I had the chance to do a duo with.``

``Thanks Octavia It's all I ever dream when I was in my country but I admit I miss a little my old life sometimes I'm a predator I need the excitement of the hunt and if I see one of these fucking tofu again I think I will be sick.`` Octavia look at him a little horrified at the mention of hunt but she was mostly concern for the well being of her friend.

``You could away go in the Everfree forest I heard there all sort of monsters in there and the nature is as wild as the griffin kingdom if not more.`` His eyes lit up.

``And this his close of Dream I could visit I'm take you Tavy`` He gave her a hug and flew in direction of Ponyville he didn't notice the shock expression of Ocavia.

``You two are just so cute together!`` Said a pink Alicorn.

``Yes you tell us ten times already Cadence`` Said a frustrate Twilight who was sitting close of Brew.

``I know, I know but look at you two!`` She let a girlish squeal. The zebra facehoof.

``You want to tell me that this girl was adult enough to guard you as a kid?``

``She not usually like this Brew!`` She retort to the Zebra. ``Anyway you didn't tell us why you came here.`` The purple unicorn as incredulously.

``Ah that right! Well shining armour has left me to go in Zebrica they had a tsunami in a little town and Celestia send her guards to help them, Auntie Celestia gave most of my work to her daughter and I am bored so I decide to come see Dream and his new powers since I had nothing better to do so I decide to pay you a visit`` The face of the purple unicorn contort in anger.

``Argh! Shining Armour has left for Zebrica? Why didn't he tell me anything?!` She scream as her anger grew smoke began to form in her mane. The two mare who knew what was coming next slowly took the exit of the library.

A figure of stone alone grew annoyed as the birds use him as a toilet. 'I use to be the god of chaos! And that what I became?' Discord think to himself most of the time he was in stone he was asleep and didn't notice anything that happened to him. But at some point he could wake himself to see a little what happen around Equestria.

He find the last events interesting to say at least. The attack of changeling, the return of the tyrannical king Sombra and the trial of a member of the famous soul reapers. What interest him more was the humans that arrive in the country. Such a unpredictable race one could be as good as Celestia and others could be even more evil than himself such chaos always excite him.

A guard came to do his usual shift in the garden and Discord put his plan in motion. With his magic he put all his power on one point of the sone and a tiny crack formed the crack would be reforming itself in a few seconds so he had to take action quick.

The next step was extremely risky even for a god of chaos if he fail this he would become a vegetable Not that being stuck in stone is any different. He aim his own consciousness and a small amount of his power in the guard like that if Celestia come check on him she would sense his body and his power in his stone and wouldn't be worried and he would have could prancing freely in Equestria.

He threw his consciousness on the guard for a instant discord lose all contact of his five senses and his through. The next thing he heard was a gasp of pain coming from his new body. The guard body was fighting is intrusion but it's was a losing battle against the mad god. His body collapse on the ground and the mind of the stallion retreat in his subconscious. The next thing that happen was a grin appearing on the lips of the guard and his cackle could be heard in all the garden.


	43. Celestia's visit

Chapter 43: Celestia visit

I felt something bouncing on the top of my head it's wasn't heavy but it's was annoying. I open my eyes to see a white bunny glaring daggers at me. ``Hi Angel what do you want?`` He point at the sleeping Fluttershy and made the motion 'I have my eyes on you' I then kick me in the face and hop off the bed. ``Why you little…``

``Dream, what are doing?`` The mare beside me ask quietly.

``Nothing Shy I must prepare myself for the arrival of the princess.`` I half lied.

``Oh my goodness I completely forgot about that I must feed the animals before she come could you go ahead? I will catch you later`` I nod, I open the window of the room and I jump outside and began to flap my wings. I saw a golden chariot being pull by two Pegasus guards in the sky she is here sooner she said she would, fuck!

I speed up and I land in front of the library where Celestia was going to land. Lots of ponies stop what they were doing to bow when the princess arrive I saw the girls approaching and strangely There was Cadence and Sonata too.

``Hello my little ponies!`` said the regal voice of the princess. ``I think we should move to the park we don't want to damage the town.`` I nod but the other just look at her with perplex stares clearly they didn't know the power of spiritual energy I don't think I could really do a lot of damage with my current skills but better be safe than sorry.

``So princess what you want me to do?`` Fluttershy had join us like she had promise me we were in the park of Ponyville were the girls usually do their pet play dates. To respond my question Celestia horn glow. She literally took an entire tree with her levitation spell and then she reduce it in four part, she plant each of them in the ground and four lights envelop them when the light clear there was four wooden ponies with a symbol of test dummy carve where there cutie mark is suppose to be.

``Show your skills on each of these dummy will be a good start to judge your level.`` She said in her regal voice.

``Not that I'm complaining but is there a reason why you want to know how are my skills?``

``I want to know it will be hard to arrest you when the time will come`` She said in a deadpan expression all the ponies, zebra and griffin gave her a look of shock. For her credit Celestia hold it a dozen of second before she burst out laughing. ``No seriously I am just curious I always appreciate to see new talents that why I have things like the school for gift unicorn or the wonderbolt academy.``

``Ok well I'll do my best.`` Celestia look with her usual calm demeanour but all the others was curious as to what I could do. A familiar light orb form in my hoof I threw it at one of the test dummy at the impact the wooden pony was send on the ground with a round burn mark on his chest.

``Awesome dude!`` Said Sonata excitedly. I concentrate myself the next tick was harder, droplet of water began to form all around the park and began to levitate alongside of me. I made a motion of throwing something with my hooves and the water followed my orders a wave of water was sent at the second pony sending him crash in a tree. I heard the cheer of my friend behind.

``So you soul have water abilities, not that rare but can become quite a useful power in good hooves.`` The goddess of the sun comment. The water return at my side slowly turning around me waiting for my commands.

I lift it in the sky upside of the two last wood figure. I order the water to come go down at high speed and it did so, as the water began his fall I began to thing, I remember the shield the day of the concert and again a block of ice against Blueblood when he was threatening my team, my blood freeze Lucky he was dead but now than I'm back in the past can I change that? I look back at the water and my eyes widen it's had literally froze it's was now a block of ice that came crash down on the test dummies they crack and torn under pieces under the pressure of all the ice.

All my friends was gaping at the show ``Well it's as quite a show Dream judging by your reaction this last move wasn't expected this happen spiritual energy like magic is base on emotions, now I have many royal duties to attend to goodbye and at the next time.`` With that she flew back at her carriage.

To celebrate my performance we got to play bowling, I tried to invite Sonata but a game can only have four players and he said he come here to hunt in the everfree anyway. Since we were eight we made two separate game the first ones where Twilight, Brew, Cadence and Pinkie pie, the second one was Me, Fluttershy, Dash and AJ.

``You don't want to play Rarity?`` Ask Twilight Sparkle.

``Moi? Playing bowling oh nonononono do you know how many germs are on these bowling balls?`` We all groan. ``I will keep the score if you don't mind.``

Me and shy sit with Rarity as the first group began to play the sound of rolling balls and the sound of wood hitting the ground file the room. ``So Dream about last night…``

``Oh sorry but my memory of the party is kind of fuzzy I remember singing a song and the visit of Celestia but after that not so much.``

``You don't remember talking prench?`` Shy ask whit a giggle, my eyes widen.

``Oh Celestia didn't tell me I did.`` They nod in confirmation and I groan. ``Dash will never let me live that down is she?``

``I don't see what so bad about talking Prench`` Said Rarity a little annoyed at my attitude

``My first language was French when I was younger we were living in Canada in the province of Quebec I didn't learn to speak English yet when we move to the Unite states, School was horrible the kids was making fun of me since most of the teachers didn't speak my language I couldn't get help from them not that I was fond to get the help of adult anyway. After that when I learn the English I promise myself to not talk in French ever again.``

The two mares gave me a sympathetic look ``Oh Dream that horrible I'm sorry for have laugh at you`` Said Fluttershy.

``Yes I'm sorry too I shouldn't have judge like that.`` said the fashionesta.

``It's ok you couldn't have know.`` I replied to them.

``So anyway yesterday I ask if you had a idea for your Nightmare night costume and you told me you would tell me today.``

``Oh sorry I completely forgot I can make you a little sketch of what I want if you have something to write and a piece of paper.``

``Why I most certainly did!`` She began to search in her saddlebag she put a bottle of ink and a paper in front of me.

``Hum what about the quill?`` Whiteout warning she pluck a feather from my wings. ``Ow! That hurts why everypony want my feathers?`` Fluttershy lift herself in front of the white unicorn, she unfurled her wings, she open her eyes wide and gave Rarity the 'stare'

``Look here missy it's not because you're my best friend than you can hurt my coltfriend like what do you have to say for yourself!?`` Everypony present gape at the scene a pony even accidently lose is bowling ball of his grip and hurt one of his hoof. ``Hum sorry everypony I'm trying to be more assertive.`` they return to their attention to the game and Fluttershy sank in the ground in embarrassment.

``It's was amazing darling!`` Exclaim Rarity.

``It's was?``

``Of course I even was scare for a second back there, we tried everything to help you with your shyness I don't know what Dream did but since your whit I'm you improve each days!``

``I didn't do anything Rarity not that I know of.`` I said.

``Well anyway I still need a idea of what you want Dream so show me what do you have in mind?`` I grab the sheet of paper and began to make the costume that I was thinking about the best I could. I gave the paper back to Rarity and she wince at the image.

``Darling this drawing is simply awful! But I think I know what you have in mind and this look fabulous it's should be ready tomorrow.``

``Dream, Fluttershy! It's our turn come on!`` Said the impatient voice of Rainbow Dash. Me and Shy trot and we begin to play. Me and shy were playing was only for fun, but for the two rivals it's was becoming a serious competition.

Discord was walking in the dark forest of the everfree he was paying attention to his environment normally he wouldn't care about such things he would turn the predators or guards that follow him into his plaything but this body was weak he was pondering what he would do to take back his throne and vengeance for have turn him in stone twice but his idea where all boring for him.

'Mmh turn Equestria upside down with chaos? Nah that didn't work the two first times this wouldn't work a third, open the gate of Tartarus? Heaven no! I'm maybe evil but I would never try to kill somepony with all the monsters that are imprison in there.' He shuddered at the through. 'Maybe I could pick a idea from somepony else' With the little power he had he channel his magic whit the subconscious of random ponies.

'Party, cupcakes, games, Dashie, sugar, sugar, more sugar and more PARTY!'

'Nah it's a good idea Pinkie but maybe another time' he said to himself

'These blank flanks are pathetic all these low class should disappear of the surface of the world to let only the ones that have a great destiny shine!'

'Nopony love you Tiara!' The mad god through.

'Crush, kill, destroy, swag'

'…Okay let pass this one'

He channel himself with a certain Dream. He was thinking of his home and what he use to do there. 'Oh this one is perfect it's will take time to make but I think this will be fun' Discord say in his mind.

He suddenly heard the sound of flapping wings he jump in a bush and wait to see who was approaching. He was surprise when a griffin entered in his view with what appear to be a violin on his back. He didn't know if he was there for him or something else so he just kept quietly watching. The griffin began to play a music and at the end a shot of lightning followed by the roar of a bear was heard in all the forest the griffin then flew in the direction of his prey leaving Discord alone. So the mad god began to move in direction of his destination.

He keep trotting for at least ten minutes and he finally arrive in front of a ruined castle, he made his way into the throne room there it's was what he was searching. A dark mist was lazily moving on the ground. ``Hey if it's not Nighty!`` He said in a cheerful voice. The mist become more agitate at the sound of the voice.

``Who are you, what do you want?!`` Said menacingly a voice.

``You don't recognize a friend when you see one you wound me!``

``Discord! What are you doing in the body of a pathetic mortal?`` Nightmare Moon ask.

``Well I wanted to troll Celestia again and she imprison me again with her students no less!``

``They got me too.`` Growl angrily the dark goddess.

``I can see that, but I'm not here to talk around a cup of tea with you I need you to lend your power to me and take revenge on Equestria I didn't bring with me a lot of magic but I think I could convert your magic into chaos magic.``

``Why would I want to help you? What do I have to win?``

``Oh well revenge on Equestria firstly and I think I have the perfect host for you when I'm finish He is not as powerful as Luna but you have similar ideal.``

``…..Deal I will help you whit whatever you have plane but I want my part of Equestria``

``Of course, of course we will se that when we will have cross the river.`` With that he extend a hoof at the mist and it's began to crawl on all his body making him more powerful each second.

``AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh this will be so fun you and me will do a good team Nighty.``


	44. Nightmare's mansion

Chapter 44: Nightmare's mansion

Two weeks have pass since the training with Kira tonight was Nightmare night I talk with the mayor the mane 6, Soft paw and even Luna I have something big plane for the celebration. Right now I was trying to convince Fluttershy to come have fun and I was failing miserably.

``Come on Shy it's will be fun it's happen only once a year.``

``Fun? There nothing fun about being prank, scary costumes and Nightmare Moon which is all this holyday is all about!``

``Oh come on! Everypony know you don't like prank their not a pony stupid enough to put one on you, the costumes are just that costumes inside of them are joyous foals who want candy and Nightmare moon was defeat by the elements she's gone.``

``I said…NO!`` She push me out of her house and slam the door shut. I land in a bush, I groan and stand up in the street, I pass a hoof on my coat to let out the dust. I sigh in disappointment, sometimes I begin to wonder who is the pushover between us.

During the two weeks, well more two weeks for everypony else and three week for me. Because for a week I did my best to learn all I could on my medallion of time and I also made a few time travels for my project of this night.

``Hello Dreamy what are you suppose to be?! Are you a disco dancer?!`` Said the bubbly voice of Pinkie pie. I had a entire blood red outfit some sort of fedora, a suit, a cape a pair of disco sunglasses, I had Twilight cast a spell on my eyes to make them red and glow, I dye my mane completely black and I had a fake pair of vampire fangs.

``I'm Alucard Pinkie one of the first and most powerful vampi- I mean vampony know``

``Oh neto!`` Pinkie pie was as Mare do well but she forgot to put her mask on. She was with the Doctor he had a green tunic and hat, he had a brown belt, four brown bottle and he had the symbol of the triforce tattooed on his left hoof.

``You're disguise as Link Doctor?``

``Of course what better costume than the hero of time himself could I take?`` We both chuckle at that. We trot at the town halls where Zecora was yet again telling the foals the story of the holyday. Perfect this mean Luna will come soon and my plan will begin.

All too soon the sound of thunder was resonating in the town and black clouds began to form in a big garden of Ponyville there was no house there yet and no one would think of what would appear there that night.

The foals began to slowly to come back in town halls, any minute now, a flash of light invade the stage and before the crowd was the Dark princess Luna except that she was disguise in Nightmare Moon. She began to cackle evilly and some foals became to scream and was paralyze in fear.

``This will be the most horrible of night for all of you Muahahahah! I have a challenge for all the foals of this little town, I call upon my assistant`` That was my call I grab my amulet of time and I teleport alongside of the dark princess. Once on stage I gave a toothy smile making sure to show my fake fangs. And I began to speak.

``The Nightmares mansion appear once every hundred years when that time come the spirit of Nightmare Moon come haunt this town making come back all her minions back to life. The challenge is simple survive the dark and ancient mansion if you foals succeed you will have the right to keep the treasure that Nightmares Moon have collect since a hundred of year ago if you chicken out you lose nothing but your dignity and the chance to have the biggest treasure any foals ever dream`` The foals were scare and excited at the prospect and the adult were concern.

``If all this is true were is the mansion?!`` Ask Pipsqueak who was disguise yet again in pirate. Everypony murmur their agreement with the colts.

I point a hoof at the garden, when everypony was looking at the mansion and not a us I flap my wing it's was the signal for the others to begin their parts.

The spa sisters had attach two dozens of buckets of water on two ropes, at the signal they pour the water they pour all the water on the ten spot of heated rocks, making some steam, after that Rainbow Dash flap her wing making her best to make the steam go everywhere.

For the ponies in town hall it's look like fogs have appear out of nowhere and that gain some worried expression.

After that it's was the turn of Twilight to play her role she had place a spell to cloak a gigantic mansion that I personally make for this occasion. What whit the look? You don't believe I could make a huge mansion in three week? Well okay I may have 'borrowed' it from the future Ponyville. Hey don't look like that I'm sure that the adult Diamond Tiara will be happy that her propriety was use to something useful… Ok she will be piss as hay but who care about her?

The next role was for Rainbow dash and a few of her weather team they kick the cloud placed around the mansion, The dark clouds shot lightning in every sense to add more dramatic effect. The crowd gasp in wonderment they look back at us. ``We will see you back in the haunted mansion muahahaha!`` With that Luna cast the illusion spell making black smoke around us, at that moment I grab my amulet and I place a hoof around Luna and I teleport us at the mansion.

For the other what they saw was me and Luna disappear in a cloud of smoke and we were replace by six bats who was flying in the direction of our main event.

The cutie mark crusaders and the other foals Were excited about the whole thing, a chance to become heroes by challenging Nightmare moon in her own domain and the greatest treasure ever was to win.

They were all reunite in front of the grim mansion. They were all excite but also nervous Scootaloo did her best to hide her fear and knock at the door, As soon as the sound reach the door Twilight who have move inside slowly open the door with her magic making the illusion that the door was opening on her own.

The colt and fillies run in the mansion the parents and older sister and brother were about to follow them but was stop by two zebras Brew and Zecora.

``Don't follow elder folks, this challenge are for filly and colts.``

```But my baby is in there!`` Exclaim Bonbon a few ponies groan knowing well Scootaloo was at least eight years old.

``I know this is sudden, but you can at least watch as they fought in the evil den.`` Zecora said.

``This is not a den it's a mansion`` Point Brew, the older zebra shot her a glare and she smile innocently. The two zebras motion the ponies to a big cauldron they began to threw some plants and other strange ingredient in the potion and they began to brew. Finally some image and sound began to show in the water they could see the little foals in the main entrance of the mansion.

Inside the propriety all the lights were off the only thing that produce light was the fire of a few candles who was on the wall. Under the foals was a red carpet under them some stairs was in front of the foals.

The first thing to greet them was Soft paw who dye her coat in black, she had a miniature saddlebag on her back and she had a witch hat the first time I saw her with the costume I tried my best to not D'awww seriously she is adorable like that, ok back to the story.

The black cat whit a little began to slowly coming down whit the stair when she reach the middle of the stairs she jump in front of the foals at that moment the door slam shut.

``Hello kids I hope you all knew in what you are going into I am just a messenger of to talk about the rules set by Nightmare moon`` The young ponies began to freak out most of them never saw Soft paw before she return to her nomadic lifestyle so it's was the first time they saw a talking cat

``There are only two rules in this mansion. Rule one: If you win, that is if a single one of you win which I doubt will happen, you need to share equally the treasure. Rule two: you will have a mean to quit the mansion but once your outside you will never be able to enter and have the treasure`` She pause rummaging in the saddlebag and she grab eleven midnight-blue gems that I have collect from the future, each one for a foal, oh yes we have forget to tell who are the foals didn't we?

There are Applebloom, Sweetie belle, Scootaloo, Twist, Feather weight, Pipsqueak, Dinky doo, Snip, Snail, Archer and Silver spoon who strangely was not in the company of Diamond tiara.

``Ok these gems are magically enchanted if you are ever too scare of what will unfold tonight touch the gem and yell 'I'm a chicken' and you will be teleport out of there in a instant but remember that also mean no treasure.`` Each of the colts and fillies nod. She gave all of them the gems and she ran away leaving them alone in the quiet mansion.

*CRACK-A-BOOM*

The sound of lightning made scream all the foals, the first reaction of Scootaloo was to grab Applebloom, Dinky doo did the same with Pipsqueak. Sweetie belle curl into a ball and the others just flinch. As they recover from the scare the first thing Scoot saw was the smug face of Applebloom looking at her. She push herself away from her.

``I was not scare at all this was just to reassure you, like a good friend do.`` But instead of a response from the farm filly the one that talk was Silver spoon.

``Ahahah I bet the blank flanks will be the first to quit the challenge you will all fail like you fail at everything else.`` She trot smugly taking the lead. The two fillies glare at her Sweetie belle was beginning to tear up.

``Don't listen to her Sweetie belle she's just jealous her cutie mark is just a spoon.`` A small smile form at the corner of her mouth and she began to follow the other in the mansion.

Dinky and Pipsqueak was just realising that they were still holding each other they both blush and follow the crusaders.

``How dare she insult the my baby this little snob!`` Exclaim a familiar cream color mare.

``Snob?! How dare you my little Silver spoon is simply stating the truth is not her fault your fillies is a useless and flightiest Pegasus`` Said a indignant mare.

``Oh no tell me she didn't`` said a concern green unicorn.

``What did you say?`` demand Bonbon with edge in her voice.

``Do you have a problem with your ears maybe being handicap run in your family?`` replied the snob mare.

``Oh this will be ugly.`` State Lyra ,everypony who knew how protective of her family is Bonbon began to back away of the scene.

And Tartarus broke loose.

The young adventurers arrive at the second stage they tried every door but none of them was open, as the others were trying the doors Dinky remark some details that the others didn't remark. For most this would seem like a useless observation but she followed her instinct.

``Hey guy look at this`` All the foals look at her. ``Some candles are lit and some other are not and if we follow them maybe we will know were to go!`` She said excitedly.

``Urg this is a stupid observation, like you would ever be intelligent whit the klutz as your mother.`` Silver spoon said. The ear of the unicorn filly droop and she look at the ground dejectedly. The other colt and fillies continued to try every door they saw.

The cutie mark crusaders look at the sad Dinky and they whisper to each other.

``You know her theory is the only lead we have so far we should try it.`` whispered Applebloom.

``We can't let her be so sad because of this stuck-up either.`` Replied the white filly.

``Yeah and it's like the saying Dream mention, how did it go? The friend of our friend is our enemy?``

```No you dodo it was the enemy of my enemy is my friend`` Said Sweetie belle.

``What are you a dictionary?`` Countered the orange filly.

``Girls! We don't have time for this`` Hiss Applebloom, the farm filly began to trot to the blonde filly. ``Hey Dinky let try your idea!`` The said filly jump in surprise at the unexpected voice she look in front of her to see one of the most friendly classmate she know.

``But Silver spoon said it's a stupid idea.`` She mumble.

``Since when do we trust the word of one of the two bully of the school? Let's try your idea we never know.`` The blonde filly complied and they trot following the candles. Most of the foals who was desperate at this point began to follow them, much to the chagrin of the bully.

They continue in a long corridor it's look like it's was never finishing. Finally they arrive at a single door lit by the fire of the last candle, they turn the knob and to the frustration of the snob filly the door was unlock.

They didn't expect what they saw inside it's was a normal looking laboratory. At less that what they through, the more they trot inside more they saw perturbing things. Dead rats, brains and magic books explaining the concept of necromancy.

As they arrive at the end of the room they saw what look like Twilight sparkle scribing furiously on a scroll she had a lab coat stain whit blood, her mane was extremely messy and on occasion her ears began to twitch.

The foals was terrified especially the crusaders since she look like she was in the smarty pants incident except even worse. They tried to quit the room without a sound but snail accidently trip over a bottle of love potion and he slam on a table making shattering some other bottles on the ground.

All the foals froze their eyes became wide in terror, the mad Twilight look at the source of the noise a very disturbing grin form on her lips. ``Greats just great Nightmare moon have finally send me new test subject we will have some much fun together.`` She began to laugh like a mad mare.

``RUN!`` Scream Snail as he grab the troublemaker whit him all the other follow his lead.

``NO my precious test subjects you will not pass I can use all of you dead it don't matter`` she began to purchase them with fakes scalpels it was looking very real for the foals through. She began to throw it at them.

``I'm ah chicken!`` Scream Twist instantly being teleport in a midnight blue magic. The rest of them ran for their life. They saw a door. Applebloom and Scootaloo tried to open it at the same time, but it's was lock.

``Look there a key!`` Said a familiar colt disguise in pirate. Hey look and he was right their was a key on the bookshelf but Twilight was in front of it.

The brave pirate charge all the other look at him like he was mad, Twilight chase and threw a few scalpel at him, they mostly 'accidently' miss him a few of them made explode some bottle as they made contact.

He jump in one table knocking the 'experimentation' on it and he jump on the bookshelf knocking down almost half of the books on it. He grab the key and he jump on the back of Twilight and made a second jump running to the door.

He threw the key to Applebloom and she began to unlock the door as fast as she could Twilight they threw all the scalpels she had left but they ran to the other side and close the door before it could hit them. At the other side they could hear the sound of the scalpel hitting the door. They all sigh in relief it's was finally over.

``This mare is crazy she's attacking our Childs!`` Scream the mother of Pipsqueak.

``Don't worry concern mother, harming your child is not in her power.`` Said the sage zebra.

``Somepony can explain in Equestrian?`` Ask the mother.

``All you saw was fake she couldn't have hurt Pip even id she want to`` Said Brew, Zecora shot her a annoy glare.

``Well that a relief I guess, so what do we do with her?`` She said motioning to the unconscious mother of Silver spoon, who was moaning in pain.

``Don't worry about her moaning, she will feel better in the morning.`` The everfree resident replied.

``She deserve worse.`` Grumble the angry Bonbon.

The young ponies arrive in a hall at the end their was a large safe whit a big key hole. Soft paw once again appear in front of the group. ``Hello kids this is as you probably all have guess where the treasure is keep.`` Their eyes all literally sparkle. ``Of course the one who have the key to enter is the princess of the night herself.`` Immediately the sparkles were replace by fear.

``I'm a chicken!`` yell Snail. And he disappear.

``Snail! Don't leave me alone!`` He look at the spot he disappear and he sigh sadly. ``We were suppose to win this together`` He said angrily and then he resigned himself, ``I'm a chicken`` He said in a dull voice and he disappear whit his friend.

``Well look like we have already lost three concurrent on your little group I wonder how many of you will be left after the next room`` With that she left the foals alone once again.


	45. The prisoner and the dark goddess

Chapter 45: The prisoner and the dark goddess

The group of foals began once again following the candles, at the end there was two way lit by the candles, one was a normal looking wooden door and the other was some stairs with a long red carpet on it. They talk together and decide to try the stairs first since it's look like the most interesting one.

At the end of the stairs they were stops by two midnight blue doors on it was a crescent moon. They twist the knob and like expected it's was lock. So they had no other choice than to try the other way.

``You blank flanks should all give up right now I will be the winner of this challenge`` Said the snob gray filly.

``Yeah right as if a stick in the mud like you could win anything like that you will run tail between your legs before any of us give up`` Replied the brash Pegasus filly.

``Did not.!``

``Did too!``

``Did not!``

``Shhhhh!`` They were silence by the rest of the group giving them hard glare.

``Look were here!`` Point Archer, Feather weight who never said a single word nod in confirmation. They twist the knob again this time however it's was unlock, At the other side was what look like a jail there was a skeleton sitting alone in one of the cells. The last cells was a dark figure whit a rather strange outfit his cell look like it's was covered in ice and steam could be seen when he was breathing.

They decide to not disturb him and began to search for the key they didn't want more trouble than they need. They search everywhere every cell except of course the one who was occupied. The instinct of photograph of Feather weight kick in his curiosity got the better of him he want to know who was that strange pony.

When he was close enough he took the camera around his neck and took a picture of the pony.

***Click***

Feather weight wince at the sound and he also forget about the flash. The pony in the jail ear twitch at the sound. He look at the little colt his expression was unreadable with his round disco glasses. The young photographer slowly began to back away from the stallion cell.

Suddenly the door of the jail open wide, the rest of the foals all look in the direction of the strange stallion and Feather weight. The stallion slowly rise on his hooves and began to trot in direction of the young Pegasus with a grin he had two large fangs. Each step he took the ground around became frozen.

The young Pegasus was frozen in place (no pun intend) the first one to act was Archer he took the key of the other room and with the precision of a professional he aim for the head of the intimidating pony. The key caught in the glasses of the stallion revealing his face and two red glowing eyes. The first one to recognize was the crusaders.

``Dreams!?`` They exclaim in unison and I gave them a wicked grin.

``Hello young foals it's wonderful night isn't it?`` I said in a calm voice. ``I have a deal to make for all of you.`` I said with a disturbing smile.

``We will make no deal whit the like of you and you have nothing that interest us!`` Said the little pirate.

``Oh really?`` I grab a necklace underneath my costume, it's was attach to a big key with a crescent moon symbol on it the foals gasp. ``Here the deal you sacrifice one of your friend since I need to recollect some fresh blood and I give you the key to continue if you refuse you will have to take it by force.`` I said in a really casual tone like I was making a everyday business.

``We will never make a deal as such even Silver spoon don't deserve that!`` Cried the young farm filly.

``Hey!`` respond the indignant grey filly in question.

``Fine but you can all forget about the treasure you will not pass me the only reason you all pass Twilight was because she was insane and wasn't thinking straight.`` I hiss at them, suddenly the room became really cold for the group it's was like this was winter in fall.

For who wondering why I suddenly have ice powers, I recently discover that I can control the temperature of my water eventually I will probably be able to control all the type of waters like snow or even fog but I'm not at that level yet, anyway back to the mansion. Some ice covered the door and the walls of the jail room. I began to flap my wings and I was glaring at them in mid-air.

``Since when vampony control ice?!`` Question Dinky doo.

``I don't know and don't care but we must find a way to beat him!`` replied Archer.

``Vampony are sensible to light right? Sweetie belle you don't said you learn that light spell at the library?!`` Scootaloo question.

``But I only succeed to cast the spell once!`` Scream the white filly.

``You have to at least try!`` Encourage the farm filly,

The unicorn concentrate herself to make the basic spell that is the light spell a few spark show on her horn. She concentrate all her will power on that spell some little spark again, her face was looking like it's was going to explode any minutes. And then all the sparks die down and she fall on the ground in exhaustion.

A snob earth pony roll her eyes. ``Of course the blank flanks will be useless at the critical moment.`` The two other crusaders gave her nasty glare they were about to retort but at that moment I charge down on Silver spoon.

The filly terrified use Sweetie belle as a shield. ``At least you will be use to protect the more important ponies`` Said the grey pony, the white filly look up at me her eyes growing in horror.

``I-I'm a chicken!`` Sweetie belle disappear in a flash of midnight blue light. I change of target for Archer after Sweetie belle disappear. The little pony threw a rock at me and I lost control of my flying I was going to crash in the colt. Realising this Archer reach for the midnight blue gem.

``I'm a chicken!`` He too disappear before I crash at the spot where he was standing. At that moment I fake defeat I reach for my medallion and I disappear whiteout my clothes and the key giving the illusion that my body simply disappear after my death.

Silver spoon was the one to take the key and she look at the two crusaders whit a smug expression. ``Look like Sweetie blanks was useless to the end`` And she began to laugh as they grit their teeth.

The ice all around them began to quickly melt away and they open the door they was great by Soft paw once again. ``So you lost two ponies again I was thinking if there ever was a winner that would have been that colt whit the bow for a cutie mark but I guess I was wrong.``

``Is there any reason why you come to see us again?`` Question the young pirate, she place a paw on her chin for a second.

``Nah I was just curious I'm a little disappoint you didn't ditch the little snob to the prisoner but I guess I'm not one to judge.``

``Shut up stupid cat`` The gray filly said with a growl. ``Let's finish this I can't wait to leave this hole with my prize`` The other grunt and follow her.

``Archer are you alright?!`` cried a concern mare.

``I already told you mom I'm ok!`` The colt cried in frustration.

``These ponies are insane who would scare the delight out of these young foals like that?!``

``It wasn't that bad it's was fun for once we are the hero and not the one who stay behind as her big sister slay the villains`` Sweetie belle huff the ponies who didn't know her raise a eyebrow at her.

``Don't worry they would never hurt a fly`` Said Brew confidently and then she wince at the memory of Dream fighting the giant bat and the stories of her Twilight against the changelings. ``Well a innocent fly at least hehehe`` She laugh nervously, they gave her a worried glare and they turn their attention back to the cauldron.

They were back at the large double door Silver soon unlock the door whit the newly acquired key and she open the door, inside was a dark room with a large window in front of them showing clearly the large moon of the dark goddess. And there also was a bed and a lonely chair that was turn in the direction of the window.

**``Who dare enter out private chamber!?``** question a voice in the traditional Canterlot voice. The group jump in surprise as the silence was shattered. The chair turn to reveal Nightmare moon looking down at them with her draconic eyes she had a fake fangs in her mouth but it's was looking realist in the eye of the young fillies and colts.

The wings of Feather weight snap shut at each side and he almost pee himself at the voice at that moment only three words come to his mind. ``I'm a chicken!`` And with that he disappear leaving the five other ponies with the dark goddess.

**``He's right to fear us we will be whiteout mercy with thy five``**

``We can take everything you throw at us!`` Said Dinky doo as she try her best to look courageous.

**``Oh really? Our test is simple we will make you pass a challenge if thou fail thou will lost everything you have``** Silver spoon eyes grew in horror.

``What do you mean everything we have?`` Ask the scare snob filly the other want to know too.

**``It's mean what thy think you lost all, the key thou collect, the bits of thy family and the meat on thy bone``** She said the last part licking her lips.

``I'm a chicken!`` Scream the rich filly and she disappear in a flash.

**``It would be wise to flee young souls if you don't want to fail and meet a horrible fate``** The foals all look at each other and they nod.

``We made it this far we will not fail bring whatever you have!`` said confidently the orange Pegasus of the group.

**``Are thou sure? After this thy will be no turning back``**

``You don't scare us!`` said Pipsqueak, She gave them a glare and finally a smile adorn her lips three flash of light appear beside her and there we were. Me, Twilight and Soft paw whiteout our costume, Luna also ditch her costume of Nightmare moon the group look at us in confusion. And then Luna levitate a silver key in front of the foal.

``Thou all pass the challenge`` The silence after her statement was of pure shock and confusion it's was shattered as four voice shout in unison:

``WHAT!?`` We all chuckle at their expression.

``You all defy your fear tonight even if you could have lost everything you face Nightmare moon me and Dream.`` Explain Twilight sparkle. They look at each other and Applebloom took the key and they began to run at the door.

Once in front of the safe they insert the key inside and we help them to open the huge door. In front of them was the biggest mountain of candy they ever see. All their eyes sparkle in delight and they began to drool at the sight of the sweets.

That night they all share their candy and tell their story of how they beat Nightmare moon they even offered some to Silver spoon but she refuse to have anything coming from the 'blank flanks'.

Fluttershy was still cowering into her little cottage Nightmare night wasn't the only reason she was not coming out at this date each years, no she didn't like the prank and the scary costume but above all… It's was this time of the year.

``Oh Angel why do mares have to have this curse? I hate being in heat!``


	46. Flutterheat

Chapter 46: Flutterheat

A knock on the door woke Rainbow dash out of her slumber ``It's one in the morning it better be important!`` Shout the grumpy cyan Pegasus as she slowly crawl out of her blanket, she want nothing more than ignore the pony disturbing here and return to sleep but it could be important. Another knock was heard. ``I'm coming relax``

She then reach the knob and as she open the door she saw a sight that made her heart drop, Dream the ever stupid but nice colt in town was wet from the rain, his mane was a absolute mess and look like had been crying. ``D-Dream? What happen to you?``

``Hey Dash I hate to be a burden this late but can I crash here for tonight?`` I look at her pleadingly.

``O-oh sure come in`` I slowly trot inside she shut the door behind me. ``Wait her I will find some towel`` I wait for her for a few second as I hear her hoofsteps and her rummaging in her bathroom. She then come back with the promise towel she put it on my back and I drain the most water I could off of me.

``I'm not use to host somepony do you want anything?`` I shook my head.

``Nah a bed it's all I want right now``

``Well fine then follow the stairs it's where I made the room for the guest it's not been use since Gilda.`` Said the worried mare but then she look at me curiously. ``I know it's not the best time to ask but do you want to talk about it`` I shook my head again.

``I'm too tired right now``

``Ok but I want to know why my house?`` She ask curiously.

``Easy, Fluttershy is the one that kick me out, Applejack is waking up way too early, Pinkie would want to throw a party as soon as she hear about the situation even if a party is useless in this situation, Rarity didn't stop to bother me and Mark to model for her for a while as for Twilight and Brew-`` I was about to say something but a loud scream that echoed in the quiet town interrupt me.

``YES TWI PUT YOUR HORN RIGHT HERE YES!`` I facehoof and Rainbow snort as she tried to stifle a laugh.

``Òk well sweet dream, Dream`` She said whit a smirk.

``Seriously? Your proud of that pun? I wouldn't be`` I said I let out a yawn that was contagious for Dash. ``Well goodnight I guess.`` I trot in the guestroom and I crawl into the bed made in cloud. ``Wow Discord was right very plush.`` I said as I drift to sleep.

The next morning I tried to make breakfast for Dash. It end horribly it's was not as bas as Sweetie belle but I couldn't cook for a shit. I tried to clean up before Dash woke up but it's was too late. ``Dream what are you doing?!``

``I was just trying to make breakfast after you let me stay yesterday.`` Her glare softened and she sigh.

``Some time I wonder if your body have mature before your brain.``

``Look who talking miss I'm better than everypony`` I said whit a raspberry, we glare to each other for a few tense moment before a giggle escape the cyan mare and we broke into laughter. After the laughter I sigh sadly.

``I can't do anything right is like I can't do anything for you girls you welcome me like a family when I lost everything and yet I can't do anything right to thanks all of you.``

``Well we can't be all as awesome as me, but yeah I think I know what you mean but don't worry we didn't made you our friend for some favours, Mark was our friend before you and he did nothing other than trying to score with us.`` Her statement made me fell a little better.

``So now that you sleep, do you mind telling me hat happen with shy?`` I sigh

``Well I don't know it's start two days ago after I return from Nightmare night at first it through it was only because she was scare of all the holyday but the next day she was still nervous and I saw her glance at my flank a few time I didn't really mind since she's my fillyfriend and all but some times when I was close of her It's look like she was ready to pounce on me``

``Uh-oh`` Said the mare worryingly``

``What uh-oh?`

``Did you feel weird close of her did you smell something unfamiliar?!`` My blush was all the question she need she zoom out of the window.

``Dash where are you going what happening?!`` I scream at her, what sort of questions was that? But now that I think about it Fluttershy somehow look more attractive than usual the last time I saw her I don't know why she also smell a sweet odour and I sometime surprise myself at wanting to want to mate whit her more than usual. It's strange but it's must be a coincidence right?

The next day start normally I ask Dash what got her so nervous she just said she pick a 'cooler' from Pinkie for shy whatever that is. Since I had nothing better to do I decide to go relax to the café in town with a big plate of hay fries, I was hesitant the first time I tried them but Spike convince me that it's was good and it did tasted good it's was like a healthier version of normal fries of and it's tasted a little like fruit for some reasons, some time I miss the good old unhealthy food of earth but you can't have everything in life.

The day however got weirder as Twilight, Spike and Brew join the café and tried to turn a apple into a orange, Pinkie interrupt her making her miss her target and transforming some poor bird and frog into some sort of orange hybrid.

Rarity was next to come revealing her new 'haute couture assemble' Pinkie said something about missing fun and ran off somewhere. I shrug it off and I made my way into the park.

Fluttershy was keeping herself occupied whit a cup of tea and Angel in the park to keep herself from thinking of everything relate to mating which was very difficult with two day whiteout any satisfaction it's was driving her crazy, she began to consider even doing it with a mare but then she remind herself she have a coltfriend which in the end resolve nothing since she want to mate even more thinking about him.

Her train of through was interrupt by a panting Pinkie pie.

``Fluttershy…there…you…are…doing…anything…fun? The party pony ask between pant.

``Not especially`` Respond the meek Pegasus in her usual quiet voice.

``Oh good…fun…is hard`` With that she fell on the grass.

``Oh my`` She began to call some butterflies that was wandering around and she found one of Rarity's couch for her 'fainting emergency'. The swarm of butterfly began to lift Pinkie on the couch. ``Felling better Pinkie?``

``Abso-tutely-lutely! Thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove while I get my Pinkie strength back`` Fluttershy close her eyes and smile.

``What are friends for?``

``That just the thing!`` She said as she grab fkuttershy face whit her hooves. ``I've got so many wonderful friends having fun in every last corner of Ponyville, I can't figure out how to keep up with it all. It's driving me even more coco-loco than usual!``

``I can promise to not do anything fun at all if that would help`` The canary Pegasus said meekly.

``You are such a good friend`` Replied the party pony.

Then Rainbow dash and Applejack arrive at the scene asking to hang out with Pinkie, Dash had want to hang at the lake after her weather duty and Applejack want Pinkie help to raise the barn.

But then they said the two are at the same time and Pinkie pie couldn't choose and she began to panic. Fluttershy saw a snake trying to attack a nest of bird and she fly ran away from the group to help the birdies.

I finally arrive park as I arrive a pink blur nearly hit me. ``What the ***Buy some apples***…Argh not this again why I am censure again?! And how I am even censure we are in the real life! Well the real life in a magical land.`` I facehoof and I grumble under my breath.

I then saw Fluttershy giving the 'stare' to a snake. And he flee away of the park. ``Always the best to animal I see.`` Her eyes widen in surprise and she began to sweat. ``Look shy I don't know what I did wrong yesterday but I'm sorry.``

``You have nothing to be sorry about, now go away!`` I tried my best to not show my emotion which was difficult.

``Oh… okay bye.`` I slowly flap my wings and flew away form the park a tear ran down my cheek. What have I done why does Fluttershy hate me?

As I trot in town something strange happen I think I saw two Pinkie pies, but it's can't be possible right oh god if there two Pinkie pie in town the fourth wall will break tonight and we're all doom. But then a realisation hit me. What if it's a changeling? Maybe they decide to comeback for revenge or they will try to steal the love away from ponies I must protect the town!

So all the rest of the day I search for the second Pinkie pie I finally found her back at the park she was talking to Fluttershy who had tea with her animal friends. Oh no you will not touch a single hair of her! I charge like a mad stallion at the Pinkie but as I arrive she zoom out of the way.

``Was it something I said?`` Ask the meek Pegasus. 'Pinkie then came back in face of Shy screaming.

``Yes!`` And then she run away again. Ok definitely not a changeling they may copy appearance of a pony but they can't copy the physic defying powers of Pinkie. So what is it? Maybe I shouldn't worry about it, It's probably just a new spell of Twilight's again.

I relax in a tree of the orchard of AJ I'm sure she won't mind she didn't applebuck at the moment anyway, she, Big Macintosh and two other member of the family I didn't remember. Was trying to lift the barn with ropes.

I then saw the strangest shit in my life I know I'm in a word of magic and mythological animals. But I wasn't expecting a stamped of Pinkie pie screaming 'fun' every two second coming and ruin the work done by the apples. One of them jump in the back of Bic mac making I'm lost his balance and the other was not able to handle the weight without the strongest of the group, the walls of the barn fell on the ground making all their hard work useless.

``***Buy some apples* **Ok definitely not a spell of Twilight she wouldn't be irresponsible enough to create that many Pinkie…Right?``

Later that day the apples herd the Pinkies in the town halls I could have follow them but Fluttershy is probably in there with the girls and she probably don't want to see me, apparently they found a way to fin the real Pinkie pie from the clones I just observe from a window what was happening. Twilight talk about something and they all groan at her after that Rarity and Fluttershy push a wall on the stage and they all gasp in horror as Twilight what the test is about. I check the wall and… Are they making them watch paint dry?

All the Pinkie pie look at the wall I wait for at least fifteen minutes and nothing happen so I got bored and I flew away. I decider to take a nap on a cloud and wait for them to do whatever they will do to the Pinkies.

I slept a lot longer than I wanted to it's was now five in the morning. Since my boss at work was Fluttershy and that she didn't want to see me I had nothing to do all the morning. Nopony was awake that soon in the morning except the apple family. Maybe I could help her applebuck… Oh yeah applebuck season already pass they have almost nothing to do anymore well fuck that suck.

I look down in the town there was almost nopony but I saw Pinkie I have a question and since she's a fourth wall breaker if somepony know about it, it's would know the response. I slowly glide down, when she saw me Pinkie gain a grin and she bounce where I land.

``I dreamt wacha doing?`` She ask excitedly.

``Oh nothing interesting, wait are you the real Pinkie?``

She giggle. ``Of course silly colt``

``…Well ok I have a question for you.``

``Yes`` She bat her eyelash. And I roll my eyes playfully.

``Do you know why sometime my words are censure.``

``Oh that easy-peasy you see there are a lot of worlds out there, sometimes some events tie together some worlds together and when that happen it's can happen that some rules of the world are change for a short moment, in other words some events tie us to a world were you can't curse.`` She finish with a big smile. My head hurt how can she know all this, I mean Scientifics tried to prove the theory of the multi-verse for years and they are professional, her on the other hoof she know all that like it's was nothing.

``Okay that make sense…I guess``

``Bye Dreamy the Doctor will come visit today so I must go see you next time!` And she bounce merrily on her way.`

Fluttershy woke up with a intense desire to mate, the cooler if Pinkie was useful but it's didn't work so well anymore. A cooler was a invention from the unicorns to simulate the seeds of a stallion whiteout the risk to be pregnant it's work rather well for the first days of heat but after it's don't work as well.

The worst is that Dream think she hate him but it's the opposite she like him too much and she have difficulty to control herself around him in this state. If she see him again during this week she don't know if she could stop herself from pin him on the ground, she blush at the through and shook her head.

She look at her bed it's was dirty everywhere she use the cooler a lot the last nigh, she took her blanket and threw it in the laundry. She sigh as she remind herself of all the animals that she need to take care normally Dream took care of half of her ob since he arrive.

In the distance she saw a familiar Pegasus glide in town, she sweat bullet again and in a instant her strong will was shattered in pieces. ``Angel mama going outside don't wait for me.`` She ran in the town Angel could have tried to help her but he knew there was no controlling her at this point.

I try to decide what to do if only I could have video games maybe they have some in the veil market? I will have to check that. I saw Fluttershy running in my direction she had a very disturbing expression on her face.

``YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE ME!`` holy shit! I gallop as fast as I could I was seriously scare of what she would do to me in this state. The ponies around town was very shock to see the normally meek Pegasus chasing me around town.

I was about to lost Fluttershy in the dust but a large blue box appear out of nowhere, I fell on the ground, before I could react I my hooves and wing was attach and I could struggle free. ``Who the hay-`` I look and it's was Pinkie pie. Was in front of me with the doctor who gave her a weird look ``Why are you doing this Pinkie?!``

``I dunno, Fluttershy ask me to she probably want to play all sort of game with you bye-bye!`` She slam the door of the TARDIS a loud mechanical whistle was heard of the machine and it's disappear.

``Pinkie wait!`` I scream but it's was too late and Fluttershy approach me.

``You'll be mine all mine!`` She said with a laugh of a insane mare, gulp as she drag me by my tail in direction of her cottage. The mares in town laugh at the scene and the stallions who look like they knew what was happening gave me a sympathetic look but none of them tried to stop the (not so) shy Pegasus.

Dash glide down at the area where her friend where having picnic. ``Hey guys Shy is not here today?``

``I don't know we don't see her or Dream since the problem with Pinkie pie clones`` Respond Brew.

``I saw them two days ago.`` Said Pinkie pie.

``Really where`` ask Twilight.

``Well the last time I saw them was when Flutershy ask me to tied up Dream I don't know what game she was playing but it's must been fun!`` The girls all look at each other in confusion except Dash who eyes grew in horror.

``Tell me you didn't!``

``What are tha problem sugarcube? Sure it' weird but ah don't see the problem.`` Said Applejack, Rainbow dash facehoof.

``The problem is, every year close of Nightmare night Fluttershy is in heat.`` comprehension down on the six other ponies and zebra.

``Ohhh`` Pinkie said nervously. ``That why you need a cooler the other day`` She said with a sheepish smile.

``Why do you think I need it?`` Ask angrily Dash, Pinkie flinch.

``I was guessing you had a new fillyfriend or something.`` She paw the ground nervousely.

``Argh why everypony think I'm gay?!``

``Well you did it with Fluttershy`` Respond Pinkie and the other all look at the cyan Pegasus.

``That was one time! And how do you even know that?!``

``Ah think we're getting off topic here`` Said Applejack.

``Well I think her heat is finish by now so there really nothing we can do anymore but I think Dream will want to stay a few day away from shy after two day alone with her.`` Said the white fashionesta.

``…So many positions I almost didn't even sleep or eat`` I said shaking in a corner of the cottage. This was not so bad the firsts four hours but after being force to come again and again. I was beginning to be exhaust but she didn't stop before she was satisfied and when she was satisfied she became horny again a few hours later.

I learn that Fluttershy was in heat it's when a mare is ready to be fertilize once in a year, fuck don't tell me she will be pregnant! I mean I will never leave her if she is but I'm only seventeen and I didn't even pass six month in my new life I want to profit of it before raising a family. Ok calm down maybe she will not be pregnant I heard there only a few days in the heat cycle when the mare can be pregnant so maybe we will be okay.

We heard a knock at the door Fluttershy was occupied with her animals so I respond at the door, all the girls were there with a worried expression. Rarity was the first to gasp in horror at me.

``Oh darling no offence but you look like you had better days.`` The rest gave her a glare.

``Look we have no idea what you went through since were obviously mares but if you need to talk about it or take a few days away from your fillyfriend our door is open.`` Said Twilight.

``Thank I think I will crash at your library for a little time if you don't mind`` Twilight and Brew smile at me and the rest of the mane 6 trot away. I began to follow them in direction of the library, well let not worry of the future for now we will cross that river later.


	47. Medical test

Chapter 47: Medical test

As I trot in town to buy some foods for tonight I felt something cold landing on my muzzle. I look up and I saw some snow falling slowly from the sky. Snow eh it's already winter? Hmm I feel like I'm forgetting something, I think about it and I found nothing I flick my tail in annoyance. Then it's hit me I didn't have any cloth for this winter.

``Fuck Rarity I hope you can do a command of last minutes.`` I said as I began to soar in the sky. I saw the familiar boutique and I glide down. As I open the door the bell announce my arrival but Rarity was not the one to greet me.

``Hi Dream!`` Said Sweetie belles, she look like she was doing her homework.

``Hello Sweetie is your sister here?``

``Yep she's occupied through she receive a big command, from Hoity-toity``

``Aw sh- I mean horse-apple I will try to see if I can still can buy something.`` I said. Sweetie belle took a teasing expression.

``So Dream, how is miss Fluttershy today will you propose her soon?`` If I had a drink I would have spill it right now.

``What?! Is way too soon for that!`` I said with a blush and she just smirk. ``Anyway to answer your question she's not been too well lately she began to be sick in the morning we have a appointment to the hospital later.`` Her grin was replace with a worry expression.

``Gosh I'm sorry will she be ok?``

``It's fine you didn't know and it's probably nothing don't worry your little head about it.``

I trot to the inspiration room after reassuring Sweetie belle. Inside was a absolute mess there was some mannequin on the ground cloth everywhere and I saw Rarity throwing papers with her magic that must be what she call organize chaos. ``Hey Rare`` I said casually she jump in surprise.

``Oh darling don't scare me like that, now what can I possibly do for you.``

``Well winter is already here and I was wondering can you do something warm really quick I know you are busy.`` She cringe a bit.

``Well no I couldn't find time to do something but here take this.`` She said giving me a little scarf.

``A scarf? But that won't protect me from the cold.`` I said with raise of a eyebrow and a flick of my tail.

``Don't worry Dream here in Equestria we enchant our winter cloth to be warmer since we never wear a complete assemble like humans do.`` I was sceptical but do I have another choice?

``Well ok how much do I owe you?``

``Five bits, I would have like to give you this free but these last months have been hard on business hopefully Winter will maybe give more sold.`` She said I search in my saddle bags and gave her five coin.

``Well see you next time Rare.`` I trot outside and it's was freezing cold, I put the scarf around my neck and suddenly all my body began to feel warm not just the place covered in cloth. Wow this enchantment is really effective.

In a alternate universe a single man was grinning ear to ear like a child who was going to buy some candies. He was in front of a woman loved by thousands of fans her name was Lauren Faust. ``So mister…`` She trail off at the end hoping he get the hint.

``Noom, Drocsid Noom`` She raise a eyebrow at the strange name but continue.

``You want to have to author rights to create a game based on friendship is magic.`` The man nod politely.

``Well from what I saw your company is new to the marketing you don't even have one game to your profile, giving the rights to your company could be risky. Well It's not really my choice anyway I will talk about this with my employers from hasbro and I will call you back.``

``Good thank you for your time miss Lauren.`` They said goodbye and he left the office.

'_seriously Droscid Noom? Your name and my last name backward I was thinking you were Chaos, your suppose to be unpredictable!'_

``Aw chillax Nighty I had only a few minutes to think of a name.``

'_No you had two entire months to think of a descent human name! Consider yourself lucky that the peoples who recognize you only think you were 'cosplaying' whatever that is'_

``We won't be socializing too much anyway as soon as they give us the contract we're developing that game and we'll take over Equestria.``

'_And why are you so sure we will have the contract?'_

``Have you ever meet me? I'm the spirit of chaos and disharmony, if they don't want to give us the rights I'm sure a little bit of chaos can convince them.``

'_Well okay then but I still don't see how one of these 'video-game' will help you to conquer an entire country.'_

``I can't spoil the surprise, and why did you say_ I_ will conquer don't you want your part of the cake?``

'_That what I trough first but I realize I have nothing to gain of this miserable holes of rainbow and sunshine the only thing I want is a host that will feed me with his magic and that I can control when I want what they do with the power I give them is not my problem tough.'_

``Excellent I think it's the beginning of a wonderful, wonderful! Friendship you and me`` The dark conscience groan and the mad man began to wander merrily in the chaotic, yet organized world that is Earth.

Fluttershy was approaching the hospital she shook like a leaf not only because of the cold but also because of what could be the result of the test she had a pretty good idea what was the problem and she was scare it was it.

``Shook sugarcube ya look even more nervous than Rarity when she had ta dirtied herself for the sister hooves social`` Said AJ she had decide to support Fluttershy since she didn't want her to go in the room alone knowing how sensitive she is, and she had almost nothing to do since winter came anyway.

``But what if I'm right? What if Dream leave me because of that? It will be all my fault!`` She took loud breath as she began to hyperventilate.

``Calm down sug ya know Dream wouldn't do som'thing like that, but if he do I will make sure he will never be able to make a foal of his life.`` She grumble under her breath the last part.

``You're right he never gave up for Carl and he didn't even knew him! But I would still felling guilty he didn't have a say in the matter when we…`` She trail off and blush.

``There only one way to find out come on!`` They both trot inside of the hospital.

I rejoin the girls at the hospital as fast as I could I was now waiting in the lobby waiting for the result of the test I wonder what is the problem is Fluttershy will be alright? Now that I think about it, It's strange that shy throw up in the morning I read somewhere that horse can't throw up. Maybe the ponies in Equestria have different biology.

Each minutes that pass look like hours I hope it isn't anything too dangerous do ponies have the same illness than humans? Do they even have mortal illness? This Equestria after all we never know maybe they have just little illness . Ok relax all will be alright take deep breath like that.

A doctor pony approach me with clipboard on his tail, he then look at it. ``Congratulation mister Dream miss Fluttershy is positive`` What!? Since when being positive of anything in a hospital is a good thing?

``Positive of what exactly?!`` He proceed to give me a weird look.

``Of pregnancy of course.`` My entire body freeze as my brain tried to register what he just said. Brain his not here at the moment leave a message after the beep. *BEEP* Well fuck you too brain.

``WHAT!`` I scream after thirty second everypony look at me like I was insane. I wasn't able to process anything in my head at the moment and my brain did the only logical thing. I fell unconscious.

``I'm pregnant! I'm way too young to be pregnant I always want kids but not this soon!`` Said the meek Pegasus.

``Calm down sug you will go through this me and the girls will be there all the way ah promise.`` She grab the orange farmer and began to sob in her coat. At first AJ was surprise but gain a soft expression, she began to softly stroke the mane of the distress mare. ``It's ok hun let it all go it's do no good to let that inside.`` The canary Pegasus tighten her grip over the honest mare and let go all her nervousness, stress and sadness she guilt she accumulate.

She stop after a few minutes she let go of AJ. ``I'm sorry for that.``

``Is what friend are for sug don't worry about it.`` The room hung in silence it's was not a awkward one it's was a moment that neither of them want to finish, but like all good thing it's must come to a end.

``WHAT!?`` *Thud*

``Was that the voice of Dream?`` Ask Fluttershy.

``Let go see what the fuss is about`` The famer said and they both exit the room. Outside was a unconscious Dream laying on the ground. ``What in tarnation happen here?!`` Nurse Red heart was the one to respond.

``The doctor just came to announce him something and he fell unconscious for nothing!`` Fluttershy look worryingly at him, and AJ facehoof.

``That stallion is a drama queen some times``

It's was two week later we receive the new that Shy was pregnant I remember the reaction of my friends like it's was yesterday.

``Oh my gosh a new foals to play with best day ever!`` said the party pony.

``Oh poor dears pregnant so young, oh the drama! Now Dream will quit her because he don't know of take care of a foal, but then when he will be away he will realise how much he miss poor Fluttershy he will return to save her and will finally propose her in marriage and of course she will say yes!`` Everypony gave blank stare at the fashionesta and she blush in embarrassment.

``Normally I would kick your flank all the way to Saddle Arabia to make Shy pregnant but since she was obviously the one in charge I will do my best to help you two!`` Said the ever loyal cyan Pegasus.

``Well if the foal is ever ill I'm sure me and Zecora could do something to help you two.`` Said Brew blade.

``I have every books of how to be a good mother in ten steps I will be sure to pass you all the collection!`` Said the nerd of the group.

``Well like ah said me and the other apples will be here anytime you need help we take care of our kin.`` Said the proud farmer.

``Well you're a lucky bastard I always want to score a mare in heat but I guess her being pregnant suck.`` All the girls glare at Mark after his unconsidered comment.

``AH! I knew you two would get laid, I could see it the day she tried to make you work for here.`` Said Sonata who came after he receive our letter.

``Well I don't know how I could help but I wish good luck to you two with your kid`` Said the feline of our group of friend.

``Twi where baby come from already?`` Ask the young dragon, the bookworm laugh nervously.

``I'll tell you when your older.`` Spike groan in disappointment.

A day later Fluttershy had write a letter to her family she didn't tell much about them expect that she had two mothers and that her brother was really big and strong. Shit I really hope is not as big as Macintosh if he is I'm fuck he will probably try to kill me for make her little sister pregnant.

The girls and me were waiting outside of the cottage of Fluttershy I ask why we didn't wait to the train station but Shy just said to trust her and said nothing else. The silence was shattered form a loud roar in the sky. As I look up my heart miss a beat. A fucking huge dragon all black with enormous wings was turning around the little town. He had a metallic looking scales if he didn't look so cartoony I would have through Alduin just drop intro Ponyville.

``Fuck we must protect the town!`` Brew, Soft paw and Sonata come alongside me. I think I heard Fluttershy trying to say something but I wasn't listening .

``Like good old times?`` Said the proud griffin, I smirk.

``Yeah like the old time.`` We took a defensive position. The dragon stop to flap his wing and he land on the ground with a loud thud. A cloud of snow form where he land cutting our vision for a second. Lets do this Dovahkin style! We were about to attack but a canary Pegasus cut us short as she jump in the arm of the giant dragon.

``Big brother! I'm so happy to see you again.`` She said excitedly and a with warm smile, all our jaw hit the floor.

``WHAT!?``


	48. Two company, three a crowd

Chapter 48: Two company, three a crowd

``WHAT!?``

In front of us was the most badass of dragons I ever saw, well okay Spike is the only dragon I ever saw in real life but still. just at looking at him I knew why the dragon was considered the king of the mythology with his sharp claws, is metallic looking scales and is fire breathing ability. That was the big brother of my fillyfriend? Who would have guess I would die a second time that soon?

``Fluttershy?`` Ask Twilight the meek Pegasus gave a questioning glance at her friend. ``Your brother is a dragon?! How is that even possible? You have a phobia of dragon! How could you have one as family?!``

``We're here too you know.`` Said a raspy voice of a mare we look at the dragon and I didn't saw it since now but their was two mares on his back. The one who was talking was a Pegasus with a black mane, her legs and wings was a bit muscular showing she had use them a lot, her coat was coffee brown, she had two magenta eyes and her cutie mark was a compass.

She look familiar somehow but where? I look at Dash, ah that must be it, her and Rainbow have the same mane cut, I realise that Dash and Twilight was gawking at the mare. Dash was the first to speak.

``D-Daring do!?`` Realisation down on me Daring do but isn't she fictional?… Oh yeah multi-verse stupid question.

``Eh this make a eternity somepony call me by that name, so how are you little Dashie?`` The cyan mare gasp in surprise not even calling her on the nickname.

``You know my name how? Is it because I am your biggest fan!?`` She said excitedly extending her wing, What!? No she don't have a wingboner jeez get your head out of the gutter pervert, Pegasus tend to do that when they are happy, excite, scare or when they have a lot of adrenaline in them, I think its a sort of defence mechanism in case your falling and you forget to extend your wing.

Anyway back to the subject in hoof, the mare gave her a strange look. And then burst out laughing, ``Of course not, I remember you from the time you came home playing with my little Flutterheart`` Shy blush in embarrassment as Applejack nudge her with a little snicker at the nickname.

Meanwhile Dash was freaking out she met the Daring do all her foalhood and she didn't even knew it? ``Anyway Daring do was just a nickname I use when I was in other country exploring some ruins or other, I may have demolish some precious archaeological treasure at some moment and I was not rich, so I invented a identity for myself.`` She said rather proudly the bookworm of our group eye twitch as she tried to maintain herself from yelling at the older mare.

``You can all call me North arrow.`` She then glide down and look me with a stern glare. ``So you're the one that made pregnant my poor little filly`` She said with a dangerous tone.

``I-I yes`` She grab my face with her hoof Fluttershy the other mare and the dragon roll their eyes like they knew what was about to happen, the other gasp or flinch. She lift menacingly a hoof in front of my face and she look like she was about to hit me. I close my eyes and prepare for the pain that would follow.

*Clop*

The hit never came I open my eyes to see she just hit the ground with her hoof her stern glare replace with a smile. ``Well it's was about time do you know how long I wait to have grandfoals!?`` I sat her dumbfound the dragon face-claw.

**``SERIOUSLY YOUR DAUGTHER IS PREGNANT OF A PERFECT STRANGER AND IT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?``** said calmly the dragon, ok now I know why he was quiet fuck my poor ear!

The other mare slowly dismount the dragon she kept quiet for all the while she put a smile as she approach me, she then hug me and pat me on the back like she was saying 'welcome to this crazy family son'.

``Dream this is my two mothers and my brother, like you probably guess.`` She said with a shy smile.

``Who is the father?`` I blurt out, Fuck me and my mouth!

The two mares look at the shy Pegasus with a raise of a eyebrow like they were saying 'you didn't tell him?'

``Oh! I think I wasn't precise enough when I said I had two mothers, I don't have father and never have .`` I look at them with a strange expression.

``So how where you born`` Fuck me! Why can't I keep my mouth shut. This is not my business to pry the in their life! The second mothers blush like a tomato but North just smirk, she tap the tip of the horn of her wife. ``Magic induce pregnancy`` She explain simply. The other girls blush and remain silent.

``Ok so what is the name of the two others?`` I ask curiously.

**`` The name's Johnny Claw``** I snort as I tried to stifle a laugh, what? You would laugh too if the most badass creature you met had a casual name like that. He glare at me for a moment but didn't look that insult.

The other mare keep silent she search in er saddlebag and she took a notepad and a pencil and she began to scribe something. _'My name is Maria ink'_ Strange name for a pony but who I am to judge? What I'm wondering is why she's writing instead of talking.

``That a beautiful name miss I don't wana be rude or something but don't you talk instead of writting.`` Applejack said the others look like they want to know too. North look like she was about to respond but Maria began to scribe again.

'_I don't talk because I'm mute'_ Said the paper. All our expression except Fluttershy' North and Johnny fell as we read the response.

``Am sorry fer asking`` Said guiltily the farm mare.

'_It's okay I don't mind, now could we go inside, I mean if you don't mind that is'_ Well now we know were Fluttershy got her shyness from.

``Oh sorry mom I'm a terrible daughter let go inside.`` The two mares look like they want to retort to her statement but we all entered in the cottage, well except Johnny.

**``Mother could you please cast that shrinking spell please``** Maria expression turn to surprise having forgotten him. And she cast a spell on the big dragon, he began to skink more and more she stop when he was at least the size of a human and the two entered the house.

In her house the meek Pegasus serve us tea as we began to talk in the main room, we were sitting in some couch.

``Fluttershy your house is beautiful as ever but where is all your little animals?`` Ask North arrow.

``Oh well it's winter so most of them began their hibernation only angel is still here it's get lonely at some time but this year I have Dream to keep me company.`` she said with a smile. Her mother gave a devious smirk.

``I'm sure his feathers are warm all these late nights when your sleeping, that is when your not getting warm with another activity`` I spit out the tea, what the hay, how can Fluttershy the most shy and sensitive pony in Ponyville can come from her?

Sonata laugh his ass off. ``I wish my step-mother was this cool Dream you're a lucky bastard!`` Step-mother!? Where not married!

``You two are so uncouth this is not even funny!`` Cried the fashionesta.

``Oh my…`` Said simply the embarrassed canary Pegasus.

Everypony laugh after a while and were sharing story of our life, I was felling like I was belonging here, I knew I accept this place as a home for a while but I never felt so close of my friends like that… Like a family, I wonder how my real family going, did my mother get over my death? What about my father and my big sister? Could they continue their life, does it is selfish to even consider having a new family as they are mourning my death?

``Dream are you ok?`` Ask my fillyfriend snapping me out of my through. I notice everypony was looking at me concern.

``O-oh yeah it's alright don't worry about me.``

``If it's was alright you wouldn't loo so down.`` Said North she had lose her normally though demeanour showing worry about me. Why are those ponies always so nice I meet them not even a hour ago I got her little filly pregnant and she worried about me.

``*Sigh* well if you all want to know, it's silly really but you are all like family to me. Since I arrive here you welcome me like I was with all of you since the beginning not once doubting about giving your friendship to me and him happy to know all of you.`` The girls had warm smile. Even Rainbow dash shed a tear but she tried to hide it.

``Darn it you stupid colt going all mushy on us.`` She said. The tree newcomers look confuse.

``Why did he feel so sad about being welcome as a friend?`` Ask Johnny his voice was now more or less normal as he speak.

``Well you see big brother Dream wasn't born in the Kira branch like us, he was a living in a Gaia world but one day he died leaving all his family and friends behind, he didn't had a choice about it I think he felling guilty to have us as a family after that``

The dragon and the archaeological look sympathetic, Maria was too but there was something else in her expression that I didn't except to see, It's was recognition.

``So North you are the author of Daring do!?`` Dash said snapping me of my trance.

``Oh nah I'm not the type to wrote a book too boring for me I'm a adventurer at hearth and nothing else, Maria is the one who wrote all the saga.``

``So awesome! So all of the stories are true?``

``No it's a little exaggerate at certain point. Yes I have solve some puzzle and survive some of the traps you saw in the books but the villains like Ahuizotl are made up to make the stories more interesting for the readers and my life is not always as exciting as it's look, some time I pass weeks digging some holes in a same site to find noting in the end, yeah some time its boring as hay but it's my job and I wouldn't change it for the world.`` Dash was a little disappoint but still admire her for what she does.

``What about you Maria what is your history how did you meet North arrow?`` The mare smile and she levitate a book with her magic, the title was 'The chronicles of the mute mare: legend of the wandering ape'

She scribe something else [i]'I wanted to make a book about myself, but the editors found it too boring for their own taste, this one is the best but a single episode don't make up for a complete saga, your free to read it if you want to I mean'[/i]

At that moment the eyes of Twilight… sparkle (no pun intend) and she snatch the book of the poor mare, she began to read the story out loud for all of us to hear.

``Chapter 1: the magic book``


	49. Maria chronicles: Magical book

Chapter 49: Magical book

(The following chapter will be in the point of view of Maria ink, so don't be confuse.)

Earth- 1235 after J.C (Unite kingdom)

My name is Maria ink. Ironic when you think about it since ink is the only way I can talk nowadays. Let begin from the start. My family was poor, my father was a writer he's was not the most popular but that was keeping us feed, well for a while

I had a normal life and anything was normal about me, except one thing. ``My girl is what!`` Exclaim her mother.

``You hear me right Mrs. Ink, she don't have the right to enter my church again.`` Said a old man.

``But my father she's just a child what could she have done to have this treatment?``

``Some source confirm me that she was kissing a girl the other day. It's not natural and God don't want this type of child in his home!`` My mother gawk for a moment.

``Out`` She said flatly.

``What?`` He ask dumbly.

``I said out! And I will have a word with you later missy.`` She said pushing the man out of our home. And slamming the door.

Everything is normal with me except that. I like girls, at first I through I had a problem and that I was the only one like that. But one day, at my school, I found a girl that like me, was not attract be the opposite sex.

``Maria what is it all about?!`` My mother ask. I suddenly found the ground really interesting. ``Why are you seeing a girl?`` She ask calmly, my eyes began to watering.

``I'm sorry b-but I tried to be normal but I'm not able to look to boy like the other please don't force me to love someone I don't like.`` I cried, my mother sigh.

``Look, I just want to have all the family to heaven what if he saying the truth?``

``I d-don't know it's not like I can control it. If God don't want me like this why did he create me like this?!`` I ask sobbing, my mother gently hug me caressing my hair. If only we knew how the after life really work in that time.

The next year was terrible everyone judge me for my preference. The girl I was seeing deny that she ever frequent me. And when I through it's couldn't be worse the universe prove me wrong.

One day the popularity of my father crash down, we were close living in the street. He had no choice other than to get money by doing strange jobs for doubtful characters. One day is job was to kill someone and he firmly respond 'no' to the offer and that where everything goes downhill.

``Fire! Someone help!`` The scream of a young girl was heard in the town. The neighbours had already a line up with bucket to the wheel with buckets to try to extinct the fire. Upon hearing the girl a man kick the door down and ran in the house.

.

Inside he saw three corpses. A man with a sliced throat, a woman with a cut in the back where is the heart and a young boy also dead. Someone had lit a fire to destroy evidences. The man ran as the voice cried again he arrive in a bedroom. In it the roof had collapse and the young girl was trap under it.

``Please *cough* help *cough* me!`` she cried between cough upon seeing the stranger. He tried to lift the fallen roof off the girl but it's weight too much. He ran outside to call for help.

``I need some men that can make some heavy lifting!`` three man look at each other and ran inside with the first man. When they entered the girl had lost conscious, they lift the roof as fast as they could.

*cough, cough* I woke up in a blanket in face of me was the same man from earlier. Now that I look at him he don't seem that old I would give him eighteen year old if not less. He was rather strange looking. He had a green and black long hair. It's was hiding half of his face his cloth look like he was coming from a other country. And he had a sort of medallion with a horologe symbol on it.

``Who are you mister?`` Well that what I would have ask if my voice was working at that moment, all what was a sound like someone clearing his throat.

``Oh my goodness is she ok?`` I just realise he was accompany by a woman she was also strange she had beautiful eye and a long pink hair. Who are they?

``Yeah I think the smoke from the fire may have damage your vocal cords I'm not expert in medicine but from what I see you should not use your voice for a little while.`` I just nod at the man. The woman got me a weird stick and a paper. She made a motion of writing and I was surprise this thing contain ink how did they do this?

I write to him '_who are you two?'_

``Oh my name is Flutter-`` She was interrupt by a little nudge from the man. ``Ermh I mean Alexia.`` Weird name but who I am to judge.

``And my name is Dream`` He receive a nudge too. And the woman gave him a glare. They began to whisper to each other as they through I didn't hear them but I had a very good hearing.

``Don't say your real name!`` She said.

``Why? it's not like someone will recognize me``

``But she look a lot like my mother not from the same world but maybe it's an alternate version of her.``

``It not a big deal Shy that couldn't create a big paradox if I say my name year you on the other hoof…``

``I knew, I knew we shouldn't have come here.``

``It's was your idea to visit your mother birth town!``

``Your right we should take care of her and go back home I think we visit this place enough.`` They nod to each other.

Equi- Present (Equestria) (Dream point of view)

``Wait, wait, wait Dream? The same Dream who is with my little filly? How the hay is that possible that he was there? And Fluttershy is with him? I read this story before I just through it's was a coincidence but now…`` Said North arrow. The others also all look at me for a explanation.

``Hey don't look at me the Doctor explain me that when we travel in time we can meet some ponies we didn't see before, but because of the time travel they have meet us in the past, anyway it's all complicate.`` The others look at me strangely but shrug.

``Let continue the story`` Said Twilight.

Earth- 1235 after J.C (Unite kingdom) (Maria point of view)

_'So what will happen to me now'_ I write to the two strange person. They look at me with pity.

``They will find a orphanage to place you, maybe you will find a loving family.`` I could clearly see that he wasn't sure of his words.

_'B-but can't you take me?'_ What I am doing? I don't even know them, why do I want to be close of them? There something about them that make me keep wanting to know them more.

``Sorry but we can't be here for more longer.`` Said the young woman.

_'I will follow, just please take me!'_. They shook their head the woman was almost crying in pity for me.

``Sorry sweetie but we're not ready to have another member in our family`` 'Alexia' Replied. I look at the ground crestfallen what was I thinking of course they wouldn't adopt a random girl in the street like that. The two adult look at each other like they had a silent conversation and they nod. The woman search in her bag and grab a book. And gave it to the man.

``Look I know it will not replaces a family but if you ever want a escape, have this`` He put his amulet on his hand a light engulf the amulet and it was transport inside the book.

_'What did you do!?'_ I scribe with wonder in my eyes.

``Don't tell anyone else, but we are some sort of wizards the adult are scare of us so try to hide this book for yourself only.`` I nod eagerly. ``You will be able to use the book only three time so use it with wisdom.`` He gave me the book. He then look around to see if anyone saw him and he touch the woman and his amulet and they disappear leaving me alone.

After a few minutes some other person came to lead to me to the orphanage it's was there that a new chapter of my life began.


	50. Bonus chapter: The end?

Chapter 50: Bonus chapter: The end?

Today was a normal day, well as normal it's can be in Ponyville. But for a reason I fell like it's will be a really bad day. ``Morning shy-shy`` I said tiredly, and she giggle.

``Good morning sleepy head.`` She nuzzling me.

No good morning Shard Hunter? That is rude you know I take my time to write your adventures and I get not thanks, ingrate

``What who the said that?`` I ask puzzled

I'm the author of the story you know the one who create you? Anyway that not important the readers don't like your adventures so, I will replace you with a more interesting OC of mine. Is name is Gary he didn't stop to bother me to be in a story.

``Wait you can't do that! What will happen to me?!`` I ask furiously.

You will become a background pony I will use you for a few cameos or something like that. Anyway I had to replace you did you see how many dislike I have? It's horrible! Anyway I'm rambling now get out of her Dream I have a new plot to write.

And like that I disappear and reappear in Cloud chaser and Flitter house. Confuse two type o memory add up in my brain but the new one was slowly erasing all my real memories. My vision was blurred when it's clear I saw Flitter in front of me ``Oh! Hello Dream how was work today with the weather team?`` She was reading a book on the couch ask. Memory of me and Flitter and Cloud chaser in a marriage fill my head.

``Are you alright Dream you look confuse.``

``Oh it's nothing I just made a weird dream this morning.`` I replied. ``I dream that I was a former human and that I was with a pregnant Fluttershy weird eh?``

``Yes really`` She said confuse and a little worried, but then she shrug. ``Anyway Pinkie invite you to the party for the new guy his name was Gary I think? You shouldn't make Pinkie wait.``

``Oh thanks Flitter I will come back tonight`` I tried to kiss her, but as soon as I tried, pain hit my brain like a knife. I saw Fluttershy….A black dragon…. A strange griffin with a violin. I shook my head vigorously.

``Are you alright honey? Maybe you should rest today.`` She said worriedly.

``Nah`` I replied and this time I was able to give her a peek on the lips. A strange emotion hit me as I kiss my wife. Betrayal, why I am felling so bad about this? I'm married to her since two years ago I shouldn't be disturb be a simple dream! ``See you latter Flit.`` I said heading to the pastry shop.

``So then I invent a spell in three second to make me look like a giant making the dragon run like a crying foal!`` Everypony laugh at the alicorn tale except me. So he beat a dragon big deal I have help a revolution… A shot of pain hit my head again. Anne…Lucky…Time skip that bastard… And Blueblood. NO!, no it's was just a dream you didn't where in a war you're just a weather pony.

``Hey buddy you're alright?`` Ask Gary Stu.

``Oh yeah just a weird night that all.`` He nod understanding.

``So what is your name buddy? I'm Gary`` He said extending a hoof. I shook it.

``I'm Peace Dreamer I take care of animal… I mean I'm weather pony.`` He look at me strangely.

``You're a little confuse my friend you know I invented a spell one minute ago to heal all that is possible in existence. I could cast it on you.``

``No, no it's alright so what are you doing in life?``

``Well not too much after I save the world from all the villains in Equestria I became Fluttershy colt-friend.`` My blood began to boil in rage.

``Don't you dare touch her she's my!...Fillyfriend?`` Eveypony look at me strangely, Garry look at me angrily. Confuse and a little scare of myself I gallop out of the pastry shop. What the hay happening to me? Why did this dream seem so real? And why all my life seem so…Fake?

A simple weather pony is a lot more believable than being a freaking elementalist, but yet I'm not felling right in this reality. Again I felt a stab of pain…Kira…The first night me and shy made love. ARGH! I don't care if it's was just a dream I must go back were I belong this is not my place!

A intense light engulfed my vision in front of me was a tall hairless creature with clothes. He had a strange device in his hand, with a screen and a lot of button with the alphabet letters on it.

What is this?! I got complain of my fans that you threw a cameo of you and Fluttershy from my fail story in the middle of a important scene! You're not suppose to remember how I am going to explain this to my new OC now?!

``I don't get half of what you said, who are you?``

I'm the author retard! The one who is suppose to control this world! But apparently somepony don't follow my script.

Wait he said controlling this world? He's the one that take me away from my perfect… Well mostly perfect life! ``I want my life back!`` I scream furiously.

Never! No one love your life, I'm going to be popular with my next story, he let out a insane cackle.

``No pony love stories with a pony who is too perfect!``

Lie! You're just jealous that the new pony is better than you! Now I will have to erase your memory again. I already had ten dislike because of your little stunt, you will regret this?

Pain and memory once again found my brain. Showing me trying to hurt the Mane 6 and killing innocent ponies in town. I must resist is trying to turn me into a villain! They are fake memories again. I tried to resist but after a while I collapse on the ground screaming in pain.

Suddenly all stop the fake memory and the pain where gone. I look at the 'author' he had cake in his face. ``How dare you turning my friend into a villain you meany pants!`` That voice… Pinkie pie?

Argh! Why do you attack me? You're not suppose to see me, I'm the author only the ones who I want to see are suppose to look at me!

``I don't care about your rules! I was very patient with you, but you turn my friend into a comedy of what they really are, they all love that new guy without even knowing him, I even play your game for a little while. But you dare attack Dreamy, you break his heart by making Fluttershy cheat on him for Gary. And now you want him to be a villain hate by everypony?! People like you are no better than Discord.``

All the pony in town was around us, Gary arrive at the scene when. ``What happening here?``

``Relax Gary all it's alright.`` Said Fluttershy nuzzling him. These are our, nuzzles not his! How dare he!

``Bastard you stole my life!`` I scream. The crowd gasp.

``Oh my gosh, somepony insult me, that must mean he's a villain with no emotion who don't deserve to live!`` What is that stupid logic? Even I'm more intelligent than that and I'm pretty sure I'm retard at some times. The worst is that the ponies in the crowd was believing him how can they believe an idiot like that?

``Come fight me bastard! At least if you have the guts to little bitch!`` I scream

``Yeah come here meany pants we will resist the author lies!`` Pinkie Pie was at my side. The author face, contort in rage.

Look at that I have fifteen other dislike because of you two! Let begin this fight quick and I can kill you two and finally being able to have my fans!

``Pinkie our real enemies is the author Gary is just a pawn we have to beat him!`` She gasp in horror.

``We can't do that it's too risky the story would be cancel and we wouldn't live anymore!``

``I'm sure we will find a way to continue come on Pinkie we can't let this asshole control our lives like that!`` She through a moment and nod.

``Don't forget me villains I'm the most powerful pony in the world you will feel my wrath!`` He shot a ray of magic at me, sending me slamming in a cottage. ``AHAHA I'm the best!`` The crowd cheer. He was interrupt by a familiar party canon. ``Wha?``

**BOOM**

The confetti's send the alicorn on the ground. ``Pinkie why do you help him Gary is our best friend in the world!`` Scream Twilight in the crowd.

``No he's not! Don't you see it's all a trick why do you think everypony love him so much and so fast?!`` Twilight tried to reply but had no response. ``And where is Brew eh?! She was your fillyfriend why are you trying to date him now?!``

``I don't know who you're talking about.`` She replied to the party pony.

Enough you were not suppose to be able to hit my OC he's suppose to be early immortal but once again somepony is not following the script! Now I have three times more dislikes than likes I will have to cancel this story!

``No you will not bastard! This world will continue with or without you!`` I cried. Throwing a wave of water in his direction making him fall, on the ground and he threw the laptop away to not wetting it.

What!? You're not suppose to have keep these powers, cheater!

I ignore him galloping at the laptop I tried to press the buttons with my hoof. 'ASDSASDFDF', Ok that didn't work. I tried with the tips of my feathers. 'Erase crowd' The crowd around us disappear leaving me, Pinkie, Gary and Shard Hunter. Gary charge at me and threw a ball of flame. I counter him with a ball of water, when they colide the two orbs explode in unison, Gary took off in the sky in dive at me with his horn pointing on my direction. 'Erase asshole' Gary Stu disappear without a trace.

NO! My OC my precious pony how dare you! With him I would have been popular but no! Mister selfish want his little life back! Now I will cancel this pathetic excuse of a story you can all rot and see if I care this story is finish!

As soon as the words left his mouth some crack appear in the sky and all around us. Each time it's touch something it's erase it out of existence. Shard Hunter gave me a punch in the stomach and he took his laptop and he, disappear with a flash of light.

``Fuck were dead!`` I cried giving a punch in the dirt, I will never have my life back…Fluttershy I'm sorry we could have a good life but it's look like some people didn't want that. The cracks approach me I didn't made a move, what was the point? I lost everything.

``Dreamy! I have a idea it's risky but it's our only chance!`` I totally had forgot about Pinkie. ``I can make a small hole in the fourth wall and connect it to your mind, but if I don't do it properly you could go insane by all the information in it!`` I look around us, what do we have to lose?

``Do it Pinkie now!`` She nod, A small crack not noticeable by the naked eyes form on your PC screen.

``Thank you readers!`` Exclaim Pinkie confusing me. She then concentrate and then I felt information flooding my head, how break the fourth wall and how to write with my mind. Pain shot in my head I saw millions different internet sites my brain couldn't handle it. I collapse on the ground.

``Just a little more It's should be over soon Dream- AAAAHH`` She was interrupt by a crack erasing her.

``PINKIE!`` I cried in alarm, with all my adrenaline I tried to fight the pain and my head and recreated my world. The pain was now unthinkable it's felt like somepony was throwing hammers on all the parts of my head. The crack were slowing more and more.

Then cracks all stop and slowly they began to disappear leaving me in a barely empty world. I close my eyes and let my memories guide me to rebuild the world around me.

An hour later I had finally finish and I fell on the ground from exhaustion, I heard hoofsteps and I was met by a crowd an Pinkie Pie in front of it. ``Dreamy you did it! You save the world by becoming the new author of your own story!`` The crowd look confuse but shrug it off.

``Yeah I'm happy all his back to normal, You heard that bitches!? To anyone who don't like my life I don't care my story have begun and you will not see the end of it anytime soon!`` Pinkie Pie cheer and the crowd look at each other like I was insane.

``Dream! Did you get in a fight again what did I say about going head first!`` A familiar shy angry voice said.

``Fluttershy!`` I tackle-hug her tightly she was taken aback but return the hug. ``I'm so glad to be back to normal.``

``What are you talking about Dream? You left the house just five minutes ago!`` She said confuse. Pinkie gave me a wink and I nod.

``It's nothing shy-shy don't worry about it everything is fine. It's never been that fine`` I said tears of joy in my eyes.

**THE END**


	51. Invitation

Chapter 51: Invitation

Twilight, close the book and then she glare at me and Shy. ``It's illegal to go in a Gaia world with your former memories so why are you two are there! And how the hay,are you two where humans?!`` I shrug.

``Don't look at me like that It's was me from the future maybe, I will be able to respond you in a few years`` She glare dagger at me, in the corner of my eyes I saw that Maria want our attention, so I said to the other to shut up and read what she had to say. When she had the attention of everypony she began to write on her notepad.

[i]'I think all of us are tired, I give you the book you can read it when you want.'[/i] Everypony, griffin and cat thanks her for the book and exit the cottage leaving me and shy with the new guests.

Fluttershy had bought some sleeping bags for me, her and Johnny we would let her two mothers sleep in the bed of shy. But of course their mother wouldn't have any of it saying that a pregnant mare will absolutely not sleep on the ground after a few minutes of Shy arguing with her mothers she gave up and we sleep on the bed.

The weeks pass and Christmas or Heart warming as it is call her, came closer each days, my fillyfriend pregnancy was showing more and more as the time pass. The ponies in town often congratulate her she didn't like too much the attention but she was grateful they were happy for her.

The family of shy often come visit since they receive the new. Celestia had invite us to the theatre for the holyday, but this time it's the actor would not be the mane 6. I heard rumours that Trixie will play Clover the clever.

On my side I had difficulty to find some gifts for the girls, I had around 2500 bits on me It's was easy to economise money in Equestria since the government were not crazy with taxes like on Earth.

I had not think about it but it's made already almost seven months that I'm here I died at June I think and where now in December. My fits Christmas without my family…. No don't think of this! It's will only lead to heartache.

After the first visit of the family of shy Sonata and Soft paw began to travel together since they were both living a nomadic life and are both eating meat. I didn't hear from Dave for a long while now I think he must be occupied from the missions the council give him.

As for Mark nothing new for him surprisingly he stop to chase mare tails since he's with Derpy. I must admit I, was not believing the girls when they reassure me that even if Mark is a pervert he would never betray a mare trust, but I begin to believe it now. Dinky even began to warm up to him she's not ready to call him dad anytime soon but that a beginning.

As for the foals that coming, me and Shy hope it's a colt, there already too many girls in this town. But of course we would still love our foal if it's turn out to be a filly.

Today I was in the local Arcade of Ponyville two months ago, the machine who where outside are now inside of this store but there also, new and more interesting games. A lot of them look like a replica of the humans video games, except with ponies. I suspect that the owner is a brony but that just a theory.

``Hey Dream dude I knew I would found you here!`` Said a voice that I recognize as Mark. I didn't acknowledge him since I was going to lose at human invaders if I stop to shoot. ``Well I want to say that Ditzy is cooking for heart warming and if you and your fillyfriend wanna come your both welcome.``

``Say thanks to Ditzy, I will talk about it to Shy`` I said with my eyes still glued on the screen. I could picture him nodding before I heard hoofsteps leaving the arcade. A human in the game threw a grenade at me and it's explode in my face making me lose my last life. ``Awww so close to be in the top five best score!`` I said with disappointment.

I leave the arcade when I saw a familiar baby dragon running after me in the cold snow. ``Hey Spike how are you?`` I ask, he stop in front of me panting.

``I…received…a…letter for you.`` He said between pant. He collapse on the ground from exhaustion. I took the letter in his claw and began to read it.

_Dear Peace Joseph Dreamer_

_Thou have been cordially invited, thyself and a date to the first, since a millennia ago, winter moon masquerade. Our festivity will take place at Canterlot castle ballroom this winter solstice the 21 December. If thou refuse thy invitation, return the ticket to us to not cause confusion with the guests._

_Your truly Princes Luna Nyx, Artemis, co-ruler of Equestria._

Wow even Celestia is not [i]that[/i] formal, a masquerade eh? Look nice and romantic that would be the perfect place to propose Shy I know we only officially in couple since a few months ago, but she's pregnant and I don't want to live my life with anypony else.

``Thanks Spike I have a few thing to do take care bro!`` With that I gallop to the jewel store of the town.

``Bye Dream!`` I heard Spike say in the distance. I arrive in front of the store in question it's was really fancy looking but what expecting else from a jewellery? At the counter was a mare that I saw in town her name was Emerald.

``Oh Dream! I didn't think I would see you in my little store this soon. But since you're here what can I do for you and miss shy.`` She said the part with a sly knowing smile.

``H-how do you know?!`` I ask a little startle at her knowledge of me and shy I mean I saw her before bu I just say 'hello' and nothing else.

``Oh come on! Your dating a ancient model and the element of kindness and that without speaking of all the rumours about you two in town since the pregnancy began.`` I'm happy that Fluttershy don't know of her popularity she would probably don't come out in town. Well, that suck because I hate popularity too.

``I want to buy a jewel for her.`` The mare roll her eyes playfully.

``Well that a surprise given the place you are.`` She replied sarcastically, ``I'm a little surprise through that you want a jewel since you're a Pegasus.`` I raise a eyebrow at that.

``Why is that?``

``Well most Pegasi give a necklace to the mare with one of their feather attach to it when they propose`` Ah well fuck, does that mean I came here for nothing?

``Oh well I'm sorry to have waste your time`` I said apologetically.

``It's nothing dear we all do some mistake some smaller than the other`` She chuckle. ``You should go to the Carousel boutique for a good necklace. I would sold you one but with Heart warming coming closer each days, I already sold all of them.`` I nod and thanks the mare for her time and I gallop to Rarity's.

I open the door the sound of the bell was followed by the sound of hoofsteps. ``Welcome to the Carousel where everything is chic and magnifique, oh it's you Dream It's rare that I have a colt her what can I do for you?`` I was embarrass, Rarity was the best friend of Shy and also one of my friend so I was almost sure I couldn't have what I want without giving her the reason with her.

``H-hum well I would like to have a… Necklace.`` I said nervously, instantly her gossipy smile appear, damn it! I knew she would want to know!

``Why whatever for darling?`` she ask with her best innocent expression.

``Eh I… just like to…wear necklace! Because that what you do with necklace you… wear them`` I said with a nervous grin, that all you can do!? That was a even worse lie than the ones made by Applejack!

``Dream seriously that was a terrible excuse, come on tell me I won't tell anypony!`` She said puppy eyes.

``I won't tell It's personal!``

``Tell me, Tell me! Tell me!`` She said like a foal that want a toy.

``Fine! But you must promise to not tell anypony else especially Fluttershy.``

``I promise.`` She said with a victorious smile.

``Pinkie promise?``

``Ergh seriously?`` She look at my pleading eyes.`` Fine, cross my heart. hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.`` She said making the motion with it.

``Forever!`` Pinkie out of nowhere cried.

``Gah!`` Me and Rarity scream in surprise.

``Pinkie don't do that! One day you will give a heart attack to somepony.`` I scold her, but she didn't seem to care and she ran out of the boutique. Well that was random.

``Oookay, anyway what is the necklace for?!`` The fashionesta ask eagerly.

``Well Luna invite me to her Winter moon masquerade-``

``Luna invite you to a masquerade and not me!`` She said overdramatically. ``Wait if you're going to a masquerade why are you asking for a necklace instead of a mask?`` She ask confuse, my sheepish smile was her only response. ``You totally forgot about that did you?`` She said flatly with a sigh. ``Well for what is the necklace?!``

``Well like I said I was invite with a date so I want to invite Shy and propose her at the masquerade.`` I said finally, the eyes of Rarity lit up instantly. ``Iiideaaa! I have the perfect masks for you and Fluttershy come back tomorrow and I will have all that ready.`` With she push me out of her boutique and slam the door.

Well that suck now for the presents of Heart warming. I will wander around town maybe I will find a few ideas. With that I began to trot in the snow to find something for the girls.


	52. Author note

For everyone that is still interest in this story I sugest you go find 'A good share of dreams' and it sequel 'A good share of lifes' on , I almost abandoned the story on this site I only update once in a while, so it's not good for the ones who actually liked it.

It's not that this site is bad but I find it harder to edit everything and I prefer Fimfiction to keep up everything that happening on the fandom when I'm not on Equestria daily. So I wish a good day to everypony and goodbye.

**Peace Dreamer: **_So did I do good for this author note Fluttershy?_

**Fluttershy:** _I dunno you seem a little rude to the site._

**Peace Dreamer:**_ Oh come on it's just my opinion they won't take it seriously._

**Fluttershy: **_If you say so..._


	53. Luna's Masquerade Part 1

Chapter 52: Luna's masquerade Part 1

_Me and Shy were dancing in the ballroom all eyes were on us, one hoof was on her shoulder the other close of her flank. We were lose in each other eyes not caring a second for the crowd around us._

_``I love you Shy`` In the corner of my eyes I swear I could see a midnight blue form in a window of the castle. But as soon as I saw it, it's disappear I shrug it off returning my attention to the mare in front of me_

_``I love you too Dream`` We finish our dance with a kiss, the crowd politely applause. Finally it's was time for me to ask her. I took a little jewellery box from under my wing and open it, inside of it was a golden necklace with a pale grey feather attach on it._

_``Fluttershy will you marry me?`` Her face was one of shock but quickly change for something I wasn't expecting, anger. My heart, instantly drop._

_``That's the last straw! I had to play this game for way too long!``_

_``Wha?`` I was shocked and confused at her outburst._

_``I don't love you nopony love you in Ponyville it's was just a role!`` She scream in disgust._

_``But it's couldn't be a simple game with all we went through!`` I said trying to prove her wrong. Celestia came slowly trotting toward us._

_``I'm the one who ordered to play her role and I must say I'm disappoint in you, element of kindness you shouldn't have reveal your intentions, not so soon anyway.`` She said like a mother scolding her child._

_``B-But why would you do this?! Why would you want me and Shy by together if her felling are not genuine?!`` I said tears forming in my eyes._

_``Simple, a pawn can't fight with all his power if he have his moral down, you were even more useful than what I through you were worth for the trouble, revealing a member of the Reapers and giving me back my daughter so that I have finally less to do for the useless common ponies, that was quite useful, but I think I have used of you're service enough as it is, you will die.``_

_``You- you bitch! That, what I get for helping you? I through you ponies were good, but you're are as worst as the humans!`` I scream glaring dagger at the immortal princess._

_``I have heard enough of this primate, subjects obey thy princess and kill this useless piece of trash!`` All the pony approach me with lust for blood in their eyes some, even had knifes under their costumes._

_Fluttershy smirk at the scene and began to leave the ballrom with the princess who had a satisfied smirk. ``Shy please help me! I through you loved me we were going to have a foal!`` I cried in distress and sadness._

_``Sorry 'love' but I think he or she will better placed in a orphanage where I won't have to care for it's disgusting needs, goodbye Dream.`` And with that she let a giggle before closing the door leaving me with the insane ponies. One of them lift a hoof to crush my skull, I close my eyes and prepare myself for the hit... But it's never came._

_When I open my eyes I saw all of them being hit by rays of lights making them disappear into oblivion. ``We must admit thy dreams are really disturbing my friend`` A regal voice spoke from behind me, I spun around and was met with the princess of the night._

_``Luna! What are you doing here?`` I ask surprised at her sudden apparition._

_``Well this is my masquerade isn't it?`` I gave her a sheepish smile, I had totally forgot about that._

_`` But the true reason is because it's our duty to help ponies in their own dreams``_

_``Dreams? You mean all this is not real?!`` I ask sceptically everything so far had felt realistic to me._

_``We would like to talk more about this, but it's look like thou are about to wake up, we will see thou in the real masquerade,`` She said before casting a teleportation spell, as soon as she left the environement began to destroy itself, before my vision turn to black._

I open my eyes. ``Luna?!`` I cried but I was not in Canterlot anymore, I was in the familiars sheets of Fluttershy's bed.

``No I'm not Luna love but I hope you're not disappoint`` Said a familiar quiet voice with a giggle.

``Fluttershy!`` I scream in joy tackling her on the ground giving her a fierce kiss. When, my lips disconnect themselves of the shy Pegasus her face was completely flushed.

``I-I think I will h-have to wake you up more often if y-you react like that.`` She said with a little smile. I gently kiss on her neck and she let out a moan, Mark one day said that in the tree sub-races of ponies, Pegasus are, the most sensitive race to sensual touches. So it's came to no surprise that Fluttershy was already turn on after a few second of nibbling, her ears.

``D-Dream stop that we must be p-prepared for the masquerade.`` She said disappointed of her own words, I sigh and let her go, when she was back on her four legs she made a motion to folow her. ``I made breakfast so come downstairs.`` My disappointment was instantly forgotten overwhelm by hunger I flap my wings to glide in the kitchen.

I eagerly bite on a hay bacon strip and the eggs made by my fillyfriend and hopefully future fiancée. It's crazy how many thing these ponies can reproduce like food whitout using meat. I heard that soon they will do vegetables that will taste like chicken. Of course that, do not replace meat for the creature who need it to live like Sonata. But with the growing number of human-turn-ponies that come live in every corners of Equestria, they will probably make a good profit for it, but anyway back to our main subject.

I learn that Twilight had too, an invitation to the Winter Moon Masquerade and she invited Brew. That didn't really surprise me since she's Celestia student. What surprise me was that the other girls wasn't invite. I through I was just invite because I was a friend of the elements, so why aren't they invited too?

The only pony who was a little offend to not be invited was Rarity, since she like all that have to do with the Canterlot celebrities, but she quickly got over it after a while. After breakfast Fluttershy wanted to go to the spa to relax herself before the date. She want me to come with her, after a little argument we decide that I would follow her but would not have a treatment. I don't like when strangers are touching me.

At the spa Twilight, Brew and Rarity were already there. ``Fluttershy darling you're finally here! And I see you have come with your coltfriend!`` So now I'm just Fluttershy's 'coltfriend' ?... I'm okay with that.

Rarity began to talk eagerly to her best friend, so I took a seat and wait for them to finish. I heard them giggling and I saw Rarity talking with her gossipy smile, I could arleady tell it would be a long day. After a hour of this I was extremely bored, seeing this the girls tried to convince me to join them. ``There no way I'm getting a treatment!`` I replied stubornly with a huff, Brew slyly smirk at me.

``For somepony who wanted to live in the land of peace and harmony, you are very concern of your masculinity.`` I threw her a unamused glare.

``Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.``

``You weren't so concerned of your appearance the night I gave you a massage and brush your mane`` Said Fluttershy, my cheeks feel hother as the other girls laugh at me.

``It's wasn't the same! We were in private and you were just there with you're adorable eyes pleading me to let you take care of me, I'm just a stallion you know!`` I huff, it's was her turn to blush at my comment.

``Come on Dream just a massage from the spa staff can't hurt, they see dozen of stallions like you each weeks.`` Said Twilight in her lecture voice, I groan in annoyance.

``Fine! But don't expect me to like it!`` They all smile in victory before calling the spa sisters. And I must admite it did felt wonderful, it's was not as good as the time with Fluttershy, since it's was more intimate and with somepony I love and trust, but they were definitely good at what they were doing.

Back on Earth three representatives of Hasbro where completely devoid of any color and emotion as they began to talk to a man who was calmly sipping chocolate milk. ``Master Discord we finally convince our boss to let you create the game to take over Equestria, they are only asking for thirty five percent of the profits. `` Said the man in the middle.

``Ah! It's was about time! I don't care about the money they can all have it I don' t care, as for you three I don't need your services, you will all return to your homes and sleep three hours you will not remembers the last months you all pass with me.`` He said before snapping his fingers.

``Sir! Yes sir!`` They all replied with a salute marching out of the house.

'_Finally I can't stand the sight of these mindless slaves they are just downright creepy'_ Replied a dark feminine voice in the head of the disguised draconesus.

``Yeah but at least they were useful in the end, now I must find a little crew to begin this game!`` Discord said with a grin.

'_Why don't you just snap your little finger and get over with it like we should have done since the beginning?!_' Ask Nightmare getting impatient. '_We've been stuck on this stupid primate world for months! These humans are disgusting always backstabbing each other literally or politically they are no better than mindless animals!_'

``Now, now, relax Nighty there not so bad when you know them better.`` She just huff in response. ``And I don't snap my finger like you said because humans have no magic. They would find it very strange that a game big like what I have in mind appear in one day out of nowhere. And also the biggest flaw of all mankind is their desired to have always more, like the dragons, if we make them wait for this 'revolutionary' game they will all throw themself at the first stores at the release!``

'_Making people wait? Who are you and what did you do to Discord?_' Nightmare, ask jokingly.

``Yeah I know, normally I would hate to wait and make a plan in a boring place like Equestria, but here I don't even have to do anything this world is already chaotic on his own! Just yesterday I saw a cat made of pop-tart doing a sonic rainboom, in space!`` He burst out laughing before singing a strange catchy tune and the dark mare sigh in exasperation.

After my massage I had yet again to wait two hours for the girls to be ready, we were now on the road for Canterlot, I had put my tuxedo that Rarity made me for the first concert of Sonata and Fluttershy had her gala dress. Rarity gave us all our masks before we depart. Twilight would have want to transform a apple into a chariot like for the gala but with the cold weather of winter it's would have been cruel for the ones who would pull it, so we decide to go in train.

Finally Canterlot was in view, I would never get tire of the sight of the castle, the flags of Equestria gently moving in the breeze of the wind the giants white walls. And the rooftops all made of gold, and the snow covering it. All that place on a cliff, that should not even be able to endure all this weight. I look down at Flluttershy who feel asleep on me. I may not be sent to heaven when I died but this is the closest thing, if not better.

I saw a lot of ponies heading in direction of the palace, surprisingly at the opposite of the gala there was a lack of high classes ponies, of course they didn't invite poor ponies either but they look more common than the usual ponies of Canterlot.

It's wouldn't surprise me that Luna invited common ponies to make her festivities more interesting. But I'm still wondering why she didn't invite the other girls. As the train stop, I was forced to wake up my fillyfriend. ``Shy wake up we're here`` My only replied was a quiet mumble, I gain a evil smirk and I brush my left wing on her neck.

Her lips tremble. And she burst out laughing, I continue to attack her with my feathers without mercy. ``Ahahahah, S-sto-op D-Dream ahahah`` But I didn't stop I was having too much fun Her laugh was like music to my ears. I didn't want this moment to stop, but at this moment I remarked that some ponies in the train gave us weird looks, some even giggle at us. I stop my antique embarrassed at the scene I was making I retracted my wing back on my side,

Shy shrink as well at the attention and she whispered in my ear, ``I will get you back for this.`` the element of kindness getting revenge on me? That I gotta see. Twilight and Brew we talk for a while waiting for the ponies toleave the train so we could pass, after a few minutes the train was almost empty and we decide to make our way to the ball room.

There in the room was dozens of ponies from all the corners of Equestria, all waiting for the arrival of the host. Finally another few minutes of wait a dark Alicorn walk in the ballroom. ``Welcome to the first, since our banishment. Winter Moon Masquerade!`` Everypony cheer in excitement at the arrival of the princess. With a smile Luna horn began to glow with her magic, she began to flap her wings and flew, her back face to the window. The sun disappeared out of sight and made place for the giant glowing rock that is the moon.

``Let's our masquerade, begins!``


	54. Luna's Masquerade Part 2

Chapter 53: Luna's Masquerade Part 1

``Let's the masquerade begins!`` Instantly everypony in the room put their own mask. Me and Fluttershy had both a mask of a white dove, Rarity had made it and through it's was fitting masks since they represent peace and love.

The mask of Twilight and Brew were a little ironic. Twilight had a tribal mask of Zebrica and Brew had a mask of an Alicorn, but the left side was white with the symbol of a sun and the right side was midnight blue with a crescent moon. Luna her, had the mask of a bat, not a big surprise there.

As the part began Sonata, Octavia and a group of other musicians, began to play some background music for the festivities. Everypony began to talk to one another meeting and greeting each other.

A familiar dark princess approach us with a joyous smile ``Dream, Fluttershy we are so happy thou could come to our masquerade!``

``O-oh hello princess.`` Replied my fillyfriend replied with a shy smile.

``No offence princess but I just want to know, why did you invited me and Twi and not the other girls?`` I ask.

``Well our sister told us how the last gala they attend, was ruined`` Shy let a 'eep' and hide behind her mane embarrassed. ``And we don't want our first Winter Moon Masquerade to be ruined.``

``But why invite me and Twilight? I assume you knew I would invite Shy so that make two of the ponies who was there at the gala`` Surprisingly she smile.

``Thou assume right but Twilight know how to act in high society and there no wild animal in our festivities.`` She smirk at the last part making Shy shrink further. ``But our main reason to invite thou invite is to thank thou and Brew for saving our niece.``

``But you invite Twilight and not Brew`` I point out.

``We knew she would invite Brew and our sister would have scold us to not invite her precious student.`` She roll her eyes, she then whispered in my ears. ``By the way the dance will began in one hour.`` I was now a little nervous the dance is when I would propose to Fluttershy. ``And don't worry we are sure thy fillyfriend love thou and our sister is not a tyrant, well not at this point at least `` She said a little with mirth before open her wing and taking off.

I gawk at her she was really there last night! But I through… ``What did she mean by that Dream?`` I shook my head before looking in the confused eyes of my fillyfriend.

``It's nothing Shy don't worry about it`` I replied with a nervous smile, We pass the next thirty minutes losing our time around the various food and drinks, we didn't really want to meet strangers. Suddenly most of the lights turn off a spot light turn to Luna who was on stage.

``Hello dear subjects! Soon we will celebrate Heart warming, so we prepare a song for tonight.`` All the ponies cheer at her the musicians began to play a song. Luna close her eyes and began to sing. She had a absolutely beautiful and majestic voice.

( watch?v=_SBtt08kXuM)

``What land is this, of ponyborn.

Love fills them now and is sacred?

Created now, but long ago three Clans, divided by hatred.

Arrangements made, but now undone.

For ponykins, it had just begun.

Bless this land Equestria!

Joined together in harmony.

Their hearts were full of cold and hate.

The snow came and changed their fate.

The food was scarce, the crops lay dead.

A meeting was called by each clan head.

The ponies came from far and near.

The strife to end, each yearned to hear.

Bless this land Equestria!

Joined together in harmony.

The castle cold, the wind blew strong.

The leaders argued for hours long.

The snow rose still, the storm grew worse.

They had no idea, they were the curse.

Parting ways, no bargain met.

Returning home, the ponies wept.

Bless this land Equestria!

Joined together in harmony.

The leaders knew they had to change.

Their land was frozen, the storm still strange.

Venturing on, to their surprise.

New land lay before their searching eyes.

The soil was rich, the air was pure.

New land for them, they all were sure!

Bless this land Equestria!

Joined togheter in harmony.

Once again they had their feud.

And very soon a new storm blew.

Crusading their claims, the leaders fought.

When wendigos came t'was all for naught.

Their cold hatred filled the cave.

Encassed in ice, the leaders became!

Bless this land Equestria!

Joined together in harmony.

The advisors talked and very soon.

Love and friendship filled the room.

It melted the snow, while they sang their songs.

The leaders knew now they'd been so wrong.

Now a land, with friendship true.

Equestria was formed anew!

To care to love all pony kind.

Living together in harmony.``

The song came to a end, Luna open her eyes. Not a single sound could be heard in the audience not even a cough. All there was, was ponies with their mouth dropped. She was beginning to be nervous, didn't they like the song? Did the lyrics offend them? Her questions was answered by a explosion of cheer, stomp of hooves, whistles and cheering.

Luna had a smile ear to ear, finally they love her they forgive her for what she done and now they are supporting her for her talents. ``Thank you our dear subjects, now the dance can begin!`` With that the lights turn on once again and the group of musicians began to play a romantic song.

I look at Fluttershy. ``Can a poor mortal like me have a dance with this beautiful angel?`` Wow I didn't realise it untie now but I becamed cheesy as fuck, that what must happen when you are living in a world of magical ponies for seven months. But she smile anyway with blush and a squeak she nod giving me her hoof.

We trot at the dance floor I could see Brew and Twilight already dancing, the hooves of Brew was a little too close of Twilight flank and Twilight gave her a little jab in the ribs and the zebra smile sheepishly.

I awkwardly put my two forehooves on Fluttershy and we began, or in my case tried to, dance. I just hope I will not make a fool of myself, not tonight. In the corner of my eyes I saw Luna giving me a wink, she was dancing with a destral of the night guards.

Me and Shy were dancing, but at least she was as nervous as me. I could tell even with her mask. Her big pregnant belly made the dance a little awkward at first but we quickly got over it. As the dance finish I gave her a kiss on her lips she was a little surprise of the sudden contact but return it eagerly. When I broke the kiss I saw that almost half of the eyes were on us.

I was confused by this but then I remark that a spotlight was direct at us. I saw Luna smirking at me. I gave her a glare and she smile innocently at me, she had plane this didn't she? Well now I'm even more nervous to do this than before, damn you Luna!

I carefully took the jewellery box I had hidden inside of my wing. Shy was a little confused byt what was happening, But Twilight and Brew had their mouth agape and their eyes widen they probably had guess what was happening.

I open the little box and I hope I didn't do it wrong I don't know too much about ponies customs about proposals. I open the box and she gasp, inside was a gold necklace with one feather of my wing. ``Fluttershy I know I probably don't deserve you, but do you want to make me the most lucky stallion in this world and marry me?`` The eyes of everypony was now on us they all held their breaths awaiting the response of the beautiful mare.

Tears ran down her cheeks. ``Yes! All of my yes!`` She put me in a death grip and kiss me passionately she would probably made me fell on the ground, if she wasn't gripping me that hard. Everypony cheers at the scene and congratulate us. It's was good to be the Dreamer.


	55. Maria Chronicles: Equestria First Human

Two days had pass since I propose to Fluttershy, as of now I had nothing to do, Twilight had pass me the book of Maria Ink since it's was my turn to read it. Since I have nothing better to do I began to read it.

(Maria Ink POV)

It made three months now that I was in the orphanage it's was a hrrible place the kid don't stop to pick my things there are bully even at home, I didn't tell nobody that I like girl I don't them to have more thing to tease me with than they arleady have.

The last day I had a argument with a few kids since they want some of my cloth that I need, I ran to my room with my thing since it's was the only calm place of the whole orphanage for me. I then heard a knock on the door. The caretaker entered with a disapoint frown looking at me.

``I heard you didn't want to share your things, you should know that we need to sahre here we're like a family.`` Argh! How dare she say that, if they were family they would treat me right not taking advantage of me because of my condition! I'm sick of this place. I then remembered the strange main a few months ago.

I saw the book on the floor and quickly grab it,i close my eye and wish to be anywhere but here. Before I knew my whole body lit up before I disapear. The old woman look at the empty spot with mouth agap. ``I knew i should't have try that new tea`` She mumble dumbly.

I open my eyes I was in a room with thousand of history book, some clocks and other things relate to time. A sort of transparent figure then apear before me. I look and it's was a strange man with a endless symbol tattooed on his hand. I back away in fear at the stranger but when I look closer I remark he had the same face of the man but is hair color was different and he look older.

I look around and saw a small table with writting material on it. So I took it and began to write on a paper. _'Who are you? Are you a ghost?'_ The figure look at me blankly before responding

``Negative, I am a representation of subject:Free Dreamer A.K.A Time Skip create by spiritual energy to give information for guests or in case of amnesia of subject: Free Dreamer`` He respond in a strange voice devoid of any emotion.

_'Where are we?'_ Silence follow again for three second before he respond.

``We are in subject: The room of time, where every timeline ever crossed by one of the Dreamers or the Epona's is avaible to use.`` I look at him confuse.

'_What do you mean one of the Dreamers?'_

Dreamers is an ancient organization compose of multiple Dreamers serving the council``

'_Who was the Dreamer that invite me?'_

``Subject: Unknown``

'_How many Dreamer there are?'_

``Total number: 6`` My mouth drop and then I groan in frustration that didn't answer my question

'_How many Dreamer can cross a timeline?'_

``Total number of Dreamers still alive: 2`` A spark of hope lit in my heart.

'_Where are the two of them now?'_

``Target one: Is situate is now situate in the wasteland prison, target two: is now situate in Equestria`` Wasteland prison? That can't be him the one that give me that book wouldn't be a criminal, is he? I write quickly for the the representation.

'_How do I cross a timeline?'_

``Subject: Time travel, simply touch one of the clock to travel at th desired location.`` I slowly walk at the wall where Equestria timelines where, 3018 A.W Luna return,3020

A.W second Dreamer first year, 3270 A.W Blueblood fall, 2998 A.W the dragon traty of peace. The last one cuaght my attention because under the clock was written my name on it, I think Dreamer want me to go in this time for a reason or another. So I touch the clock and once again I was teleported away.

(Dream POV)

I look at the book mouth agap, Time skip... The asshole who kill a journalist start a civil war in the future and a member of the soul reaper is a alternate version of myself?! What the fuck is this shit! Why would I become a bastard like that? And wasn't he the last fate eater or some shit like that?

My head hurt, but at the same time it's explain how he knew me so much even if he didn't show it too much he seem to have some knowledge on me, I don't care if he's myself he is a danger to Equestria and I will beat the crap out of him the next time I see him.

(Maria Ink POV)

I appear I tried to shook my head to clear my dizziness but I began to fall. I look around me and my eyes widden in horror and tried to scream even if I was mute. Around me was a empty sky and I was going to crash to my doom. I close my eyes and brace myself for the pain but it's never came.

Instead I was met with a loud explosion of liquid. I open my eyes and I saw that I was in fact underwater, I began to swim to the surface and I gasp for air. I reach the rivage and pant as water dip off my entire body. ``Wow you're strange and cute!`` A young girl voice sudenly said close of me.

I look at my left and instanly gasp in shock, a little pink horse filly with both wing and horn was standing befor me with a bright smile. ``HI! My name is Cadance I saw you diving in the lack and I cam to see if you were ok, but you look like you have the situation in control!`` I stood still I didn't respond to her (Not that I could) and stare in astonishement at her, she was anything but normal and she was acting like I was suppose to see something like her everyday.

I look at my surounding and I saw that it's was really different from home, if i had to describe it in one word I would say colorfull. The next thing I heard was the beating of four wings I look at the sky and was surprise to see once again other horse. These one had gold armours one them and they had just wings and no horn, one of them took a defensive stange in front of the filly and the other aproach me with a cautious expresion.

``Halt, whoever you are don't attack take a step close of the princess and everything will be alright.`` He said sofly but sternly at the same time. A princess!? The first thing I do in a strange world is offending the crown? Great.

``Wait! She didn't do anything we were just playing.`` Said the princess but the two horses didn't listen to her. I rose from the ground and made a mad dash at the oposite direction of them, but instantly one of the Pegasus took flight and block me the passage.

I back away in fear only to be stop by a strong set of hooves. I squirm trying to get out of his grip the other one put a sort of liquid in his wing and put it on my mouth and nose, my leg wobble as I slowly lose consciousness. The two horses slowly lowered me in the grass before I completely black out.


	56. Maria Chronicles: Royal Family

Chapter 55: Maria Chronicles: Royal Family

(Maria Ink POV)

I jolt awake at the sound of a door closing echoed in the room. I look at my surounding that I was in a jail cell. I heard hoof-steps coming in my direction and then I saw her.

She was beautiful, majestic and really big compared to the other horse I saw in this world. Her mane was etheral and was moving to a invisble wind. She look at me with a motherly expression than i didn't see since my mother died.

``I sincerly apologize of the way the guards acted, almost nopony ever saw a real human most of them rest in griphonia since this is where is the veil`` I had no idea what was the veil but i nod anyway. ``Myself didn't saw them too much in my lifetime and I am really old.`` She chucle to herself must be a inside jock or something.

``So what is your name young fill- I mean young girl, it's the term use by humans right?`` At my nod she continue. ``So what is your name?`` Silence met her she look at me when I didn't gave a response, I point my troath and comprehension dawn on her.

``You can't talk?`` I shook my head. ``That strange I was sure you were sapient`` I took a offend expression, she think I'm a animla because I can't talk?! I will show her how inteligent I am! I made a writing motion and she took a curious expression.

``You want to write something?`` I nod eagerly, she trot out of the room and I wait for her for a few minutes, after a while she return with a quill, some ink and a scroll.

``Ok here everything you need we should probably continue this conversation in a more confortable room, a guest should not be treat that way don't you think?`` I was shock not a few minutes ago I was a prisoner and now I'm a guest? Her horn began to glow and the door easily unlock I follow behind her as we made our way in another room.

We were now in a really fancy looking room I was sitting in a bed and Celestia was on a chair with a patient look on her face. ``Ok I assume you have as many question as I have so each of us will have a turn to ask a question let begin with the basics, I am princess Celestia ruler of Equestria, What is your name.``

'_I'm Maria Ink, nothing really interesting about me'_.

``There always something interesting about anypony.`` She said kindly. ``Well maybe except for these insufurable nobles.`` She muttered under her breath when she throught I couldn't hear her. ``So your turn for a question.``

'_Well what is this place and why is how could horses become the main race?'_. Celestia frown at the question.

``I had assume you were coming from the veil, but you would know where you are if that was the case`` She said concern.

``But to answer your question, you are in the world of Equi, in the county of Equestria and in the city of Canterlot, in my castle. And while it«'s true that the ponies, not horse, are the main race there are several other races of sapient beings ruling this world.`` Other race? As if the hor- I mean ponies were not enough.

``Now it's my turn, where do you come from?``

'_From Earth, I come from the United Kingdom'_.

``Earth? Well there a lot of world call Earth, so this is not much information but thank you. Ok it's your turn.``

'_Who was that pink filly at the lack?'_.

``Oh her, she's my niece Cadence she's a real sweetheart but she can be a bit-`` She was interupt by the door opening before I knew it I was pin on the bed by a pink blur.

``It's you! I was so worried I'm so glad you're okay!`` She exclaim with a wide grin, the princess smile at the scene and trot out of the room leaving the two young girls playing together.

``I can ask more question later.`` She said and she slowly close the door behind her.

Three months have pass since my arrival here, I tried to see if I could go home, not that I had a reason to since I had no more family, but it's could have been useful to have the book if I want to travel again, but the book was completely destroy by the water of the lake.

Me and Cadence (It's the name of the young alicorn filly by the way) Becamed like two sisters since Celestia decide to keep me after she heard I was a orphan, I would never be a member of the royal family but she would take care of me for as long as I'm too young to begin my life.

The dragon had sign the treaty of peace it didn't have a great impact on my life since I never eve met a dragon before they sign the treaty let me tell you they are a sight to see, they are a lot more impressive in real life than in these old fairy tale book.

As for the ponies they were shock to see me but not that much since they are constantly seeing new races of sapient beings since they don't seem to have a very good knowledge of their own world like humans do. But then again humans world is not conect to a infinite number of alternate realities.

Today was what I through would be a normal day, I was silently (Not a big surprise here) eating in the royal kitchen, with Celestia, Cadance and prince Blueblood. I tried to not give him a hatefull glare and ignore him.

Since I arrive in the castle he didn't stop to treat me like I was a simple beast and try to get me away of the princess.`` Auntie what is she doing here again?`` Said the prince scruching his nose in disgust at me. Celestia look at him in disaproval.

``Maria is a member of the family you should begin to treat her like it, Blueblood.``

``If she's part of our family why don't she go eat with the other royal pets, after all she don't talk and don't know her place exactly like them.`` He said with his best innoncent expression.

Cadance threw him a death glare and Celestia had a disapoint look in her eyes. But before any of them could say anything else the sound of a spoon being drop on the table was heard they look in my direction only to see me running out of the room. Cadance imediatly took chase after me

``Blueblood in your room.`` Celestia said with a scolding voice.

``But Auntie!``

``Now!`` The young colt eyes go wide and he ran to his room scare for his life.

Celestia slowly trot in the hall and slowly open the door of Maria's room. She took a peek inside, she saw Cadance silently conforting the crying girl. ``It's alright Maria, he's just jealous because you have a lot of attention from the princess he wish he had.`` The young girl only buried her face depper in the mane of the pink princess.

After a minute of silent comforting Maria took her notepad and wrote something. _'Can I tell you a secret?'_.

``Sure, you know I will keep whatever you will say.``

'_Promise me to not act diferently with me after?'._

``Of course`` She said like it's was the most evident thing in the world.

'_I Always was attract by girls instead of boys'_.The pink princess tiled her head curiously.

``Aww come on I through it's would be a huge secret.`` the alicorn filly said disapointed.

'_What do you mean? This is huge!'_.

``Oh come on Maria, I often assist to the marriage auntie Celestia made and almost half of them have two girls together, I don't know about your world, but here in Equestria liking the same sex is not judged differently that a pony that like strawberry more than pinapple.`` Maria was mouth agap clearly not expecting this turn of events. Celestia smile at the scene, she had some suspisious that the girl was lesbian with how she sometime blush when some filly smile at her when their parent are coming visiting the castle.

She then frown , whatever world she came from must have a bad look on same gender couple. But why would they look down at them? Its sound so alien to the princess to judge somepony for something as trivial as that.

She close the door quietly to let them a quiet night. Now she must have a word of two with her nephew. She sigh sadly, he would make such a good ruler alongside her if he wasn't so selfish.

(Dream POV)

I close the book and relax, I had to sleep for tomorow, I would probably stay up all night for Heart warming eve. so I tried to sleep, but then i felt something coming the bed I look and saw Fluttershy, she had bedrrom eyes and look at me.

``Dreamy I want you right now`` She whispered in my ear her hot breath making my it twitch furiously.

``Are you sure what about the foal?`` I point to her big belly and she giggle.

``I ask nurse Redheart and she said it's was okay.`` Without waiting for a response she pin on the bed and kiss me hard on the lips her tongue was begging for a entrance, I eagerly open my mouth and her tongue explore every inch of my mouth, I decide to do the same and we fough for power. Then she broke the kiss panting a trail of saliva was conething our two mouths.

``I wait a long time for this Dream`` She smile sensually slowly caressing my cutie flank, Well okay maybe I will not sleep that much tonight.


	57. Timeskip

Chapter 56: Timeskip

**Entry # 1**

_``Hello if you're listening to this that mean I autorize you to, if not close this bucking thing right now! Thank you now I decide to begin to record the important things happening in my life because why the Fuck not? Today is Heart Warming Eve so we will soon go to Ditzy house sice she and Mark invite me and Shy, for now I have nothing else to say I will record again when something will happen.``_

**Entry # 2**

_``Ditzy Doo cooking was amazing yesterday, but Mark was way too close of the mistletoe for my taste fortunately Shy was smart enough to notice it too before it's was too late._

_And today I gave the gift to the girls for Rainbow I bought her a Soarin plushie, she said the gift was for filly and all that, but I saw her huging it when she trhought nopony was watching._

_For Rarity I find her a white gem they are aparently quite rare in Equestria, she of course over-dramaticaly squeal in joy when she saw it._

_For Twilight I gave her a book on dragon magic the book I found the book in a little shop, it's was aparently written by a old dead adventurer who travell all across Equis he aparently find the legendary tree of life but it's power turn him mad, back home I would through it's was just a silly legend but once you see Equestria you wonder what is true or not._

_So I'm not sure if the content of the book is liable but Twi was overjoy nevertheless. For Brew I found another book this one was on the subject of destruction potions, since she was living in a peaceful she was knowing only the basic of offensive potions so she was happy to have this._

_For Applejack since she just want useful gift I bought her some new tool for hr farm, I had no real idea what to buy else, but she reassure me that she was happy with the gift. For Pinkie I find her family rock farm and took a family picture of them with a few letter from them for Pinkie... Let just say hug are dangerous especially when they are given by a pink mare._

_Oh and I can't believe who I saw at the farm, the great and powerful Trixie! I couldn't talk much to her since she was praticing for the theatre for Heart warming._

_For Fluttershy its was hard to find but its was worth it, a parrot on earth would be easy to find even if its was a little expensive but in Equestria its was quite hard to find they are at least as rare as a phoenix._

_When Shy saw it she made a adorable squee noise before hugging the shit out of the poor bird. I admit I was a little sad when the girl said they had no gift for me since aparently Heart warming is more along the line of thanks giving than Christmas, weird since it's celebrate at the same date of Christmas, oh well Its not that important anyway I was glad to make them happy.``_

**Entry # 3 **

_``Today we Celebrate heart and hooves day nothing too special, we decide to go on a date since it's was a little too long since we had one it's was a little awkward at first since Shy and I tried to give a good time to the other since mare are the dominant one and since I'm use to be the one who give to the girl, but everything turn alright in the end.``_

**Entry # 4**

_``Today was winter wrap up it's was awesome to see it in real life unfortunately they didn't sing the song but that was still amazind nonetheless, since I'm a pretty good flyer, well for a Pegasus who had his wings for ten months anyway, and I like animals so I replace Ditzy Doo to help the southern birds, Ditzy and Mark were chose to help Pinkie with the ice.``_

**Entry # 5**

_``Guest who came to town today? The great and powerful Trixie! I didn't think we would see her so soon, unfortunately she was not here to have a nice cup of tea, I have to say seeing a vilain in a show and seeing it in real life are two different things entirely. I always love to see Trixie return in a lot of fanfic back home... Most of the time, but when you see her bullying the ponies you know and love for real I just wanted to punch her._

_Of course I didn't because sure she was a bitch but she didn't seriously hurt anypony, turn out she was corrupted by a sort of magical amulet not much different from my amulet of time, since when Equestria turned into a RPG?_

_Anyway after Twilight cheat, even if she deny it, and took away the amulet away Trixie apologize to Twilight by making some firework for Celestia and the dignitary of Saddle Arabia, yeah I know what the fuck with the name? And did you know they look like horse from Earth? The only difference is of course their inteligence and they wear cloths._

_What is weird it's even if a version of Arabia exist here their culture look a lot different from the one back home, for one thing they don't have religion and that a good thing as much religion can do good things there too many pointless fight about it and why would they need a religion anyway when we have living god and goddess around us who don't even demand worship?_

_Sure we still have the reapers who want to take the place of the council but at least our world is not as divide as Earth``_

_But I'm happy they are nothing like the caricatures of arabia we have back home, this world to tend to have way too many of them.``_

**Entry # 6**

_``It's been a crazy month, first Rainbow decide to take Scootaloo under her wing, It took all my will to not burst out laughing when Bonbon receive the new she was panicking about her 'foal' beeing too young to fly._

_After that Dash was finally accept in the wonderbolt academy, oh me and the girls almost died, I would tried to help them but the tornado knock me unconsious and shy wings were paralized because she was scare, a little like in the dragon shy episode, I ask why her wings do that when most Pegasus wings are suppose to open when scare._

_Aparently it's something that can happen when one or the two parents of a Pegasus is a unicorn or a Earth pony, unfortunately when these Pegasus breed there child have will have the same biologic defect, so if our foal is a Pegasus he or she will unfortunately have the same problem. From what I understand it's a lot similar form the fainting goats on Earth._

_Then the apple family came to Ponnyville, after it's was finished I could finally meet Braeburn before he leave he's a nice guy, I imagine he would become irittating for a normal pony with his cheerfulness, but when you hang out with Pinkie you find that it's hard to find others ponies iritable for such things.``_

**Entry # 7**

_``Spike was weird lately, he was always the best assistant for Twilight so why is he so bad when he try to assist AJ? Oh and I learn that timberwolves are extremely easy to break but are also magical each time you kill them they rebuild themselfs with some woods in the forest._

_Oh and Spike beat one by throwing a rock in his mouth, a fucking rock! We had to send a mother fucking living cat with a knife to kill that giant monster in Gryffonya and he kill a monster with a simple rock!? Ok sorry, sorry. I should really control my anger, one day it will get me kill.``_

**Entry # 8**

_``What the fuck? Today was strange this morning when Shy was helping AJ with a beaver problem Celestia ask us to reform Discord, seriously is she insane?! Why don't open the gate of Tartarus and see if there any friendly monsters inside!?_

_Ok sorry for that, anyway the princess ask for Fluttershy to reform him so she accept of course, she's way too kind for her own good, but what was even stranger was what happen next the girls activated the the elements of harmony to free him but when the stone was brocken he fell falt on the ground unconsious, we tried everything to woke him up but there was nothing to do._

_So that night the princess came back and took him in Canterlot to examine him, I don't know why but I have a bad impression about all of this.``_

**Final Entry **

_``Pinkie Pie and the other girls threw me a party today, if the first half of the years were the longuest of my life the other half was extremely fast, it's made one year arleady that I died and made my first step into Equis._

_The party was awesome but I was more busy remembering all what happened this year so I met so many people and I lost contact with most of them the only reason I'm stil close to the girls at this point is because I'm the fiancée of Fluttershy I never been the most social person._

_I mean sure I'm not Fluttershy but I'm not the type to go in parties and all that the only ones I go are the one throw for me or my friends by Pinkie. Sure I participate to a lot of social things in the first months in Equestria but after a while I came back to my old way_

_Bah who need other friends when I have angel as a fillyfriend?`` _

_``EEP!``_

_``Oh! Erm Shy what are you doing her-`` _***Click***


	58. Maria Chronicles: The Legendary Mute Ape

Chapter 57 : Maria Chronicles : Daring Do and the (Not So) Legendary Mute Ape

Ponyville has been peaceful for the last months, well as peaceful as the craziest town in Equestria can be anyway, we are aproaching with big steps fall, me and the girl need to force to Fluttershy to not work somedays.

She's clearly not Applejack but when a poor critter need her help you know how she is. Has for the wedding, well we have a place for september, we could have been married months ago by a preach in Ponyville but Fluttershy deserve to be married by one of the princesses.

Unfortunately we couldn't have Celestia, she's book in for the next tree years you wouldn't believe how many believe how many want to be blessed by the goddess of the sun herself. But we could have princess Luna since a lot of the snob are still scare or just dislike her for threating the nobles like normal ponies.

Today have been a little hard on me with Angel kicking me around when something is not of his taste, if it's was not for Fluttershy I would leave this little rat in a cage for the day and just give him the food, of course Shy don't waqnt to restrain the liberty of her animal friends.

I mean I love animals, maybe not as much as Shy, but come on! He ask for it. With a sigh I sit on the couch, I have feed all the animals I have nothing left to do, what should I do now?

Maybe I could re-read this book of fluttershy's mom it made a while a read it.

(Maria POV)

``Maria come on don't act like a child!`` The bipedal form of the girl could be seen running in the halls of the castle followed closly by a pink pony. ``Come on it don't so bad.`` She of course didn't get a response from the mute human.

``Maria it's just school it will be great come on.`` The girl only seem to run faster in response, but just as she was about to turn a corner she bump in a white figure. She look up in time to see the sun monarch with a scolding expression.

``Maria I through you were more mature than that you know you need to go to school I would like to teach you myself but before but my new student need to control her magic.`` I look away a little ashame of my stunt.

'_But what if the ponies bully me like because I'm different like back home?'_

``Don't worry the ponies are more accepting. I won't lie to you you will surely meet some snob and bullies but our culture is not base on bigotry I assure you of that.`` She said the part coldly making me a little nervous, but she soon put her regal mask and smile at me.

``Now go on you don't want to be late are you?`` I shook my head in response. Let get over with it.

Canterlot school for foreign species. How fitting Cadence shouldn't be here with me, she's a princess she don't have to go with the comonners, but of course when Celestia said it's would be the best school for me she decide to come with me.

I'm not sure i'm comfortable with being her I mean the last year I pass it in the castle with ponies and the occasional dignitary. And now I have to meet new species of this world even maybe of other worlds.

Talking of Princess, I ask Celestia why she's not a Queen instead of a princess, she respond me that the ancient king is still not dead just imprison, someon call Disco or something like that. He was a Draconesus a specie aparently extremely powerful, he was not a god but he was the closest thing there is, back then the ponies were less tolerant they accept him as a king but no one ever aproach him for other reason than royal favors.

Over time he became bitter and extremely bored with nopony to keep him company, so he found a new pass time, pulling pranks, at first it's was just innocent things like putting glued on the toilet and the classic bucket of water on the door.

But he took a insane pleasure at seeing the shock reactions of his subjects and his pranks become more sadistic, mind control, transformation and even showing ther worst fear just for a prank.

That when the princess and her sister, she didn't really explain who se was, arrive with an ancient artifact and turn him to stone. She's convince that one day she could make him see how he love his kingdom so he can use his power to help it.

Equestria is arleady peaceful so I was a little curious as to why she want his help I think she worried for the future but I don't know why it's like she know something is approaching.

I snap out of my throughs as the bell of the school rings, oh horse apple I will be late quick! With that I began to run earning a strange look from the random ponies in the street.

``Today class we have two new students one of them is a foreign of this world so please don't overhelm her too much.``

I slowly walk in the class behind Cadance, and I was a little surprise of all the variety of species there was. A griffin was sitting on his desk looking extremely bored he look up at us for a second before rolling his eyes and relax once more.

Another was a tall beast with two large horns on his head, I think they were call Minautor if my memory is right. All his pens had a large tape on it where it was written 'Iron Will', in the corner I saw a dark filly with two bat wings on each side. Celestia talk me about them they are call the destrals.

A lot of ponies are scare of them since they because of their predatory feature, I can't really blam them by nature ponies are pray even if they can defend themselfs agasin't most of their foes.

In the front row I could see a colt who seem to shy away from my gaze, he was a little strange he look more like the horses back home but I could clearly see he was sentient and he wore a sort of ceremonial outfit.

And another was... A pegasus filly?! What a normal pony doing in a school for foreign students? She look fascinate at me she had a notebook on her and she seem to note every move I made, she didn't seem like the studious, if her atlethic body was any indication, she seem to run around a lot.

When she caught me staring at her she gain a enormous grin before exclaming loudly for all the class to hear. ``Hi human! nice to meet ya! I'm Daring Do and by the end of this week, I WILL KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!`` She gave me a chalenging grin. All her classemate groan in exasperation clearly exaust of her antics.

Well this year of school will certanly be interesting.


	59. A New Arrival

Chapter 58: A new arrival

***Ding, ding, ding , ding ,ding, ding, ding***

The familiar sound of the train station warned everypony of the arrival of the train of the afternoon. Four ponies were sitting waiting for it to stop, three of them were talking exitedly the fourth was just looking calmly in the window.

``I can't believe we're finally going to Ponyville!`` Said a... oh that embarassing I have no idea if it a stallion or a mare, let call this pony a 'she' for now. Another mare squee in excitement.

``I know I can't wait it will be so good I know it!`` A young stallion groan in annoyance.

``Relax y'all, ah know ya are fans of the elements, but ya are attracting the attention of everypony.``

``Pff, you wouldn't understand I wait a whole years working my flank in fillydelphia to surve in this new world for this moment.`` shesaid a little annoyed.

``Ya I know dat I'm the one who gave ya a roof half of th' time remember?`` He respond flatly. ``Oh yea`` shelook at the fourth pony who didn't said much of a word since he arrive.

``Hey dude thanks for stopping the train when we were late, Its was kind of you.`` The stallion turn around smirking at the tree young ponies. He had some bandage wrap around his flanks were his cutie mark should be.

``Oh! That was nothing but thanks anyway`` He wave a dismising hoof at them. It was at this point that the train cam to a stop.``Oh look like were here I hope to see you three later`` With that he stand up to leave but the mare stop him.

``Wait!`` he stop in his step and turn around smiling at her.

``Yes?``

``We didn't ask you your name yet and I wana know what happen to you're..." she trail off and point at his flank.

``Oh! That you can call me Emit Piks, as for the bandage... Let just say the griffins can be wild in bed`` He said laughing like a mad men as he trot out of the train. The mare blush at the trough and her friends snickered.

The mare facehoof.``... Hey wait we didn't even present ourself!``

``It's not important Ema, he's gone anyway`` Said the stallion of the group.

``I like this guy!`` the other 'mare' said grinning.

'Ema' groan. ``Of course Simon would like a guy crazy enough to buck a predator``

Oups seem like I was wrong this 'mare' is a guy, seriously it's not natural for a guy to look and sound so girly... Anyway lets correct this shall we? 'Simon' gave her a shit-eating grin and respond ``Technically, humans are predators and you didn't have a problem with rutting with every guy you met back home``

``I didnt sleep with all of them!... Just some of them`` Her face became flush in embarassement, she quickly trot out of the train with her backpack, she was followed by the two snickering stallions.

The mare covered her eyes from the invasive sunlight and tried to look in face of her with no sucess, when her eyes finally adjust to the new lighting, she took a deep breath in amazement. ``It's even more beautiful that in my dreams.`` In front of her was Ponyville the town that was idolized by thousand of humans.

``Yep Ponyville, also know as the city of harmony, well t'a be fair th' only thang harmonious about this place are the elements. And how much the inhabitant are acceptable of the different ponies`` The stallion said to the mare with a calm expression. ``Well Ah have some business to do with an old friend see y'all later.``

``Bye Goldy!`` The two unicorns wave goodbye to the earth pony as he walk in direction of the carousel boutique. The girl then turn to her friend with a excited grin.

``So where should we go first?`` Simon shrug in response.

``I dunno you should choose you wait longer than myself for this moment.`` She rub her chin in contemplation.

``Do we make the great classic and begin by the library?`` Simon roll his eyes smilling.

``Of crouse you would want to see the nerd of the group first``

``What does that mean!?`` She ask half offended. He just smile in response.

``Nothing, nothing... Egghead.``

``Oh you're in for it`` Simon began to gallop the mare not far behind. ``Come here you coward!`` The ponies of Ponnyville gave a strange look at the duo before calmly resuming there day, nothing out of ordinary in a town like Ponyville.

``So Twilight do you know what it could mean.`` I ask her presenting my medallion of time.

``Mmm, I'm not sure, but maybe I could scan it with my magic-`` She was interupt out of her trhough as the door slam open, and two laughing ponies. She gave a annoyed sigh. ``For the last time Apple Bloom no I don't have a book on... How to get a cutie mark?`` She realised they look nothing like any of the crusaders.

The mare tried to look to look innocent. ``Who is Apple Bloom?`` She ask innocently, she made a motion to her friend to play the game.

``Oh yeah who is that pony, that I absolutely never heard of?`` the second unicorn ask nervousely. Wow even Applejack can be more subtle, okay maybe not that much but you got the point.

Twilight raise a eyebrow. ``I don't get it.`` She said under her breath. ``Anyway Apple Bloom is the sister of my friend. A word of advice if you own a shop around her don't let them without supervision into it. Now if you excuse me my friend here need my help with a spiritual enigma.``

``Spiritual?`` Simon ask quizzically, ``I througt you were an expert in magic`` He receive a jab by his friend.

``An expert me? Nah it's not because I'm the element of magic than I'm an expert, sure I suppose I learn fast compare to some other but there are many things I have yet to learn. But I studied a little the spirituals energies since it's close of magic so I do what I can to hel him`` She blush at the praise.

``What is the element of magic?`` Ema ask keeping her role of not knowing Twilight. The purple unicorn was about to respond but I talk first. I resist the urge to groan as Twilight begin her long lecture.

``Ok I gotta go Twi, I promise Fluttershy I was going to prepare Angel's favorite dish tonight.`` I didn't really promise anything but I don't want to be stuck here for hours.

``Ah, well ok see you another time Dream, I should know what happening to your medallion by tomorow!`` With that she return her full attention to her guest.

I close the door of the library slowly trotting in the streets, when something strange happen, I felt a little gust of wind and I sudenly had a piece of paper in my mouth. I spit it out in my hoof and open it. What I saw Inside made my blood ran cold.

A single symbol, a symbol that in the eyes of anypony else would seem insignifiant, but in my eyes it's was a symbol of danger and death, because inside the paper was the symbol of infinity.


	60. End of a Dream Part 1

Chapter 59: End of a Dream part 1

After I recovered my shock I flew more fast that I ever had in direction of the Everfree forest. I land forcely on the ground not caring in the slightless if I hurt myself. I smash the door open and to my growing horror, only the animals were inside with no sign of anypony.

I found a piece of paper on the kitchen table, at first I almost didn't understand what it's was saying with the crappy writting ability I regonise was from Rainbow Dash. But I focuse on the words and It's was saying. _'Fluttershy is at the hospital come quick'_.

Without thinking I crash in the window but it's was solid like a brick of wall and I felt flat back on the ground, I now remember that Twilight enchant these window because of Dash constantly breaking them, buck it I just have to use the door.

The bell above the door of the carousel boutique was signaling the arrival of the Goldy, when he entered he saw two mares bickering.

``Seriously Applejack you can't wear this... Thing at the wedding!``

``An' why the hay not? Ah can undersand ah could not fer the royal wedding but that Fluttersha we talkin' about`` The fashionesta huff in exasperation she open her mouth to give her a piece of her mind but was interupt b the costumer.

``Hey hello there Rarity an' Applejack! Long time no see`` The two mares gasp in surprise at the new voice.

``It is you Goldy oh I'm so happy to see you darling, I was in need of a few diamond this month.`` Applejack on her side was wearing a scowl at the stallion.

``Pa! How dare ya show up like that like it was nothing, we didn't hear of you for months!`` Goldy became instantly very nervous and sad at the same time.

``W-well you see ah was occupied with some ponies and aslo something happen.`` Applejack lose her scoll and wait patiently for him to continue. ``Your ma left, she broke her conection to the veil`` He explain like it's was a fact of everyday.

``Ma is gone? Why would she want to go in the Gaia branch?! An' why didn't ya stop her!`` She was fuming at this point Rarity put Applejack in a magic aura to keep the apple farmer to rip her father apart.

``Darling you must calm down.``

``Calm down!? but he-``

``Am sorry hon ah am really, but it's was her choice I knew she didn't want to live forever and ah couldn't force her to live to stay with me for myself.``

``So why in the name of Equestria didn't she tell us? Am her daughter for Celestia sake!``

``Ah don't know AJ almost a year ago ah woke up and she was gone with only a note saying she was gone.`` He lowered his head as a tear roll down his cheeks. Applejack rage quickly died down after that but after Rarity release her she gave a powerful buck to one of the manequin of course she later paid for the damage. As she catch up with her father as to what happen these last months one question rang in her head.

'_What am gonna say to Applebloom?'_

On a roof of Ponyville a pony look in the street as Peace Dreamer ran for the hospital. He smirk and chuckle. ``It's finally the day Dreamy oh I wait so long for this.`` He disapear in a flash of light. If someponny was listening closely they could hear the mad laughter of the pony in question.

I barge in the hospital withotu a care of if I husrt anypony Fluttershy was in trouble and the rest of Equestria could burn for all I care. I slam my hooves on the counter of the mare to grab her attention. ``Where is Fluttershy!`` I scream, I didn't even notice the scare of the poor mare.

``She's in the room 18 but you can't-``

``Thanks!`` Without waiting I gallop in the direction she gave me and slam the door of the room 18.

``What the hay who- Oh Dream it's you- woah!`` I slam in the rainbow colored Pegasus. ``Dream what the hay wrong I know I said to be quick but come on!`` I didn't listen to her, instead I grab her.

``Where Fluttershy what Timeskip have done this time?!`` She had a puzzled expression and push off herself.

``Timeskip? You mean that guy we saw at the court almost a year ago? What the hay he have to do with anything?!`` Now it's was my turn to be really confused I was about to ask her what happened then but a soft voice that put all my worries away talk to me.

``Dream it is you?`` It's was Fluttershy but she sound extremely exhaust, I look up and resist the urge to facehoof, Fluttershy was in the bed just here and I wast my time to scream at Dash. Something else caught my attention she was holding a bundle of cloths in her arms. I lift myself off the ground and quickly trot beside her.

She had a big radiant smile on her face with tears, but they were not of sorrow that was for sure. ``Dream look isn't she beautiful?`` She gave me the cloths and I uncover what was inside and I saw the face of a beautiful filly. Now all the piece click in places in my head.

Fluttershy wasn't hurt by a criminal she was in the hospital because she had the foal, how was I stupid enough to forgot she was due? And now I miss her giving birth to our foal, I fell like an ass.

I quickly noticed that the filly had a horn instead of wings, look like she inherit from her grandmother, she had a pink mane with a streak of green. It's not a colt like we want to but I would change her for anything now that I saw her.

``She's perfect`` I said with a tear forming in my eyes. Look like my life as a father began I don't know if I will be a good one but I sure a hay will try my best and as long as Fluttershy with me I'm sure that everything is certainly fine.


	61. End of a Dream Part 2

Chapter 60: End of a Dream part 2

``Well It's look like Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are not home`` Said Simon dejectly as he trot close of his friend in the healty green grass of the town.

``I wonder where they could be- Oh Look! it's Applejack`` She point at the wooden stall of the said orange mare, they grin to each other before they ran madly. Applejack saw them in the distance and groan quietly to herself.

``Hey miss why the 'long' face`` Simon ask with his grin earning a slap by his friend. The apple farmer put a force smile, the new of her mother death was still fresh on her mind but she couldn't afford to quit work after the many destruction of the barns this year the farm need all the bits it could have.

.``That not something ya need to worry about, now what ya two would want?``The two was about to bye some apples but something caught the eyes of Ema a little sign on the stand was written. _'authograph 1 bit'._

If you watch in her you could swear her eyes were sparkling in delight. ``Excuse miss, but why are you selling authograph.`` The cowpony had a puzzle expression for a second, but then comprehension dawn on her.

``Aww that? Well there many fan of me and mah friends, either because they heard of us in the newpapers because of the elements of harmony, or because they are 'bronies' like they call themselfs, Ah don't like to admit it but the farm is on hard time so ah decide to sell authograph.``

The two of them was a little taken aback that so many fans arleady visited the girls. C-can we have one?`` Simon ask nervousely, the blonde mare chuckle a little.

``Of course sugarcube`` She grab two little pieces of paper and a feather. ``So it's fer who?`` The two unicorns each said their name and Applejack quickly write on the papers before giving it to them the unicorns gave her two bits.

Ema and Simon were about to be on their way when a familiar owl flew down and land on the stand. ``Owlicious? What ya doing there ?`` She quickly realise that a small paper was attache to his paw with a elastic.

She quickly read it and gasp she look around and notice her brother who was on a date with Cherilee. ``Big mac! Can y'all take mah place mah friend jus' got her foal!`` The eyes of the two unicorns widden at that, wondering how much they miss of the show since they cam here.

``Eyup`` Respond her brother.

``Well I guess I will se you nex time Big mac`` Said the teacher a little sadened for her date to end so quicly but she knew before dating him thatr he was a really busy stallion so she was prepare for it.

``Eyup`` Applejack gallop in direction of the hospital without looking back as her brother took her place.

**One week later**

A zebra in a golden armour narrow her eyes and shoot an arrow in direction of a smirking stallion. Before she could even blink he had the arrow in hand and brocken in two. ``Rookie Brew blade stop I can handle this.`` Said a comanding yet gentle voice behind her.

``But princess he knock down six guard and-`` Celestia raise her hoof to silence her and turn her attention the offender.

``Free Dreamer you're lucky you done so much for Equestria in the past because if not I would had you to my collection of statue right now for what you done to this little journalist many months ago, but I will give you the chance to explain why you dare attack my guards and disturb me.``

``As if you could do anything agains't me now that you lose your connection to the elements of harmony, oh and It's Time Skip now by the way.``

``The elements are not the only magical weapon we have Free``

``Yes I saw those changeling quite a spectacle to see, you were lucky that day that queen was an idiots, I mean seriously she use the power of love to defeat you the legendary fake goddess, but when two ponies use the same power it was an 'ridiculous sentiment' no wonder the changeling are consider parasite instead of a sentient race with a ruler like that`` He laugh wiping a tear of his eyes. Celestia was begining to be iritated with his entic and slam a hoof on the floor.

``Enough I don't have time to waste with you I have some guards to take care because of you so get to the point!`` His playful smile disapear sudenly and he took a serious expression who sent a chill down Brew Blade spine, she had her arrow still point at him even if she knew it would be useless agaisn't him.

``Ten years`` He said simply the princess look at him questionly before he continue. ``In ten years a great event will happen in Equestria two world will collide together. And some of your old 'friends' will returns. I'm not sure what will hapen the timeline is still unstable around this time. Since I send Peace Dreamer in the future. But there chances the soul reapers will be interests by the magics that will produce this event.``

``Why are you telling me this? Not so long ago you were against us.``

``Ahahah! Against you I wouldn't dream of fighting the fake goddess. And beside in all the worlds I visited Equestria is my favorited, it's the only world I can pretend she's still alive.`` Celestia hesitate for a second but she oredered the zebra to let her alone with him.

Brew hesitate to let her princess alone but reluctanly left the room. Celestia put a comforting hoof on 'Free Dreamer'.

``I know you miss Fluttershy but you know she isn't the same as the one in your world here.``

``I know that Celestia my Fluttershy was totally different she want to travel everywhere to see all the wildlifes that exist in the worlds of the veil. This one is hiding in her cottage like a scare mice, but I guess that alright for Peace is the most sedentary of the Dreamers I've ever met. He have the chance to travel in all the times whenever he want and is amulet barely did more than accumulate some dust.`` He chuckle to himself, they silently watch the sun turning a beautiful orange color.

``Twilight`` He said sudenly the princess look at him curiously. ``Celestia I think it's time to test your students, Equestria will need the help of another princess agaisn't the reapers``

``I-I don't know what you're talking about.`` The princess said nervousely.

``Don't try to hide it from me I travel in time and in most versions I saw, Twilight is an Alicorn, I think it's about time you crown her.`` Celesti sigh.

``I wanted to wait a few years again before putting her the burden of being royalty``

``Unfortunately you need to transform her now Author know controling the ability of tree races at the same time isn't easy I know I tried to be a draconesus once you should have seen how Fluttershy beat me up for having almost died.`` He burst out laughing and Celestia roll her eyes playfully.

``I guess I will give her the book tonight what will you do Free I know you wouldn't come all the way here just for that.``

``The foal of Peace is born and I had to be here for the occassion even if he want to kill me and for good reasons.`` The eyes of Celestia narrow.

``What are your real plans?`` He sigh in annoyance.

``Figure I can't hide anything from you, he had a foal with the element of kindness. He's the first Dreamer to have a child with someone who have the spiritual potencial to be a fake goddess like you. This child will be extremely powerful. A power that even the gods would come to fear with the time. If someone could kill these fucking bastards of reapers it would be her`` Celestia was taken aback not only by his cursing but by what he said.

``But you're a reaper are you not?`` He laugh a hollow laugh that Celestia had hard time beliving was coming from Free who always was a little mad and happy.

``Becoming one of these assholes is my greatest shame in the milenia I lived, after this bitch of Solana mistook Fluttershy for a criminal and execute her I was blind by the rage and kill two entire squad of angels. So of course they send me to the wasteland. After I escape. I knew the council would hunt me down until my last breath.`` He took a breath to calm his rage.

``So that when I began to kill peoples it's was criminal who didn't deserve to die and I had no regret to end their miserable lives. I took the name of Time Skip and made believe that I was the last fate eater. Of course that imediatly took the attention of many gangster and bounty hunters. Like I wanted to, but not one of these organizasion could rival agasint a single captain of the angels if they were face with one.``

``That until I met the reapers I never throught I would met them, I trhought they were just an urbain legends. So when they invited me in their group I accept I knew they were powerful, I just didn't knew how.``

``I was forced to do their dirty work for twenty years in exchanges of their protection. The one who give the order is call Infinitus He's a white cloacked wolf he seem to hide something, but he's not the true leader he's just a sort of powerful messenger. The leader I saw only twice don't know much about, but I know she's a female and have a humanoid aparence, she seem to have a lot of connections to the council.``

``Each of the members have different goal for doing what they do, but the main goal of the organization is to take over the veil like these mad gods thousands of years ago, and unfortunately they could be powerful enough to be succeful.``

``But how they can be powerful enough nopony can beat the elders!`` Ask Celestia loosing her cool as the story progress.

``Have you ever heard of the shards of life?`` Celestia eyes widden and she gasp in horror.

``You mean the shards of life as in the sparks that Author lose in the great war of the gods?!`` She exclaim in panic.

``The same theive been collecting them for hundreds of years now and at this rythm they will have enough to make a copy of author a giant spark that could rivalised Author who they could control at their will. In on hundred or one hundred and fifty years max``

``And you want a poor little filly to beat them alone!? Are you mad?`` He gain a smirk for a second.

``I think you know the response to that, but no I wouldn't dream of her beating the reapers alone I'm a Dreamer but I'm still realist. I only want to protect Equestria, It's the only world that count, It's the only one where a Dreamer and an elements of kindness can be happy together.`` He sudenly got up and slowly walk in the center of the room.

``Where are you going?`` The sun monarch ask.

``I said that the filly would be powerful but she's not the only one in this world that can rivalise with a reaper.`` He smile at Celestia.

``You don't mean-``

``Yes I do, Peace Dreamer have a extremely a lot of potencial that have to be unlocked.`` He walk close of the window not watching at Celestia. ``Celly... If I Peace is really the one who can rivalised with the reapers like I predict to... The last two Dreamers will be gone by tomorow.`` Before Celestia could ask what he meant he disapear in a flash of light. The princess sight and trot to her knock out guards. This will be a long night.


	62. End of a Dream Part 3

Chapter 61: End of a Dream part 3

_``Morning in Ponyville shimer, moring in Ponyville shine!``_ I press my pillow on my ears and groan in annoyance.

``Seriously Twilight it's eight A.M!`` But of course she didn't heard me since the window was blocking most of the sound of my voice.

``Yeah right this egghead never think of the other.`` Respond the voice of Rainbow Dash respond...Wait

``Dash?! What the hay are you doing here?`` She look at me curiously and then burst out laughing.

``Ahahaha good one Dream you almost got me.`` What the buck she's talking about? And then she kiss me on the lips my eyes got wide in shock. She stop the kiss and grin. ``Now I should go feed the animals, see ya!`` She flew out of the room as I simply sit ther mouth agape.

I look down and saw something wrong a bracelet with a cyan feather was attached to my foreleg. It's a marriage bracelet for a Pegasus couple! What in the name of Luna happening?! My head is so full of shit right now.

I can't stay here it's too weird for me. Without waiting I sprung on the floor and opened the window. I jump down on the ground. This look like a sort of paradox or something. There only two people I know that could do something like that Discord and Time Skip, but since Discord body is still in observation in Canterlot, it must be Time Skip.

It's was a long time ago that I use this I hope I can still use it. I close my eyes in concentration and then I felt the conetion to my spark. The necklace of time appear on my neck in all his I conentrate I should be able to know who recently was close of the time mainstream.

Sure enough the necklace glow but was pointing in two direction, let see the closer first.

I buck the door of a little cottage eliticing a gasp from two unicorns. ``Where is he? Where Time Skip?!``

``What the fuck is your problem dude?! We don't know who you're talking about.`` These two have some spiritual energy of Time Skip on them but it's too feeble for that one of them is the real Time Skip

``Did you se a Earthpony with an orange mane, brown coat and a infinity symbol as a cutie mark recently?`` I ask with a tone that wasn't open for questioning.

``W-well I didn't see is cutie mark but there was this dude in the train we were in he was a little strange but he seem like a good guy called, Emit Piks`` What the buck is that name.

``Could you write it on a paper?`` The mare nod before giving me a paper, wait a little this name look familiar. Of course! Emit is Time spell in reverse and the other word reverse is Skip! Woah and I through I wasnt original. ``Thanks I'll pay for the damage`` I flew out of the door.

So it's confirm Time Skip is back in Equestria want do he want this time?

**Meanwhile**

``A true true friend, help a friend in need, a friend will be there to help them see.

A true ture friend, help a friend in need, to see the light that shine from a true true friend.``

Whitetail wood nopony often come here except for the running of the leaves, but that were my amulet of time was pointing, finally I saw a lone Earth pony that I would regonize anywhere I let myself drop from the sky in a insane speed. The pony turn around and I scowl at his arrogant smile.

``Dreamy! Long time no see I was waiting for you to come.``

``I'm not in the mood for your games, what have you done to the girls!?`` I growl.

``Moi? Why in the wide world would I do anything to thes sweet hearts?`` He ask innoncently. ``You know it isn't that smart to come here alone to someone as powerful as me.``

``You? Don't make me laugh I beat the hay out of you months ago!`` I alowed miself a smirk at him.

``You really think you would have win if I don't let you? I have to admit I under-estimated you I didn't think you would knock me out but errors are a thing of the job.``

``Shut up and tell me what have you done!``

``I can't tell you anything if I shut up can I?`` He laugh like a mad hyena, okay enough is enough. I form a spiritual orb in my hoof and throw it at him. He quickly stop laughing and block it with a force field.

``You were always reckless Peace I'm glad you didn't change that much after all these years.``

``What are you talking about?! I never saw you before a few months ago!``

``I supose you have the right to know here have a seat.`` He threw a orb on a tree making it fall on the ground with a loud thud making a lot of birds and smal critters flee of the area in terror, he proceed to sit on it and he pat the place close of him. ``Be at home.``

``You know what I don't care, you've cause way too much problems, and I'm left wondering if one day you will hurt my friend or my family and now that you're here I will stop you permanently!`` I stomp my hoof on the ground and a long spike of ice shot out of the ground.

Time Skip did a back flip in time to evade to hit. He touch a amulet that look creepily like mine before he disapear the next thing I know something touch me in the chest and I wasn't able to move anything but my head. The time traveler appear before me with a smirk. But I saw that he look a little more tired. This trick must have drain a lot of energy.

``What have you done?!`` I scream in rage at him.

``Relax Peacy I froze your body in time it's should wear off in a few minutes, today whatever happen will be the last day you will see me, after that I will never come back here again I promise. But there something you should know.``

``What in the world would I want to know from _you_?!`` I spat the last word at him, but he continue his speech without even caring.

``This is the story of the legacy of the Dreamers``


	63. End of a Dream Part 4

Chapter 62: End of a Dream part 4

``I don't care about a legacy you just made up! What did you do to my family!?`` He pat me on the head with his arrogant expression of his.

``The Dreamer legacy is a real thing child and don't worry about your family Fluttershy still have your foal she just didn't know who she had it from, but at this sime of the day Twilight probably help Fluttershy and the other elements to remember their true selfs.`` How did he know we had a foal and why did he know so much about this?

``Why should I care about this legacy even if it's exist?!`` I growl trying to break free from his spell but it's was useless.

``Because you are a Dreamer`` He smirk booping my nose, if I was free I would kick this guy in his arrogant face.

``Peace Dreamer is just a name I choose when I died I couldn't possibly coming from any legacy!`` He lose his arrogant expression and took a mock lecture expression. He put a small object that had the form of a anthropomorphic bug. The statuette began to glow and he was transform in a human.

``You don't mind I take this form do you? Much more comfortable than these hooves.``

``You're a changeling?!`` He look at me and then busrt out laughing.

``Ah no I'm not my dear Peace this is the changeling statuette this can help anybody transform in what they want for a little while, the changeling only give them to their close ally. I encoutered some changelings in my travels in an humanized version of Equestria. Chrystalis have a lot of good story to tell you know. It's such a shame than the one in this world is as clichée as it can get but what can you do?``

``Shut up and get me out of here!``

``What? But the history lesson didn't even begin!`` He pause and put a pair of round glassed that look ridiculous on him. ``Now where do we begin? Ah yes you said and I quote 'I couldn't possibly come from any legacy' well let's begin for your understanding I think I should give you my real name I am Free Dreamer ex Harmony's angel of liberty.``

``You an angel?! Don't make me laugh you are the total oposite of what a angel represent.`` He tsk at me.

``You have much to learn Dreamy, I know what they make you learn in your world about the gods and angels but in real life angels are not so different from the mortals, they are simply servants, soldiers and messengers who have acces to a sacred powers and blindly follow the four elders gods.`` I huff in responce.

``I assume you know the tale of how the veil came to be by now`` I simply nod. ``Well before that every races was living on Oasis the first world created by Author, that is now called the wasteland, when the war errupt it's was to Harmony to deal with trying to make peace betwens the races and restore the balances. To do that he created a team of angel they were not the first nor the more powerful but they had something none of the others had.``

``Normally an angel is born in a family that have the blood of a god in their vein, but the Harmony's angels were simple mortals that was given the holy blessing of Harmony, each of them had a deep connection with the dreams and desires of the mortals.``

``There was six of us each representating one dream`` Wait this is somehow familiar... I guess he noticed the expression on my face because next he said. ``Yes the element of friendship are semblabe to this system, of course the artifacts made to bring harmony would follow the example of the god that represent it.``

``In our team there was me I was the representation of Liberty, for every mortal that wish to see a new world without being hold back down by some tyrant, Greed Dreamers for everyone that wish to have happiness with wealth. Fame Dreamer for the mortals that want reconission for their work, Honored Dreamer for the mortals that want to serve the good and make a better world, Peace Dreamer for the one that want to make a world were they could live without being judged and Spiritual Dreamer for the ones that want power, he was our leader. Together we were striving to stop the war, but with our best efforts we lose but we saved the worlds in a way. If we didn't did anything the morttals would surely kill themselfs before the veil could be completed.``

``So I choose my name and it's a coincidence that I have the same name of one of them big deal`` He didn't look like he was listening but his next question put me off guard.

``Tell me soon after you come to this world did you heard the voice of a female in your head?``

``Y-Yeah when I met Sonata for the first time a voice said Peace Dreamer but what does it have to do with anything?``

`` I think you heard your pass self I think for a mini second the magic of this world made you resonate with your past self``

``But that don't explain why it's was the voice of a women.`` Instead of directly answering me he continue his lesson.

``Each of us was different in nature in our team there was five male, one female and six different races, I was human, Fame a fox, Greed a dragon, Honored a troll, Spiritual a white wolf and Peace a mermaid.``

``What! You think I was mermaid that sound girly as hay`` He burst out laughing.

``Said the Pegasus that live in a world of technicolors talking ponies`` I was about to retort but close my mouth when I realised he was, unfortunately, right. ``And mermaid is not as girly as it sound you were without mercy with our ennemies out of the six of us you were the more powerful, you were a master elementalist of water and you could control entires armies with your songs. And even if you were least powerful on the surface that didn't stop you to kill a king. I believe you are not so found of royalty with your history`` He laugh out loud for a while. Well that don't sound that bad put like that.

``But after the veil were created the elders had no more used for us so they made us go live in a new worlds as mortals, most of us still had most of our ability, but you were unlucky.``

``What do you mean?``

``Out of the six of us you were the only one to be reborn without his memory in Gaia world and in a magicless world no less, after this accident I lost contact with you for millenias, if there was one good thing with being the reaper is that we can travel in the Gaia branch without the Elders knowing in one of my missions I saw you, you were a lot different than before for one you were a guy and you were human but I knew it's was you I could tell with your spark, after that I put a little plan in motion, most believe you were kill because of a drunk driver I don't think they would believe a time traveler did it.``

It took a while to comprehend what he was meaning but when I understood my eyes flare in anger. I didn't notice when Time Skip hide his hand and snap breaking me from his spell all I knew it was that he kill me and threw me away from all I knew one year ago and he had to pay.

He smirk at I gallop and he muttered. ``This will be fun.``


	64. End of a Dream Part 5

Chapter 63: End of a Dream part 5

Time Skip block my first hit with his arm , however when I tried to punch him a second time he grab my hoof and threw me behind himself. I tried to regain my balance with my wings with my best abilities I land on the grass sliding. I clench my teeths together at him as he smirk arogantly at my efforts to hurt him.

``Not so bad Dreamy, but you're only using physical attack that would completely useless if I was still an angel , but even if I'm less powerfull you are quite predictable.`` Predictable hein? Let see how you counter this!

I took of and made quick circles around Time, not even two second after I began a tornado ofcold mist was forming around the human. Perfect now he shouldn't see a thing let see how predictable I am without your vision! I then unleash a wave of water where Time Skip was suppose to be but as soon as it's reach where he was I felt myself slowing down because of a gain of weight.

I look at my back and... What the buck?! Time Skip was there with an aviator outfit. ``Brr Roger that was cold in here I think I should come back to the base.`` He said with his usual smirk. How dare he!? I let no one ride on me like that...Except maybe Fluttershy if she want to.

Peppy I will make you pround today, I pick some speed and did several barrel roll to get Time Skip to fall off of me. At this he became to scream but I realise he was just playing his annoying game when he said. ``Mayday, mayday! The plane will crash evacuation imediate!`` With that he disapear, I was satisfy for a second before I realise what he said.

I look in front of me and saw a tree aproaching at high speed, it's was too late to stop and I crash in full force in the tree. I land in a bush' I soon heard the sound of clapping. ``I love to see things crashing it's so entertaining!`` I hate him so much right now.

He can travel and seem to be able to slow time at will but he must have some sort of flaw. Maybe... I always wanted to try that, I from a force field around him and reduce is size to a shield, let do this captain Equestria style!

I threw the energy shield like a disk, Time Skip gain a expression of surprise as the shield emerge from the bushes I saw him touch his medallion whe he saw that nothing happened he look down and realised that it's wasn't glowing he receive the shield in the face. That it! He can't use his time travel for a time limit and he probably can't do anything without his amulet. That two flaws that more than what I hoped for.

I flew in the sky and form several orbs I made them floats around meto fire when I was ready for them to attack. I threw the first orb at him and he disapear imediatly the next things I felt was being hit in the face and the chest. I fell on the ground from the pain, I look up in the tree and saw him grinning as he was calmly sitting in a branche.

One.

I command two of my orbs to fly at him he jump down on another branch at the first and form a force field to block the second, he then grab another one and balance himself before landing behind me.

Ten.

He gave me another kick on the back, I almost lose my balance but I quickly regain control and turn to block his next two punchs.

Fiften.

I lift my forehooves in the air and command to the rest of the orbs to come crashing down. On him, he look at the sky he gain a surprise look at my sudden move, he touch his meddalion to prepare another control of time.

Twenty.

I saw him move at extreme speed, I could barely keep up with it but I realise he was coming in my back to make a surprise attack, I can play at this too! I concentrate myself to summon my own medalion of time. He clearly a better control than me because when I used it's power I can't control time for another hour but only one time should suffice.

I touch the neckclace and slow time, I then slam my hoof on the ground to create a wave of water he was so surprise at my sudden change of speed that he couldn't escape, I proceed to create a spike of ice to the tree he was heading. The spike transperce him in the hearth he shrugle for a few second but his body went limp after a few second.

Blood was pouring from the hole is body just made, I put a hoof on my mouth to try to not puke at the scene. I didn't realise that I was tryink to kill someone until I saw this, what did I become. I'm no better than him...No I did to protect my family...Right?

I let my body fall on the grass tear was starting to form in my eyes, I began to look around at the destory branches, trees, and the few crater we created, I was once a simple geek that liked to play videogames I liked the thrill to be an adventurer and kill evil wariors and monsters, but only because I knew that whatever I did no one was really hurt, but now my acts cause to death of someone.

I kill animals, in the war with blueblood I could tell myself that I could change the past so that the war never happened and that I didn't have to kill those soldiers in the first place, but now we were in the present nothing could change without great consequences. And then I heard the last thing I trhought I would hear the sound of clapping.

``Bravo Dreamy' bravo I didn't think you had the guts to kill little ol' me, I'm happy you make my death quick because that hurt like a bitch.`` There beside the body of the man I just kill stood a exact copy of himself.

``How are you alive?!`` I scream in shock, he just smirk.

``I trought you learn better than this Dreamy, you didn't made the final blow by capturing my spiritual energy, here have this.`` He tosse me me a strange object it's was a skull made entirely of crystal but it's was three time more little than an actual human skull. My face was probably saying along the line 'whate the hay is this shit?' because Time Skip said:

``This is a finisher thes objects were once used by Kira to execute criminals, but since executions are now illegals it's more used in wars by soldiers who respect the law and don't want to be caught with a catcher.``

``Why are you giving me a mean to kill you are you insane?!`` I scream in shock and surprise.

``Of course I am!`` He laugh and disapear from sight I then felt something touch my head and I lose all the pain and fatigue I had during the battle.

``What the buck was that?!``

``I acelerate the aging of your body of a couple of days like that all you wounds and fatigue from our fight is gone it's only fair since I had a new body, oh and let this ugly thing out of the way that a bit disturbing.`` He touch his dead body and it's disapear along with the blood. He then turn to look at me and smirk.

``Now lets begin the round two.``


	65. End of a Dream Part 6

Chapter 64: End of a Dream part 6

The sun was arleady gone and we could see the moon, the stars were extremely bright tonight to celebrate the ascension of the new princess of Equestria, of course at the time I didn't know that yet.

But I would really soon, we hear the sound of several hooves coming in our direction I turn and saw the girls Twilight had arleady her new set of wings but I didn't really paid much attention to that I was more busy panicking.

``Girls! Get away from here right now!`` But they didn't stop at all if nothing the seem to run fatser, sudenly a sort of yellow force field of around one kilometer, I noticed as soon as it's was complete the girls seem to be motionless. I look at Time Skip and I saw something that put me off at the place of his usual smirk he had a comforting, well as comforting as a mad time traveler can be, don't tell the Doctor I said that.

``I told you I wouldn't hurt the girls, I speed up the time around us so when the elements reach us our fight should be long over.``

Fluttershy ran as faster as she could alongside the girls, Dream hadn't show up all day, after Dash kiss him, Dash had since didn't stop to apologise to Shy for that she of course forgive her since she didn't know any better with the change of destiny and all.

But doing something disloyal like that was hard to handle for the Pegasus. They question everypony in town where he was but nopony seem to know where he was when they lost hope Ditzy Doo said that she saw fly in the white tail wood.

Now she could see him she smile in happiness seeing he was there. ``Twilight look he's there!`` Twilight in the direction she was looking. She saw a man in face of Dream.

``Who is that?`` Her answer never came because Dream began to scream at them.``Girls! Get away from here right now!`` Before they could ask what the fuss was about a large force field form around them Twilight pupil shrunk as she regonized what it's was.

``It's a time distortion field! Quick we have to reach them before it's complete!`` They ran faster but they were too late the field close and it's quickly feel as soon as it came when they look at the scene they saw...

``Now let begin shall we I may look friendly now but I will be withtout mercy.``

``Wait, wait I know you're an asshole and all that but why are we fighting I arleady got my revenge for you killing me be killing you.``

``Oh I throught you would never ask, you see I am simply tire of the reapers and since you had a child with one of the elements of harmony she would make a perfect weapon to kill all those bastard, but I can't simply let his father who is this powerful alive can I?`` He lied with a force smirk, but being the retard I am I didn't see through him.

``You will never have hear flank-hole!``

``Mmm you seem to have adapted to the pun of the ponies I guess it's was only time before you became like them. But you will never truly be one of them you're a Dreamer and a ex human both have violent pasts they will never accept you like one of them the only reason Fluttershy is with you is because she like animals like you.`` My anger grew at the time I didn't see what he was trying to do, but now I know he was simply trying to enrage me he never mean anything he said. He wanted me to attack for his sick test of his.

I stomp repeatedly on the ground in anger I form a demi-globe of water before freezing it, I then made spike appear everywhere inside. Of course he disapear by controling time. I threw some droplet of water all around me. I saw some them moving in a different direction alerting me that Time Skip had come here.

I gave a kick behind me and made contact with the belly of the time traveller he made a few backsteps as he lose his breath a form a small ice puddle behind him, he lose his balance and began to fall on the ground I saw my oportunity as his amulet was floating above his head.

I from a small needle of ice and threw it at the medallion and it was nailed to the bark of a tree. I form a orb in my hoof and threw it to the medallion and It was shattered to pieces.

``Ow that was low Dreamy tricking me like that and destroying my necklace like that. I admit that was a good strategy but...`` He then disapear and I felt him hitting me with his knee. ``You shouldn't underestimate your foes.`` What?! That imposible how did he do! I destroy his medallion! He form a orb like mine in the palm of his hand and slam it on my head I was sent slamming on a tree the force was enought to uproot it, How did I survive that you ask? Well I don't really know to tell you the truth.

I tried to lift myself but a intense pain in my back made me fall back to the ground. Oh buck I think he broke something. ``Ahahahah I knew I would lose my time by trying to recrute you to kill the reaper I'm happy your daughter is here to replace you`` He lied again with the most clichée laugh I've ever heard. I would have probably be inteligent enought to call this lie in a normal situation but with the pain I could only focuse on trying to stand up and beat the hay out of him.

I stand up painfully and tried to walk but I was extremely slow. ``Ahahah look at you, you're barely stay conscious how pathetic`` I tried to punch him but my punch was slow and easy to escape so he kick me on the face and I fell on the grass once again.

He then began to stom on my chest repeteadly I cough some blood and he smirk sadictly down at me. What happened to him to make act like that at that moment I will never know, he never was like that before, I don't have time to worry about that I must think of something or I'm dead. I form two pillar of water they met above Time Skip head and I form a block of ice before letting gravety make the rest of the job.

It's came crashing on the head of the time traveler, I profit of his daze to put my hooves on his neck and I began to press on it to make him sufocate when he realise what was doing he tried to hit me and my arms but I didn't let go it's wasn't anger that drive me anymore but desperation for my survival the same one that made me discover my powers with Kira.

When he made his last breath I press the finisher on his heart and his spiritual energy began to fill the skull. When It's seem that all the energy was inside the skull open his mouth to release a large pillar of pure energy in the sky and it's explode in a yellow aura that fell all around us.

But then something even stranger happened a human made of pure energy descend from the sky, he had a similar form to time skip. I tried to back away in horror but my back was met with bark of another tree. The form put a hand on my head and the other to the medallion of time. He began to speak in a strange ethereal voice.

``Today is the end of the last two Dreamers don't feel guilty because you kill me I long to forget about my sins for a long time I'm sure I will join my love in the next world even If I won't know it's will be her, but before that I must perform a last thing to protect you.``

``In ten years a world will collide with Equestria, your world if you comunicate with some people you once know in your old life you will be treated as a criminal by the council I can't let that happen you're too important.``

``W-what do you mean?!`` But he didn't gave me a response my medallion began to glow brighly and in his other hand some sort energy was acmulating, I realised it's was coming from me. What is he doing that more strange than the time Dave gave me this catcher about... What is was about and who is Dave arleady?

My eyes got wide as I realise what he was doing he was taking my memory away! I tried to punch him put my hoof just pass throught him and try to go away but a invisible force keep me in place.

And then as strange sensation got througt me some spark of electricit form in all parts of my body and I saw that it's was coming from the medallion I scream as the strange sensation got as pain ran throught my body. As I lose conciousness I saw my last glimpse of memories.

_``Waaaaaaah!`` The foal cried in the night and I press my pillow on my sensitive ear being a pony as it advantage but it's isn't one of them. _

_``Fluttershy you go take care of her.`` _

_``But Dream I'm tired the animals keep to me all day since I cam home from the hospital.``_

_``But I had to feed all of them too.`` Our bickering was stoped by the scent of smoke we were now fully awake me and shy ran to the bedroom of Meek Sky in panic. When we arrive in the room our eyes got wider the bedroom was on fire but that wasn't what shocked me the most. Meek Sky our little filly was throwing fire with her horn._

_``Quick Shy put her out of her! I'll put out the fire.`` As Fluttershy took our foal away and tried to calm her for stopping the flammes to come I stomp my hooves on the ground and put water on the fire._

_Ten minutes later we were in the kitchen as Meek Sky was gently sulking on the teats of Fluttershy to have her milk as if nothing had never happened._

As the distortion field the mane 6 saw a strange yellow figure that was holding Dream they heard him screaming before he collaps and the figure disapear into the thin air.

``Dream!`` Scream Fluttershy in panic she ran at him but when they arrive they saw something that shock all of them without exception were once stood Peace Dreamer soon-to-be husband of Fluttershy and father of Meek Sky was an unconsious Pegasus filly younger than the cutie mark crusaders.


	66. Epilogue

Chapter 65: Epilogue

I yawn as the first ray of sunlight disturb my sleep, I lift my self from the bed and tried to get out of it, however when my hooves were too little to reach the ground I land on the wooden floor with a thud, whoa since when did this room became so big... And where am I arleady?

I look at myself and was shocked for a second I had hooves...Wait didn't I had hooves all my life? I don't know anymore. _``Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, pourquoi je ne peut pas me rapeller qui je suis?`` _For a strange reason it was strange to speak in french, or is it prench? It like it was a long time ago I didn't speak in prench, but it's the only language I know... Right?

I then realise something else my voice was really high pitch, more than a colt normally should. Wait how old am I? It don't matter I should focuse on trying to remember who I am, I look around the room and saw a mirror I tried to see in it but I was so small I then notice something in the corner of my eyes. ``_Ah! Une chaise c'est parfait!_`` I push the chair close of the mirror and jump on it.

I look in the mirror and my heart stop for a second. ``_Mais je ne resemble pas a un poulain du tout!_`` I exclaim in shock, instead of the normal feature of a colt I had a round nose my face look more gentle. I had a long green and black mane that cover all the left part of my face. I notice that on my belly I had teats. My eyes grew wide in horor.

``_S'il vous plait dite moi que c'est pas vrai.``_ I don't remember much but I am almost sure I was a colt the last time I check myself... Almost, I turn my flank to the mirror and lift my tail sure enough instead of the equipement that a colt was born with, I was adorned with a pair of lips. With this new information in mind, I did the most calm and rational thing to do.

``AAAAAAAAAHHHH! _Je suis une pouliche_!`` The high pitch scream of a filly could be heard in all the cottage waking up several critters in the process. My eyes roll back in my eyes socket and I fell down of the chair and I black out. I didn't notice the gentle gasp of a butter yellow Pegasus as she open the door of the bedroom.

Dear diary

This is Fluttershy, After the poor filly we now call Winter Song becam concious again I made her breakfast, this was akward and for her, for me because my fiancée is now a little filly that have no idea who she is and for her because she was living in the home of a perfect stranger.

We had to cancel the marriage, Luna was really disapointed to not have made a wedding, but not as dissapoint as myself but we can't simply do the wedding now. That would be completely wrong with a poor filly that don't even know why she's there.

``Fluttershy you're not force to take care of her, I could take her we would play all day, I really learn to take care of smal foals, and you wouldn't have to fell super-duper awkward with her being your coltfriend and all that.`` Said Pinkie once when I was taking the filly home, but I refuse, I can't let my emotions get in the way she need me more than anything now. I know it's will be hard to take care of two filly alone but I will do it for her.

I don't blame Dream for what he did, sure he was stupid to fight Time Skip alone and all that, but I forgive him for not being to raise Meek sky my friends will be ther and i'm sure he will help me even if he didn't know he's the father.

We could tell Winter Song about how her name was Peace Dreamer and that he was my husband, but we all think it will make more damage than good if we do that. She would feel guilty for what she done before losing her memory and she would try to fulfill a role she can't accomplish in her state.

The other day when we were at the park I was surprise when she call me 'mama' not so long ago we were kissing each other like no tomorow and today she consider me like a mother figure, it's just so awkward,but I must be strong for her sake. Who know, maybe she would still help me raise Meek Sky as a big sister.

Ther one proble through since she lost her memories Winter Snow don't seem to understand us and the only language she could speak was prench. That could make some complication in the future.

But fortunately Rarity have a friend that could help, the wife of her friend Fancy pants come from Prance and she learn Equestrian perfectly she would be a perfect teacher for Winter Song for learning how to relearn our language.

A lot of ponies are begining to wondering where is Dream, so me and the girls came up with a lied saying that the reapers kill him, which is partially true in a way, of crouse we told all the friends that Dream have made the truth but we don't want the attention of the townfolks.

We didn't realise our dreams at the end to be married and have a beautiful family, but in a way we still realise it in a different way, the world is strange like that one day you have a fiancée the next day she become your daughter.

I heard rumors that Sonata began to date Octavia, this could be simple gossips but if they really are a thing I encourage them. Unfortunately I don't think a inter-species relashionship will be that well receive in the elite of Canterlo, I hope it will not damage their career.

Pinkie broke up with the Doctor since he never was there, she can't handle to have a long distance relashionship she's more the physical type... In more ways than one, she took it hard at first but after a few days she was back to the old Pinkie we knew.

Ditzy Doo surprise Mark at flurting with the Cloudchaser and her twins sister again, she was not happy at all I think he will sleep on the couch for a while, Brew has been accept in the guards and when Twilight became a princess she was 'as if by chance' assign as a personal guard to the new princess by Celestia herself.

Rarity recently began to date Thunderlane, she began to have acrush on him since he saver her at the wonderbolt academy, I admit they make a cute couple. I hope the fact that he's a Pegasus will not cause trouble when she goes to Canterlot there some ponies that are racist and think two different type of ponies should have children together. Not that there planning of having foals so soon but some ponies make asumption.

We didn't heard much about Soft Paw but she come in town ocasionly, through the fisher of the town seem to dislike her a lot for some strange reasons, I heard Carl the humans that was accused of murder is now living happily with his parents in the world of disney, Ironic when he didn't stop to accuse for living in a childish and girly world.

Celestia told us that one the sparks of Discord are missing she seem to be troubled by something I heard her muttering something about. 'old friends will return'.

As for Dave we didn't heard of him he's probably traveling all around the multiverse to save the situations that the council assign him to solve like he alway do. Winter Song lose her cutie mark for a strange reason when she was attack by this spectral form of Time Skip, so the cutie mark crusaders tried to invite her in their club.

He at least tried one of their crazy stunt before he came back running back tot the cottage screaming. ``_C'est pouliches sont folle!``_ me and my friend laugh at that knowing full well how the crusaders can be sometimes.

We once tried to reverse Winter Song back as a colt and after that as an adult but each time we try her spark bring her back as a filly the poor thing was disapoint. And each of us was questionning the same thing, 'how could Time Skip change the structure of her Spark?' We don't know but we think this have to do with the medallion we turn to Celestia to solve the problem.

After a few hours she came back with a shock expression, she said that Time Skip didn't change the structure but made her spark resonate with herself, we didn't know what Celestia meant by that at first but she explain to us that a water elemntalist is alway and alway will be a female. It's a rule of nature, Since Dream was in the body of a male the spark feel betrayed and lash out to transform Dream into a mare

If Dream had not meet he Time Skip that night he would still be tranformed as a mare, only it would have take a few years before he would been transform. But for what Time Skip took some of Winter Song spiritual energy by doing so transforming her in a child with no memories? That we don't know yet.

We don't know what the future will hold I admit I'm a little scare of not being a good mother for these two fillie but the girls promised me to help me the best they could. But it's Winter Song and Meek Sky I'm worrying the most about.

Will Meek Sky will be happy with her live without a father figure in our family and will I be able to help Winter? The poor filly seem so lost, I can't imagine what is it to live in a strange environement you don't remember wit not a single memory to hold on to.

That day Peace Dreamer and Time Skip had their final battle none of them survive but in the battle a little filly was born like a phoenix from the ashes, the story of the Dreamers is over and the story of Winter Song can begin.

The sound of thousand of foots, paws,hooves and heavy boots was heard on the cold stone floor, of the soul reapers hideout. ``Soldier in formation!`` Comand Infinitus imediatly all sound made by the soldiers stop abrutly.

``Today we lose our last time traveler, but don't be discourage that was a small lost. Everything is still going to the plan. We don't know who kill him but rest assure that if he or she dare continue his attacks on the Reapers he or she will die very quickly, no one will resist when it will be time for redemption!`` The white wolf then howl loudly for everyone to hear.

``May the endless power of life purge this corupt world!`` The cherring of thousand of man and woman was heard in all the gigantic room. Behind the cloaked wolf was a giant green orb of light above it was the symbol of infinity carve in the marbe. The wolf made his way out of the room content with his speech.

``Yes Author we will take you down once and for all this time, ahahahahah!``

**Author note: Here end my first fanfic ever, I'm not proud of the first chapters, not because of the story but because of the grammar, even today I have a lot to learn but I like to think I am a lot better than nine months ago when I began this story.**

**Stay tune for the sequel called 'A Good Share of Lifes' which is arleady posted on Fimfiction, if you liked this story I would suggest you go there because I'm not coming on often anymore.**


	67. Alternate Ending: A Dream Come True

Alternate ending: A dream come true

I stand up painfully and tried to walk but I was extremely slow. ``Ahahah look at you, you're barely stay conscious how pathetic`` I tried to punch him but my punches was slow and easy to escape so he kick me on the face and I fell on the grass once again.

He then began to stomp on my chest repeteadly I cough some blood and he smirk sadictly down at me. What happened to him to make act like that at that moment I will never know, he never was like that before, I don't have time to worry about that I must think of something or I'm dead. I form two pillar of water they met above Time Skip head and I form a block of ice before letting gravety make the rest of the job.

It's came crashing on the head of the time traveler, I profit of his daze to put my hooves on his neck and I began to press on it to make him sufocate when he realise what was doing he tried to hit me and my arms but I didn't let go it's wasn't anger that drive me anymore but desperation for my survival the same one that made me discover my powers with Kira.

When he made his last breath I press the finisher on his heart and his spiritual energy began to fill the skull. When It's seem that all the energy was inside the skull open his mouth to release a large pillar of pure energy in the sky and it's explode in a yellow aura that fell all around us.

But then something even stranger happened a human made of pure energy descend from the sky, he had a similar form to time skip. I tried to back away in horror but my back was met with bark of another tree. The form put a hand on my head and the other to the medallion of time. He began to speak in a strange ethereal voice.

``Today mark the end of the last two Dreamers, you have accomplish you're goal and bring a powerful foal in this world the world is secured and don't need you anymore.`` He exttend his ghostly arms to my medallion amy I head and he smirk at what he was about to do.

``Stop!`` That voice! No not her, she's too precious and important to risk her life.

``Fluttershy go away!`` I scream but it's was too late the butter yellow Pegasus land in front of me and she was using the 'stare' on the ghostly form of the time traveller.

``What do you think you're doing mister!, trying to kill Dream like that sure he did kill you, but after you tourment him for a full year it's a normal reaction!`` Fluttershy that say killing is a 'normal' reaction, where are we the twilight zone?

Time Skip had a hurt look in his eyes for a second but then he regain his grim expression. ``I do what I did to protect all of you in life we must some sacrifices`` His etheral body pass through the body of Fluttershy as if she was never here in the first place.

When he was about to touch me again a beam of magic hit his arm, cutting it off instantly. He took an horror expression as all is body began to glow, ``Fools I was about to save all of you do you know what will happen if-`` He never had to finish what he was about to say as is spiritual energy vanish and become one with the magic of Equestria.

A single yellow spark could be seen floating in the sky joining the stars in the sky, The girls tackle hug me as soon as they arrive at the everypony had his hug Fluttershy walk to me and slap me in the face hard.

``Ow, What was that for?!``

``You're an idiot what would happen if you died I would have to raise our filly alone, did you stop to think one second that maybe fighting someone as powerful as Time Skip was reckless!?`` I look guiltily at her I began to felt ashame of what could have happen.

``Your the most stupid colt in all of Equestria!`` I wince at her harsh words. ``But you're my stupid colt.`` She threw herself at me as she kiss me as if there was no tomorow. I was too shock at the sudden change to return it first but after a few second I put my hooves on her waist and make her come closer as I return the kiss.

``Awwwwww`` Was heard from the other girls except from Rainbow Dash who was acting disgust by our affection but we all knew she was happy for us.

**Two weeks later**

The moon was up once again, everypony except me, Fluttershy, the four princesses, and our brides maid which was the mane 6. Was sitting on a wooden banch wearing a dress or a suit. Some were not happy to have sand on their cloths especially Rarity, but I think a marriage on a beach with the moon shining on the surface of the water was perfect for ponies like me and Shy who like party.

The parent of Fluttershy was there, ironically enough it's was North arrow that had shed the most of tears Maria was holding Meek Sky the little foal had no idea what was happening and was hapilly clapping her hooves together. The brother of Fluttershy was in the back sitting on the sand some guest was nervous about letting a full grown dragon to a wedding but there was no way he would miss this for a few scattery cat.

I also wish my parents were here, I wonder what they would think of me becoming a pony and having foal with Fluttershy I would love to see their face if I come one good morning at there door as a pony.

``By thy power given to us by the crown we delcare you, mare and colt!`` She then envelope us in a magic aura we felt strange and sudenly I we saw two spark, I began to panick why was Luna bringing our souls outside of our body. I look at Fluttershy and she didn't seem alarm at all by what was happening which put my mind at ease a little.

Then my spiritual began to flow out of it's spark I began to feel cold and feeble but as soon as my energy was gone another replace it. Our two source of magic was share betwen me and Fluttershy.

``These two now share a spiritual bond that can never be brocken, and if death ever tried to separate them they will find each other with this eternal bond.`` Wow, who need jewelry when you can make something even more symbolic?

All the ponies to stomp on the ground and cheer for us as we share the kiss that would unite us for all our lifes, princess Celestia made a nod to Cadance and imediatly she threw a single firework in the sky.

Not two second after an aura borealis from the crystal empire was covering all Equestria to announce to the world our union. After that the four princesses aproach us with smiles Celestia was the first to talk.

``May your relashionship shine in the eyes of the world so you can show how proud you are to be together, my sun is blessing you.`` A warm golden aura envelop us it's was gentle and caring.

``May when the intrusives eyes of the ponies are asleep, your relashionship be wild and passionate, our moon is blessing thou`` We both blush furiously at the implication of this phrase, the midnight blue aura of Luna touch us this one was colder, but was folowed by a strong desire to connect with us.

``May when life throwing chalenge at you, your love for each other will make you remember that it all worth it, my love is blessing you`` Another magical aura touch us this one was friendly and want to see evreyone happy, I aslo felt a strong sense of nostalgia. Cadance make place for Twilight to talk last.

``May when you're relashionship is in danger, you remember that there a friends out there to help you when you need them, my friendship is blessing you.`` The las aura touch us this one seem reluctant to show is feeling with us but was happy to be in our presence.

All the ponies present cheer for the new young married couple. As we were making our way to celebrate at the beach party Celestia took a worried expression as she look at me, Time Skip had fail he was killed before he could complete his plan she could just hope that the consequence wouldn't be too horrible.


End file.
